The Beautiful Hib-Creatures
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta, dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan gen manusia. BTS JinV HopeKook MinSu / BAP BangHim DaeJae / EXO KrisBaek Fic
1. Chapter 1

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 1**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *sementara ini mah...***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)*blon jelas***

 **Couples nyusul~~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 1**

Butuh dua detik bagi Jin untuk menyadari,

Dia. Jatuh. Cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin manusia sepertinya bisa mendaratkan hati pada sesosok... lion hybrid?! Ah, mudah bila kau melihat bagaimana mempesonanya rupa si lion hybrid; dia terlihat begitu mungil dan kecil, dua telinga keemasan berbentuk segitiga tampak menyeruak di antara surai cokelat keemasan, mata yang besar, hidung mancung, dan oh, Jin dapat membayangkan betapa kenyalnya bibir pink penuh dan berisi itu terperangkap erat di antara belahan bibirnya.

"Berhenti menatap Tae Hyung-ssi seperti itu."

Jin menoleh, menatap J-Hope sang sahabat yang maaf saja, Jin bahkan lupa kalau tadinya namja itu berada di sebelahnya. "Jadi namanya Tae Hyung!? Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya ada larangan kalau aku tidak boleh menatap wajah cantiknya?"

J-Hope memutar mata malas. Ia berekspresi seolah Jin baru saja keluar dari gua purbakala sehingga kekurangan informasi seperti ini. "Jangan tertipu dengan wajah cantiknya. Tae Hyung-ssi sangat jauh dari apa yang kau fantasikan saat ini." J-Hope berkata seolah-olah ia tahu betul apa yang ada di kepala sang sahabat.

Alis Jin berkerut penuh teka-teki. Dia tidak mengerti. Dan sekarang J-Hope yakin sepenuhnya, sahabatnya ini memang baru saja keluar dari gua terisolir. Maksudnya, helloooo... siapa sekiranya di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Kim Tae Hyung? Memang, pada awalnya kau akan terpesona melihat sosok cantiknya, namun, cobalah mendekat sedikit lagi. Kau akan mendapatkan pantat atau sepenuhnya bagian pinggang ke bawah mati rasa akibat bantingan taekwondo-nya. Bukannya J-Hope yang pernah mengalami hal ini. Dia hanya menjadi saksi dari berbagai peristiwa 'penganiayaan' itu saja. Beberapa korbannya adalah namja-namja yang nekat berusaha mendekati Tae Hyung.

"Apa maksudmu perkataanmu, Hopie?"

 _"Seriously, Jin, where are you living for this long time?! In the cave?"_

"Kau tahu sendiri, beberapa bulan ini aku dipaksa oleh appa-ku untuk terlibat dalam urusan perusahaan. Undang-undang baru mengenai penyamaan derajat bagi kaum hibrid membuat kami sedikit kewalahan. Aku tidak datang ke sekolah dan si cantik lion hybrid itu bukankah masih kelas satu? Jadi secara jelas, aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya." Jin menjabarkan panjang lebar.

Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

HYBRID.

Mereka menyebutnya Hybrid. Setengah manusia, setengah hewan. Baik dari sifat maupun rupa, akan saling berbagi dalam satu tubuh utuh berwujud manusia mempesona serta menggemaskan.

Pada awalnya makhluk mengagumkan ini diperlakukan semena-mena untuk kepuasan manusia berkedok 'pet', hewan peliharaan. Tapi... mereka juga manusia! Oleh karena itulah, perusahaan besar yang menciptakan makhluk-makhluk mengagumkan tersebut membuat sebuah kebijakan baru, di mana, mereka berusaha untuk melindungi ciptaan mereka dengan melakukan program MATE.

Program MATE adalah program yang melingkupi pencarian Master bagi para Hybrid. Master bisa saja salah satu dari kaum Hybrid sendiri atau mungkin... manusia. Program MATE memungkinkan kaum Hybrid untuk memilih. Bila mereka tidak suka dengan sang Master yang memilih, mereka bisa menolaknya. Singkat cerita, ini semacam biro jodoh.

"Ukh... jangan ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sibuknya perusahaan appamu saat ini. Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku sakit!" keluh J-Hope sembari mengerutkan puncak hidungnya. Yah, sampai sekarang pun masih sulit dipercaya kalau anak si pemilik perusahaan besar pencipta Hybrid tersebut, merupakan sahabat baiknya semenjak kelas tujuh, Jin.

Jin hanya tertawa, "hahaha, baiklah... baiklah... aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menceritakan secara mendetail padaku, siapa si cantik Lion Hybrid Tae Hyung itu," pinta, atau suruh Jin, sembari menyampirkan lengan ke bahu J-Hope dan menarik sang sahabat setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau si cantik Lion Hybrid telah menghilang di balik tikungan koridor kelas sepuluh.

-\\(^0^)(.0)/-

"Taehyungie~ ayo kita makan bekalku sama-sama, ne~?"

Bunny hybrid manis itu menggerakkan telinga berbulu putihnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, pertanda bahwa ia sangat senang. Keceriaannya membuat si lion hybrid juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jungie, ini masih pagi. Bukankah bekal seharusnya dimakan di siang hari?"

Kim Jung Kook, sang bunny hybrid, meletakkan salah satu telunjuknya di bibir. Pose berpikir, itulah yang dilakukannya. Meskipun begitu, Tae Hyung si lion hybrid tahu sepenuhnya kalau Jung Kook sebenarnya tidak sedang berpikir. Dia kebingungan. Menyedihkan, bagaimana nasib bisa begitu kejam membuat kelinci manis dan menggemaskan ini keterbelakangan mentalnya? Tae Hyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ia mengenal Jung Kook. Mungkin saja 'kan, manusia memanfaatkan kepolosannya?! Tapi sekarang akan Tae Hyung pastikan, Jung Kook adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti sahabat barunya tersebut.

"Ah! Kau benar!" seru Jung Kook riang. "Lalu... kita melakukan apa sekarang?" Dapat Tae Hyung lihat salah satu telinga kelinci menggemaskan milik Jung Kook turun lesu di atas rambut hitam legamnya.

"Kita lebih baik menunggu guru dulu. Bukankah pagi ini kita ada kelas memasak? Jungie suka memasak, 'kan?"

Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah manis tersebut. "NEE! Jungie suka memasak!" seru Jung Kook riang.

#######0.0########

"Namanya Kim Tae Hyung, tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya V. Terlahir dari ayah manusia sedangkan ibunya lion hybrid. Dan apapun yang terjadi, kusarankan kau jangan nekat mendekatinya kalau kau masih sayang nyawa. _Saving your ass in the first place, Dude!_ " J-Hope mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan wajah super serius. Dia bukannya pengecut. Hanya saja... melihat seseorang dibanting dengan mata kepala sendiri tidak lebih mengerikan dibanding membayangkan kalau tubuh kita sendirilah yang menjadi objek bantingan tersebut. Sungguh, jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Tae Hyung*J-Hope banyak alasan, ne?-.-*#Plakk

"Hmmm... aku jadi semakin penasaran saja. Baiklah, aku akan mendekatinya. Ah, apa perlu kudaftarkan nama kami dalam program MATE saja?!"

J-Hope hanya bisa menganga menyaksikan Jin bermonolog sendiri, seolah namja itu tidak mendengar peringatan yang disampaikannya tadi. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri, eoh?

"YA! Kau i—"

"Jung Ho Seok-ssi, Kim Seok Jin-ssi, bisakah kalian keluar sekarang juga?! Percuma kalian hadir di sini kalau hanya mengganggu murid yang lain saja!"

Kang Songsaenim, guru matematika super killer itu memberikan tatapan mematikannya ke arah bangku bagian belakang, di mana Jin dan J-Hope duduk. Sontak semua murid di kelas tersebut juga menoleh ke belakang. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kedua makhluk yang ditegur tersebut selain keluar dari kelas dengan kepala tertunduk.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau lihat bagaimana wajah wanita tua itu tadi? Ckckck, dia benar-benar membuatku geli!"

Di sinilah mereka sekarang; di kantin sekolah dengan beberapa gelas jus dan makanan ringan di meja. Bila J-Hope merasa sangat malu, kesal bercampur jengkel dengan peristiwa diusir dari kelas tadi, lain halnya dengan Jin yang malah tertawa heboh layaknya orang gila. Benar-benar, namja ini pastinya tidak akan punya masa depan jika saja seandainya tidak ada perusahaan besar milik appanya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Pabbo! Kau membuatku juga ikut diusir dari kelas. Kau mau membuat nilaiku jeblok, ya?"

"Hahaha, yang membuat kita ketahuan 'kan gara-gara kau berteriak. Jangan menyalahkan semuanya padaku. Lagipula... tenang saja. Kalau nilaimu jeblok, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menjadikanmu kariawan di perusahaan appaku. Tapi... masalah posisi... itu tergantung keahlianmu, sih..." Jin menggantung kalimatnya, mengamati J-Hope dengan sebelah mata menyipit. "Kulihat kau cukup tampan, mungkin kau bisa jadi... sekretaris?!"

Kata-kata Jin membuat alis sang sahabat berkedut sebal.

Sekretaris?

YANG BENAR SAJA!

"You're asshole! Sekretaris itu pekerjaan yeoja!" omel J-Hope geram yang langsung disambut tawa geli oleh namja tampan di hadapannya. Serius. Jin mungkin tidak pernah mengenal kata yang satu ini. Namja itu selalu saja membawa segala sesuatunya dengan lawakan tidak bermutu.*menurut J-Hope, sih...* "Lagipula... bagaimana kalau kau memberikan Jung Kook padaku saja? Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi adik iparmu." J-Hope menimpali dengan suara pelan.

Wajah Jin langsung berubah keras, ia menatap sang sahabat lurus. Sama sekali tidak ada kilatan canda di sana. "Jangan pernah coba, ataupun berani mendekati namdongsaengku. Jangan. Pernah. Arra?!"

Glek!

J-Hope hanya bisa menelan saliva berat. Beginilah kalau Jung Kook sudah disebut-sebut dalam percakapan mereka. Ah, mungkin J-Hope harus meralat; Jin hanya serius bila itu sudah menyangkut sang adik, Kim Jung Kook. Dan jujur saja, meskipun sudah berteman sekian lama, Jin tetap saja overprotektif. Tidak membiarkan barang sejengkalpun J-Hope mendekati adiknya. Terus terang, itu sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Harus bagaimana lagi J-Hope meyakinkan Jin kalau dia... sangat mencintai Jung Kook?! Sekali lagi, sangat-amat-sangat-mencintai bunny hybrid lucu tersebut.

"Kau dengar aku, J-Hope?" Sekali lagi Jin mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia minta penegasan. Tidak bisa dibantah. Dan sebaiknya, jangan.

"A-arra. Aku mengerti."

Jin menghembuskan nafas lega selagi otot-otot wajahnya mulai mengendur. Dia sadar akan buruknya kebiasan overpro-nya pada sang dongsaeng. Tapi... inilah yang terbaik menurutnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh adiknya yang labil. Menurutnya Jung Kook terlalu polos untuk mengenal hal-hal seperti itu. Paling tidak... belum. Mungkin.

"Ayo kita ke kelas. Aku sudah bosan di sini!"

#######0.0#######

Semua makhluk hybrid di ruangan itu menunjukkan ekspresi horor berbeda-beda. Kenapa? Hanya satu yang menjadi objek perhatian mereka. Di atas meja, terdapat sebuah... ah, pantaskah benda hancur lebur itu disebuat 'sebuah'? Baiklah, seonggok-pecahan-abstrak remah roti bercampur dengan krim warna-warni yang sepertinya dipaksa tersusun pada sebuah loyang alumunium foil.

"Eung... Tae Hyung-ssi? Ini... apa?" Wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat yang merupakan guru PKK tersebut bertanya ragu-ragu. Dia sedikit takut; baik pada si pembuat, maupun pada benda yang dibuatnya.

"Cup cake," jawab V singkat dan datar. Kalau ini orang lain, pastilah semua makhluk di ruangan itu akan menertawakan pengklaiman cup cake pada 'benda' mengerikan di atas meja tersebut. Tapi... ini V. Siapa yang berani berurusan dengan lion hybrid super dingin itu?

"Ekhem..." Terdengar deheman memecah kecanggungan dari sang guru. Ia speechless, tidak menyangka betapa tidak-berbakatnya V dalam memasak. "Yang penting dari makanan itu adalah rasanya." Si guru mencoba berspekulasi. Dengan ragu disendoknya secuil bagian remah roti dan krim dari 'cup cake' karya V. Di dalam hati ia tidak henti-hentinya berdoa, semoga setelah ini, dia tidak akan menderita kelainan pencernaan kronis.

Hap,

Glup~

Dan, ini adalah keputusan yang paling disesali sang guru PKK seumur hidupnya. Benda – ah, 'cup cake' itu... bagaimana menjelaskannya?! V memasukkan sejenis garam, lada, dan penyedap rasa. Seingat si guru, mereka saat ini tengah membuat cake ataupun sejenisnya. Bukan... sup 'kan? Dan rasa 'cup cake' V lebih diperburuk lagi dengan krim super manis berbagai rasa. Demi Tuhan beserta makhluk ciptaan-Nya, apa V berusaha meracuni seseorang?!

Melihat sang guru yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan malah menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi aneh yang tidak dapat dibaca, Jung Kook yang memang pada dasarnya selalu ingin tahu, berinisiatif menyendok sendiri 'cup cake' buatan V tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Semua orang terperanjat. Mereka terlalu cengo untuk mencegah Jung Kook dari resiko keracunan-zat-berbahaya. Akan tetapi...

"GYAAAAAA 0! TAEHYUNGIE~ cup cake buatanmu enak sekali! Rasanya unik! Jungie suka~ ^w^"

JDEEERRRRRRRR...

Yah, mungkin lidah bunny hybrid lucu bernama Kim Jung Kook tersebut telah kehilangan fungsinya. Mati rasa. Pasti.

-\\(^0^)(.0)/-

"Kim Tae Hyung-ssi?"

Ini terlalu pagi bagi V untuk menghajar seseorang. Entah kenapa telinga segitiga keemasannya berkedut, bergerak penuh antisipasi tiap kali mendengar orang asing memanggil namanya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya si lion hybrid setelah berbalik. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar mendapati sosok asing, tinggi, dan... ekhem, tampan, berdiri dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku Kim Seok Jin. Panggil aku Jin – ah, Seokie saja. Terdengar lebih bagus karena kita akan menjadi pasangan MATE." Jin, namja tampan betubuh tinggi tersebut tersenyum sangat lebar di akhir kalimatnya.

 _What the hell..._

Yah, ini terlalu pagi bagi V untuk...

BRUGGHH!

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENGKLAIM-KU SEBAGAI PASANGAN MATE-MU, YA!"

... membanting seorang namja tampan. Lainnya.

 **TBC**

NB: Ckckck... poor Our Jinie~~ HAHAHAHA, oke, Young Ran nambah utang lagi. Tsk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, My J.V feels~~~ *berbunga-bunga* See you next chap...^^ RCL JUSEYO~~ m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 2**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *berubah ne~^^***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)*blon jelas***

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 2**

"A-angh... eungh... ahhh~ harder, harder..."

V tidak henti-hentinya mendesah, mengerang, menginginkan lebih meskipun tubuh atletis yang menghentak di belakang tubuhnya sudah melakukan 'hal' lebih. Bahkan bisa dibilang, hentakan demi hentakan yang diterima oleh tubuh mungil V sudah... sangat keterlaluan.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Baby~?" Namja itu berbisik di telinga V, diiringi dengan hentakan keras yang membuat lion hybrid tersebut berteriak antara nikmat dan sakit. " _Do you like when my big-hard cock rammed to your sensitive bundle very hard~_?"

Lion hybrid imut tersebut merasakan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya bergetar. Rasanya panas sekali ketika hembusan nafas hangat namja yang memeluknya dari belakang, menyapu bagian belakang telinganya. Dirty talk si namja benar-benar membuatnya horny.

"Katakan, Baby~ apa kau menyukai sensasi saat kumasuki seperti... INI~?"

Hentakan keras lagi.

"Hwaaa~ yahhh... neh... har – ahhhh... harderhhhhh..." Suara V terdengar sangat serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan memohon tanpa henti. V dapat merasakan namja yang tengah mendominasinya saat ini terkekeh. Tidak menunggu waktu lama saat namja itu langsung meraih ke bawah, menggenggam tubuh mungil V dan memompanya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat si lion hybrid yang malang bergetar dan berteriak hebat.

"Ahhhhhh... hyaaaa~ s-stop... too much... ah... A-aku – AHHH!" V memekik hebat mengiringi semburan cairan putih lengket itu dari tubuh mungilnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. All on four. Hendak rasanya ia roboh kalau saja namja yang mendominasinya dari belakang tidak terus memeluknya protektif.

"Kau lihat, Sayang~? Aku mampu membuatmu 'meledak'. Dipenuhi hasrat. Aku akan memanjakanmu..." bisik namja itu sambil menjilati ujung daun telinga keemasan V. "Hanya aku yang akan membuatmu merasa sangat 'penuh' dan tidak mampu melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu? Aku akan membuatmu terus memohon hingga... kau sendiri tidak peduli kalau kau akan pingsan setelahnya."

"Eunghhh~" Tubuh V kembali bergetar penuh antisipasi saat merasakan kesejatian di dalam tubuhnya menebal dan berkedut hebat. Dia bahkan tidak dapat menempatkan, apakah hal ini membuatnya menderita ataukah... membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Kau hanya akan merasakan hal ini bila bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, karena kita adalah MATE. Aku adalah mate-Mu~"

Hentakan keras sekuat tenaga, V dapat merasakan titik terdalamnya ditubruk hebat hingga membuatnya berteriak mengalunkan vocal merdu menggairahkan, disusul oleh sensasi hangat yang serasa memenuhi dinding rektumya.

"Hyaaaaa~ Seokiehhhhh..."

V akhirnya dapat memutuskan,

Ia serasa melayang, melayang oleh seorang namja tampan yang memeluknya erat.

Mate-Nya, Kim Seok Jin...

#####^0^#####

KLAP!

Lion hybrid di atas tempat tidur tampak mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

 _What the hell..._

Ia segera bangkit dan menyingkap selimut putih tipis yang menaunginya setiap malam. Apa yang mata cokelat gelap itu saksikan sekiranya cukup mengundang ekspresi super horor dari si pemilik.

Celana piyama birunya... basah di bagian selangkangan. Jelas sekali 'itu' bukan air seni tapi...

 _Shit..._

Siapapun tolong selamatkan Kim Tae Hyung. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengalami wet dream untuk pertama kalinya dengan seorang... KIM SEOK JIN!? Namja gila yang tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah ia banting?! Namja gila yang seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai pasangan MATE?!

 _NO!_

 _FREAKING HELL!_

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kegalauan, V akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri. Mandi lebih lama dari yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Ketika makhluk imut itu turun ke lantai bawah, ia langsung disambut oleh senyuman manis sang umma yang saat ini tengah memegang spatula dan berbalut apron biru di tubuh mungilnya. Siapapun pasti akan sangat sepakat mengenai betapa miripnya wajah kedua ibu-anak tersebut; mulai dari raut wajah, rambut dirty blonde, hingga ukuran tubuh yang nyaris sama. Hanya saja sang umma tampak lebih ekspresif dengan tiada henti menggerakkan telinga keemasaannya.

"Taehyungie~ selamat pagi, Sayang. Hari ini umma membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Spaghetti!" kata sang umma riang. V hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan senyum ala kadarnya. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai ibunya, hanya saja ini memanglah sifat bawaan V dari lahir. Dia mewarisi sifat ini dari sang appa.

"Baekie, bisa kau membantuku memasang ini? Aku masih saja tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sesosok namja tampan berwajah blasteran dengan rambut abu-abu memasuki dapur. Jas tersampir di lengan kirinya sementara tangan yang lain berkutat memegangi ikatan dasi yang tampak kacau. Namja itu adalah Kris Kim, suami sang umma sekaligus ayah tiri dari V.

Jika diperhatikan sekali lagi, menurut V, tiada yang beres dari kehidupannya. Melihat dari undang-undang hybrid yang lama, sang umma, Byun Baek Hyun, dulunya adalah salah satu hybrid yang pernah diperlakukan semena-mena. Ia dikandangi dan dibeli sebagai 'pet' oleh seorang namja manusia bernama Jung Dae Hyun—appa biologis V. Mereka sempat menikah namun bercerai dalam kurun waktu empat tahun. Tidak harmonis, alasan mereka. Namun siapa yang keduanya bohongi? V yang berusia tiga setengah tahun saja dapat paham kalau keduanya tidak saling mencintai. Hanya hubungan sebatas 'pet' dan master.

"Kemarilah dan duduk di kursi ini. Aku tidak bisa menjangkau lehermu kalau kau berdiri."

Kris duduk pada kursi yang ditunjuk sang anae. Tidak bisa disembunyikan kalau dia langsung tertawa geli saat secara tidak langsung istrinya yang imut itu menyesalkan tinggi badan mereka yang memang, berselisih sangat jauh. Baek Hyun bahkan harus mendongak ke atas bila ingin bertatapan dengannya. Kadang sedikit cemas kalau leher sang istri akan sakit setelahnya.

Baek Hyun memukul pelan dada Kris, tahu apa yang nampyeon-nya itu tertawakan. Jahat sekali, eoh?!

"Wae? Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Namja imut tersebut pouting sementara tangannya mulai bekerja pada dasi di leher Kris. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau tertawakan?!" gerutu Baek Hyun, terdengar merajuk dan sangat menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"Hahaha, bukan aku yang memulainya, Baekie. Kau duluan yang menggerutu," bantah Kris tanpa bisa dicegah meraih kedua pipi Baek Hyun dan mencubitnya gemas. Tidak keras, hanya cubitan pelan, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Bagus. Kedua orang tuanya seolah telah lupa kalau V sedang berada di sini, tepat duduk di seberang mereka dengan suapan spaghetti yang menggantung di bibir. Sangat mesra dan kadang tidak tahu tempat. Bukan sesuatu yang V tidak sukai, dia ikut senang melihat sang umma akhirnya menemukan orang yang mengasihinya sepenuh hati. Entah kenapa terkadang terselip rasa iri, dipenuhi tanda tanya apakah dia akan mendapatkan MATE yang mencintainya sepenuh hati seperti keberuntungan sang umma.

"Taehyungie, hari ini kau berangkat bersama appa? Atau naik bus?" Kris bertanya setelah sang anae menyelesaikan ikatan dasinya.

V tersenyum, appa tiri tidak-lah buruk, pikirnya. "Ne, Appa."

~~~~\\(^0^)/\\(030)/~~~~

Beberapa pasang mata di koridor sekolah itu menatap heran ke arah seorang namja tampan. Namja populer hanya saja... dengan jalan yang sangat aneh; terseok pincang dan disetiap langkahnya terdengar ringis kesakitan.

"Khikhikhi~"

Namja tampan tersebut melirik ke sebelahnya, memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah namja yang saat ini tampak tidak bisa mengusai diri dan tertawa di atas penderitaannya.

"YAK! _STOP LAUGHING, YOU'RE JACK-ASS!_ " Namja tampan itu, Jin, berteriak dengan suara membahana ke arah J-Hope, si sahabat yang tidak punya hati, menurutnya.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! A-aduh... hahahaha, a-aku, haha – tidak bisa menahannya! Hahahahahahaha!" Kata-kata J-Hope terputus-putus oleh tawanya sendiri. Dia sampai memegangi perutnya yang serasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Jin yang ditertawai benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala J-Hope jika saja... tidak ada sang namdongsaeng manis di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya pantat Seokie Hyung kenapa? Dari kemarin Jungie perhatikan, jalannya aneh begitu. Hyung jatuh?" pertanyaan polos dari Jung Kook sontak membuat tawa J-Hope semakin tidak terkontrol. Bisa-bisa... dia pipis di celana.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ne, Jungie~ Hyung-mu jatuh dengan keraaaaaaaassssss sekali. Sangat. Keras," timpal J-Hope kesusahan.

Bunny hybrid lucu tersebut melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap wajah sang hyung dengan raut wajah cemas dan kedua tangan menangkup di depan mulut. "OMO! Apa sangat sakit, Hyung? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke dokter?!" usulnya khawatir. Kedua telinga kelincinya sampai menekuk berlawanan arah.

Pemandangan lucu dan menggemaskan sebenarnya. Sayangnya, bukan di saat yang tepat karena lagi-lagi J-Hope tertawa keras. Ukh, Jin harap sahabatnya itu akan collapse karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jungie~ hyung baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ke dokter."

"Oh, baguslah! Berarti Seokie Hyung tidak perlu menderita karena menemui dokter."

Kata-kata Jung Kook membuat Jin sedikit kebingungan. "Kenapa memangnya, Jungie?"

Dan Jin sangat menyesal karena telah bertanya setelahnya.

"Soalnya 'kan, yang sakit itu pantat Seokie Hyung. Bagaimana kalau nanti dokter menyuntik pantat Seokie Hyung?! Ukh~ itu pasti sangat sakit!" ujar Jung Kook sembari mengerutkan puncak hidung beserta menutup mata layaknya orang yang tengah menikmati seiris lemon super asam.

Ckckck... betapa polosnya. Kenapa Jung Kook bisa ber-persepsi seperti itu? Dulunya dia pernah terserang demam dan diberi suntikan di bagian lengannya yang memang saat itu pegal luar biasa. Alhasil, sejak saat itu, Jung Kook selalu berpikir kalau dokter akan menyuntik di bagian yang sakit. Karena Jin sakitnya di pantat, tentu saja akan disuntik di sana juga 'kan? Pikirnya.

Kepolosan ekspresi dan kata-kata yang Jung Kook lontarkan benar-benar membuat wajah sang hyung merah padam. SIAAAAAAAALLLLL! Dan J-Hope...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Namja itu pasti akan collapse seperti yang Jin harapkan.

#######^0^#######

"Program MATE adalah program yang memungkinkan para hybrid untuk bertemu dengan jodoh mereka. Undang-undang baru dari pemerintah ini benar-benar dapat melindungi para hybrid sepenuhnya. MATE bisa dilakukan apabila si hybrid sudah mencapai kedewasaannya, atau... saat ia mendekati masa HEAT. Kalian tahu apa itu 'heat'?" Wanita paruh baya di depan kelas itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dapat dilihatnya kepala-kepala dengan berbagai telinga animal dari gen masing-masing bergerak-gerak bingung. Linglung. Sangat lucu dan memanjakan mata bila kau sudah berdiri di depan kelas hybrid.

"Oh, kalian belum tahu. Kalian masih kelas satu, tentu saja. Tapi... bersiap-siaplah. Bila sudah tiba waktunya... kalian akan mengetahuinya. Satu pesan songsaenim untuk kalian, ingatkan orang tua kalian mengenai umur dan waktu tenggang masa 'heat'. Songsaengnim tidak mau kalau nantinya ada yang menderita karena memasuki masa heat. Mulailah mendaftarkan nama dalam program MATE, arrasso?"

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menerima anggukan bingung dari semua penghuni di kelas hybrid tersebut. Yah, semuanya masih polos-polos, tentu saja mereka kebingungan. Berbeda dengan satu lion hybrid di bangku bagian pojok depan, dia tidak peduli dan acuh saja; menganggap bahwa 'heat' itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menjadi urusannya. Tidak hingga... salah seorang fox hybrid di bangku bagian belakang membuka mulutnya,

"Songsaenim, apa ciri-cirinya kalau kami telah mendekati masa 'heat?"

"Oh, itu mudah dikenali. Biasanya ditandai dengan datangnya wet dream."

Deg!

Mata V terbelalak lebar diriingi dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Telinganya berkedut, bergerak penuh antisipasi.

Wet dream...

Itu berarti... dia akan mengalami masa heat?!

Tapi... apa itu 'heat'?!

Seseorang tolonglah Tae Hyung. Beritahu dia mengenai HEAT. Apa heat itu sesuatu yang baik?

"Apabila kalian sudah mengalami wet dream, Songsaenim sarankan, segeralah melakukan program MATE."

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh si guru terdengar kabur di telinga segitiga V yang biasanya super sensitif. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, karena satu-satunya yang ia alami sekarang layaknya fase 'blank' dengan satu kata melayang-layang di ruang hampa,

Mate...

Mate...

Mate...

 _'Kau hanya akan merasakan hal ini bila bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, karena kita adalah MATE. Aku adalah mate-Mu~'_

DEG.

 _'Hyaaaaa~ Seokiehhhhh...'_

DEG!

ANDWEEEEEEEE~

Kenapa tiba-tiba kepala kecil V memikirkan namja gila itu?! Namja mesum yang bahkan telah berani menyentuhnya di dalam mimpi?!

' _Mate-Mu~'_

Mate...

 **TBC**

NB: Sorry, buat NC payah dalam 'wet dream'nya Taehyungie. **m(_ _)m *Bow Wow*** Wih, ala BAP, nich. Ah, oke, cukup, **Bbyong! *ala Hime***


	3. Chapter 3

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 3**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)*blon jelas***

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hai, Jungie~ Kau sedang apa?" J-Hope menghempaskan bokongnya pada bangku taman yang sebelumnya telah ditempati bunny hybrid berlesung pipit tersebut.

Jung Kook tampaknya sedang dalam mood baik hari ini. Dia tidak henti-hentinya tertawa dan tersenyum manis sedari tadi. Oh, maaf kalau J-Hope 'agak' punya kebiasaan buruk mengamati bunny hybrid manis ini tiap kali berada di sekolah. Dan kalau saja tidak ada larangan 'jangan mendekat' dari Jin, J-Hope pastilah sudah mengikuti Jung Kook hingga ke rumah. Ke kamarnya lah, kalau perlu!*Pervert banget, euy! -.-#plakk*

"Hopie Hyung! Hari ini Jungie senang sekali! Hyung tahu kenapa?" tanya Jung Kook sembari melebarkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah besar itu. Dia terlihat begitu excited, seolah meminta J-Hope untuk menebak sendiri.

"Eng... Hyung-mu membelikan anak anjing baru?" tebak J-Hope tidak yakin. Sebenarnya namja tampan ini langsung blank karena ditatap intens dan penuh keceriaan oleh makhluk manis mengagumkan di hadapannya.

Si bunny hybrid menggelengkan kepala, membuat kedua pasang telinga putihnya berayun kecil. Tanpa bisa dicegah mata J-Hope terus mengikuti pergerakan kecil tersebut, ah, sebenarnya apapun yang Jung Kook lakukan ia selalu memperhatikannya.

"Bukan itu, Hopie Hyuuuuunnggg~ tadi, Jungie mendapat pujian dari songsaenim di kelas memasak! Kyaaaaa 0! JUNGIE SENANG SEKALI!"

Oh. J-Hope sempat lupa betapa polos dan sederhananya pemikiran seorang Kim Jung Kook. Bahkan hal kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang sekali. Padahal, selama ini bukannya Jung Kook selalu mendapat pujian dari siapapun mengenai kelezatan masakan yang dibuatnya?!

"Oh! Jinjja?! Chukkae, Jungie~ Hyung tahu masakan buatanmu tidak ada tandingannya!" seru J-Hope dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke atas, berusaha mengimbangi keceriaan yang Jung Kook tunjukkan. Namja tampan itu ikut bahagia melihat bunny hybrid manis tersebut bertepuk tangan riang. Beginilah J-Hope. Apapun akan dilakukannya bila itu mampu membuat Jung Kook bahagia. Ia akan berusaha memberikan apapun yang makhluk manis itu butuhkan, termasuk, hal kecil seperti memberikan dukungan dan perhatian seperti ini.

#######^0^#######

"MINGGIR!" bentak V dengan suara menggelegar. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja menyebalkan tengah menghalangi langkahnya menuju kantin saat ini.

"Tae Hyung-ssi, kenapa susah sekali mengajakmu? Ayolah~ makan siang bersamaku, ne?"

Huh. Masiiiiiiihhhh... saja ada namja yang nekat seperti ini. V sampai tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan! Apa perlu dia mematahkan salah satu kaki bila bantingan di bokong namja-namja mesum itu rasanya belum cukup!?

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?! AKU TIDAK MAU! Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" V mendorong tubuh namja yang menghalanginya ke samping. Cukup sekiranya untuk dia lewat, namun sayang salah satu tangannya ditarik secara kasar hingga tubuh mungilnya tersentak ke belakang.

"Huh, undang-undang yang baru membuat kalian semua makhluk rendah jadi kurang ajar, ya? Tsk, sangat disayangkan kalau 'hewan peliharaan' tidak lagi menaruh hormat pada tuannya." Namja itu tersenyum meremehkan dan berlagak menggelengkan kepala seolah prihatin. Membuat V hendak melayangkan tinju jika saja kedua tangannya tidak dicekal ke dinding saat ini.

Makhluk rendah.

Hewan peliharaan.

Yah, itu adalah nama-nama lain yang manusia-manusia brengsek gunakan untuk memanggil kaum hybrid. V selalu meradang bila mendengar hal ini. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan menjijikkan itu dari mulut manusia. V kira undang-undang pemerintah yang baru akan membantu, namun ternyata... tidak.

Dan sialnya, namja yang mencekal V saat ini begitu kuat. Berbeda dibandingkan namja-namja yang begitu dengan entengnya lion hybrid itu banting selama ini. Ini pastilah hari sial V. Ah, mungkin hari sialnya dimulai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Kim Seok Jin sepulang sekolah dan... di dalam mimpi. Sebagai mate.

Mate...

Apakah Kim Seok Jin mampu melindunginya dari namja brengsek ini jika dia benar-benar adalah mate-nya?

Tunggu,

What the...

'AKHHHHH! Berhenti otak! Berhenti memikirkan KIM SEOK JIN!'

"... apa perlu kau kutandai agar kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

V terlalu larut dalam pikiran hingga tidak menyadari jika namja yang mencekalnya mulai mendekatkan wajah, mendekati lehernya berniat untuk memberi kissmark. Tanda. Bagi kaum hybrid, bila sekali ia sudah ditandai, maka seumur hidup ia akan terikat dengan orang tersebut; secara batin dan mungkin, seksual.

Sret!

BUGH!

BRUGH!

"MENJAUH DARINYA, BRENGSEK!"

V mematung di tempat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang pasti, namja mesum yang mencekalnya telah tersungkur di lantai koridor dengan mulut berdarah. Belum lagi... sesosok punggung tegap dan lebar membentenginya. V tidak mengenal siapa si pemilik punggung hingga kemudian namja itu berbalik dan menatap cemas ke arahnya.

"Gwenchanayo, Tae Hyung-ssi? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu 'kan?"

The Perv-Kim-Fuckin'-Seok-Jin...

Namja itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Seorang pervert menyelamatkannya dari namja mesum lainnya?!

 _'Kau hanya akan merasakan hal ini bila bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, karena kita adalah MATE. Aku adalah mate-Mu~'_

 _'Hyaaaaa~ Seokiehhhhh...'_

Dan entah mengapa adegan beserta kata-kata tersebut bergentayangan kembali di benak V. Membuatnya secara spontan dan tidak mengerti...

Brugh!

... pingsan di tempat. Jatuh dalam pelukan Jin, lebih tepatnya.

"TAE HYUNG-SSI!"

#######^0^#######

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Tae Hyung-ssi hanya... mengalami gangguan tahap awal memasuki masa heat."

Jin menganggukkan kepala dengan bibir membentuk 'o'. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak, menatap si dokter sekolah shock. "Heat?! Maksudmu... mating?"

Sang dokter tersenyum. Ia merasa terhibur melihat ekspresi Jin saat ini. "Ne, itulah yang dibutuhkan Tae Hyung-ssi dalam waktu dekat. Kuharap anda memberitahu orang tuanya. Mendaftarkan Tae Hyung-ssi dalam program MATE mulai dari sekarang akan sangat bijaksana. Sebab setahuku... masa heat bagi kaum lion hybrid sangat... mengganggu. Mereka akan terangsang tiap lima-belas-menit sekali. Aku rasa akan menjadi masalah besar jika seorang lion hybrid tidak bersama pasangan 'mate'-nya pada masa heat."

Bibir Jin membuka dan menutup layaknya seekor ikan yang keluar dari air. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Tanpa dapat dicegah pipinya memerah, kepalanya langsung panas karena mendadak bayangan V dengan wajah memerah, berkeringat, all on four dan... ASTAGA! Telanjang... bermain-main di otaknya. Belum lagi... lion hybrid yang imut dan lucu tersebut terlihat memohon, meminta agar Jin merajainya. Menyerahkan diri dengan pasrah di bawah kuasanya. Oh, My God... that's too much...

"Seok Jin-ssi? Anda baik-baik saja?" panggil si dokter sembari melambaikan tangan di hadapan wajah tampan Jin. Namja itu menyambutnya dengan mengerjap berkali-kali.

"A-ah, n-ne! Nan gwenchana, Uisa-nim! Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengabarkannya pada orang tua Tae Hyung-ssi." Dan si dokter tidak mengerti kenapa Jin terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar. Temani Tae Hyung-ssi sampai ia bangun, ne?" Permintaan sang dokter diangguki semangat oleh Jin. Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum saat si dokter akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat sekolah.

Jin mengamati wajah imut yang terlelap di tempat tidur. Tidak pernah satu kali pun ditemuinya kedamaian seperti ini saat dirinya mengamati wajah tidur orang lain. Lain halnya dengan wajah tidur sang adik, Kim Jung Kook, yang acapkali membuatnya gemas hingga langsung tersenyum dan mengusap bulu putih pada telinga bunny hybrid tersebut.

Bicara soal mengusap telinga...

Mata Jin beralih pada dua benda segitiga keemasan yang mencuat di antara rambut dirty blonde V. Khekheke... menyentuh 'sedikit' tidak masalah, 'kan?

Perlahan Jin mengulurkan tangan.

Dag,

Dig,

Dug~

Shit! Kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar tidak karuan?! Dia hanya ingin menyentuh telinga berbulu keemasan itu! Telinga segitiga yang pada ujung runcingnya sedikit dihiasi bulu-bulu panjang berwarna cokelat terang... ah, V terlihat sangat menggemaskan dibuatnya!

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Baiklah, masa bodoh dengan jantungnya. Jin sudah memutuskan, dia akan menyentuh dua segitiga menggemaskan di kepala V! Apapun yang terja—

"Hurhhh.. ghurrhhh..."

Dengkuran halus layaknya kucing tersebut memenuhi ruangan bertepatan dengan ujung jemari Jin yang bersentuhan dengan telinga V. Kedua telinga animal tersebut tertekuk ke samping. Mengingatkan Jin akan seekor kucing yang menikmati sentuhan lembut sang majikan di atas kepalanya. Apakah... V menikmati sentuhan Jin pada telinganya? Apakah lion hybrid imut tersebut menyukai sentuhan di telinga sampai-sampai mendengkur layaknya kucing yang dimanja sang majikan? Baiklah...

"Hurrrhhhh..."

"Ghurrrrrhhhh..."

"Bherrrhhhhh..."

Ingin rasanya Jin melompat bahagia. Jika bisa, dia ingin sekali memfilmkan bagaimana menggemaskannya V yang terpejam dan terus menggerakkan kepala, haus akan sentuhan tangannya di telinga makhluk imut tersebut. Belum lagi suara-suara dengkuran halus layaknya kucing yang teredam di tenggorokan V. Sungguh, Jin sama sekali tidak ingin moment ini berhenti!

Sayangnya, manusia hanya bisa berencana.

Klap.

Bola mata cokelat gelap itu menampakkan dirinya, membuat Jin mematung dalam kegiatan 'menyentuh' telinga segitiga keemasan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" V bertanya datar. Ingin rasanya ia bangkit duduk dan menepis tangan Jin agar menjauh darinya. Dan untunglah, namja itu tahu diri dan segera menurunkan tangannya dari telinga V.

"A-aku hanya me-menyingkirkan debu dari telingamu! Yah, debu! Hehehe~" kilah Jin cengengesan.

Mata V menyipit. Insting tajam dalam dirinya tahu kalau saat ini Jin berbohong, tapi... ah, sudahlah. V akan memilih untuk tidak perduli mengenai masalah itu. Yang terpenting sekarang... dia dimana?

"Kau di ruang rawat sekolah." Jin memberitahu saat melihat V yang mencoba mengamati ruangan sekitar. Lion hybrid tersebut kembali menoleh padanya. Terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun... berakhir tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "Kau akan mendekati masa heat, Tae Hyung-ssi." Jin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu. Toh, V memang seharusnya tahu akan kondisinya sendiri.

Mata besar lion hybrid tersebut melebar. Bagaimana... Jin tahu?

"Dokter sekolah yang mengatakannya padaku. Katanya kau pingsan karena akan mendekati masa heat. Kau disarankan... untuk mengikuti program MATE secepatnya, Tae Hyung-ssi."

Hening.

V tampak tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Heat? Mate? Oh, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, V menyesali dirinya terlahir sebagai makhluk hybrid. Ini menyebalkan. V sudah membaca dari buku mengenai hal-hal tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin di usia belia, mereka para hybrid harus melakukan mating, berpasangan dan segala macamnya?!

"Aku sudah tahu." Akhirnya V berbicara. Pengakuannya membuat namja tampan di samping tempat tidur menatap tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?!"

"Hem."

"La-lalu... a-apa kau sudah mendaftar dalam program MATE? A-atau... a-apakah kau sudah memiliki pa-pasangan... mate-mu?" Jin hanya sanggup berbisik pada kata terakhir. Jangan! Tidak ada yang boleh menjadi mate V selain dirinya!

"Huft... aku belum melakukan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan mate dan segala macamnya. Aku bahkan belum memberitahu orang tuaku mengenai hal ini."

"Apakah..." Jin memulai. Tangannya terasa berkeringat sekarang. "Apakah tidak bisa jika... jika orang itu adalah... aku?" tanyanya kemudian. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan lion hybrid imut di tempat tidur yang saat ini juga dihiasi rona pink di kedua pipi. Hanya saja sedikit tersembunyi di balik selimut putih ruang rawat yang dikenakannya.

Bagus. Sekarang wajah V malah memanas tanpa sebab. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan terlebih lagi, Kim Seok Jin adalah orang asing baginya. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa tersipu dan... menjadi mate-nya? Tidak. Dia tidak mau bernasib seperti umma dan appanya yang... oh, baiklah, dia tidak bermaksud menikah, hanya saja 'mating' menurut V, seharusnya dilakukan dengan orang yang mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Bukan seseorang yang bahkan, baru ia kenal dalam beberapa hari.

"Apakah... tidak bisa 'aku'?"

V tidak menjawab. Makhluk imut tersebut malah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pergi, tepat di depan pintu, ia berbalik, menatap Jin tanpa emosi. "Maaf, Seok Jin-ssi. Kita tidak saling mengenal. Butuh chemistri bagi siapapun itu dalam memutuskan suatu hubungan. Sementara aku dan kau... kita sepenuhnya adalah orang asing. Mianhe." Setelah mengatakannya, V meraih handle pintu dan pergi. Meninggalkan Jin yang mematung. Patah hati. Hampir.

Tapi... bukan Kim Seok Jin namanya kalau ia akan menyerah semudah itu, bukan? Ayolah, dia bahkan sudah membantu di perusahaan besar appanya dalam menghadapi beberapa orang tua kaya raya dan berkuasa.

"Baiklah, Tae Hyung-ssi. Chemistri bisa dibangun dan... 'orang asing'? Aku akan memusnahkan status itu secepatnya. Watch out, Babe~"

~~~~\\(^3^)/\\(0-0)/~~~~~

"Taehyungie~"

Lion hybrid berwajah imut tersebut langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Dan, V mengenali betul siapa si pemilik sedan. Terlebih, kepala si pemilik terulur keluar dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Dae Hyun Appa!?"

Namja tampan berkulit tan dengan hidung mancung yang terlihat persis sama dengan V tersebut tersenyum cerah. Senang sekali karena niatnya membuat kejutan untuk sang putera berhasil. " _Hi, Son! How are you_?" sapanya.

Kentara sekali V memutar bola mata malas. "Aku baik, Appa. Dan tolong, jangan menggunakan bahasa planet."

Bibir tebal namja tampan bernama Jung Dae Hyun langsung cemberut. Pouting. Bagaimana tidak? Satu tahun lebih tidak berjumpa, puteranya yang imut ini malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja! Paling tidak, seharusnya ia diberi senyuman selamat datang serta pelukan erat, 'kan?!

"Appa, bibirmu itu sudah tebal, jangan dikerucutkan begitu. Appa itu bukan Umma; yang terlihat sangat manis meskipun tengah merajuk." V berkata tanpa beban.

Ugh, Dae Hyun akui mulut pedas sang aegya menurun darinya. Dan soal keahlian meledek—menghina, lebih tepatnya—, ini pastilah dari Baek Hyun.

"Tsk, kau tidak berubah, ya!?"

V hanya mengangkat bahu acuh atas keluhan sang appa. Bergestur seolah 'nothing I can do if this runs in my blood though.'

"Ayo, masuk! Appa ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Dae Hyun sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk V, namun sayangnya namja imut tersebut diam tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menggenggam erat tali tas punggung di bahunya.

"Wae?"

"Ng... Umma menyuruhku langsung pulang setelah sekolah," ujar V dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dae Hyun tersenyum melihatnya. Meskipun berlagak acuh, namun ia tahu sang aegya sebenarnya tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Lion hybrid tersebut juga merindukannya. Terlihat jelas dari pipi yang menggembung beserta kedua telinga turun menangkup ke bawah. Ekspresi bersedih. Mirip sekali dengan apa yang dilakukakan Baek Hyun saat namja manis itu merajuk atau pun merasa sedih. Oh, siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka akan menciptakan putera yang sangat menggemaskan dan penuh pesona seperti V?

"Hei."

V mengangkat kepala saat merasakan tangan lebar Dae Hyun menggusak helai rambutnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan berani mengajakmu sembarangan tanpa persetujuan umma-mu? Yang benar saja! Wajahku akan dicakarnya! Percayalah, meskipun terlihat lentik dan feminin, cakaran jari-jari umma-mu itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku sudah sering menjadi korbannya."

Mau tidak mau, V hanya bisa terkekeh geli atas keluhan yang didramatisir appa-nya. Eh, bukankah itu kenyataan? V juga sering menggunakan cakaran sebagai senjata.

" _So, My Beautiful-Adorable Boy wanna come to spend the day with his appa_?" Dae Hyun dihadiahi pipi menggembung oleh makhluk imut di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara bahasa planet. Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamamu."

Dan Dae Hyun menyengir lebar layaknya serigala. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat menuntun sang aegya ke dalam mobilnya. Yah, ada seseorang yang harus V temui.

 **TBC**

NB: No comment. N gumawoyo buat Readers-nim yang udah mau baca dan ng-reviews FF ni ^^ **m(_ _)m*bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 4**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 4**

Telinga segitiga keemasan itu terlihat bergerak gelisah. Sesekali akan terlihat melengkung dan berbaring lesu pada surai dirty blond si pemilik.

"Baekhyunie? Ada apa, Baby? Terjadi sesuatu?" Kris lah yang pertama kali menemukan sang anae berputar-putar gelisah di sekitar meja dapur.

Si manis yang ditegur langsung menoleh dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. "Baekie, waegeure?"

"Kris, tadi Dae Hyun meneleponku dan dia minta izin untuk mengajak Taehyungie keluar dan aku mengizinkannya!" Baek Hyun berkata secepat kereta api. Untunglah Kris sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaan sang istri bila sudah panik. Oleh karena itu, dia bisa menangkap apa yang sedang lion hybrid imut tersebut bicarakan.

"Lalu? Apa yang salah jika kau sudah mengizinkannya? Kau tidak rela Taehyungie menghabiskan waktu bersama appa kandungnya?" tanya Kris yang membuat makhluk imut tersebut mendelik sebal.

"Kenapa kau membuatku terdengar sangat childish, eoh?" balas si imut sembari pouting. Dan secara tidak langsung membenarkan tebakan sang nampyeon. Ya, Baek hyun memang... tidak rela. Salahkah kalau dia merasa sewaktu-waktu Dae Hyun akan mengambil hak asuh Taehyungie-Nya? Baek Hyun akui, dia memang sangat paranoid kalau itu sudah menyangkut sang putera.

Tampaknya Kris mengerti akan kekhawatiran si imut lion hybrid yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang tersebut. Dibawanya kedua tangannya mengusap sayang sisi kepala kecil Baek Hyun, memastikan untuk sesekali mengenai benda segitiga keemasan menggemaskan tersebut. Kris senang sekali melakukan ini. Apalagi ketika lion hybrid imut tersebut mengeluarkan dengkuran layaknya seekor kucing.

"Baekie~ tidak ada yang akan mengambil Taehyungie darimu. Kau ingat ketika Dae Hyun-ssi akan berangkat ke LA waktu itu? Dia berkata, tidak ada yang bisa merawat darah dagingnya dengan baik melebihi dirimu. _You're the best sweetiest-adorably Mom that we've ever met, remember?_ "

Ucapan Kris membuat bibir tipis Baek Hyun semakin mengerucut, namun tidak bisa disembunyikan kalau pipinya memerah dan ia mulai terkekeh. Geli. Tersanjung. Entahlah.

"Bibirmu manis sekali, eoh? Umur tidak pernah menghentikan keahlianmu dalam berbicara tampaknya."

Kris mulai menyeringai. Sesuatu merasuki pikirannya dalam sekejap. "Kau mau tahu apa lagi yang tidak dipengaruhi 'umur' padaku?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat... nakal?

Mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner si lion hybrid semakin menyipit saja dibuatnya. Dia tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan. _"Kris, it's the fuckin' 2 in the afternoon and you already horny?!"_ tegurnya, memutar bola mata.

Namja blasteran tersebut menyeringai semakin lebar, "so? Kita tidak pernah mempermasalahkan 'waktu' sebelumnya," celetuk Kris santai. Ia mulai membungkuk dan menyelipkan kedua lengan di bawah punggung dan lutut Baek Hyun, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut. Membopongnya, bridal style, menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Bagaimana kalau Taehyungie datang?" Baek Hyun bertanya saat ia dan Kris sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar.

"Tidak akan. Dia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama appa-nya yang sudah satu tahun tidak ia temui. Menurutmu, Taehyungie akan kembali secepat itu?"

Kata-kata final dari Kris membuat si lion hybrid tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Tidak, bila bibir namja tinggi itu mulai membungkamnya dan memberikan kuluman-kuluman lembut.

########^0^########

"Kau yakin ini jumlah yang benar? Kau tidak salah perhitungan, 'kan?"

J-Hope mendelik kesal ke arah namja tampan di sebelahya. "Tidak, Babbo! Seingatku, yang tidak pernah absen ke sekolah di sini itu aku. Berhenti meragukan jawabanku!" balasnya ketus.

Jin, si tampan, langsung mencibir mendengarnya. "Huh! Kau pikir dirimu jenius karena tidak pernah absen ke sekolah!? Aku tahu kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain sekolah!" Dan Jin dengan teganya berkata seperti itu. Menghina sekali, eoh?

"YAK! NEO—"

"Hyungie~ Jungie bawa cemilan~"

J-Hope langsung merubah ekspresinya. Dia terlihat ramah sekali sekarang, jauh dari wajah mengamuknya yang tadi keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Bunny hybrid yang manis muncul dari balik pintu dengan satu nampan besar berisi jus jeruk, dan beberapa tumpuk cookies yang jelas sekali merupakan buatan tangan si bunny hybrid sendiri. Belum lagi, kaus putih dan celana hitam selutut yang dikenakan si bunny hybrid membuatnya bertambah innocent dan terlihat sangat manis. Oh, untuk inilah J-Hope merelakan dirinya bekerja sama dengan Jin dalam menyelesaikan tugas matematika mereka.

"Wah, Jungie~ cookies-nya terlihat lezat! Kau membuatnya sendiri, ya?" tanya J-Hope tersenyum lima jari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Jin. Biarlah. Toh, kalau di hadapan Jung Kook, Jin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padanya! Huh, sampai kapan namja itu bisa berpura-pura menjadi sosok 'angelic hyung' di hadapan Jung Kook?!

"Hehehe, iya, Hyung~ Hopie Hyung selalu baik dan membantu Jungie, karena itu Jungie membuatnya sendiri khusus untuk Hyung," kata Jung Kook dengan... malu-malu?

 _What the..._

Mata Jin terbelalak lebar mendapati sang dongsaeng tersipu malu di hadapan J-Hope. Belum lagi semburat pink di pipi putihnya...

 _NO!_

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Adiknya yang manis... adiknya yang innocent dan lemah lembut... menyukai... J-HOPE?!

Kali ini Jin tidak hanya men-death glare sang sahabat; sekarang matanya menyipit dan di sekeliling tubuhnya dapat dirasakan aura gelap, hitam, sekaligus horor yang langsung membuat tubuh J-Hope bergidik ngeri. Walaupun namja yang ditatap tidak mengerti kenapa Jin menatapnya seperti itu.

Glup~

 _'God, Buddha, Jesus Christ~ save my life...'_

########^0^#########

V menatap dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan... entahlah. Sulit membaca ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah stoic V. Dia tidak senang, tetapi juga tidak merasa marah. Lagipula V tahu hari-hari seperti ini akan datang sewaktu-waktu. Hanya saja... seperti kata Dae Hyun sang appa; _'It's a surprise, Taehyungie'._

 _Yeah, it's a really big-shocking surprise._

"Kenalkan, Taehyungie, ini Young Jae. Appa sudah menikah dengan Youg Jae beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau panggil Young Jae 'umma', ya!?" Dae Hyun terlihat begitu antusias, mengusap-ngusap lembut punggung seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Namja manis bernama Young Jae tersebut langsung tersenyum canggung ke arah V. Mmm... memang apa lagi yang bisa kau perbuat saat berhadapan langsung dengan aegya dari suamimu? "Annyeonghaseyo, senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyungie."

"Eh – oh, eh... senang berkenalan denganmu... u-um-umm... ma." V berkata canggung. _Shit._ Kenapa appa-nya ini begitu bodoh?! Bagaimana mungkin dia menempatkan V pada posisi canggung seperti ini?!

Young Jae seolah menyadari hal itu. "Oh, kau tidak harus memanggilku 'umma', Taehyungie. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagimu."

"N-ne, mm..." Sekarang V malah bingung harus memanggil Young Jae apa. Young Jae-ssi? Lupakan.

"Mmm... bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Youngie Hyung? Bukankah itu terdengar lebih... nyaman?" usul Young Jae pada akhirnya.

Mata V melebar. Ternyata... Young Jae, istri baru appa-nya ini, begitu pengertian. Dia juga sangat manis. Apalagi kalau tersenyum seperti sekarang ini. Hingga... V yang biasanya dingin pada orang asing pun... memberikan senyuman ramahnya. "Baiklah. Salam kenal, Youngie Hyung."

Dae Hyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Dapat dirasakan, atmosfer tegang diantara sang aegya dan istrinya, semakin memudar. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya; kelembutan dan kebaikan hati Young Jae, akan mempengaruhi siapapun. Semua orang begitu mudah menerima sosok malaikat baik hati seperti Young Jae.

"Hahahaha, sudah kuduga kalian berdua akan akrab!"

(("Huh!"))

Ada dua dengusan terdengar.

V dan Young Jae saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Wah... kalian bahkan sudah kompak, eoh?"

Hendak rasanya kedua makhluk manis tersebut memukul kepala Dae Hyun karena tidak berhenti mengoceh. Tetapi pada akhirnya keduanya malah tertawa. Yah, mungkin mereka berdua akan menjadi 'teman' yang akrab. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya... 'anak-ibu tiri' yang akrab.

~~~~~\\(^0^)(030)/~~~~

"Taehyungie~~~" Teriakan riang gembira Jung Kook terdengar hingga ke kelas sebelah. Semua orang masih saja belum bisa mengerti, kenapa bunny hybrid yang begitu innocent dan riang seperti Jung Kook bisa begitu akrab dengan V. Keduanya selalu menempel layaknya magnet berbeda kutub.

"Hai, Jungie. Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini. Terjadi sesuatu yang baik?"

Dan semua yang ada di kelas selalu menganga tiap kali V memberikan respon 'normal'. Yah, hanya kepada Jung Kook si lion hybrid tersebut berbicara akrab. Selebihnya, hanya jawaban singkat, simpel, dan terkadang pedas yang keluar dari bibir V bila berhadapan dengan orang lain. Entah apalah masalah makhluk imut titisan lion hybrid tersebut. Dua kepribadian berbeda, 'kah? Ah, atau 4D, mungkin?!

Jung Kook melompat duduk pada bangkunya di sebelah V dan memeluk gemas leher lion hybrid tersebut. "Gyaaaaaa! Jungie senaaaaaaaannnggggg sekali, Taehyungie! Kemarin, Hopie Hyung datang ke rumah!" pekiknya riang sembari tersenyum lima jari.

V tersenyum. 'Oh, Ho Seok Hyung ternyata,' pikirnya berkesimpulan. Semenjak berteman dengan Jung Kook... yah, bunny hybrid manis di hadapannya ini layaknya ember bocor. Apapun itu, akan ia ceritakan kepada V. Termasuk... sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya ber'dugeun-dugeun'—istilah unik dari 'suka' ala Jung Kook— tiap kali berada di dekat J-Hope. V ingin menyimpulkan kalau sahabatnya yang sangat manis ini jatuh cinta. Tapi... benarkah? Jung Kook begitu polos untuk merasakan emosi serumit itu, bukan?

"Jungie menyuguhkan cookies buatan sendiri, loh... Dan kau tahu, Taehyungie? Hopie Hyung bilang, cookies buatan Jungie sangat enak! Jungie senang sekali! Jungie harap, Hopie Hyung akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok lagi dengan Seokie Hyung." Jung Kook berkata setengah melamun. V yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum semakin lebar, namun...

Tunggu,

 _'Aku Kim Seok Jin. Panggil aku Jin – ah, Seokie saja. Terdengar lebih bagus karena kita akan menjadi pasangan MATE.'_

Deg~

Seokie...

Seokie...

Deg,

Deg!

Benarkah tadi Jung Kook berkata 'Seokie Hyung'? "Ng... si-siapa Seokie Hyung, Jungie?"

Seolah tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, bunny hybrid bertelinga putih itu melebarkan kedua mata dan menutup mulutnya yang juga menganga dengan kedua tangan, "OMO! Jungie sampai lupa memberitahu Taehyungie! Jungie punya kakak, namanya Kim Seok Jin. Orang-orang memanggilnya Jin, tapi kalau Jungie... lebih senang memanggilnya Seokie Hyung. Dia tampan sekali, lho, Taehyungie~ tubuhnya tinggi! Dia sekelas dengan Hopie Hyung. Nanti waktu istirahat Jungie kenalkan, ya!?" Jung Kook terus berbicara tanpa tahu kalau makhluk imut di sebelahnya tidak lagi fokus.

Kim Jung Kook.

Kim Seok Jin.

Ini... V yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan atau memang Jung Kook yang melewatkan bagian terpenting? Jung Kook, sahabatnya yang sangat innocent dan manis... berhubungan darah dengan Kim Seok Jin? Si orang-asing-mesum?!

Damn. Dunia kecil sekali rasanya.

#######^0^########

"Seokie Hyung, kenalkan, ini Taehyungie, sahabat Jungie yang paliiiiinnnnngggggg baik!" Jung Kook membentuk imaginer pelangi di atas kepalanya saat mengatakan 'paling baik'. Telinga kelincinya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar-benar riang gembira.

Jika ada yang bereaksi berlebihan saat ini, orang itu pastilah Jin. Namja tampan itu tampak sangat teramat konyol dengan rahang jatuh dan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang ingin diperkenalkan sang namdongsaeng padanya adalah Tae Hyung. Ehem, bolehkah Jin sedikit berlebihan dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'mate' lion hybrid imut di depannya ini? Boleh, 'kan?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Tae Hyung imnida. Panggil V saja." Sayangnya V berkata seolah-olah mereka adalah orang asing yang belum pernah berkomunikasi sebelumnya. Ingin menegaskan posisi 'si orang asing', eoh?

Jin tampak cemberut sebentar namun kemudian ia juga berakting dan sedikit membungkuk, "Annyeong, V-ssi~ Kim Seok Jin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Seokie'."

Jelas sekali kalau Jin sengaja. Mau bermain-main dengannya, eoh? "Tidak, aku akan memanggilmu Jin Hyung," balas V tegas. Si lion hybrid menatap tajam namja tampan yang menyeringai di hadapannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau kau memanggilku 'Seokie', V-ssi? Kukira itu panggilan yang bagus dan tidak sulit untuk diucapkan."

'Tsk! Jin benar-benar menggali kuburannya sendiri!' Itulah sekiranya yang J-Hope pikirkan melihat kedua orang itu saling berusaha membunuh dengan tatapan saat ini.

"Itu memang tidak sulit, JIN-SSI," kata V penuh penekanan pada huruf-huruf terakhir. Secara sadar dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ingin mengintimidasi Jin. "Aku hanya tidak suka mengucapkannya. Lidahku serasa gatal."

Jin menyeringai. Dia juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan V hingga sekarang, wajahnya dan wajah imut tersebut berjarak sangat dekat. Kira-kira terpisah dua centi. Nafas V tercekat namun ia tidak akan mundur secepat itu.

"Kalau lidahmu gatal, kau mau aku 'menggarukkan'nya?" bisik Jin seduktif.

Blush~

Serta merta V menjauhkan diri dengan wajah memerah padam. Ia tahu apa yang Jin bicarakan saat ini. Dasar namja mesum!

Jin kembali meluruskan posisi duduk. Senyuman penuh kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya saat ini. Puas sekali rasanya, melihat wajah super imut di hadapannya, berubah semerah tomat matang.

"Wah, Seokie Hyung dan Taehyungie cepat akrab, eoh!?" Jung Kook yang tadinya sempat terlupakan berseru riang. Membuat tiga makhluk yang semeja dengannya face-palm.

Ckckck... Jungie yang manis..., kenapa dirimu polos sekali, eoh?

 **TBC**

NB : HIDUP J.V! Annyeong~~~ **m(_ _)m** *Bow* **Bbyong~**


	5. Chapter 5

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 5**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 5**

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakan kalau Tae Hyung-ssi bersahabat baik dengan Jungie? Kau sengaja, ya?"

J-Hope saat ini tak ubahnya seperti tersangka suatu kejahatan. Dengan dramatisir Jin sengaja mematikan lampu penerangan di kamarnya dan hanya menyalakan lampu meja belajar.

"Aku bukannya sengaja, Babbo! Kupikir... itu tidak penting. Memangnya, dengan aku memberitahu kalau Jungie adalah sahabat dekat Tae Hyung-ssi, akan merubah sesuatu, begitu? Tidak. Dia tetap saja tidak akan menyukaimu!" celetuk J-Hope sembari menyeringai kejam. Oh, rasanya pembalasan dendamnya akan kata-kata pedas Jin selama ini, terbayar sudah. Dia membicarakan fakta, bukan?! Seorang Kim Tae Hyung dengan sangat jelas menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya dengan Jin. Hohoho~ akhirnya sahabatnya yang kejam satu ini mendapat imbasnya!

"YA! Kau benar-benar ingin balas dendam, eoh?! Kau tahu betapa kejamnya kata-katamu itu?"

Ucapan Jin membuat J-Hope menyeringai. Mungkin... dia sudah keterlaluan? "Hehehe, mianhe...Kau ini sensitif sekali, eoh, kalau menyangkut Tae Hyung-ssi!? Kemarin saja... kau menatapku tajam tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Untuk hal yang satu ini, Jin memutuskan untuk ber-no-comment ria. Dia tidak mau kalau nantinya membicarakan hal itu, dirinya akan marah pada J-Hope yang jelas-jelas... atau mungkin, tidaklah bersalah apa-apa.

Adiknya, Kim Jung Kook, menaruh hati pada sang sahabat. Untuk sementara ini biarlah hanya dirinya yang tahu hal itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang, aku punya kesempatan besar mendekati Tae Hyung-ssi. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok~" Jin mulai berdendang dan melompat terlentang pada kasur king size-nya. Tubuh namja tampan tersebut sempat terpental sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada posisi yang pas di atas ranjang.

J-Hope yang melihat sahabatnya mulai menutup mata dan berkemungkinan besar tengah berkhayal tingkat tinggi saat ini, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Entahlah dia harus merasa salut, atau mungkin menertawakan kebebalan Jin.

Dan masalah besok... yah, otak Jin yang cerdik, ah, atau bolehkah disebut licik? Dia menjebak lion hybrid incarannya tersebut dengan mengajaknya menghabiskan akhir pekan di taman bermain melalui Jung Kook. Sial. Tega sekali Jin memanfaatkan adiknya sendiri untuk menyudutkan Tae Hyung agar mau kencan di taman bermain bersama.

Tapi... bukankah memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang ada itu terdengar lebih baik?

Sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan sang sahabat yang tengah berbunga-bunga, J-Hope pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak langsung, Jin telah membuat mereka berempat melakukan double date. Oh, senangnya~

#######^0^#######

"Taehyungie~ kau belum tidur, Sayang?" Baek Hyun langsung melompat ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah sang putera. Tubuh mungil kedua lion hybrid di tempat tidur sempat terpantul-pantul dibuatnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Umma. Umma sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Hehehe, umma tidak bisa tidur sendiri, Taehyungie~ Appa-mu belum pulang," keluh Baek Hyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. V sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sang umma.

"Memangnya Kris Appa kemana, Umma? Tidak biasanya belum pulang malam-malam begini. Apa..." V menggantung kata-katanya, mendadak dia jadi ingin mengerjai sang umma. "Apa... Kris Appa punya selingkuhan, Umma?" candanya tersenyum jahil.

Baek Hyun tampak semakin cemberut dan dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi aegyanya. "Iiiihhhh~ sekarang kau sudah berani menggoda umma, ya?!"

V hanya tertawa renyah menerima cubitan pelan sang umma. Kedua telinganya melengkung ke bawah dan terlihat bagai anak anjing yang sangat patuh dan senang dimanja. Membuat Baek Hyun tidak tahan sendiri kemudian beralih memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang aegya.

Oh, jika ada yang melihat mereka saat ini, pastilah akan berteriak heboh karena gemas. Tubuh mungil keduanya dilingkupi oleh selimut dan bed cover sewarna biru langit. Baek Hyun dan V terlihat begitu mungil dan kecil. Layaknya anak kucing yang saling bergelung agar tetap hangat; satu sama lain saling memeluk.

V memeluk pinggang ramping sang umma sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kecil namja manis tersebut. Sementara Baek Hyun? Ia begitu senang kalau V sudah bermanja-manja seperti ini. Maka dari itu, dipeluk dan diusapnya kepala bersurai dirty blond yang serupa dengan miliknya tersebut. Sesekali dikecupnya puncak kepala V dan berdendang lembut. Berharap, nyanyiannya akan membuat sang aegya tertidur.

Adalah Kris yang memasuki kamar sembari mengendap-endap. Namja tampan itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya pada jam sepuluh malam. Melihat Baek Hyun tidak ada di kamar mereka, dia langsung berkesimpulan kalau sang anae tengah berada di kamar V. Dan benar saja. Baek Hyun memang berada di kamar aegya mereka.

Kris hanya mampu ber'huwaaaa~' ria dalam keheningan begitu menemukan pemandangan menggemaskan sekaligus menyentuh hati di atas ranjang. Dia harus mencubit dirinya sendiri agar segera tersadar dari keterpanaan. Masih saja belum bisa mempercayai, kalau dua lion hybrid yang manis dan imut di atas ranjang adalah bagian dari keluarga kecilnya. Yah, Kris bangga memiliki dua makhluk menggemaskan tersebut sebagai anae dan aegya-nya.

Tidak ingin membuat keduanya terbangun, Kris dengan sangat pelan melepas dasi beserta sepatunya. Meletakkan benda-benda kantoran tersebut di lantai kemudian ikut menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Baek Hyun dari belakang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, namja tampan berambut abu-abu tersebut juga ikut terlelap mengikuti Baek Hyun dan V menuju dream land. Yah, Kris sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya.

~~~~~\\(^0^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah, suami-istri Kim harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan... kalau putera sulung mereka... gila? Bagaimana tidak? Sang putera... aka Kim Seok Jin, tersenyum dan cengengesan terus sedari tadi. Belum lagi... satu lembar roti di tangannya tidak kunjung dimakan. Jin malah sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai cokelat tanpa henti. Alhasil, lembar roti itu sekarang tidak lagi terlihat 'aman' untuk dimakan; hancur, lembek dan berantakan karena terlalu banyak diolesi selai.

Plak!

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa?!"

Sang umma menghentikan ke'gila'an Jin dengan menjitak kepala namja tampan itu tanpa perasaan.

Berhasil. Jin sekarang malah meringis kesakitan. "Auch! Umma! Appo~" rengeknya.

Bunny hibrid cantik yang dipanggil Jin 'umma' hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa sembari menggelengkan kepala. Dia kemudian meletakkan segelas susu stroberi di meja Jung Kook untuk kemudian mengusap sayang kepala sang aegya. "Jungie Chagi~ makan yang banyak, ne~?"

"Ne, Umma!" Jung Kook memekik riang dan menggigit roti selai stroberinya antusias. Ia langsung dihadiahi kecupan kilat di kedua pipi dan puncak kepala oleh sang umma.

Jin yang tidak diperdulikan langsung cemberut. Orang bodoh yang melihat pun, pasti bisa langsung tahu kalau kasih sayang umma-nya yang cantik ini berat sebelah.

"Hime, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Seokie. Kau tidak lihat dia langsung merajuk begitu?"

Ah, disinilah sang appa. Bukannya membela, appa-nya, Kim Yong Guk, malah meledek Jin. Benar-benar suami istri yang kompak, eoh?!

Sang umma, Kim Him Chan, malah terkikik geli sembari duduk pada kursi di sebelah sang suami. "Kau tahu, Gukie? Kurasa anakmu ini terlalu dimanjakan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu cara bersikap yang benar saat di meja makan."

Kata-kata Him Chan hampir mengundang protes dari Jin jika saja tidak terdengar ketukan di pintu depan.

"Biar Jungie yang buka!" Jung Kook langsung mengangkat salah satu tangan dan secepat kilat berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Semua yang ada di ruang makan tentu saja dibuat heran mendapati betapa antusiasnya Jung Kook hari ini. Memangnya... ada apa?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan jawaban, karena beberapa menit kemudian Jung kook muncul sambil bergelayutan riang pada lengan J-Hope. Bukanlah pemandangan aneh lagi kalau bunny hibrid manis itu terlihat bermanja-manja pada J-Hope. Yong Guk dan Him Chan hanya tersenyum melihatnya, berbeda sekali dengan si sulung yang terlihat tidak suka akan pemandangan romantis namun digambarkan menyebalkan olehnya tersebut.

"Hai, Hopie~ Kau semakin tampan saja, ne!? Ayo, duduk! Chanie Umma ambilkan sarapan untukmu."

Huh! Bahkan umma-nya sendiri begitu ramah pada J-Hope melebihi dirinya sendiri. Jin jadi ragu; apa benar dia darah daging dari keluarga Kim?!

"Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sekali datang ke rumahku?!"

Nada bicara Jin yang terkesan menyebalkan membuat J-Hope menatap datar ke arahnya. Oh, untunglah, 'Chanie Umma' menempatkannya duduk berseberangan dengan namja tampan-menyebalkan yang harus ia akui sebagai sahabatnya tersebut. Kalau saja mereka tadi duduk bersebelahan, jari kaki beserta pahanya pasti sudah cedera karena diinjak dan dicubit secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh Jin.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak terlambat, Babbo. 'Jung Ho Seok, awas kalau sampai kau terlambat, ya! Aku tidak ingin membuat Taehyungie-Ku yang cantik sampai menunggu lama!' Ingat?" J-Hope sengaja menirukan cara, nada, dan ekspresi Jin saat mengatakan semua itu padanya. Huh, bagaimana Jin bisa melupakan perkataannya sendiri!? Dasar babbo!-.-

Jin hanya menanggapi ledekan sang sahabat dengan bibir merengut, menggumamkan hal tidak jelas seperti 'Sial' dan 'Jangan meniruku!'.

"Taehyungie? Siapa?" Yong Guk yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mulai bertanya.

"Oh, itu, Guk Appa, Seokie saat ini mendekati seseorang. Namanya Kim Tae Hyung. Dia lion hybrid, satu kelas dengan Jungie," jawab J-Hope lempeng. Jika Jung Kook ember bocor, mungkin J-Hope adalah baskom berlubang.

"Omo! Jinjja?!" Him Chan terlihat antusias sekali mendengar berita ini. Hampir saja piring yang berisi roti untuk J-Hope jatuh jika Yong Guk tidak cepat mengulurkan tangan dan ikut memegangi piring di tangan sang anae.

"Ne, itu benar, Chanie Umma! Sayangnya Tae Hyung-ssi sulit sekali didekati. Dia jago bela diri. Seokie bahkan pernah dibantingnya!" Untuk kata-kata yang satu ini, Jin men-death glare J-Hope. Jelas sekali dia ingin menyumpal mulut sang sahabat.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Betapa menyedihkan, kedua orang tuanya malah meledak dalam tawa. Membuat Jin ingin melemparkan diri ke jurang terdekat saja.

"Hahahaha, bagus... bagus... Bocah-sombong-tidak-bertanggung-jawab ini memang butuh berusaha! Semoga berhasil, ne, Uri-Saranghaneun-Seokie~" Nada lembut beserta senyuman manis yang diberikan sang umma memang tidak sebanding dengan makna dari kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sadis dan evil sekali, eoh?

"Eung... Seokie Hyung... menyukai Taehyungie?! Huwaaaa~ apa kalian akan menikah?!"

Bunny hybrid manis tersebut bertepuk tangan riang. Huft... Kim Jung Kook yang lucu memang tidak pernah berhenti membuat orang ternganga. Dia polos, lambat, namun... tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu sebenarnya.

#######^0^########

Dag,

Dig,

Dug~

Degup jantung Jin tidak pernah melambat. Meskipun tidak nyaman tapi... HE'S SO FUCKIN' HAPPY!

Lain Jin, lain pula V. Lion hybrid imut tersebut tampak sangat kesal saat ini. Telinga segitiganya tampak tertekuk sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Entah bagaimana, ia dan si namja mesum—Jin—bisa terperangkap dalam bianglala hanya berdua. Sekali lagi, HANYA BERDUA!

Terima kasih atas inisiatif Jung Kook yang dengan wajah polos dan riangnya mendorong tubuh V begitu saja memasuki bianglala yang sebelumnya sudah berada Jin di dalamnya. Sialnya lagi, yang naik bianglala hanya mereka, sementara Jung Kook sendiri ditarik oleh J-Hope untuk bermain roller coaster.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Tae Hyung-ssi? Kita masih punya..." Jin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "lebih kurang lima belas menit waktu yang tersisa. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Hening.

V tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengan namja yang duduk berseberangan dengannya saat ini. Beginilah V kalau sudah kesal; selain membanting, cara lain yang dilakukannya adalah 'silent treatment'.

Jin menghela nafas berat. Seberapapun inginnya dia berada pada posisi terperangkap berdua dengan lion hybrid manis itu saat ini, Jin bukanlah orang yang tidak berhati, yang akan dengan santai menari diatas ketidak-nyamanan seseorang. Terlebih, ini V. Lion hybrid super imut yang ingin sekali ia jadikan mate, soulmate, belahan jiwa, atau apapun itu orang menyebutnya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Sangat." Kata-kata Jin di bagian akhir terdengar memelas. V yang tadinya tidak mau melihat ke arahnya pun, sekarang menatapnya. Mata cokelat gelap itu terlihat menyelidik. "Aku memang orang asing yang datang padamu dan dengan gilanya mengajakmu menjadi mate. Tapi kau tahu? Aku serius melakukannya. Aku tidak akan pernah bermain-main mengenai hal itu. Demi Tuhan, umma dan adikku adalah kaum hybrid juga. Aku dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang menganggap tinggi siapa dan apa itu kalian. Kau ingat saat dimana aku menyelamatkanmu dari namja brengsek itu?" Jin menatap dalam mata cokelat si lion hybrid, berusaha menghubungkan emosi, koneksi yang sekiranya tergambar diantara mereka.

"Manusia brengsek itu... aku mendengar semua kata-kata kasar dan tidak manusiawi yang keluar dari mulut kotornya. Selain menyelamatkanmu... sekelumit hal lain juga membuat darahku mendidih. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mulut kotornya menghina kalian. Si brengsek itu secara tidak langsung juga telah merendahkan keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. aku ingin memberinya pelajaran berharga, paling tidak menghancurkan rahangnya hingga mulut busuknya tidak bisa mengunyah apapun selain menelan bubur. Tapi... tubuh kecilmu nyaris roboh di depanku..." Puncak hidung namja tampan itu berkerut membayangkan hari di mana V pingsan. Ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka, dapat membayangkan tubuh mungil V yang saat itu dalam rengkuhannya, begitu kecil dan ringan saat diangkat.

V tidak berkata apa-apa. Suara nafas Jin yang berat menyelimuti kesunyian yang mendadak menguasai keadaan sekitar. Mmm... anehkah kalau si lion hybrid saat ini merasa ingin mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk bahu tegap yang tampak merosot itu?

"Aku seperti orang gila saat membawamu ke ruang rawat sekolah. Kupikir kau mungkin terkena shock atau semacamnya karena namja itu. Tapi... saat dokter mengatakan kalau kau pingsan karena akan memasuki masa 'heat', saat itu pula aku blank. Aku senang tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun juga cemas. Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan belum memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat pendekatan lebih jauh lagi denganmu. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu tapi kumohon, berikan aku sedikit saja kesempatan. Tidak bisakah kita mencoba? Dan... aku berjanji, bila kau merasa kita tidak..." Suara Jin mendadak serak, ia menelan berat saliva saat melanjutkan, "bila kau merasa kita tidak cocok... kau boleh mengatakannya langsung dan aku akan... a-aku akan me-menerimanya dan men-menjauh darimu!"

Hening.

Jin nyaris merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari si imut lion hybrid. Namun... yang terjadi kemudian... sungguh jauh dari apa yang ia duga.

Kim Tae Hyung...

Si makhluk manis sekaligus imut lion hybrid itu...

Memeluknya...

V MEMELUKNYA!?

"Baiklah, ayo kita mencoba, Seokie-ssi."

 **TBC**

 **NB : Cintailah J.V! HIDUP J.V! FIGHTING! \\(^0^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 6**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Mmmm... di review da yg masih bingung dengan' hybrid tu apa bentuknya, mari, Young Ran jelaskan. Key? Check it out :

Hybrid adalah penggabungan antara gen manusia dan hewan. Dulunya hybrid diciptakan di laboratorium. Namun sekarang, pembuahan dan penciptaan tiap-tiap makhluk hybrid bisa melalui proses alami. Yaitu, dengan melakukan pembuahan bersama manusia.

Bila manusia dan hybrid bersama, kemungkinan keturunan yang akan lahir, bisa saja manusia murni, dan bisa pula terlahir sebagai makhluk hybrid. Makhluk hybrid yang terlahir mengikuti gen animal yang dibawa sang umma, ataupun sang appa.

Bentuk dari makhluk hybrid sendiri menyerupai manusia, hanya bagian telinga saja yang dipengaruhi gen hewan (Sebenarnya di beberapa cerita hybrid, bagian ekor hewan juga termasuk, hanya saja Young Ran agak nggak sreg ngebayanginnya. Jadinya, cuma bagian telinga aja yg diubah).

Sifat dan perilaku hybrid saling mendominasi dengan sifat dan perilaku manusia. Beberapa insting tajam dan temperamen animal yang dibawa juga kental. Sifat-sifat tersebut saling melengkapi.

Seperti halnya hewan yang mengalami masa heat, masa panas, ataupun musim kawin lah namanya, kaum hybrid pun mengalaminya. Heat dimulai saat si hybrid sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Bagi kaum hybrid antara umur 15-16 tahun. Masa heat ditandai dengan datangnya wet dream.

Mendekati masa heat, kaum hybrid harus mengikuti program MATE. Untuk yang belum memiliki pasangan, berkemungkinan besar bisa menemukannya di sana. dan untuk yang sudah memiliki calon pasangan, bisa mendaftarkan namanya dan sang pasangan untuk kemudian dilegalkan secara hukum dan dapat tinggal bersama. Ini sama halnya melegalkan status hubungan di pengadilan. Dalam artian menikah.

Kaum hybrid male maupun female, berkemungkinan besar akan hamil setelah masa 'heat'. Mereka tetap diizinkan sekolah namun dengan kelas khusus.

Nah, begitulah sekilas mengenai HYBRID Readers-nim~ Gimana? Masih bingung juga? Sekian, selamat membaca juseyo~~~ ARMY!

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 6**

"Jungie, kenapa kau begitu menyukai Tae Hyung-ssi?"

Mata doe Jung Kook mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian dengan riang diayunkannya kaki di bawah meja. "Taehyungie sangat manis, Hyung~ Jungie sukaaaaaaa sekali! Taehyungie juga sering sekali menciptakan resep masakan yang sangat unik!"

Mmm... untuk yang terakhir, J-Hope no comment. Dia tahu betul maksud dari 'unik' yang Jung Kook bicarakan. Bukannya unik, Jungie... tapi si lion hybrid itu tampaknya ingin meracunimu dengan masakannya! Lalu masalah manis... oh, ayolah, manis V hanya di wajah dan penampilan saja! Masalah sikap dan kekuatan, dia pastinya adalah lion king sebenarnya!

"Jadi kau setuju kalau Hyung-mu bersama dengannya? Tae Hyung-ssi, maksudku."

Jung Kook hanya memberi anggukan lucu, menggemaskan, dan penuh semangat kali ini. Bunny hybrid manis itu terlalu sibuk menikmati strawberry ice cream cake pesanannya. J-Hope hanya tertawa. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengganggu dan juga menikmati cake miliknya.

Yah, J-Hope dan Jung Kook berbohong. Bukannya naik roller coaster, mereka malah menikmati cake dan teh di sebuah cafe dalam kawasan taman bermain. Tidak jauh dari wahana bianglala. Mereka bahkan dapat mengawasi wahana tersebut dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

######^0^######

Wajah imut sesosok lion hybrid tampak tertekuk sebal. Di sebelahnya, tampak seraut wajah tampan yang tersenyum begitu lebar, nyaris menampakkan semua gusinya. Salah satu tangan si tampan menggenggan erat jemari mungil si lion hybrid. Mereka layak disebut couple yang sangat serasi, jika saja wajah manis dan imut si lion hybrid tersenyum sedikit saja.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang, Seokie-ssi? Kau tidak lihat orang-orang menatap ke arah kita?"

Si tampan, Jin, menyeringai. Huft... apa pipinya tidak pegal tersenyum terus?

"Shiroyo~ aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Aku juga tidak perduli kalau mereka melihat kita!"

Si manis lion hybrid, V, memutar bola mata jengah. Dia capek sendiri. Jin, atau namja itu maunya dipanggil 'seokie', tidak juga mau melepas tangannya sejak turun dari bianglala tadi. Jangan sampai V jadi menyesal karena berkata 'mencoba' untuk namja satu ini. Demi Tuhan, tangan V sudah sangat gatal ingin membanting Jin. Maklum, kebiasaan lama sulit sekali diubah. Entah V harus berterima kasih karena sang umma yang telah memaksanya mengikuti kelas taekwondo atau tidak.

Dan Jin seolah tidak tahu apa itu 'batasan'. Sekarang namja tampan itu malah memeluk erat leher V dari belakang. V bahkan dapat merasakan dingin dan lembutnya pipi Jin di telinga animal-nya.

"Kau tahu? Aku senaaaaaannngggggg sekali saat ini. Kumohon jangan hentikan aku. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, ne?" pinta Jin bergumam pelan. Membuat V hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan menyerah, membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya seperti ini. Meskipun tidak suka disentuh, V akui, dia merasa nyaman... dipeluk Jin. Ah, memeluknya juga. Untunglah saat ini mereka telah tiba di bagian taman yang agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang couple yang berlalu lalang dan piknik di bawah pohon. Itu pun, jaraknya cukup jauh.

Lama keduanya menikmati keheningan tersebut saat Jin kembali bersuara.

"Haruskah kita mendaftarkan nama dalam program MATE secepatnya? Aku sudah membaca dari buku; masa 'heat'mu akan datang kurang dari dua Minggu lagi. Kau akan kesulitan bila itu terjadi kalau kita masih belum resmi sebagai mate."

Kata-kata Jin seolah berseliweran di kepala V. Yah, dia sudah tahu itu. "Entahlah, Seokie-ssi. Aku bahkan belum menyampaikan hal ini pada umma," desahnya kecewa. Salah satu telinga animal-nya yang tidak bertempelan dengan pipi Jin turun lesu.

Jin sebenarnya tidak suka saat V menambahkan embel-embel 'ssi' di akhir namanya. Tapi... dia harus berusaha mengerti. Masih untung lion hybrid yang manis ini mau memanggilnya 'Seokie'. "Kau mau aku yang menyampaikannya? Bukankah dokter sekolah juga menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya pada orang tuamu?"

Tawaran Jin disambut gelengan pelan si lion hybrid. Tangan mungil itu kemudian bergerak dan menggenggam lengan bawah milik Jin. Seolah menjadikannya pegangan. "Tidak usah. Aku akan menyampaikannya sendiri malam ini. Hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya diwakilkan begitu saja."

Kekehan pelan Jin terdengar, membuat tubuh mereka yang menempel bergetar. "Baiklah, baiklah, semua terserah padamu," putusnya dan...

Cup!

Baiklah, Jin tampaknya sudah merasa di atas awang, eoh? Seenaknya memeluk, dan sekarang mengecup?!

V menolehkan wajah, berniat ingin mengomeli namja tampan yang sudah seenaknya mengecup pipinya tersebut. Namun sayang, Jin begitu pandai memanfaatkan keadaan. Bibir V yang terbuka hendak mengomel malah diraupnya dalam ciuman. Bukan ciuman manis, bisa dibilang ini adalah ciuman panas dan bergairah karena melibatkan lidah.

V tentu saja memberontak, mendorong Jin agar menjauh darinya. Namun... saat lidah lincah namja tampan tersebut membelai langit-langit mulutnya, V bersumpah ia dapat menyaksikan segala warna menghilang, berganti dengan warna putih yang menyilaukan. Begitu menyilaukannya, lion hybrid manis ini bahkan tidak lagi mampu membuka kedua matanya. Ia memejamkannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya... bibirnya juga ikut membalas kuluman, belaian, serta lumatan yang diberikan Jin.

Menyadari V memberikan reaksi yang baik, Jin kemudian menyentuh rahang kanan si lion hybrid dan menariknya. Tangan yang lain juga ikut memegangi pinggul, memutar makhluk manis itu hingga posisi mereka jadi berhadapan.

French kiss.

Entahlah, sampai kapan kedua insan serasi ini akan berhenti melakukannya. Yang jelas... bukan untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

~~~~~\\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

"Gyaaa~ Hopie Hyung... kenapa mata Jungie ditutup?! Jungie ingin lihat!" Jung Kook melancarkan protes sembari berusaha menurunkan kedua tangan J-Hope yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

J-Hope menggeleng, meskipun ia tahu kalau Jung Kook tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena matanya ditutup. "Tidak boleh! Kau belum boleh melihat hal-hal yang seperti itu, Jungie. Itu adegan orang dewasa, kau belum pantas melihatnya!" kata J-Hope bersikeras. Tidak dapat disembunyikannya wajahnya yang memerah padam dan terasa sangat panas. Bagimana tidak?! Mereka yang tadinya mengintip Jin dan Tae Hyung, harus dikejutkan, ah, atau mungkin disuguhkan pemandangan yang... sial! Mereka panas sekali! J-Hope terpaksa mengakuinya.

Memang, Jin dan Tae Hyung hanya berciuman, tapi... French kiss yang mereka lakukan... bahkan menimbulkan suara-suara erotis nyaring yang bahkan, dari tempat J-Hope dan Jung Kook bersembunyi di balik pohon saja, masih terdengar jelas! Omo... mau tidak mau J-Hope harus melindungi mata polos bunny hybrid kesayangannya ini!

"Siapa bilang itu adegan dewasa, Hopie Hyung~?! Umma dan appa juga sering melakukannya, dan mereka mengatakan kalau itu adalah tanda sayang dan cinta. Umma, appa dan Seokie Hyung juga sering mencium Jungie." Jung Kook menyampaikan pendapatnya. Buruk sekali. Karena sekarang J-Hope malah merasa cemburu. Huft... sendainya dia juga diberi kesempatan mencium Jung Kook semaunya.

"Hopie Hyung~ Jungie ingin lihat~ lepas!"

J-Hope memutar tubuh mungil tersebut untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Membelakangi pemandangan hot di taman sana. "Shiro! Mereka bukan berciuman biasa Jungie~" J-Hope merasa posisinya serba sulit saat ini. Jung Kook pastilah akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai 'bukan ciuman biasa' tersebut. Lalu? Bagaimana J-Hope akan menjawabnya?!

"Apa maksud Hyung dengan 'bukan berciuman biasa'?"

Nah. Benar, 'kan!?

"Eumm... Jungie lihat memang berbeda, sih... Kenapa Seokie Hyung memasukkan lidahnya? Lalu, kenapa Taehyungie mengeluarkan suara aneh begitu? Kenapa, Hopie Hyung?"

Blush~

'Matilah kau, J Hope...'

Wajah J-Hope layaknya kepiting rebus. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan saat mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan vulgar seperti ini?!

"I-itu ka-karena... ng... itu seperti... menyampaikan... rasa suka! Yah, menyampaikan rasa suka pada seseorang yang kita anggap istimewa! Yah, be-begitu, Jungie," jawab J-Hope tergagap. Kalau sampai Jung Kook bertanya apa-itu-orang-istimewa, J-Hope yakin dia akan kehabisan alasan konyol untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu... Jungie boleh mencium Hopie Hyung seperti itu juga?"

SSSSIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG...

Rahang namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Ho Seok tampak seolah jatuh. Benarkah telinganya ini baru saja mendengar kalau Jung Kook yang manis dan super imut... ingin menciumnya?! French kiss?! Holy fuck...

Jung Kook menyukainya?! Menganggapnya istimewa?!

"Huft... Hyung tidak mau, ya?" Telinga kelinci berbulu putih Jung Kook tampak turun lesu, tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresi wajah manisnya. Kekecewaan dan rasa sedih tampak sangat jelas.

No. No. No. J-Hope bukannya tidak mau! Dia hanya... hanya... hanya apa? Takut pada Jin?

"Ya, sudah, Hopie Hyung. Kita pulang, ne?" Jung Kook sangat kecewa, merasa orang yang diistimewakannya tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

Mata J-Hope terbelalak. Sepenuhnya bergumul dengan kewarasan dan apa yang diinginkannya. "Tunggu, Jungie! Kau boleh men-mencium Hyung seperti itu. Hyu-Hyung ju-juga menyukaimu, Jungie~"

Bodoh. Pabbo. Sungguh cara yang tidak keren untuk menyampaikan rasa suka.

Jung Kook langsung tersenyum secerah mentari. Dengan kekanakan bunny hybrid manis itu melompat dan memeluk leher J-Hope. Namja yang dipeluk tentu saja kaget dan shock setelahnya saat bibir pink lembut milik Jung Kook berada di atas bibirnya. Yang membingungkan... kenapa J-Hope merasakan kalau sesuatu yang lembut dan basah juga bersentuhan dengan bibirnya?

Omo...

God damnit...

Itu,

Lidah Jung Kook!

Saking terkejutnya, J-Hope tanpa sengaja membuka mulut untuk menganga. Dan saat itu juga, lidah lembut Jung Kook memasuki mulutnya. Namja manis itu bahkan membelai langit-langit J-Hope tanpa ragu.

What the...

Dari mana Jung Kook belajar hal ini semua?

Bunny hybrid ini begitu ahli melakukan French kiss. J-Hope sampai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh setelahnya. Larut akan ekstasi ciuman mereka.

Satu hal yang tidak J-Hope tahu, Jung Kook belajar itu semua setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya. Huft... sungguh, umma dan appa Jung Kook seringkali make out secara terang-terangan. Bahkan di hadapan Jung Kook sekalipun, mereka tidak segan. Tidak tahu tempat dan situasi. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar telah mencemari otak polos si bunny hybrid yang manis ini.

#######^0^#######

"Umma...? Umma?"

V melongokkan kepala di pintu dapur. Mencari sang umma. Namun nihil. Baek Hyun tidak ada di sana. Tidak di mana-mana.

"UMMA!?" panggil V lebih keras. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mencari ke kamar saja. "UMMA!?"

"Ne, Taehyungie Baby~ Umma di kamar mandi!"

Oh, kamar mandi. Jam tujuh malam seperti ini... kalau masih di kamar mandi, kemungkinan besar sang umma tengah berendam. Dan benar saja, V menemukan Baek Hyun tengah berendam di dalam jacuzzi. Tubuh kecil berada diantara hamparan busa. Uap-uap hangat tampak mengepul keluar di udara.

"Kau baru pulang, eoh? Bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Menyenangkan?"

V tersenyum kecil dan mendekat, duduk di marmer jacuzzi kemudian sedikit memainkan air busa di tangannya. Ah... hangat... umma-nya memang suka hangat. Ah, mungkin semua lion hybrid memang suka hangat. "Ne, Umma, menyenangkan."

"Syukurlah~"

Baek Hyun menatap menyelidik sang putera yang sibuk bermain busa tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, V pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Baek Hyun tahu itu. Namun ia akan menunggu agar sang aegya sendiri yang mengatakannya. "Mau ikut berendam bersama umma? Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama."

Sesaat V menatap sang umma lama, namun kemudian lion hybrid manis tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dilepasnya seluruh pakaian dan aksesoris yang melekat untuk kemudian ikut berendam memasuki jacuzzi di sebelah sang umma.

"Huft... sudah lama umma tidak menggosok punggungmu. Kau semakin besar, eoh?" Baek Hyun berkata ketika tangannya memegang puff yang lembut dan menggosokkannya pada punggung sang putera. Yah, terakhir kali ia melakukan ini saat V berada di kelas tujuh. Hmm... sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Rasanya banyak sekali yang berubah. V semakin dewasa. Itu saja.

"Kkkkk~ tentu saja aku semakin besar, Umma~ Umma pikir aku akan selamanya jadi anak kecil?"

"Tsk, kau terlalu cepat besar, Taehyungie. Cute Kitten Umma semakin cantik saja, eoh!? Kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

Glup~

Pertanyaan ini.

V menelan saliva berat.

Pacar? Apa kata'mencoba' termasuk dalam kategori berpacaran? Ah, apa ciuman panas yang membuat kehabisan nafas juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'berpacaran'?

"Tsk! Sekarang aku yang mengusap punggung umma!" Dengan sangat terpaksa V mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia belum siap untuk mengatakan tentang Jin. Belum.

Shower puff yang tadinya Baek Hyun genggam sekarang berpindah ke tangan V. Sang umma akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pasrah, membiarkan puteranya mengusap punggung miliknya.

Jika punggung V sangat lembut tanpa goresan ataupun noda barang secuil pun, lain halnya dengan punggung Baek Hyun. Siapa yang menyangka di balik kaus putih longgar yang selalu lion hybrid itu kenakan selama ini—yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terlihat bagai malaikat—tersimpan berbagai garis dan goresan bersinar putih pucat yang mungkin akan sangat jelas terlihat jika saja kulit Baek Hyun tidaklah putih. Goresan dan baretan luka itu bagai peta perjalanan hidup Baek Hyun sebagai 'pet' selama ini. Bisa dibilang, lion hybrid bertubuh mungil ini adalah contoh nyata dari kaum hybrid yang tertindas.

V sudah tahu apa yang tersimpan di balik kaus putih umma-nya. maka dari itu, dia tidak kaget. Namun, tidak pula, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah merasa 'terbiasa' bila melihat hal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak dapat dibayangkannya apa-apa saja perlakuan buruk yang pernah diterima sang umma saat menjadi 'pet' dulu. Dan bagaimana luka-luka mengerikan itu dapat menghiasi tubuh mungil umma-nya yang rapuh? Mungkin sampai kapanpun V tidak akan pernah tahu. Baek Hyun selalu menolak menceritakan hal ini padanya. Yang V tahu pasti hanyalah, yah, umma-nya di masa lalu disiksa. Umma-nya tumbuh dewasa melalui berbagai siksaan yang menyakitkan. Neraka.

Saat puff di tangan V mencapai bagian pinggul kanan Baek Hyun, kembali matanya menangkap salah satu 'peta' menyakitkan. Ini hanya berupa sebuah garis. Namun sungguh, ini bukanlah garis biasa. Melihatnya sekarang pun, siapapun pasti dapat membayangkan bagaimana dalam dan mengerikannya bentuk dari luka pada bagian tersebut dulunya. Bisa dibilang bekas luka yang satu ini seolah mendominasi dari luka-luka lainnya.

V menyusuri garis besar itu dari pinggul kanan bagian belakang menuju abdomen sang umma. Berhenti tepat di bagian tulang pinggul atas bagian kiri, tempat di mana garis besar tersebut berujung. "Apakah ini masih sakit, Umma?" tanya-nya melamun. Membuat Baek Hyun ikut menoleh ke arah bawah.

Baek Hyun tahu apa yang V tanyakan. Dia tahu kalau puteranya semacam... 'melankolis' bila sudah melihat bekas lukanya yang satu ini. "Kkkk~ ini tidak sakit lagi, Chagi~ Ini sudah sangat lama! Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Maksud Baek Hyun menghibur, namun sang aegya malah bergetar dipunggungnya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara isakan.

"Hiks~ p-pasti, hiks, itu sakit sekali, Umma, hiks... Ap-apa umma baik-baik, hiks.. saja? Hiks~"

Huft...

Baek Hyun menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menghadap sang aegya yang terisak dan tersedu hebat. "Chagi~ umma baik-baik saja, ne~? Umma tidak sakit dan merasa sangat bahagia. Kris Appa selalu membantu umma. Mungkin umma tidak harus menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau tahu? Appamu akan selalu mengecup bagian-bagian luka ini dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itu membuat umma lebih baik. Makanya, kalau Taehyungie ingin mencari mate nanti, carilah yang perhatian dan mencintai Taehyungie seperti Kris Appa mencintai umma, ne?"

Menjadi seorang ibu tidaklah mudah, namun... juga tidak sulit. Apalagi melihat sang aegya yang sampai mengeluarkan air mata saat merasakan kesulitan yang kita rasakan. Oh, Baek Hyun sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki V; aegyanya yang sangat manis dan imut. Mengambil setengah bagian dari Baek Hyun, dan setengahnya lagi dari Dae Hyun. Suatu hari mungkin Baek Hyun harus berterima kasih banyak pada mantan suaminya yang kadang menyebalkan itu. Aegya mereka tumbuh dan menjadi sosok yang sangat mengagumkan.

V merasakan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata diusap oleh sang umma. Tangisannya terhenti memikirkan kata-kata Baek Hyun.

Mate yang perhatian dan mencintainya?

Seperti Kris Appa dan umma...

Deg~

Perlahan bayangan Jin yang menyelamatkankannya di lorong sekolah terlintas. Diiringi beberapa bayangan wajah penuh khawatir Jin saat membawanya ke ruang rawat sekolah, dan tatapan penuh keseriusannya saat mencurahkan isi hati.

Jin... memperhatikannya...

Jin ingin melindunginya...

Jin, ah, tidak, Seokie ingin menjadi 'mate'nya...

"Umma, Belum lama ini aku mengalami wet dream. Kurasa masa 'heat'ku akan datang."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. V dengan lempengnya menjatuhkan bom begitu saja, meninggalkan sang umma yang sekarang matanya terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

Shock.

"MWO?!"

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 7**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 7**

Di dalam hidup seorang Kim Jung Kook, dirinya hanya mengenal dua macam warna; warna-warni untuk pelangi, dan warna abu-abu untuk awan gelap. Jung Kook selalu cerah dan ceria layaknya warna pelangi, dan dia tahu apa itu bersedih dan menggambarkannya bagai kumpulan awan gelap pertanda hujan.

Tapi... apakah ini?

Kenapa semuanya terasa panas, ah, tidak, maksudnya, sangat, sangat panas! Jung Kook suka sinar mentari tapi tidak cukup senang berada di bawahnya. Tapi... ini bukan sinar mentari! Jung Kook merasakan panas ini menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya!

Dan... kenapa dia naked? Seingat Jung Kook, tadinya dia memakai piyama lengkap sebelum tidur.

"Jungie chagi~"

Mata Jung Kook terbelalak begitu merasakan jilatan pelan pada sisi telinga kelincinya. Lebih kagetnya lagi, saat ia menoleh ke samping.

"Hopie Hyung?!" pekik Jung Kook kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang menjilat telinganya adalah J-Hope. Dan... namja itu naked! OMONAAAA! Si bunny hybrid dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas dan sesegera mungkin menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tangan.

Terdengar kekehan renyah yang menggema di seluruh penjuru... penjuru... ah! Molla! Jung Kook bahkan tidak tahu dia berada di mana sekarang.

"Jungie Chagi~ waegeureyo...? Kenapa kau menutup matamu begitu? Kau sudah sering melihatku begini, 'kan~?"

"J-jinjja? Jungie sering melihat Hopie Hyung tidak memakai baju?!" Kepolosan Jung Kook langsung mengambil alih dengan mata yang melebar menatap lurus ke arah J-Hope—tidak terganggu lagi untuk menutupnya dengan telapak tangan.

Namja yang ditanyai dan diberikan ekspresi menggemaskan dari si bunny hybrid kembali terkekeh. Sesaat kemudian bibir tipisnya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai lembut sehitam tembaga itu. "Ne, Chagi~ Kkkkk... ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau menanyakan hal aneh, kau tahu? Jangan bilang kau juga lupa kalau kita pernah melakukan ini?" J-Hope mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pada awalnya itu hanyalah ciuman super lembut yang saling berbagi sentuhan, namun kemudian Jung Kook memutuskan untuk menambahkan lidahnya—Jung Kook selalu menganggap 'lidah' merupakan suatu keharusan. Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada appa dan sang umma yang memberikan contoh 'baik' padanya—dan J-Hope juga tidak ketinggalan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan si bunny hybrid.

Setelah cukup lama barulah keduanya saling memisahkan diri. Namun tidak dengan tangan J-Hope yang masih menapak pada pipi kiri Jung Kook. "Kau juga lupa bahwa kita pernah berciuman?"

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja Jungie ingat!"

"Kkkkk~ baguslah."

Jung Kook masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Hopie Hyung," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kita naked? Dan kenapa tubuh Jungie panas sekali, Hopie Hyung~?"

"Kau dalam masa heat-mu, Jungie~"

"Heat? Oh, Jungie ingat! Waktu itu songsaenim pernah menjelaskan hal itu di kelas," kata Jung Kook sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti, namun berikutnya kembali kening mulusnya berkerut penuh tanya. Diikuti pula oleh salah satu telinga kelincinya yang tertekuk ke samping, bingung. "Lalu? Jungie harus bagaimana, Hopie Hyung? Soangsaenim bilang, saat mengalami heat harus mengikuti program MATE. Dan, apa itu mate?" tanyanya penuh kebingungan. Otak Jung Kook terlalu polos untuk mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang soangsaenim waktu itu. Hanya mengingat, tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

J-Hope tersenyum lembut melihat kepolosan si bunny hybrid. "Untuk itulah aku berada di sini, Baby. Aku akan menunjukkan apa itu 'mate' padamu."

Setelahnya terjadi begitu saja tanpa Jung Kook berkesempatan untuk bertanya lagi. J-Hope kembali meraih bibirnya dalam ciuman. Agresif. Tanpa jeda.

"Eungh!" Bunny hybrid manis itu terpekik dalam desahan. Ia merasakan tangan J-Hope yang lebar menelusuri punggungnya, terus membelai hingga berhenti tepat di kedua gundukan kenyal di bagian belakangnya. Yang lebih membuat Jung Kook terpekik lagi, remasan keras namun pasti tangan J-Hope pada bagian itu. "Angh! Hopie Hyunghhhhh... ahh..."

"Jungiehhhh... kau menyukainya?" bisik J-Hope seduktif diantara perpotongan leher dan rahang Jung Kook. Bibirnya mengecup dan menghisap lembut bagian tersebut.

"Nehhhh... Hyunghhhh..." Secara alami Jung Kook mengalungkan lengannya pada leher J-Hope. Namja tampan yang dipeluk kemudian sedikit mengangkat Jung Kook hingga berpindah ke dalam pangkuannya.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas. Jung Kook begitu melayang. Kakinya yang putih mengalung erat pada pinggang namja yang memeluknya, membuat tubuh bawah mereka saling menekan, menyentuh dengan begitu intim.

Jung Kook sadar betul betapa anehnya perasaan ini; bagaimana tubuh mereka saling mengeluarkan hawa panas, betapa menyenangkannya saat kedua telapak tangan lebar J-Hope meremas pantatnya, dan bahkan, saat adik kecilnya yang mungil saling menekan dengan milik J-Hope di bawah sana. Semuanya terasa luar biasa dan asing di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hyunghhhh..."

Pekikan keras dari si bunny hybrid kembali terdengar karena jemari J-Hope meraba cincin berkerut di antara gundukan kenyalnya. Bagian cincin tersebut sudah basah sepenuhnya oleh cairan lubricant alami yang setiap tubuh hybrid hasilkan bila mereka mengalami masa heat.

"You're already wet, Jungie~ so fuckin' wet..."

"Hyunggghhhh... ke-kenapa panas sekalihhhh...? Tolong Jungie, Hyunghhhh..."

Permintaan Jung Kook membuat J-Hope menyeringai nakal. Jemari yang tadinya hanya meraba-raba cincin berkerut tersebut, sekarang mulai dengan jahilnya menekan masuk. Menerobos sebatas ujung telunjuk, kemudian menariknya keluar. Memang tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melakukannya dengan benar, tampaknya.

"H-Hyuuuunnngggghhhhh..." desah Jung Kook frustasi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi... dia ingin jemari itu memasuki bagian belakangnya, sepenuhnya. Jung Kook ingin... dimasuki. Ia membutuhkan jemari J-Hope untuk memenuhinya.

"Kkkkk~ Apa, Jungie~? Aku tidak mengerti. Tell me~ Sowaneul malhaebwa, Jungie~" Dengan sengaja dan terkesan evil J-Hope berbisik di depan bibir merah Jung Kook. Hembusan nafas hangatnya mengundang desahan frustasi lain dari si bunny hybrid.

"Hyaaa... Hyunghhhh... Jungie mohon... ahhh... sen-sentuh Jungiehhhh! Hiks..." Sekarang malah terdengar isakan. Jung Kook benar-benar frustasi. Dia ingin J-Hope menyentuhnya. Sekarang. Juga!

"Howh~" dendang J-Hope senang. "Look at you... so damn lovely cute~~ Please, crying for me more~"

Betapa malangnya nasib si bunny hybrid ketika J-Hope malah memutuskan untuk menjahilinya. Rasa frustasi membuat makhluk manis tersebut benar-benar menangis. Suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas dan sama sekali tidak membantu karena jemari J-Hope masih saja menggodainya di belakang sana. "Hyuuunngghhhhhh~ hiks... Jungie mohonnhhh... huhuhu, hiks... sentuh Jungiehhh, please... hiks..."

"Jungie... aku sudah menyentuhmu~ lihat?" Sedikit berbaik hati, J-Hope mendorong masuk sepenuhnya telunjuk kanannya. Namja itu sempat menutup mata, melawan gelombang hasrat saat merasakan telunjuk tersebut dilingkupi hawa panas dan pijatan lembut dari dinding sempit Jung Kook.

"Hyaaahhh~ Hyunghhh... more... ahh... Jungie ingin semuanyahh..."

Seringaian J-Hope semakin lebar saja mendengar permohonan menyenangkan namun berbahaya tersebut. Jari tengah dan manisnya mulai ia dorong masuk pula, membuat nafas Jung Kook tercekat. J-Hope membawa tangan kirinya untuk mengusap dengan arah melingkar pada punggung namja manis tersebut. Menenangkannya.

"Kau lihat, Baby? Kau bahkan tidak sanggup menerima tiga jariku, bagaimana mungkin aku akan memasukkan semuanya?"

Terdengar desisan bercampur desahan dari Jung Kook sebelum ia berbicara, "ssshhhh... ahhh... Jungie tidak perduli, Hyunghhhh... Jungie mau semuanyahh!"

Berikutnya, entah Jung Kook harus merasa senang ataukah ia harus menyesali permintaannya tersebut. J-Hope benar-benar memasukkan semuanya. Hanya jemari kanan, namun... oh, God... it's so streeching him to the hilt! He feels like split into two!

"AKH! HOPIE HYUNGHHH!"

"Sssshhhh... calm down, baby... you wanna me to stop it?" J-Hope berbisik lembut. Ia sedikit menjilat dan menggigit kecil daun telinga kelinci berbulu putih dalam pangkuannya. Jung Kook menggeleng, meskipun wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau ia jelas-jelas dalam keadaan sakit-teramat-sangat.

"An-ahhh, andwee! Hhhhh... te-terushhhh... khanhh... H-Hopie Hyunghh... J-Jungie – AGH!" Jung Kook terpekik dan mendesah hebat. Jemari J-Hope serasa menyenggol sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuat pandangan Jung Kook memutih dalam sekejap meskipun matanya jelas-jelas masih terbuka. "AHHHHHHHHH... Hopie Hyunghhhh... i-ituhh apahhh...?"

"Kkkkkk~ itu sentuhan 'spesial' dariku, Jungie Baby~ Kau menyukainya? You wanna me touch it again?" goda J-Hope sembari bergerak mengecup pipi kiri si bunny hybrid untuk kemudian mengulum pipi chubby yang putih tersebut hingga menimbulkan warna pink yang cantik. Mirip blushing, hanya saja lebih menantang.

"Nehhhh, Hyunghhh..." Tanpa ragu Jung Kook meminta. Mata doe-nya yang berwarna cokelat gelap—diwarisi dari sang umma hanya berbeda warna—terpejam erat. Bibir merahnya terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan desahan dan menampakkan bunny teeth yang sangat manis, yang lagi-lagi diwarisinya dari sang umma.

J-Hope menyentuh titik tersebut kembali, kali ini tidak cukup tega untuk menolak keinginan si manis padanya. Lagipula, wajah penuh ekstasi yang Jung Kook tunjukkan, tepat di hadapannya langsung, rasanya terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. It's such a fuckin' turn on!

"Ahhhhhhhh... Hopie Hyunghhhh~"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan yang lebih, Baby~?" Pertanyaan J-Hope disambut anggukan begitu saja dari namja manis dalam pangkuannya. Tidak usah diragukan lagi, Jung Kook sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam ekstasi kenikmatan. Dan sepertinya, dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang saat ini J-Hope katakan.

Desahan nikmat Jung Kook kembali berganti dengan isakan dan erangan frustasi. Pasalnya, namja tampan yang memangkunya kembali menarik semua jemari tersebut, meninggalkannya dalam kekosongan. "Hiks~ Hyuuunghhhh... hiks..." isaknya memelas. Suhu tubuhnya tidak menurun dan sekarang J-Hope malah menarik semua jemari itu?! Demi Tuhan, bagaimana lagi Jung Kook dapat memenuhi bagian bawahnya yang semakin basah tersebut?!

"Ssshhhhh... tenang, Jungie~" bisik J-Hope menenangkan si manis yang menangis frustasi. Namja tampan tersebut kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan pada pinggul ramping tersebut dan mengangkatnya. Ia membuat tubuh Jung Kook berbaring di ranjang, memposisikan dirinya sendiri di antara kaki putih yang terbuka lebar itu.

Jung Kook masih menangis saat J-Hope merendahkan tubuh di atasnya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka, memberikan ciuman kacau, basah, dan dipenuhi hasrat panas. Sepanas suhu tubuh Jung Kook yang sayangnya semakin tidak terkendali.

Seakan mencapai batas limit dari ke-frustasi-annya, pinggul Jung Kook mulai bergerak ke atas, ke bawah, berusaha menciptakan friksi agar adik kecilnya bersentuhan dengan milik namja tampan di atasnya.

J-Hope mengerang lirih dibuatnya. Secara reflek, ia mengigit bibir bawah Jung Kook cukup keras, namun tidak sampai membuat luka. Bunny hybrid tersebut juga ikut mengerang dan untuk menghentikan dirinya menyakiti si manis, J-Hope dengan terpaksa meremas dan memegang erat pinggul ramping di bawahnya.

Tapi... tampaknya sudah terlambat. J-Hope telah kehilangan dirinya. Ia hanya mendapati tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membuka lebar kedua kaki putih Jung Kook dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong kesejatiannya memasuki cincin berkerut di bawah sana. Meskipun sudah dimasuki lima jari, tapi... dinding hangat Jung Kook seolah menolak untuk longgar, yang ada, kesejatian J-Hope diremas tanpa ampun di bawah sana.

"Aghhhhh..."

"Anghhhhh..."

Keduanya mengerang penuh ekstasi.

Jung Kook seolah menemukan rasa 'penuh' yang diinginkannya. Tubuh mungil tersebut mulai bergerak, berusaha memasukkan milik J-Hope lebih dalam lagi tanpa menunggu dinding hangatnya memberi ruang untuk sekedar merasa terbiasa.

J-Hope menggeram akan hal itu. Tanpa menunggu, ia memberi apa yang si bunny hybrid mau, dia mulai bergerak. Setiap hentakan dari pinggulnya menimbulkan desahan penuh kenikmatan bernada tinggi dari bibir Jung Kook. Sama sekali tidak ada kelembutan. Mereka melakukannya secara kasar dan keras. Jung Kook sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Yang ada, bunny hybrid manis itu malah terus mendesahkan 'more' dan 'harder' tanpa henti.

"More... hhh... harderhhhh... Hopie Hyunghhh... harderhhh..."

Bagai peri, atau mungkin 'setan' baik hati, J-Hope memenuhi semuanya. Dia menghentak ke dalam tubuh mungil Jung Kook dengan keras, terlalu kuat hingga kepala tempat tidur ikut menghantam dinding berkali-kali.

Yah, menilik dari gen animal yang Jung Kook dapat dari sang umma, they both fuckin' like bunny. Mad-Horny Bunny and the Fuckin'-Mad Master.

"J-Jungiehhhh... AKH!"

"AKH! HOPIE HYUNG~!"

######^0^########

KLAP!

Mata doe cokelat tu terbuka dan menutup berkali-kali. Rambut sehitam tembaganya menempel di dahi, lengket akibat keringat. Dadanya serasa naik turun dengan pipi dan telinga memerah panas.

Apa yang terjadi?

Tidak ada 'Hopie Hyung'nya. Jung Kook tidur tanpa mengenakan selimut dan ia terbalut piyama. Tidak naked. Dan sekali lagi, tidak bersama namja tampan yang dipanggilnya 'Hopie Hyung'.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Jung Kook menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping. Telinga kelinci di kepalanya langsung berdiri dikala merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di antara selangkangannya.

NO!

Dia tidak... ngompol, kan?!

Jung Kook langsung terduduk dan melihat ke bawah. Matanya melebar shock mendapati bagian selangkangannya memang basah.

"GYAAAAAAAA! UMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Duagh!

Brugh!

"AGH! HIME!" Yong Guk mengerang kesakitan karena sang anae menendang Little Yong Guk yang tengah menegang hebat.

Yah... ini masih jam sebelas malam dan keduanya sudah horny hingga melakukan 'petualangan' lebih awal. Namun Him Chan tetaplah Him Chan. Bunny hybrid cantik tersebut sangat menyayangi buah hatinya, apalagi Jung Kook, yang tidak diragukan lagi mewarisi hampir tujuh-puluh-lima-persen bagian dari dirinya. Dan mendengar sang buah hati tersayang berteriak, terlebih memanggilnya, tanpa memperdulikan apapun Him Chan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya begitu saja. Oh, jangan lupakan tendangan kelinci yang dihadiahinya di selangkangan Yong Guk karena namja itu terkesan tidak mau menyingkir.

Secara serampangan Him Chan meraih apapun itu pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya. Boxer bermotif tengkorak milik Yong Guk, dan... kaus merah tanpa lengan yang juga milik sang suami.

"JUNGIE CHAGI, WAEGEURE?!" teriak Him Chan menyongsong masuk ke dalam kamar sang aegya yang memang tidak pernah dikunci.

Jin juga menyongsong masuk setelah sang umma. Wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran yang sama. Menyusul setelahnya sang appa yang jalannya... terpincang? Ah, molla. Jin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan namdongsaengnya yang... baiklah, memeluk kedua kaki sambil... menangis. Waegeure?

"Chagi... waegeure...?" Him Chan memelankan suaranya agar sang aegya berhenti menangis dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Jung Kook mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi linangan air mata, dengan terisak ia berkata, "U-Umma... mi-mianhe..."

Ketiga pasang mata yang mengelilingi ranjang Jung Kook saling melirik penuh tanya. Mianhe?

"Mi-mianhe, umma... hiks... Ju-Jungie... ngompol! Huwaaaaa!" Jung Kook menangis keras setelah mengatakan semua itu. Bagai baru saja mengatakan sebuah dosa besar. Otaknya yang polos langsung men-judge dirinya sendiri sebagai kelinci nakal. Bagaimana mungkin dia ngompol?! Dasar kelinci nakal! (Him Chan terlalu banyak menanamkan sosok kelinci 'baik dan manis' ke kepala Jung Kook-.-)

Alis sempurna Him Chan berkerut mendengar penuturan Jung Kook. Ngompol? Kkkk~ ah, tidak seharusnya Him Chan merasa terhibur. Ah, tidak! Kenapa Jung Kook terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ini!?

'Berhenti, Kim Him Chan... kuasai dirimu! Bagaimana kalau Jung Kook semakin menangis karena merasa kau tertawai nanti!? Ah, tapi... OMONA~~ Jung Kook sangat manis kalau menangis seperti ini! Omo... aigooo... a-apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Oke, kita tinggalkan 'bunny mama' yang melakukan fangirling di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lebih baik sekarang Yong Guk mengambil alih.

"Jungie Baby... boleh appa lihat?"

Dengan polos Jung Kook mengangguk. Dia kemudian menurunkan kakinya yang ditekuk, meluruskan, dan membukanya. Wajahnya memerah, sangat malu.

Selangkangan Jung Kook memang basah... tapi... itu bukan air seni...

Yong Guk mendekati telinga kelinci Him Chan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat sang anae 'kembali' ke dunia nyata dengan mata membulat maksimal. "OMO?! JINJJA?!" pekik namja cantik itu excited. Reflek kedua telapak tangan diletakkannya di kedua pipi. Membuat Yong Guk yang melihatnya terkekeh, mengakui betapa imut dan menggemaskannya reaksi anae-nya yang cantik ini.

"Ne~"

Jin sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Umma, Appa, ada apa? Jungie kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang aegya, Him Chan malah memekik riang dan menghambur ke tempat tidur, memeluk tubuh mungil Jung Kook dengan erat. "Gyaaaa~ chukkae~ Jungie Chagi! Omo... anak umma sudah dewasa, eoh~!?"

"Chukkaeyo, Baby," timpal Yong Guk dengan gummy smile-nya.

Jin masih belum menangkap apa-apa. Chukkae? Sudah dewasa? Apa maksud orang tuanya ini?!

Tangisan Jung Kook berhenti seketika. "Umma... Appa... kenapa kalian mengucapkan selamat karena Jungie ngompol?" tanyanya heran. Jin saja bingung, apalagi bunny hybrid yang polos ini!

Pekikan gemas kembali terdengar dari Him Chan. Pelukannya pada tubuh mungil tersebut semakin erat saja. Sementara Yong Guk sendiri terkekeh keras sekarang.

"Kkkkk~ Baby, kau tidak ngompol. Kau baru saja mengalami wet dream. Itu tandanya kau sudah dewasa, Baby. Masa 'heat'mu akan datang."

Rahang Jin jatuh mendengar penjelasan sang appa. O. My. God! Namdongsaeng-nya yang luar biasa manis, sebentar lagi akan melakukan mating?!

Berbeda dengan Jin, Jung Kook hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'o'. "Apa itu pertanda baik, Umma? Appa?"

"NE!" pekik suami-istri Kim secara bersamaan.

Tidak...

Sama sekali tidak baik.

Yah, hanya Jin yang tampaknya tidak setuju.

~~~~~\\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~

Bila suami-istri Kim menyambut dengan penuh suka cita datangnya 'wet dream' sang aegya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Keluarga Kim yang satu lagi. Lebih tepatnya Kim Baek Hyun.

Tok, tok, tok, tok...

"Umma... keluar, ne? Kita bicara baik-baik."

"Hiks~ Tuhan... hiks, Taehyungie akan meninggalkanku... hiks... ani.. hiks... andweyo, jeongmal, hiks..."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus keluar dari bibir sang umma. V tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Sudah berjam-jam dia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Naked, hanya terbalut bathrobe putih milik sang umma.

Mmm... dampak yang tidak terduga dari V menjatuhkan 'bom', Baek Hyun langsung berteriak dan meratap, keluar dari bathtube, lalu berlari ke kamar sang aegya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Lion hybrid imut itu bahkan tidak memakai apa-apa saat dirinya memasui kamar V tadi. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Baek Hyun terdengar menangis dan meratap sejadi-jadinya; bergumam hal seperti Taehyungie-Ku terlalu cepat dewasa dan akan meninggalkanku atau semacamnya. Huft... entahlah, siapa yang sebenarnya di posisi 'anak' saat ini.

"Taehyungie? Ada apa? Pintu kamarmu tidak bisa dibuka?"

Bagai dewa penolong, Kris datang di saat yang tepat. Keningnya berkerut heran melihat V menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Eumm... Appa, itu..." Baiklah, bagaimana V harus menjelaskan reaksi unik sang umma?

"Ada apa, Taehyungie~? Mana umma—"

"Hiks~~ aku tidak mau Taehyungie meninggalkanku... huwaaaaa..." Tangisan keras dari dalam kamar V sekiranya menjawab apa yang akan Kris tanyakan. Baek Hyun di dalam kamar. Dan dia... menangis? Ah, meratap lebih tepatnya.

Ekspresi penuh tanya sang appa membuat V nyengir gaje sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Eum... itu, Appa, waktu berendam di dalam bathtube bersama, aku menceritakan pada umma kalau aku sudah mengalami wet dream dan kemugkinan masa heat-ku akan datang. Lalu umma... yah, seperti ini," jelas V dengan pipi memanas. Ukh! Entah kenapa dia bercerita dari awal seperti itu?!

Kris yang sudah paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Sesaat kemudian namja tampan tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut dirty blonde lion hybrid di depannya. "Chukkaeyo, Taehyungie~ Kau sudah mulai dewasa."

V tersenyum. Yah, meskipun Kris bukan ayah kandungnya, tapi namja itu selalu memperlakukan V layaknya anak sendiri. V bahkan kadang lupa kalau namja yang bediri di depannya ini bukan appa biologisnya. "Gumawoyo, Appa."

"Huft... kalau begitu kau pakailah baju umma-mu dulu, ne? Appa akan bicara dengan umma-mu."

V mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari menuju kamar utama, kamar orang tuanya.

Tinggallah Kris di sini sendiri, dengan Baek Hyun yang tidak henti-hentinya meratap dan menangis keras di dalam sana.

Huft...

Tok, tok, tok...

"Baby? Kau mendengarku? Buka pintunya, ne?!"

"Huwaaaa... Taehyungie..."

Tok, tok, tok...

"Baek Hyun Baby, buka pintunya. Kita bicarakan ini berdua. Kalau seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa, eoh?! Kau tidak kasihan dengan Uri-Tahyungie?"

Cklek~

Bujukan Kris berhasil. Pintu kamar di hadapannya terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah dengan hidung memerah dan mata membengkak parah. Pipi putih tersebut masih sedikit basah, dan sesekali terdengar isakan.

Kris menerobos masuk dan meraup tubuh mungil lion hybrid imut tersebut dalam pelukan erat. Dan lagi-lagi, Baek Hyun menangis. Dia benar-benar sedih.

"Ssshhh... jangan menangis lagi, ne~?"

"Hiks... ba-bagaimana aku tidak menangis, Kris! Hiks, hiks... Taehyungie sebentar lagi akan menemukan mate-nya dan meninggalkanku sendiri! A-aku... hiks, aku tidak bisa!"

Getaran tubuh mungil dalam pelukan Kris semakin kuat saja. Untuk itu, ia membawa tangannya mengusap punggung sempit si lion hybrid dengan gerakan memutar, bermaksud membuatnya tenang. "Apa maksudmu sendiri, eoh? Ada aku bersamamu. Suatu saat kita akan memiliki 'baby' sendiri. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Apa kau tidak ingin Uri-Taehyungie tumbuh dewasa? Kau ingin dia tidak memiliki 'mate' seumur hidupnya dan menderita melalui masa heat-nya sendiri? Kau ingin hal itu terjadi?"

"Hiks~ ani, aku tidak ingin Taehyungie menderita!" Baek Hyun memekik frustasi. Aliran air mata di pipinya semakin menganak sungai; membayangkan sang aegya menderita karena mengalami masa heat tanpa mate. Baek Hyun sendiri tahu betapa beratnya masa heat bagi lion hybrid.

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan Kris disahut oleh keheningan. Yang ada hanya suara isakan dan tangisan Baek Hyun. Namja tampan berambut abu-abu tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas berat, sedikit menyesal karena selama ini mereka selalu menunda momongan karena merasa V belum cukup besar. Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi?! Baek Hyun jadi sangat overprotektif pada sang aegya satu-satunya. Perhatian Baek Hyun sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada V. Dia jadi sulit menerima kenyataan kalau suatu saat sang aegya akan menemukan mate-nya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat tangisan Baek Hyun mulai mereda. Hanya isakan pelan yang terdengar dari bibir pink tipis itu sekarang. Terima kasih pada Kris yang tidak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan dan membelai rambut Baek Hyun dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kita menemui Taehyungie, eoh? Kasihan dia merasa bersalah karena membuatmu menangis," ajak dan bujuk Kris yang disambut anggukan pelan dari Baek Hyun.

########^0^#######

Telinga segitiga keemasan tersebut tampak turun lesu. Begitupula dengan kepala si pemilik. Yah, V serasa diadili saat ini.

"Mianhe..."

Satu kata penyesalan yang terdengar lirih tersebut menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar. V langsung mengangkat kepalanya, tahu dengan pasti bahwa sang umma-lah yang mengucapkannya.

"Umma kenapa minta maaf?" tanya V bingung. Padahal, tadinya dia yang merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat umma-nya menangis.

Baek Hyun menunduk. Dia merasa tidak bersikap semestinya sebagai orang tua. Childish, eoh?

Kris tahu apa yang saat ini Baek Hyun rasakan, maka dari itu namja tampan tersebut mengusap pelan punggung sang anae, berusaha memberinya kekuatan. Terlihat Baek Hyun melirik sedikit ke arahnya dan melemparkan senyum seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yah, Baek Hyun tidak sendiri. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Kris di sampingnya.

Akhirnya, bagai mendapat semangat baru, kepala mungil Baek Hyun terangkat dan menatap sang aegya dengan senyuman lembut. "Mianhe, Chagi. Umma telah bersikap egois. Seharusnya umma senang karena kau sudah beranjak dewasa. Seharusnya umma mendukungmu, bukannya malah..."

V menghambur memeluk sang umma erat. Dia tahu kalau Baek Hyun sangat menyayanginya. Baek Hyun berhak bersikap egois atas dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Umma~ Aku tahu karena terlalu menyayangiku, makanya Umma bersikap seperti itu. Aku mengerti. Aku juga menyayangi Umma. Saaaangaaaaaattttttt sayang!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan V malah membuat Baek Hyun kembali menangis. Namun kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan; Baek Hyun menangis karena merasa sangat bahagia. Yah, cinta ibu dan anak tidak akan pernah goyah, 'kan?

"Gumawoyo, Taehyungie. Umma juga sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat... menyayangimu!"

Kris tersenyum menyaksikan keakraban ibu dan anak tersebut. Perlahan ia mendekat dan juga ikut memeluk tubuh mungil keduanya dengan erat. "Aku juga sangaaaaaaaaattt... menyayangi kalian!"

Baek Hyun dan V tertawa, membiarkan namja tinggi tersebut menggoyang-goyang tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hahahaha, kurasa secepatnya kita harus mendaftarkan Taehyungie dalam program MATE, eoh? Kita harus mencari pasangan yang baik untukmu, Chagi. Yang paling tampan, ne?!" Baek Hyun berkata penuh semangat.

"Eoh? Tidak usah mencari, Umma. Aku sudah punya pasangan sendiri. Kami hanya perlu mendaftarkan nama saja."

SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG...

"MWO?!"

"MWO?!"

Huft... ckckck, tampaknya si manis lion hybrid ini harus belajar bagaimana menyampaikan berita yang baik dan benar, eoh? Bisa-bisa... suatu hari Baek Hyun dan Kris akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak dibuatnya.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 8**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 8**

Dua iris kecokelatan tersebut saling menatap tanpa berkedip. Oh, apakah ada kompetisi saling tatap saat ini?

Tentu saja tidak.

Lagipula itu konyol. Terlalu konyol untuk seukuran dua orang dewasa yang bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putera berumur enam belas tahun.

"Baekhyunie, sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau ingin kita bertemu di cafe ini? Dan tolong, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Dae Hyun bertanya dengan kening berkerut heran. Mantan anae-nya ini memang berwajah super imut, tapi... kalau menatap sinis seperti itu... Dae Hyun malah bergidik gugup dibuatnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dan berat dari si lion hybrid. Sesaat kemudian kepala dirty blond dengan telinga segitiga keemasan tersebut jatuh lunglai di atas meja kayu cafe. "Huft... mian, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan tatapanku."

Kening Dae Hyun semakin berkerut saja mendapati jawaban tidak jelas Baek Hyun yang terdengar begitu lesu tanpa semangat sedikitpun. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ah! Ini berhubungan dengan Taehyungie, 'kan?! Ada apa?"

Butuh lima detik barulah si lion hybrid menegakkan kepala dan menatap namja tampan di hadapannya dengan bibir bawah mencebik cemberut. "Kau tahu? Aku belum siap menjadi halmeoni."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa?!"

"Kau siap menjadi harabeoji?" Baek Hyun tidak menghiraukan kebingungan Dae Hyun dan malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang pastinya akan semakin membuat bingung namja berkulit tan itu.

"Tsk! Kau ini!" Dae Hyun jadi kesal sendiri dan melipat tangan di dada sembari membuang muka ke samping. Jika Baek Hyun ingin bersifat menyebalkan, oh, bagus, dia memilih saat yang tepat. Benar-benar. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sekalinya bertemu Baek Hyun malah ingin bermain lelucon dengannya, eoh?!

"Taehyungie akan memasuki masa heat. Karena itulah aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Taehyungie membutuhkan tanda tanganmu untuk memasuki program MATE." Baek Hyun berkata lempeng. Oke, sekarang kita tahu dari mana sifat ceplas-ceplos V ia dapat.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Baek Hyun saat sang aegya menjatuhkan 'bom' tiba-tiba, begitupula yang terjadi dengan Dae Hyun. Namja itu menganga lebar dengan mata membelalak sempurna.

"MWO?!"

"Yah, seperti yang kukatakan, kita harus bersiap-siap menjadi halmeoni dan harabeoji dalam waktu dekat."

Tsk! Lagi-lagi si imut ini berkata lempeng.

"MWO?!"

~~~~~~\\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

"Kudengar... Jungie juga akan memasuki masa heat."

Mata Jin terbelalak lebar menatap sosok lion hybrid imut di sampingnya. Bagaimana... V bisa tahu hal itu?

"Jungie sendiri yang memberitahunya padaku tadi di kelas."

Oh. Jin lupa kalau dongsaeng-nya yang polos itu layaknya ember bocor. Tentu saja dia akan memberitahu V. "Hm, yah... begitulah." Respon Jin singkat dan jelas sekali tidak bersemangat.

Sebelah alis V terangkat penuh tanya. Tadinya ia pikir kalau cuma perasaannya saja Jin hari ini tidak bersemangat. Tapi... ternyata benar. Jin memang sedang tidak bersemangat. Ada apa? "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pelan bahu kanan Jin.

Namja yang ditanya tersenyum lembut dan beralih menarik tangan V pada bahunya hingga membuat lion hybrid imut tersebut terpekik kaget karena sekarang ia malah berpindah duduk dalam... pangkuan Jin.

Omo~

Ini sedikit memalukan. Untung saja mereka saat ini berada di atap sekolah. Bagaimana kalau seandainya di kantin?! Mungkin akan sangat menghebohkan. Dan memalukan.

Jin tidak berkata apa-apa. Namja itu hanya memeluk erat pinggang V dalam pangkuannya dari samping. Sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher si lion hybrid; menghirup aroma semacam vanilla-strawberry lembut yang menguar alami dari tubuh V. Oh, Jin suka wangi tubuh sang mate. Sangat.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu aku aneh—"

"Yah, kau sangat aneh." V memotong begitu saja padahal namja tampan yang memangkunya belum selesai berbicara. Alhasil, namja tampan itu sedikit cemberut lalu kemudian dengan gemas mencubit pipi kiri V.

"Yah, aku belum selesai berbicara, Tae Hyung-ssi~"

"Kkkkk~ bukankah kau bermaksud bertanya? Aku hanya menjawab dengan jujur, hahaha~"

Jin mematung. Untuk pertama kalinya V tersenyum dan tertawa lepas di hadapannya. Dan... benarkah baru saja... V mengajaknya bercanda? Kau hanya bercanda dengan seseorang yang kau anggap 'akrab', bukan? Itu berarti...

Seolah dipenuhi harapan, Jin tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap pelan pipi kiri yang sempat dicubitnya. Rasa lega dan nyaman menguar begitu saja di dadanya. "Yah, yah, kau benar. Aku, memang sangat aneh. Puas? Aku tadinya ingin bertanya, apa menurutmu aneh kalau aku merasa... tidak rela jika dongsaengku akan melakukan 'mate'?"

Senyuman V perlahan memudar mendengar kata-kata Jin. Dia merasa begitu familiar dengan keadaan ini. Ah! Baru saja tadi malam hal seperti ini juga terjadi. Tepatnya pada sang umma yang tidak rela kalau ia akan melakukan mate. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau pikir orang tuaku rela begitu saja kalau aku sebentar lagi akan melakukan mate?"

Nafas Jin tercekat. Benar. V benar. Orang tua mana yang dengan rela membiarkan anaknya terlibat dalam komitmen di usia semuda ini? Ah, coret untuk kedua orang tuanya. Mereka memang aneh, menurut Jin.

"Dengar, Seokie-ssi. Rela atau pun tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula, kau tidak kasihan melihat Jungie menderita dalam masa heat nanti? Dan kau tahu? tadi malam umma-ku juga bereaksi sepertimu."

Kalimat terakhir yang V ucapkan membuat Jin sontak menjauhkan wajah dari lehernya. Sekarang namja itu menatap takjub ke arah si lion hybrid. "Kau sudah mengatakan pada orang tuamu?"

"Eum. Umma-ku sampai shock dan menangis hebat. Kau percaya? Dia mengunci diri di kamarku sampai tiga jam lebih! Kkkk~ kalau diingat-ingat lagi... rasanya lucu saja." Lagi-lagi V terkekeh. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa hari ini rasanya dia ingin tersenyum terus. Apa... karena Jin, ya?

Merasa ditatap intens oleh namja yang memeluknya, V berhenti tersenyum dan menatap namja itu balik. "Apa?" tuntutnya dengan wajah memerah.

Jin malah terkekeh dan kembali menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher V. "Ani. Aku senang melihatmu sudah nyaman berada di dekatku. Kau banyak tersenyum. Aku suka." Jin bergumam, membuat nafasnya yang hangat langsung menerpa kulit lembut tempat ia menyembunyikan wajah.

V jadi sedikit bergetar merasakan sensasi tersebut. Dan tentu saja Jin menyadarinya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan pepatah memang benar; sekali belang, tetaplah belang. Ide jahil—mesum—langsung menghampiri otak Jin.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... kau berubah sejak kita berciuman, ne? Mungkin kita harus sering-sering melakukannya. How do you think about that, Tae Hyung-ssi?"

Tanpa menunggu respon V, Jin menarik begitu saja tengkuk lion hybrid imut dalam pangkuannya ke bawah. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

Yah, V sudah menetapkan hati untuk memilih Jin. Dan inilah Jin dengan segala sifat 'pervert'nya. V akan berusaha menerima apa adanya namja tampan yang sekarang tengah menggoda permukaan bibirnya dengan lidah ini. Sebagai bentuk ketetapan hati, V dengan senang hati membuka bibir dan membiarkan lidah Jin mengeksplor ke dalam mulutnya. Lion hybrid imut itu bahkan mulai mengalungkan kedua lengan ke leher kokoh Jin; berpegangan dan sesekali meremas pelan surai cokelat namja tampan tersebut.

########^0^########

"HOPIE HYUNG!"

Jung Kook melompat-lompat riang mendekati J-Hope yang tengah mencampur beberapa cairan kimia ke dalam gelas ukur. Namja itu merupakan anggota klub kimia. Hari ini dia terpaksa harus terperangkap dalam jas putih untuk menyelesaikan proyek klub mereka. Bahkan di jam-jam istirahat seperti ini. Tadinya J-Hope sedih sekali tidak dapat menemui Jung Kook saat jam istirahat. Namun... betapa beruntungnya, pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

"Jungie~ kau tidak istirahat ke kantin?"

"Ani. Jungie tidak lapar, Hyung. Hyung sendiri?"

"Oh, Hyung harus menyelesaikan ini dulu," jawab J-Hope sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat gelas ukurnya.

Jung Kook mengangguk paham kemudian mengambil duduk di kursi samping meja. Kedua tangan menumpu pada dagu, memperhatikan dengan takjub keahlian J-Hope dalam mencampur zat-zat kimia warna-warni yang Jung kook sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

Namja yang diperhatikan dengan manis oleh si bunny hybrid hanya terkekeh pelan. Yah, mereka sering berduaan seperti ini secara diam-diam. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Eum... ada yang salah. Tentu sekarang sudah berbeda. Mereka kemarin melakukan french kiss. Itu sebuah perubahan besar. Dan terlebih lagi, Jung Kook berkata bahwa ia menyukai J-Hope.

Apakah mereka berpacaran sekarang?

Reflek J-Hope menatap Jung Kook lurus. Dia ingin menanyakan hal itu; apakah mereka berpacaran? Tapi... baiklah, sekarang J-Hope malah bimbang sendiri. Apa Jung Kook mengerti apa itu pacaran? Dan yang lebih parah, apa dia... bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan 'suka' padanya? Bagaimanakah persepsi 'suka' dalam otak polos Jung Kook? Jangan-jangan Jung Kook menyamakan rasa 'suka' yang ia rasakan, terhadap rasa suka pada saudara sendiri!? Tidak.

Kalau memang seperti itu...

Bukankah berarti... perasaan J-Hope bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"... ung... Hyung? HYUNG?!" Jung Kook memanggil, lebih tepatnya berteriak memanggil J-Hope.

Namja tampan yang diteriaki tampak terkaget dan tanpa sengaja membuat gelas ukur yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Dan sialnya, cairan kimia di dalam gelas berhamburan hingga sedikit mengenai tangan J-Hope. Alhasil, namja itu meringis merasakan zat kimia membakar kulitnya.

"H-Hyung! Hyung tidak apa-apa?! Mi-mianhe, ini sa-salah Ju-Jungie!"

Meskipun meringis, J-Hope masih bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng untuk menenangkan bunny hybrid yang tengah panik itu. Lagipula, luka seperti ini adalah hal biasa yang didapatnya saat bergabung dengan klub kimia. "Hyung baik-baik saja, Jungie. Ini luka kecil biasa. Lihat?" Dengan entengnya J-Hope membasuh luka bakar tersebut pada bak cuci dan kemudian mengeringkannya dengan tisu lalu memperlihatkannya ke hadapan Jung Kook.

Yah, J-Hope benar. Hanya warna pink kemerahan kecil yang tercetak jelas pada punggung tangannya. Tetapi itu tidak berarti Jung Kook akan baik-baik saja melihatnya. Bunny hybrid manis tersebut sekarang malah berlinangan air mata dengan telinganya yang turun lesu di sisi kepala.

"Hiks... mianhe, Hopie Hyung. Se – hiks, seharusnya J-Jungie tidak membuat Hopie Hyung kaget, hiks..."

Baiklah, sekarang malah J-Hope yang panik.

"Ju-Jungie, jangan menangis. Nan gwenchana. Lihat? Ini hanya luka kecil. Tinggal dijilat juga sembuh," kata J-Hope menenangkan. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya hampir membuat nafas namja tampan tersebut berhenti. Bagaimana tidak?!

Jung Kook mendekat padanya dan...

Eum... menjilat bekas pink kemerahan pada tangan J-Hope.

A.S.T.A.G.A.

MENJILAT!?

"Nah, bagaimana, Hopie Hyung? Sudah lebih baik? Atau Hyung butuh Jungie menjilatnya lagi?" Jung Kook bertanya dengan mata membulat—polos—antusias. Dia benar-benar percaya kalau 'jilatan menyembuhkan' yang sebelumnya J-Hope katakan berkhasiat. Dan oh, Tuhan, bagaimana lagi J-Hope harus menghadapi kadar kepolosan bunny hybrid manis ini yang kelewat batas?

"Eh, h-hyung sudah lebih baik, Jungie! G-gu-gumawoyo!"

Huft... untunglah J-Hope memiliki pengendalian diri super-duper ekstra. Kalau tidak? Oh, betapa menggodanya tawaran Jung Kook yang menawarkan diri untuk kembali menjilat tangannya.

'Hmmm... menjilat...'

Plakk!

'Berhenti otak! Berhenti berpikiran mesum tentang Jung Kook! Ah, tapi...'

Plakk!

'Sudah kubilang berhenti!'

Baiklah, sekarang Jung Kook hanya bisa menganga menyaksikan bagaimana J-Hope... menampar wajahnya sendiri? Dan tidak hanya sekali? Hopie Hyung-nya kenapa, eoh?

~~~~~~~\\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

Dae Hyun melirik lion hybrid imut di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak mata ber-eyeliner itu membuka dan menutup berkali-kali. Serta bibir yang membulat sempurna.

"Kkkkk~ kau ini kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu melihat tempat ini?"

"Aku hanya rindu tempat ini. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini!" Baek Hyun memekik gemas dengan tangan terkepal dan mata yang dipejamkan erat. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan harus Dae Hyun akui, waktu tidak berpengaruh besar dalam merubah rupa Baek Hyun.

Bicara soal waktu, Dae Hyun jadi menghitung mundur di kepalanya. Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan saat dulu sang umma mengajaknya ke toko 'pet' dalam rangka mengabulkan keinginan Dae Hyun di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas.

Hari itu mata Dae Hyun terpaku menatap sesosok lion hybrid cantik dengan kulit sewarna susu. Makhluk mempesona itu menatapnya pula dari balik jeruji dingin kandang. Iris matanya berwarna cokelat gelap sedikit tertutup surai dirty blond. Begitupula dengan telinga segitiga cokelat keemasan tampak menyeruak diantara surai dirty blond yang sedikit berantakan tersebut.

Lion hybrid...

Dae Hyun masih tidak dapat mengerti, mengapa makhluk hybrid yang membawa gen singa bisa terlihat sebegitu mempesona dan menggemaskannya?! _The most beautiful hybrid creatures that he ever seen in his life. Really breathtaking_. Dae Hyun begitu terhipnotis hingga hal terakhir yang ia ketahui, sang lion hybrid telah berada di rumahnya. Bahkan, ia tidak ragu untuk berbagi kamar maupun tempat tidur dengan makhluk mempesona itu.

Pada awalnya si lion hybrid terlihat... takut padanya? Kenapa? Dae Hyun terus bertanya-tanya hingga suatu kali tanpa sengaja ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menemukan... punggung penuh bekas luka dan baret. Bahkan, beberapa diantaranya masih terlihat memerah terbuka. Bekas luka cambukan.

Betapa mirisnya hati Dae Hyun melihat apa yang selama ini tersembunyi dari balik kaus-kaus longgar yang dipakai sang pet. Dae Hyun pernah mendengar tentang penyiksaan majikan terhadap pet-nya, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bukti dari kejadian buruk itu sekarang berada di depan matanya sendiri. Dalam kondisi paling menyedihkan; trauma fisik maupun mental.

Mengerti, Dae Hyun pun mulai melakukan pendekatan dengan caranya sendiri. Dia aktif mengajak lion hybrid tersebut bicara; menceritakan cerita lucu dan pengalaman menyebalkannya selama di sekolah saat dijahili karena bertubuh pendek. Setelah beberapa hari dia berhasil. Makhluk menggemaskan itu akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suara dari memanggilnya 'Daehyuna', hingga memperkenalkan dirinya.

Namanya Baek Hyun.

Makhluk menggemaskan penuh pesona yang bernasib malang itu bernama Baek Hyun. Dan Dae Hyun dengan senang hati memanggilnya 'Baekhyunie'. Kemudian semua mengalir bagai air; mereka menjadi akrab, akrab pada tahap yang bisa dibilang tahu segalanya dan saling melempar lelucon satu sama lain.

Hingga tiba saatnya Baek Hyun mengalami masa heat. Semua terjadi diluar kendali dan, bagaimana mungkin Dae Hyun menolak makhluk mungil yang manis itu memohon padanya dengan wajah semerah stroberi?

Mereka melakukannya. Mungkin itu karena cinta? Atau mungkin sekedar rasa nyaman semata? Entahlah. Yang pasti mereka kemudian menikah dan memiliki V. Namun empat tahun bersama membuat Dae Hyun dan Baek Hyun sadar; rasa itu bukanlah cinta. Itu lebih kepada rasa... persahabatan.

Dan mereka harus memperjelas rasa persahabatan tersebut.

Keduanya bercerai, saling berjanji akan mencari cinta sejati masing-masing.

Apakah mereka menyesal?

Tentu tidak.

Mereka memiliki V dan, tidak ada yang namanya penyesalan bila kau menjalani 'kedewasaan' bersama seorang sahabat dekat yang selalu ada untukmu.

"Hei, Daehyuna! Kau akan berdiri saja di sana atau masuk?" panggil Baek Hyun menyadarkan namja tampan yang mematung di jalan setapak berkerikil.

Dae Hyun tersenyum, "tentu saja tidak, Baekhyunie~" sahutnya sembari melangkah mengikuti Baek Hyun memasuki pagar putih sebuah rumah mungil dengan kebun bunga membentang luas. Di samping rumah terdapat bentangan danau kecil yang di tepiannya berdiri kokoh sebuah pohon besar yang pada cabangnya bergantung ayunan sederhana berbentuk kayu persegi.

Lingkungan yang begitu asri, penuh ketenangan dan, kenangan.

Di sanalah dulunya Baek Hyun membawa V kemana-mana di dalam perutnya. Baek Hyun memang sangat hiperaktif pada dasarnya. Meskipun perutnya terus membesar, dia tidak akan berhenti menjelajah di sekitar rumah. Bahkan, pernah suatu kali Dae Hyun dibuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat Baek Hyun terpeleset jatuh ke dalam danau, dalam keadaan perut besar. Namun yang menyebalkannya, di saat Dae Hyun panik setengah mati, lion hybrid imut yang dikhawatirkan malah menyembulkan kepala dari permukaan air dengan terkikik riang, menertawakan Dae Hyun yang tampaknya jatuh ke dalam salah satu trik leluconnya. Sial. Baek Hyun memang jahil.

Tempat penuh kenangan ini akan mereka siapkan untuk Tae Hyung dan Mate-nya nanti.

"Rumah ini dirawat dengan baik." Baek Hyun berkomentar, memperhatikan seisi rumah yang tertata rapi tanpa ada debu secuilpun pada perabotannya.

"Tentu saja, Babbo. Itu gunanya kita menyewa pengurus rumah selama ini."

"Jangan memanggilku babbo, Babbo. Huft... kau tahu? Aku shock sekali saat Taehyungie mengabarkan masa heat-nya akan datang."

Dae Hyun terkikik dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Baek Hyun, "kkkkk~ aku bertaruh kalau kau menangis habis-habisan," katanya yakin. Ledekannya sempat membuat si lion hybrid mendelik sebal dan pouting.

"Hmph! Memangnya salah kalau aku menangis kalau tahu anakku akan tumbuh dewasa dan pergi dibawa orang lain?!"

"Kkkkk~ bukan orang lain, tapi **mate** -nya. Aigo... Uri Baekhyunie never grow up, eoh~?" dendang Dae Hyun meledek dengan senyuman jahil.

"Shut up! Jangan sok dewasa, Pabbo. Ingat, kau itu lebih muda setahun dariku!"

"Hahaha... oh, ya, bicara soal 'mate', kau sudah bertemu dengan calon pasangan yang Taehyungie bicarakan?"

"Belum. Rencananya malam ini Taehyungie akan mengundang 'orang itu' untuk makan malam bersama." Mata Baek Hyun sedikit menyipit dikala 'orang itu' keluar dari mulutnya. Tampaknya si imut ini tidak akan membiarkan kekasih aegya-nya duduk dengan tenang pada malam ini. Dia akan melakukan beberapa 'tes'. Dan itu pasti.

Dae Hyun yang terlalu mengenal Baek Hyun tahu apa yang sedang makhluk mungil di sebelahnya rencanakan. Huft... biarlah. Toh, mungkin beberapa 'tes' diperlukan dalam hal mencari-jodoh-yang-tepat-untuk-Taehyungie mereka.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada kekasih Taehyungie, eoh?"

"Tsk! Ah, kau harus ikut makan malam juga. Bawa Young Jae-ssi, ne?!"

"Ne, tentu saja."

#######^0^########

Plakk!

"Ssshhh... kenapa kau memukulku, Tae Hyung-ssi?"

V mundur beberapa langkah sembari berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan dengan nyalang namja yang tengah mengusap-ngusap punggung tangannya yang tampak memerah. "Kau! Aku memperbolehkanmu menciumku dan sekarang tanganmu masuk seenaknya ke dalam kausku?! Kau mau kubanting lagi?" omelnya kesal.

Tsk! Dasar Jin. Namja tampan itu tidak bisa menyimpan tangannya dengan baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hehehe, mianhe... tanganku bergerak sendiri, Tae Hyung-ssi. Aku tidak sengaja."

Baiklah. Tidak sengaja adalah alasan terkonyol bagi Jin untuk membela diri. Adakah ketidak sengajaan sampai meremas bokong segala?

"Kau pintar beralasan, eoh? Huft... aku jadi ragu mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku nanti."

Mata Jin terbelalak, "makan malam?!"

"Ne, umma-ku mengundangmu. Katanya dia ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang akan menjadi mate-ku nanti."

Kebiasaan V menjatuhkan 'bom' layak dipertanyakan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Jin tengah menahan nafas, memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat dia, ehem, bertemu muka dengan calon mertua?! Omo! Jin bahkan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa! Pabbo! Kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini?! Pabbo.

"Oh, ya. Umma-ku orangnya sedikit histeris. Dia suka mencakar kalau sedang marah. Hanya memperingatkanmu saja untuk berhati-hati," kata V menambahkan. Dia benar-benar memberi informasi. Bukannya bermaksud membuat Jin takut.

' _Buddha~ save me...'_

Terlambat.

Jin benar-benar takut.

TBC

NB : No comment. HIDUP J.V! J.V! HIDUP J.V! JIN & V COUPLE UNYUUUUUUUUU! **\O(=^3^=)O/**


	9. Chapter 9

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 9**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **MinSu (Ji Min & Suga)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! M-PREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 9**

"Ya, kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" J-Hope berbisik pelan, memperhatikan sekitar dengan... asing? Yah, dia seperti seseorang yang tersesat di planet asing. Planet asing dengan wangi semerbak, yang penuh dengan setelan jas bermerek. Belum lagi suasana yang kelewat tenang dengan beberapa yeoja berpakaian resmi membungkuk hormat sembilan-puluh-derajat tiap kali mereka lewat. Ugh, ini tempat asing bagi J-Hope yang hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Tapi, tentu tidak bagi Jin. Namja tampan itu sekarang terlihat begitu menikmati waktunya sembari mengusap-ngusap dagu tiap kali beberapa orang yeoja mempertunjukkan satu set setelan resmi di hadapannya.

"Aku butuh pendapatmu, Hopie. Malam ini aku diundang Tae Hyung-ssi makan malam di rumahnya. Orang tuanya ingin bertemu denganku." Jin tersenyum lebar sekali. Meskipun tadinya dia sempat cemas dan, ekhem, takut juga, sih... tapi, ini semua demi kelancaran hubungannya dengan V. Kalau seandainya umma V nanti mencakarnya, dia akan terima. Tapi... lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati, 'kan? Makanya, setelah menemukan setelan jas yang pantas ia kenakan dari butik ini, Jin berencana untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar besar beserta sekotak cokelat. Jin tahu di mana harus membeli cokelat kacang super lezat dengan harga yang fantastis.

Licik. Ingin menyuap, eoh?

Tidaklah~ Jin hanya tengah 'berusaha mengambil hati calon mertua'.

"Wah~ kalian benar-benar akan memasuki tahap serius, eoh?! Aku salut, ternyata kau dengan cukup mudah menaklukkan Kim Tae Hyung. Kau harus bersyukur karena dia akan memasuki masa heat. Makanya dia sedikit melunak. Kau sangat beruntung, Jin-ah. chukkaeyo~" ujar J-Hope tulus sembari menepuk pelan bahu Jin. Sahabatnya senang, tentu dia juga ikut senang.

Karena J-Hope mengungkit-ungkit soal 'heat'... Jin jadi teringat adik kecilnya yang manis. Jung Kook juga akan mengalaminya sebentar lagi. Seperti yang V katakan, hybrid tidak punya pilihan dan harus sesegera mungkin mencari pasangan mate. Huft... bagaimana nanti nasib Jung Kook? Melakukan mate? Dan yang terpenting... apakah Jin rela kalau adiknya melakukan mate bersama orang asing yang tidak dikenal? Jin tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Jung Kook tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mengenal orang baru. Heat-nya sudah di depan mata.

"Hopie," entah kenapa mulut Jin bergerak sendiri. "Kau... sangat mencintai Jungie, 'kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuat namja yang dilempari pertanyaan membelalakkan mata.

Eum... Jin serius, menanyakan hal penting seperti itu pada J-Hope sekarang? Meskipun butik adalah tempat yang berkelas, namun tentu bukanlah tepat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal aku-sangat-mencintai-adikmu. Mungkin seharusnya sebuah tanah lapang yang sepi saja. karena J-Hope mempunyai firasat kalau Jin akan memukulnya atas jawaban yang akan diberikannya nanti.

Melihat tidak ada kata-kata yang J-Hope keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Jin jadi sedikit kesal dan sekarang tanpa bisa dicegah matanya menyipit, menatap namja tampan di sebelahnya penuh selidik. "Jung Ho Seok, aku bertanya padamu; kau sangat mencintai adikku atau tidak?!" ulangnya. Kali ini terdengar lebih menuntut.

Bagai seorang tersangka yang disudutkan di dalam sebuah sidang. Itulah keadaan yang dialami J-Hope sekarang. Dan bagai pasrah menerima vonis yang akan dijatuhkan untuknya, kepala J-Hope tertunduk, "ne, Jin. Ne, aku sangat mencintai Jung Kook. Aku tahu kau melarangku untuk merasakan hal seperti itu terhadapnya. Tapi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Jin-ah. sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap mencintainya. Maafkan aku. Aku rela kau menghajarku atau apapun. Tapi kumohon, jangan memintaku untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini."

Oh, pengakuan memelas J-Hope seharusnya direkam. Mungkin Jung Kook akan sangat senang mendengar hal ini. Namja itu begitu serius dengan ucapannya, membuat Jin terenyuh sendiri.

Baiklah, Jin menyerah.

"Jungie juga akan mendekati masa heat."

Mata J-Hope terbelalak dengan rahang jatuh mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sang sahabat. "MWO?!"

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai adikku, buatlah keputusan sesegera mungkin. Kurasa Jungie juga menyukaimu."

Tsk, Jin sepertinya ketularan ceplas-ceplos kekasih lion hybrid-nya. Tidak diberi pertanda apapun, J-Hope layaknya menerima badai topan dahsyat saat ini.

"Mwo? Bu-bukannya kau tidak i-ingin a-aku mendekati Jungie? Kenapa—"

"Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang kalau sepertinya Jungie menyukaimu. Kau mau atau tidak? Atau kutarik kembali kata-kataku?!" gertak Jin sembarangan. Habis, J-Hope tidak tahu berterima kasih, sih... sudah untung Jin merestuinya!

"AH?! ANDWAE! Ne, ne, aku mau!"

Jin kembali tersenyum cerah. Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat. Meskipun selama ini dia selalu menutup mata akan perasaan J-Hope pada adiknya... tapi, siapa yang bisa Jin bohongi? Tidak ada yang bisa mencintai Jung Kook lebih baik dari J-Hope. J-Hope adalah namja yang sangat cerdas dan baik hati. Itulah alasan utama yang membuat Jin betah menjalin persabatan dengannya. Dan seharusnya... cerdas dan baik hati merupakan syarat sempurna untuk kriteria pasangan hidup seseorang, bukan?!

"Nah, kalau begitu kajja! Bantu aku memilih setelan yang pas!"

########^0^########

"Umma~ kenapa wajah umma ditekuk seperti itu? Tersenyumlah~ umma tidak berencana untuk membuat takut mate-ku, 'kan?"

Bibir bawah Baek Hyun mencebik. Belum lagi kedua telinganya turun lesu di sisi kepala. Sudah dari tadi wajahnya tertekuk seperti itu. Kris yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertawa, diikuti cekikikan Young Jae, dan Dae Hyun... huft... dia hanya bisa memutar bola mata.

"Bukan 'mate'. Namja itu masih 'calon', Taehyungie," kata Baek Hyun mengoreksi.

"Tenang saja, Taehyungie~ umma-mu hanya sedang bad mood. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga akan mengalami masa heat," celetuk Dae Hyun menimpali. Membuat lion hybrid yang tengah cemberut di depannya semakin cemberut.

"YA! Kau ja—"

Ting Tong~

"Oh, kurasa itu Seokie-ssi!" V berseru sembari bangkit cepat dari kursinya, sedikit berlari menuju pintu depan. Beberapa orang di meja makan yang melihat lion hybrid imut tersebut penuh semangat tidak seperti biasanya, hanya menganga tidak percaya. Apalagi Baek Hyun.

"Hiks~ Taehyungie..."

Oke, kita abaikan si lion hybrid mama yang lagi-lagi bergalau ria. V masih terlalu cepat besar, baginya.

Kembali ke pintu depan kediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Kau berlebihan, kau tahu? Ini hanya makan malam, Seokie-ssi." V berkomentar saat melihat penampilan Jin yang begitu rapi. Oh, dan jangan lupakan buket bunga mawar merah beserta sebuah kotak merah pipih di tangannya.

"Benarkah? Ka-kalau begitu apa perlu aku kembali dan mengganti pakaian?" tanya Jin mendadak panik. Tadinya dia begitu percaya diri. Tapi sekarang? Sumpah demi Tuhan, dia gugup setengah mati!

"Kkkkk~ tidak perlu. Aneh, kemana Kim Seok Jin yang biasanya percaya diri?"

"Ugh... aku sedang berusaha, Tae Hyung-ssi~ Kau membuatku gugup!" Entah Jin sadar atau tidak kalau sekarang ia tengah merengek. Membuat V berpikir betapa lucunya namja tampan ini kalau bersikap childish.

"Hahaha, aigoo... sekarang kau merengek, eoh? Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai pingsan di depan keluargaku nanti."

Kata-kata lion hybrid manis di depannya membuat mata Jin terbelalak lebar dan sesegera mungkin menggeleng. "Ani. Andwae. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Tae Hyung-ssi? Kau ingin aku menyerah?!"

Oke, sepertinya Jin memang tengah dikuasai rasa panik berlebihan. V bahkan dapat mendengar namja tampan tersebut bernafas dengan suara nyaring.

"Seokie-ssi, tenang... ambil nafas pelan-pelan, ne?" pinta V sembari mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap-ngusap punggung lebar Jin dari atas ke bawah. "Astaga, kau benar-benar gugup ternyata. Aku hanya bercanda, Seokie-ssi."

Setelah beberapa saat mendapat bujukan disertai usapan lembut pada punggung, Jin akhirnya tenang juga. Nafasnya tidak lagi memburu.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Pertanyaan V hanya mendapat anggukan pelan. Mata Jin masih tidak fokus. Dia tidak sepenuhnya tenang. Insting tajam V dapat merasakannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo masuk," ajaknya kemudian.

V menggandeng tangan Jin yang bebas. Saat melewati koridor ruang tengah, genggaman Jin semakin erat. Dia gugup lagi.

Oh, apakah ada yang bisa V lakukan untuk membantu mate-Nya ini?

Mungkin...

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu, Seokie-ssi?" tanya V memulai. Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik, mendongak menatap Jin.

"N-ne?"

Tanpa diduga, V menarik tangan dalam genggamannya ke bawah hingga membuat tubuh Jin sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian dengan naturalnya lion hybrid imut tersebut mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup bibir Jin lama.

Jin terkesiap. Mata namja tampan itu terbelalak, tidak sepenuhnya bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Bahkan saat si imut melepaskan bibirnya dengan suara 'smooch' yang nyaring, kesadaran masih satu langkah jauhnya dari Jin.

 _"You lookin' so really good in this suit. Oh, and hot~"_ Untuk kata-kata yang terakhir, V bersumpah kalau 'itu' meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Alhasil, sekarang wajah imutnya terasa panas.

Wajah imut yang tengah blushing di hadapannya, rasanya cukup membawa Jin kembali ke dunia nyata. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menebak V. Setelah sebelumnya berani mengecup Jin tepat di bibir, hanya dengan mengakui bahwa Jin 'hot', dia sudah blushing seperti ini. Belum lagi wajah mereka yang masih berdekatan. V tak ubahnya seperti mangsa yang tertangkap oleh si pemangsa.

"Kkkkk~ gumawoyo, Tae Hyung-ssi. Menurutku kau juga..." Jin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan lebih mendekatkan wajah pada si lion hybrid. Tsk! Tampaknya si mesum Jin telah kembali.

Coret anggapan betapa cute-nya Jin yang tengah panik.

Hal seperti itu hanya muncul sekilas, karena setelahnya kau akan kembali melihat 'the most seductive evil that only staring hole to your soul'.

"Menurutku kau juga..."

V bersumpah kalau saat ini dia menahan nafas. Bagaimana tidak? Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat saat merasakan nafas hangat Jin di permukaan bibirnya.

"You're the most beautiful creatures that I've ever seen in my life. Everytime I see you, you only gettin' hotter... and much hotter~"

Seperti halnya V yang mengecup secara natural, Jin juga melakukannya dengan tak kalah natural. Namun tentu bukan sekedar kecupan polos. Mereka lagi-lagi melakukan french kiss. Satu tangan Jin yang tadinya bergenggaman dengan jemari V, kini telah berpindah, menggenggam tengkuk kecil si lion hybrid.

"Oh~ eunghhh..."

Gotcha.

Jin membuat catatan di otaknya saat menemukan salah satu sweet spot sang mate. Setelah sebelumnya bagian telinga juga termasuk.

Dan tidak ada salahnya jika Jin juga membelai sweet spot di kepala dirty blond itu. Namun...

"EKHEM!"

Seseorang berdehem keras. Membuat tangan Jin yang setengah jalan kembali turun dan keduanya sesegera mungkin memisahkan diri. Sial. Jin sampai lupa kalau saat ini dia tengah berada di mana.

"Tahyungie, bukankah seharusnya kau membawa Jin-ssi secepatnya ke meja makan? Kami semua sudah **kelaparan** menunggu kalian." Baek Hyun dengan sengaja mengubah nada pada kata 'kelaparan', membuat Jin menyadari keterlambatannya saja.

V tahu apa yang saat ini tengah ummanya coba lakukan. Memutar bola mata, V kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Jin dan membawanya mendekati Baek Hyun di dekat pintu ruang makan. "Umma, kenalkan, ini Kim Seok Jin-ssi."

Jin mematung begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan... dengan... ah, apakah yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah kembaran V? Kenapa mereka mirip sekali? tapi... V memanggilnya 'umma'?

God... makhluk luar biasa imut ini umma-nya... V?

"Seokie-ssi, perkenalkan dirimu~" bisik V pelan. Si imut ini jadi nervous sendiri karena sang umma menatap Jin yang hanya berdiam kaku, dengan mata menyipit.

"Oh, ah, a-annyeong ha-haseyo. A-aku Kim Seok Jin. Ba-bangapseumnida!" Jin... menyerukan kata-kata tersebut sembari membungkuk kikuk berkali-kali. Dia tidak bermaksud terdengar aneh dan tidak sopan seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat; nasi telah menjadi bubur.

"Huft... bangapseumnida, Jin-ssi. Aku Kim Baek Hyun, umma Taehyungie. Ayo ke meja makan. Kami semua sudah menunggumu." Baek Hyun berkata sambil lalu dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang makan. Meninggalkan Jin yang gugup setengah mati sembari mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

'Habislah kau, Seok Jin... Umma Taehyung-ssi jauh beribu-ribu lebih dingin!'

Jin bergelut dengan pikirannya. Seandainya tidak ada tangan V yang menggenggamnya memasuki ruang makan, dia mungkin sudah jatuh lunglai di lantai.

"Appa, Youngie Hyung, perkenalkan, ini Kim Seok Jin."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Seok Jin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Jin kembali membungkuk sembilan-puluh-derajat pada semua orang di meja makan. Kali ini dia melakukannya dengan benar.

"Kkkkk~ wah, wah... kau tampan sekali, eoh?! Uri Taehyungie memang tidak salah memilih." Pujian Dae Hyun ini mendapat delikan tajam dari makhluk imut di depannya. Tatapan itu seolah berseru 'penghianat!' padanya.

"Gu-gumawoyo.. eummm..."

Oh, tentu Jin belum mengenal namja tampan berkulit tan yang baru saja memujinya. Ada rasa familiar saat melihat wajah tampan itu. Tapi... apa?

Seolah mengetahui dilemma Jin, V langsung membuka suara. "Seokie-ssi, itu Dae Hyun Appa. Dan yang di ujung sana Kris Appa, lalu yang duduk di sebelah Dae Hyun Appa adalah Youngie Hyung. Oh! Aku lupa memberitahu kalau orang tuaku sudah bercerai, ne? Jadi bisa dibilang, aku punya empat orang tua sekarang."

Glup~

V dan segala informasinya...

"Aigo, Taehyungie. Sebaiknya kau membawa Jin-ssi duduk dulu. Kurasa dia kaget," usul Kris penuh prihatin. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya dikagetkan dengan informasi penting tanpa aba-aba. Baek Hyun sering juga melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

Mengikuti usulan sang appa, V dan Jin akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk, bersebelahan tentu saja. Akan tetapi sesuatu terasa janggal.

Bunga,

Dan sekotak cokelat.

Benda-benda itu terlupakan.

"Eumm... ini kubawakan untuk... Omu—" Jin berhenti dikala bibirnya hendak mengucapkan 'omunim' pada Baek Hyun. Bagaimana akan mengucapkannya bila orang yang dialamatkan malah mendelik dengan mata menyipit penuh peringatan!? Bulu kuduk Jin serasa merinding. Dia baru tahu, kalau wajah imut seseorang bisa sebegitu menakutkannya.

"Kau membawakan semua ini untuk umma-ku? Gumawoyo, Seokie-ssi."

Mungkin surga tengah mendngarkan doa-doa Jin sehingga menurunkan malaikat imut dan manis seperti V untuk membelanya.

"Oh, kotak merah itu berisi apa?" Dae Hyun menyela, bermaksud menghidupkan suasana yang mendadak tegang. Dan berikutnya, dia harus menyesali tindakannya ini.

"I-itu cokelat kacang. Umma-ku se..."

Dapat terdengar dengan jelas nafas semua orang yang berada di meja makan terkesiap, kecuali Young Jae.

Kenapa?

'Wae?'

Mata Jin menanyakan hal itu saat menatap V. Baru saja lion hybrid tersebut membuka mulut hendak menjawab ketika suara penuh penekanan, mengintimidasi, terdengar dari arah seberang. Tepatnya di sebelah Kris.

"Aku alergi kacang akut. Aku bahkan pernah nyaris mati karena tenggorokanku membengkak parah sehingga tidak bisa bernafas. Kau berencana untuk membunuhku, Jin-ssi?"

SSSSSIIINNNNGGGGG...

Semua terdiam. Ketegangan di dalam ruangan serasa semakin meningkat. Terima kasih pada Dae Hyun dan pertanyaan spontannya. Dan paling tidak, Jin memetik sebuah pelajaran dari sini.

Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan, eoh?!

Seharusnya dia menanyakan hal yang mungkin terdengar sepele seperti ini terlebih dahulu bersama V. Seharusnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan keheningan yang Baek Hyun ciptakan. Maka dari itu, setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, lion hybrid imut tersebut akhirnya bertanggung jawab. "Huft... mianhe. Aku mengacaukan makan malam ini. Aku hanya merasa... ini terlalu cepat. Maafkan aku, Jin-ssi," kata Baek Hyun penuh penyesalan. Kris yang berada di sebelahnya memberikan senyum menenangkan beserta usapan memutar lembut di punggung.

Zret!

Jin tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduk. Membuat semua pasang mata di meja makan terfokus padanya. Lalu yang lebih mengagetkan, namja tampan itu membungkuk dalam di depan semuanya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang anda rasakan, Omunim. Tapi kumohon, percayakan sepenuhnya Tae Hyung-ssi padaku. Aku sangat mencintainya, Omunim. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Yah, Jin akhirnya mengatakan dengan lantang apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Beberapa manusia di meja makan mulai tersenyum. Dan jangan lewatkan mata Dae Hyun yang melirik ke arah lion hybrid di seberang.

'Bagaimana, Baekhyunie? Kau masih ragu?'

Bagai memiliki ikatan telepati, Baek Hyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan sedikit tersenyum,

'Aku kalah, Daehyuna~'

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~

"Jadi bocah bebal itu diundang makan malam di rumah Tae Hyung-ssi?" Yong Guk bertanya setelah menelan potongan steak di mulutnya.

Jarang sekali keduanya hanya menikmati dinner berdua. Bagaimana dengan Jung Kook?

"Ne. Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana penampilan Uri Seokie tadi. Dia tampan sekali!"

"Kkkk~ tentu saja. Dia anakku," timpal Yong Guk bangga. Membuat makhluk cantik di hadapannya sedikit mencibir diantara kunyahan salad wortel dalam mulutnya.

"Kau besar kepala sekali, Gukie-ssi!"

"Hahaha, bukankah karena aku tampan, kau jadi menyukaiku?! Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Hime~" goda Yong Guk sembari menyeringai.

Him Chan memutar bola mata dan berpura-pura sibuk mengaduk-aduk salad di piringnya. Percuma berdebat dengan seorang Kim Yong Guk. Nanti yang ada, Him Chan malah kalah telak dengan pipi memerah panas.

"Oh, ya, tumben sekali Hopie dan Jungie makan di luar!? Apa Seokie mengetahui hal ini?"

Sedari kecil, Jin memang sangat overprotektif terhadap Jung Kook. Secara terang-terangan putera sulung mereka itu menentang J-Hope untuk mendekati Jung Kook. Dan rasanya aneh saja kalau malam ini Jung Kook tidak ikut makan malam bersama mereka karena diajak keluar oleh J-Hope. Apa lion hybrid bernama Kim Tae Hyung itu telah membuat perhatian Jin teralih?

"Itulah anehnya, Gukie~ Seokie sendiri yang menyuruh Jungie untuk bersiap-siap dan mengantarkannya langsung ke rumah J-Hope. Makan malam bersama keluarga J-Hope, katanya. Kau percaya itu?!"

Keterangan sang anae membuat sebelah alis Yong Guk terangkat sangsi. Yah, itu memang aneh. Atau mungkin Jin hanya... mulai beranjak dewasa? Apapun itu, tampaknya tidaklah buruk.

"Huft... aegya kita sudah mulai dewasa, Hime. Tsk! Sebentar lagi rumah ini akan sepi."

Him Chan mengangguk-agguk setuju. Reflek kepalanya berputar memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. Rumah mereka akan sepi. Sebentar lagi tidak akan ada teriakan riang Jung Kook di sana.

"Apa perlu kita membuat sepasang lagi?"

Untuk usulannya yang satu ini, Yong Guk berakhir dengan ringis kesakitan karena Him Chan dengan teganya menggeplak sisi kepalanya dengan sendok sup.

"Serve you, right?!" celetuk si bunny hybrid santai sembari menyuap kembali saladnya.

#######^3^########

"Jungie, bagaimana? Kau menyukai strawberry sundae buatan umma?"

Namja manis berambut hitam legam tersebut membelai-belai rambut Jung Kook dengan sayang. Dia nyaris berteriak gemas saat melihat si bunny hybrid tersenyum riang sembari memperlihatkan bunny teeth-nya yang lucu itu.

"Ne, Umma! Jungie sukaaaaaaaaaa sekali!"

J-Hope memutar bola mata melihat kedua makhluk manis di depannya berinteraksi. Terlihat sangat manis, karena beberapa pekikan riang dan senyuman bahagia bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Hyung, berhenti menyuruh Jungie memanggilmu 'umma'. Dia bukan anakmu, dan kau jelas bukan ummanya," kata J-Hope menyela. Membuat namja yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' mendelik sebal kemudian menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil.

"Diam kau, Hopie! Selamanya Jungie Boo akan memanggilku 'umma'. Kau tidak boleh iri. Ara!?"

Terdengar kikikan di sebelah J-Hope. "Kkkk~ sudahlah. Kalian ini kakak-beradik, tapi anehnya sering sekali adu mulut, eoh?" komentar namja itu sembari menggeleng bingung.

Dia adalah Park Ji Min. Namja yang umurnya hanya satu tahun di bawah J-Hope. Namun naasnya, namja ini adalah kakak iparnya. Ji Min adalah wolf hybrid. Namja bertubuh atletis ini melakukan mate bersama kakak kandung J-Hope kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Dan bicara soal kakak... namja manis yang saat ini tengah menyuapi Jung Kook adalah kakak kandungnya J-Hope. Namanya Jung – ah, atau mungkin sekarang 'Park' Yoo Ngi, namun orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya Suga.

Sepeninggal orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu, J-Hope hanya tinggal berdua dengan Suga. Meskipun sang hyung sudah memiliki pasangan sekarang, dia tetap ingin J-Hope tinggal bersama mereka. Dia tidak ingin adiknya kesepian tinggal sendiri, katanya.

"Umma, umma gendutan, ya, sekarang!?" Jung kook tiba-tiba berkomentar polos. Mata doe-nya mematuti tubuh Suga dari atas ke bawah.

"Kkkkk~ Jungie, umma bukannya gendutan. Kau lihat perut buncit ini?" Suga mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Dia tengah hamil lima bulan sebenarnya. Tentu saja kenaikan berat badan akan terlibat.

"Ne! Perut umma besar sekali! Apakah umma sedang sakit?"

"Tidak. Umma tidak sedang sakit. Kau tahu? Di dalam sini ada adik bayi, lho..." Suga berdendang diantara elusan tangannya. Dia begitu mengenal Jung Kook. Dia tahu kelinci yang manis dan lucu di sampingnya ini tidaklah sempurna. Makanya, Suga sering sekali memperlakukan Jung Kook layaknya bocah.

"Adik bayi?! Bagaimana bisa?" Kedua mata si bunny hybrid terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. Salah satu telinga panjangnya melekuk ke samping, tidak mengerti.

"Omo~ you're so cute~" pekik Suga gemas dan reflek mencubit pelan kedua pipi putih chubby milik Jung Kook.

"Ukh~ umma... Umma belum menjawab pertanyaaan Jungie. Kenapa adik bayinya bisa ada di dalam perut umma? Ah! Atau jangan-jangan... UMMA TIDAK MEMAKANNYA, 'KAN?!"

Kata-kata beserta ekspresi yang Jung Kook tunjukkan membuat meja makan tersebut dipenuhi tawa. Omo~ polosnya si kelinci yang satu ini.

"Hahaha, omo, Jungie~ umma tidak mungkin memakan adik bayi!"

"Lalu?"

"Adik bayi ini, dititipkan Tuhan pada umma dan... bum! Perut umma langsung membesar."

Ji Min yang duduk di hadapan Suga hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sembari menggeleng. Tuhan, eoh? Suga memang pintar. Dia akan menjadi umma yang baik nanti untuk calon aegya mereka.

Bukanlah Jung Kook namanya kalau ia hanya puas dengan satu pertanyaan. "Kenapa Tuhan harus menyimpannya di perut umma?"

"Karena adik bayinya perlu tumbuh, Jungie Baby~ Dia masih terlalu kecil. Nanti kalau dia di luar, dia bisa kedinginan." Suga menjelaskan dengan begitu santai. Tangannya tampak begitu natural mengusap surai hitam legam milik Jung Kook.

"Oooo~" respon si bunny hybrid paham. Lalu berikutnya, bibirnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan mulai pouting sambil bergumam, "ugh~ padahal, Jungie ingin menyentuh adik bayi. Kapan adik bayi bisa keluar, Umma?"

"Kkkk~ Jungie sabar, ne!? Tidak akan lama lagi. Nanti, kalau adik bayinya sudah keluar, Umma pasti akan membiarkan Jungie menggendong dan menyentuhnya selama yang Jungie mau."

Jung Kook bertepuk tangan antusias menyambut hal yang Suga janjikan padanya. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar. Jung Kook suka adik bayi. Umma-nya berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis hybrid. Dan pernah suatu kali, Jung Kook dibawa sang umma ke ruang inkubator dan diberi kesempatan untuk menggendong sesosok bayi koala hybrid yang saaaaangat mungil. Neomu kyeopta. Sayang, sebentar saja makhluk mungil tersebut dalam buayan lengan Jung Kook, dia malah menangis keras. Saat itu bunny hybrid manis ini langsung beranggapan kalau si adik bayi tidak menyukainya. Padahal kenyataannya, makhluk mungil tersebut tengah merasa lapar.

"Eumm..." Jung Kook memulai. Raut wajahnya mendadak muram hingga mengundang perhatian semua makhluk di meja makan. Jung Kook kenapa?

Seakan tidak menangkap kebingungan orang-orang terhadap perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak, Jung Kook malah terfokus menatap perut Suga. Kemudian tangan putihnya bergerak, terulur dan mengelus perut besar itu dengan sayang.

"Jungie Baby, waegeure?"

"Umma, bagaimana kalau adik bayi tidak menyukai Jungie? bagaimana kalau nanti dia menangis setelah Jungie sentuh?"

Oh.

Suga mengerti sekarang. Pikiran Jung kook memang selalu sederhana dari pemikiran orang kebanyakan.

"Kkkkk, itu tidak mungkin, Jungie Baby. Adik bayi sangat menyukaimu! Dia bahkan berkata tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan Jungie Hyung-nya!"

"Benarkah?! Adik bayi berkata seperti itu?! Umma bisa berbicara dengan adik bayi?"

"Eum! Tentu saja. Tapi kalau sekarang, hanya umma saja yang bisa mengajaknya bicara."

"Huwaaa~ Kalau begitu, sampaikan pada adik bayi, Umma, Jungie juga sangat menyayanginya dan sudah tidak sabar lagi bermain bersama!" kata Jung Kook antusias.

Suga hanya tertawa keras dan setelahnya melakukan apa yang Jung Kook minta; berpura-pura bicara dengan bayi di dalam perutnya. Sesekali si bunny hybrid menambahkan daftar 'pesan' pada sang adik bayi, meminta Suga untuk menyampaikannya yang disambut hangat pula oleh namja manis itu.

Sementara J-Hope yang melihat keakraban keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia merasa lengkap. Semenjak sang hyung mendapatkan mate, J-Hope selalu merasa kesepian. Meskipun mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama. Hanya saja... rasa sunyi dan sendiri tentu tidak bisa ditepis. Tapi sekarang... J-Hope tidak akan merasakan semua itu lagi. Ada Jung Kook. Bunny hybrid luar biasa manis dan lucu tersebut akan menjadi mate-nya.

"Hahahaha, umma, tentu saja Jungie juga menyayangi umma! Tidak hanya adik bayi, hahahaha~" pekik Jung Kook tertawa keras saat Suga mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Yah, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga besar yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan, bukan?

"Yoongie Hyung! Berhenti menggelitiki Jungie!"

"Yoongie! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak! Hati-hati dengan perutmu!"

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 10**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *Smirk***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **MinSu (Ji Min & Suga)**

 **Zelo (Choi Jun Hong)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! M-PREG! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Readers-nim **^3^*kissu*** Young Ran gak bakalan baxak bekico – eh, bacot, maksudnya. Kemarin da yg bingung kenapa MinSu Couple yang hamilx Suga? N Suga itu hybrid juga gak?

Ni, Young Ran jelasin, ya. Suga itu manusia. Jimin-nya yang wolf hybrid*awooo*#plakk

Dan soal kenapa Suga yang hamil... Young Ran pernah bilang klo program MATE itu untuk menjodohkan manusia dgn hybrid, ataupun hybrid dgn sesama hybrid, bukan? Jdi, gen dalam kaum hybrid seperti halnya hewan yang memiliki tingkatan-tingkatan. Ada alpha, beta, dan omega. Alpha selalu mnjdi top. Beta bisa mjd top, bisa pula menjadi bottom. Dan omega, mereka slalu mnjadi bottom. Begitulah, Readers-nim sekalian...

Oh, ya, kemarin ad typho mengenai nama marga 'Gukie'. Young Ran ngetik marganya malah 'Bang' pdahalkan shrusnya 'Kim'. Mianhe~ Akhir kata, selamat membaca buat ARMY semua. **m( _ _)m *deep bow***

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 10**

"Seokie-ssi, kau melihat ayunan di pohon tepi danau itu?"

Ini adalah pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan cahaya yang menghangatkan diantara dinginnya embun pagi. Jin dan V memutuskan untuk terperangkap di antara selimut tipis sambil bergelung dalam ayunan panjang, mirip kursi taman. Ayunan santai yang keduanya tempati sekarang adalah salah satu spot terbaik dari halaman belakang rumah mungil di tepi danau itu. Dua hari sudah Jin dan V akhirnya dapat tinggal dalam satu atap. Tidak terlalu sulit membuat kedua kelurga mereka sepakat. Dan mengingat kalau perusahaan tempat hybrid diciptakan adalah milik Yong Guk, ayah Jin, keduanya dengan mudah meresmikan hubungan dalam program MATE. Semua berlalu layaknya putaran wahana roller coaster.

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Jin bergumam diantara helai rambut sang mate. Punggung kecil V terasa sangat pas menempel pada dadanya. Dan lagi, surai dirty blond dengan wangi peach tersebut mulai membuat Jin mabuk.

V terkikik kegelian karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jin yang langsung mengenai telinga animal-nya. "Kkkkk~ ya, jangan lakukan itu. Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kalau telingaku sangat sensi – ah! Hahaha, y-ya! Hahaha~"

Si lion hybrid bahkan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-kata dikala tangan Jin berpindah dan menggelitiki pinggangnya tanpa ampun. V berjuang untuk menjauh, namun sayang, lengan Jin yang lain malah melingkari pinggang kecilnya dengan erat, hingga ia tidak mampu melarikan diri.

"Hahaha, he-hentikan! Ah, hahahaha... Seokie-ssi! Hahahaha..."

Jin hanya tertawa. Tidak ada ruginya selama dua ini mereka bergelung di tempat tidur, tangan nakalnya menjelajah ke mana-mana. Dan inilah hasilnya; beberapa spot sensitif V ia temukan.

"Anghh... Se-Seokie-ssi~" rengek V nyaris kehabisan nafas. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa tertawa lagi. Perutnya serasa menegang.

Melihat mate-Nya sudah terkulai lemas seperti ini, Jin akhirnya berhenti. Tangannya kembali memeluk tubuh V dengan erat. "Jadi, ada apa dengan ayunan itu?" Tanpa berdosa Jin malah kembali ke pembicaraan awal mereka. Membuat si lion hybrid yang nafasnya sudah kembali normal, berdecih sebal. Kemudian dengan cukup kuat salah satu tangannya memukul lengan Jin sebagai pembalasan dendam, yang sayangnya, hanya membuat si namja tampan meringis pelan.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu!"

"Aigo... Taehyungie-Ku ngambek, eoh~?" goda Jin yang dengan jahilnya menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan V dengan telunjuknya. Dia sudah tidak lagi mennggunakan embel-embel 'ssi'. Bahkan, dengan percaya dirinya namja tampan ini memanggil V dengan sebutan 'baby', dan bahkan, 'yeobo'.

Lion hybrid yang digoda semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Jin tidak bisa diajak serius. Huh! Selaluuuuu saja menggodanya bila ada kesempatan!

"Ayolah, Yeobo... ceritakan padaku, ne? Atau... kau mau kugelitiki lagi!?" Jin sudah bersiap-siap memindahkan tangannya. V terlonjak kaget dan secepat mungkin menghentikan pergerakan tangan jahil yang akan menyerangnya tersebut.

"Andwee! Baik, baik... aku akan menceritakannya!"

"Kkkkk~ jadi, ada apa dengan ayunan itu?"

V menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'dasar tukang ancam' atau semacamnya pada Jin sebelum menjawab. "Dulu, aku, umma, dan Dae Hyun Appa sering bermain di sana. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan pernah terlempar ke dalam danau saat usiaku tiga tahun karena umma terlalu kencang mengayunkan ayunannya. Hahahaha, umma sampai diomeli Dae Hyun Appa selama berjam-jam."

Entah Jin harus ikut tertawa atau bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita ini. Membayangkan V yang mungil dan kecil, berusia tiga tahun, terlempar ke dalam danau. Oh, baiklah. Itu mengerikan. Tapi... V malah tertawa riang mengingat kejadian itu. Kenapa?

"Wae? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Seokie-ssi?" tanya V sembari mendongak menatap wajah tampan namja yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... eum... kenapa kau malah terlihat senang menceritakan hal itu? Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi pengalaman yang menakutkan untukmu?"

V terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bibir penuhnya mengerucut ke samping kanan dengan kedua telinga yang turun di sisi kepala. Terlihat sangat lucu hingga membuat nafas Jin terhenti dan tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai pegangan. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu apalagi ketika bibir V mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati siapapun bila melihatnya.

"Entahlah, Seokie-ssi. Mungkin karena waktu itu appa dan umma-ku masih bersama. Aku hanya merasa pengalaman jatuh ke danau itu berharga untuk dikenang."

Jin termenung. Baru kali ini V terlihat... eumm... bagaimana mengatakannya? V terlihat seperti anak hilang; lost puppy, lebih tepatnya. Rasa kasihan menyeruak begitu saja hingga membuat Jin tidak tahan kemudian mengecup lama kening si lion hybrid dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ada Jin di sini.

Bersamanya.

Menjaganya.

Dan V bukanlah anak anjing yang tengah tersesat.

Dia berada di rumahnya; dalam pelukan Jin.

"Seokie-ssi? Waegeure~?" tanya V kebingungan karena merasa tubuhnya dipeluk semakin erat saja.

"Apa kau merasa sedih karena orang tuamu berpisah?"

Kepala dirty blond tersebut menggeleng cepat. Ada senyuman menenangkan yang mengembang saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Jin. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku bersedih saat melihat kedua orang tuaku bahagia, Seokie-ssi. Dulu aku memang tidak mengerti. Aku selalu berpikir betapa egoisnya mereka karena berpisah begitu saja. Tapi... semakin dewasa, aku jadi semakin mengerti. Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan, bagaimana bahagianya orang tuaku sekarang?! Karena itulah, aku tidak sedih. Aku terkadang hanya rindu saat kami bertiga bersama seperti dulu. Kau tahu? Umma dan appa-ku adalah orang tua yang luar biasa! Meskipun tanpa cinta, hanya bermodalkan kasih sayang, mereka memberiku segalanya. Perhatian mereka hanya tercurah padaku. Karena itulah, apapun bentuknya kenangan di rumah ini, itu adalah kenangan berharga bagiku."

Melihat V tersenyum cerah hingga nyaris membuat mata besarnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Jin tak kuasa untuk tidak balas tersenyum pula. Pelukannya di tubuh mungil si lion hybrid semakin erat saja kalau itu mungkin. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita membuat kenangan yang lebih banyak lagi di rumah ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hahahaha..." Tawa V terdengar nyaring. Dengan sedikit usaha ia memutar tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat Jin hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah mereka luar biasa dekat dengan ujung hidung yang nyaris bersentuhan. "Baiklah, Seokie-ssi, ayo kita buat kenangan yang lebih banyak lagi." V mendekat. Sekarang sisi hidung mereka yang mancung sudah saling menempel. "Dan, jangan pernah berpisah," tambahnya berbisik untuk kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. V sekarang sudah tidak malu lagi untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Lagipula dalam dua hari ini, Jin sudah menciumnya dengan jumlah yang sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya. Jin sangat agresif.

Namja tampan yang dihadiahi ciuman, menyeringai lebar. Bibirnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan belaian lembut bibir penuh si makhluk mungil. "Ya, jangan pernah berpisah," gumamnya lirih diantara ciuman mereka.

########^0^#########

"Taehyungie Hyung, dia... siapa? Apa yang dilakukan manusia besar itu di sini?"

Jin mendelik ke arah kucing hybrid mungil di sebelah V. Tidak bisa disembunyikannya raut wajah kesal saat makhluk mungil itu mengalamatkan 'manusia besar' padanya.

Jin childish?

Ani.

Salahkan makhluk hybrid mungil itu yang menatapnya sinis duluan. Kesannya Jin seperti melakukan sesuatu yang jahat saja. Ini menyebalkan! Seharusnya V tidak ingat kalau hari ini dia punya jadwal mengajar di kelas taekwondo anak-anak hingga mendorong Jin begitu saja sampai terjatuh dari ayunan santai. Seharusnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu melakukan ciuman panas di rumah dan siapa tahu, ekhem... melakukan 'sesuatu' yang lebih. Seharusnya. Seharusnya.

"Zelo Baby... dia itu temanku. Kau panggil dia Jin Hyung, ya?!"

Ini, lagi. V tidak seharusnya berkata selembut itu pada bocah menyebalkan ini! Siapa tadi namanya? Zelo? Huh, nama yang sangat aneh untuk seukuran bocah kecil berumur enam-setengah-tahun! Dan apa-apaan itu tangan V yang tidak henti-hentinya mengelus rambut pirang Si Bocah Zelo?! Hentikan!

"Taehyungie Hyung~ dia siapa? Tumben sekali hyung membawa manusia ke kelas kita!" Zelo merajuk dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Sudut matanya tidak berhenti melirik Jin dengan sinis. Ada apa, eoh? Jin mencium gelagat yang aneh dari bocah ini.

Deg~

Jangan bilang...

"Hyung~ gendong~" pinta Zelo manja. Kedua tangan kecilnya terulur pada V. Dan si imut lion hybrid tentu saja tidak akan menolaknya. Dengan enteng digendongnya tubuh mungil Zelo dalam pangkuan. "Hahaha~ Zelo sayaaaaanngg... Taehyungie Hyung~ muaaacchh~"

Cup!

Zelo mengecup pipi mulus V dengan entengnya. Dan Jin bersumpah kalau dia melihat bocah itu menyeringai padanya.

What the...

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bocah itu, Zelo, menaruh hati pada V. God damnit! TAEHYUNGIE-NYA! NO!

"... Zelo harus baik padanya, ne?! Seokie-ssi! Ayo!"

Dengan nanar Jin mengikuti V dari belakang dan sialnya, dia harus menahan emosi karena berhadapan langsung dengan muka Zelo yang terus-terusan mengejeknya dengan ekspresi wajah aneh.

##########^3^###########

V benar-benar ahli dalam seni ilmu beladiri Taekwondo. Dia terlihat sangat manis saat menggerakkan tubuhnya, memperagakan berbagai macam gerakan dan teknik taekwondo. Jin yang mengawasi sang mate dari bangku di sudut ruangan hanya bisa menganga dan sesekali terdengar 'whoaa' dari mulutnya. Dia kagum. Tentu saja. Rasa kesal yang tadinya Jin rasakan lenyap entah kemana.

Setelah hampir satu jam mengamati penuh kekaguman, V akhirnya mendekat. Handuk putih tersampir di leher lion hybrid imut tersebut.

"Hei, kau lelah? Ini, minumlah." Jin berkata sembari menyodorkan botol minuman pada V. Makhluk imut itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai minum dengan pose sedikit mendongak.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri betapa imajinasi pervert Jin mulai mengembara. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak bisa menjauhkan matanya dari jakun imut yang menonjol dan naik-turun saat meneguk air itu. Belum lagi... kulit V yang sedikit tan—segelintir warisan dari Dae Hyun—, lehernya yang jenjang, dan jangan lupakan, bulir-bulir keringat itu...

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

V sangat – ah, beribu-ribu kali lebih seksi dari biasanya! Jin ingin mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasakan panas di bawah sana. Di antara selangkangannya, benda itu mulai hidup. Tidak! Jangan sekarang. Apa dia sebegitu frustasinya untuk menyentuh V?

Ya.

Apapun itu, jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

 _He is so fuckin' sexually frustrated!_

Bagaimana tidak?!

Masa heat V yang ditunggu-tunggu... tampak mengejek dan menguji kesabaran Jin sebagai namja. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda erotis dari V. Sebenarnya, yang akan mengalami masa heat di sini itu, V atau Jin, sih?!

"...kie...? Seokie-ssi!?"

"E-eh? N-ne!?"

V menghela nafas mendapati Jin tidak mendengarkannya dan malah melamun. Atau mungkin mate-nya yang tampan ini tengah sakit? Cemas, si lion hybrid menyentuhkan punggung tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Jin.

"Eumh? Suhu tubuhmu agak tinggi. Kau sakit, Seokie-ssi?"

Oh, Tuhan...

Jin mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Dan, haruskah dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak sedang sakit tapi... horny pada namja imut di hadapannya ini?

"Seokie-ssi, haruskah kita pulang sekarang? Kurasa kau butuh istirahat." V terus saja berbicara sementara Jin sudah tidak lagi fokus dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Namja tampan itu secara mengejutkan mulai limbung dengan tatapan tidak lagi fokus dan kemudian...

Bruk!

... Jin pingsan. Konyolnya, V malah mencoba menyambutnya. Alhasil, bukannya menolong, tubuh mungil V malah ikut terjatuh di lantai dengan Jin berada di atasnya.

"SEOKIE-SSI!"

~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~

Him Chan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jemari lentiknya di dagu. Dia tengah menunggu putera sulungnya yang pingsan tersadar. Huft... dan kenapa Jin tidak bangun-bangun, eoh?! Apa perlu Him Chan memukul kepalanya?!

"Umma, bagaimana keadaan Seokie-ssi, Umma?" V yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ibu mertuanya itu, duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa setelah memeriksa keadaan Jin, akhirnya tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bertanya.

Him Chan tersenyum cerah. Matanya yang besar membentuk lengkung bulan sabit—mengingatkan V akan sosok Jung Kook.

"Tenang, Taehyungie Chagi... Seokie tidak kenapa-napa. Dia hanya... eum..." Him Chan terlihat berpikir. Sebagai seorang dokter berpengalaman, dia tentu tahu apa yang tengah dialami oleh Jin. Tapi... menjabarkannya dalam kata-kata yang simpel dan penuh sopan santun adalah perkara sulit. "Dia hanya... mengalami stress ringan! Yah, hanya stress."

"Stress? Waeyo, Umma? Apakah... Jin menjadi stress se-setelah... tinggal b-bersamaku?"

Rahang Him Chan jatuh mendengar kesimpulan yang ditarik oleh si imut di seberang tempat tidur yang satunya. Oh, Kim Him Chan... apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?! Kau membuat menantumu salah sangka!

"Ah, eh, bu-bukan itu, Chagi... maksud umma... mmm... i-ini seperti stress yang akan dialami oleh pasangan dalam masa mating!"

Tentu saja penjelasan Him Chan kali ini semakin membuat kening si lion hybrid berkerut. Di dalam buku yang ia baca, tidak pernah sebelumnya menyinggung masalah stress hingga membuat jatuh pingsan seperti yang dialami Jin.

"Stress yang dialami pasangan? Kenapa, Umma? Aku tidak pernah membacanya dari buku."

Tentu saja, Taehyungie yang manis... mana mungkin sebuah buku akan menjelaskan tentang bagaimana pasangan heat akan jatuh pingsan akibat terlalu horny dan tidak menemukan pelampiasan?!

"Hehehe, ini tidak masalah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di dalam buku begitu saja, Chagi. Ini hanya kami para dokter hybrid yang mengetahuinya," jelas Him Chan semampunya. Untunglah, kepala dirty blond si lion hybrid mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar Seokie-ssi tidak lagi stress, Umma?"

Bibir pink kemerahan Him Chan mengerucut. Ia tampak berpikir. Dan, ide nakal melintas begitu saja hingga membuat telinga kelincinya yang panjang berdiri tegak, merasa antusias.

"Ada beberapa cara, Chagi," ujar Him Chan bersemangat. Membuat lion hybrid yang diajaknya bicara juga ikut terbawa antusias dan berpindah pada kursi di samping Him Chan.

"Apa, Umma? Apa?"

"Hmm, pertama, jangan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi' lagi. Panggil dia 'Seokie' saja. Ara?!"

Meskipun tidak mengerti apa hubungannya stress dengan panggilan 'ssi', V mengangguk saja. Sama sekali tidak menyadari seringaian sembunyi-sembunyi sang ibu mertua atas kepolosannya.

"Yang kedua, kau tidak dipebolehkan memakai pakaianmu sendiri. Kau harus memakai kaus ataupun kemeja milik Seokie."

Oke, untuk yang satu ini, kening V berkerut dengan satu alis terangkat, "hah? Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian Seokie-ssi, Umma? Aku, 'kan, punya baju sendiri."

"Pokoknya itu syaratnya, Taehyungie Chagi. Kau ingin Uri Seokie cepat sembuh, tidak?!"

Oke, ibu dan anak benar-benar sebelas-dua-belas. Sama-sama licik dan tukang ancam. Tapi yang namanya V, dia malah jatuh begitu saja dalam perangkap ibu dan anak ini.

"N-ne, Umma! Aku ingin Seokie-ssi cepat sembuh!"

Kedua sudut bibir Him Chan tampak bergetar karena menahan tawa. V benar-benar polos, eoh?!

"Oh, ya! Ingat, kau tidak boleh memakai celana. Pakai saja boxer. Mengerti?" timpal Him Chan menambahkan. Benar-benar menikmati waktunya menjahili V tampaknya.

V mengangguk cepat.

Membuat Him Chan tersenyum lebar—menyeringai evil—dan kemudian mengacak sayang rambut si mungil.

'Kkkkk... Seokie, kau berhutang banyak pada umma-Mu yang cantik ini~~'

#######^3^########

Jin terbangun keesokan paginya dengan kepala berputar dan mata berkunang-kunang.

 _Shit! His head really hurt like hell!_

"Seokie! Kau sudah bangun?!" Tanpa melihat dengan jelas pun, Jin tahu suara bernada khawatir itu milik sang mate...

Tunggu,

Seokie?

V tidak lagi... memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi'?!

"N-ne. Ke-kepalaku sa-sakit sekali," rintih Jin dengan mata dipejamkan erat, mencoba meredakan denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya.

"Kau mau kuambilkan obat sakit kepala? Penicilin?"

Jin mengangguk. Apapun. Asal sakit di kepalanya segera hilang.

V segera bangkit dari ranjang. Dan saat itulah, Jin melihatnya. Terbalut dalam kemeja putih longgar yang terasa familiar... dan saat tubuh mungil itu bergerak turun dari ranjang, perut rata dengan batasan band boxer bertuliskan Calvin Klein, terlihat mengintip.

Hah?

BOXER?!

Astaga! V hanya mengenakan boxer pendek dengan kemeja putih longgar pada tubuhnya! Dan bukankah... kemeja itu... milik Jin?

Pikiran Jin langsung membawanya jauh. Reflek namja tampan itu mengintip ke dalam selimut. Eh? Aneh. Jika mereka sudah melakukannya... kenapa Jin masih berpakaian lengkap, eoh? Dan, kenapa Jin tidak merasakan apa-apa?

"Seokie, ini penicilin-mu. Minumlah."

Jin merasakan tempat tidur itu bergoyang saat V mendekat. Tiba-tiba namja tampan ini gugup. Dia bahkan tidak berani menurunkan selimut yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Hingga sebuah tangan terulur, memegangi ujung selimut dan menurunkannya.

Blush~

Tuh, 'kan... wajah Jin semerah tomat matang karena sekarang, secara nyata, dan tidak dapat dihindari, sesosok lion hybrid yang luar biasa imut dan... oh, bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya?! Mungkinkah kata imut bisa digabungkan dengan kata seksi sekaligus? Tidakkah itu akan terdengar aneh?

"Hmm... wajahmu memerah lagi. Suhu tubuhmu pasti naik lagi, ne?" Lagi-lagi V meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jin. Dia sama sekali tidak mencium perubahan dan betapa menegangnya tubuh namja tampan tersebut saat ia sentuh. "Lebih baik kau makan sesuatu dulu, Seokie-ssi. Penicilin cukup keras untuk perut yang ma—"

Bruff!

Kata-kata si imut lion hybrid terhenti dan berganti dengan pekikan kecil. Ia terkesiap karena tiba-tiba saja Jin meraih kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya. Entah bagaimana, sekarang tubuh V terperangkap diantara bantal, selimut, lengan dan tubuh Jin di atasnya.

"Se-Seokie? Wa-waegeure?" tanya V takut-takut melihat Jin malah menatapnya lurus tanpa ekspresi. Namun... mata namja tampan itu nampak setengah tertutup. Pandangannya tidak fokus.

"Taehyungie~ akhirnya kau memanggilku 'Seokie'. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

Ketegangan V sedikit berkurang saat melihat senyuman lembut Jin yang familiar. Dia nyaris balas tersenyum sebelum namja di atasnya melakukan pergerakan lain.

Jin mencium si lion hybrid.

Ciuman yang terkesan kacau dan menunjukkan ke-frustasi-annya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tangannya yang mencekal pergelangan tangan V di sisi kepala, sekarang mulai berpindah dan menautkan telapak tangan mereka erat.

V terlalu kaget hingga memejamkan matanya erat. Ia juga berusaha mengimbangi ciuman kacau Jin. Makhluk imut tersebut tampak sangat rapuh dan menyerah di bawah kuasa namja di atasnya.

"A-angh~"

Desahan pelan yang V keluarkan saat lidah Jin menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya, sekiranya berdampak dahsyat. Jin dapat merasakan darah berbondong-bondong mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Dan... di bawah sana, Little Jin berkedut antusias. Rasanya menyakitkan karena benda itu terhimpit dan menekan sesuatu yang juga sama kerasnya.

Tunggu.

Sama kerasnya?

Bukankah itu milik... V?

"Angh~ Seokiehh..."

Yah, itu milik V. Apakah ini berarti... Jin berhasil membuat makhluk manis di bawahnya horny?

Ng... mating tidak harus menunggu heat benar-benar datang, 'kan?

Yah, tidak harus.

Lagipula... Jin tidak tahu persis apa itu 'heat' sebenarnya.

Kesimpulan di dalam otaknya membawa Jin pada keadaan dimana ia, mulai bergerak pelan, menggesekkan ereksi mereka sehingga menciptakan friksi memabukkan dan membuat keduanya mendesah keras.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~~

"Kudengar kemarin kau ke rumah Seokie dan Taehyungie, ne? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yong Guk bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari koran paginya. Kacamata baca yang dikenakannya membuat Yong Guk terlihat begitu berwibawa. Sungguh kontras dengan kepribadian rebel yang selama ini melekat dari sosok seorang Yong Guk.

"Khikikiki~"

Eh?

Bukannya menerima jawaban dari sang anae, Yong Guk malah mendengar suara tawa aneh. Kenapa Him Chan tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu, eoh?

"Hime! Kau kenapa?" tanya Yong Guk cemas. Koran yang begitu ia perhatikan sudah terlupakan, jatuh ke bawah meja makan.

Him Chan malah tersenyum memperlihatkan bunny teeth beserta eyesmile. Telinga kelincinya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan riang. "Gukie, kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita melakukan mate?"

"Oh. Tentu saja. Waktu itu karena terlalu horny, aku melakukannya duluan tanpa menuggu masa heat-mu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tsk! Kau melupakan bagian lain; ingat, kau sebelumnya pingsan karena terlalu horny!"

Blush~

Yong Guk yang berkulit tan pun dapat memerah wajahnya. Sial. Kenapa Him Chan selalu ingat kejadian memalukan itu?! Saat mereka resmi menjadi mate, Him Chan sudah menjalani profesi dokter selama dua tahun. Dan betapa malunya Yong Guk karena sang mate tahu dengan pasti alasan kenapa dia bisa pingsan.

Karena terlalu horny.

Omo, siapa yang bisa menerima alasan memalukan itu?!

Sialnya, Him Chan selalu mengungkit hal ini bila ingin menjahili Yong Guk.

"Gukie~ kau blushing~" goda Him Chan jahil sembari mendelik nakal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan menciptakan dendangan-dendangan tidak jelas seolah tengah menggoda balita.

"Shut up! Kau selalu membahasnya. Arrgh, itu sangat memalukan!"

"Hahaha, jinjja? Tapi menurutku... itu lucu. Kau tidak usah malu, Gukie~"

Yong Guk membuang muka dengan bibir bawah maju, membuat Him Chan memekik riang dan terus-terusan meledek sang nampyeon.

"Ya, gumanhae. Jangan bilang karena mengingat kejadian itu kau tadi tertawa?!"

Him Chan terlihat kesusahan menahan tawa hingga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk berhenti. Bisa gawat dia kalau membuat Yong Guk benar-benar marah. Namja tampan itu tidak akan memukul, hanya saja... Him Chan tidak siap dengan 'hukuman' yang akan ia terima nantinya. Yong Guk sedikit maniak kalau sudah berhubungan dengan seks. _He is the man with so many kinks for a God sake! And The Beautiful Him Chan could barely deal with it._

"Ani. Aku tertawa karena... kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada kita juga akan terjadi pada Seokie dan Taehyungie. Mereka akan melakukan mating duluan tanpa menunggu masa heat Taehyungie," ujar si bunny hybrid tanpa ada keraguan. Namja tampan di seberang meja yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti dibuatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hime? Kenapa kau terdengar begitu yakin?"

"Kkkkk~ buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, Gukie. Kemarin aku memang datang ke rumah anak-anak kita karena Taehyungie meneleponku. Dan kau tahu kenapa?" Him Chan bertanya antusias. Marbel hitamnya yang besar memancarkan sinar layaknya bocah yang tengah minta dibelikan es krim. Tapi ini Him Chan. Dia namja dewasa. Ibu dari dua orang anak yang sudah mengikuti program mate. Tentu saja hal yang membuatnya antusias seperti sekarang jauh dari sebuah permintaan simpel seperti es krim.

"Apa, Hime~?"

"Seokie pingsan. _Overload libido rush_."

"MWO?! La-lalu sekarang anak kita bagaimana? Dia akan kesulitan mengatasinya jika sudah tersadar nanti!" Yong Guk berujar panik. Tentu dia yang tahu bagaimana rasanya terbangun setelah keadaan itu. Kepala akan pusing dan... _overload libido rush_ akan semakin menggila.

"Kkkkkk~"

Kepanikan Yong Guk lagi-lagi disambut suara tawa aneh anae-nya. "Tenang, Gukie~ aku sudah memberikan masukan-masukan 'berharga' untuk menantu kita. Kupastikan, Seokie tidak akan kesulitan saat bangun dari pingsannya," ujar si bunny hybrid tersenyum manis. Tapi... anehkah kalau Yong Guk malah merasa sedikit bergidik melihat senyuman manis itu?

Dibalik sosok cantik penuh pesonanya yang bak malaikat, Him Chan seolah mengurung sesosok makhluk yang lebih mengerikan dari monster. Atau mungkin iblis? Entahlah. Yong Guk terkadang mendapati anae-nya menyeringai seram saat menatap orang lain yang tidak disukainya. Itu menakutkan, dan khas seorang Kim Him Chan. Dan sesungguhnya, Yong Guk tidak keberatan dengan sisi lain tersebut.

He really deep in love Kim Him Chan just the way himself, by the way.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~~~

Sehelai kaus berwarna hitam baru saja jatuh tergeletak asal di lantai karena dilempar begitu saja oleh si pemilik.

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk, menyinari dengan hangatnya tubuh Jin yang topless. Namja tampan itu menegakkan tubuh dengan lutut yang memerangkap tubuh mungil si lion hybrid di bawahnya.

Dari posisinya saat ini, V dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa liat dan kerasnya abs di perut Jin. Belum lagi... cahaya hangat yang menyinari punggung namja tampan itu, membuat imaginer malaikat melintas begitu saja.

Jin terlihat seperti malaikat. Malaikat dengan perut ber-abs yang dihiasi band boxer hitam pada pinggul dan, celana jeans yang sedikit melorot karena kancing beserta resletingnya yang sudah terbuka.

Blush~

Wajah V memanas karena dia berpikir Jin terlihat sangat seksi saat ini. Padahal sebelumnya dia menganggap Jin terlihat bagai malaikat. Tapi sekarang...

Reaksi si lion hybrid membuat namja di atasnya terkekeh. Rasanya menyenangkan kalau ternyata tubuhnya dapat membuat makhluk mungil itu terpesona dan memerah malu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jin kembali membungkuk. "Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Yeobo?" bisiknya seduktif.

V tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu malu dan gugup. Membuat Jin kembali menyeringai dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang melekat di tubuh sang mate.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kemeja...

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memakai bajuku, Yeobo?" tanya Jin tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Oh, eh... itu, kata Himchanie Umma, ini adalah salah satu syarat yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu." V berusaha membuat otaknya berpikir jernih di tengah gelombang rasa gugup yang melandanya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat karena Jin telah berhasil membuka semua kancing kemeja dan menyingkap kain tipis itu hingga memperlihatkan dada beserta perut V.

Omo, si imut langsung blushing parah. Belum pernah ia merasa sebegitu terekspos-nya di hadapan seseorang. Yah, kalau bersama Baek Hyun, sih, itu perkara lain lagi.

"Wah, ternyata kau juga memiliki abs, Yeobo. Aku terkesan~"

Dengan sengaja Jin memainkan telunjuknya di sela-sela garis nyata abs pada perut V. Menelusuri dari perpotongan dada... terus menurun hingga ke abdomen bawah, dan naik lagi ke atas. V menyambutnya dengan desahan disertai erangan frustasi. Seharusnya apa yang Jin lakukan membuatnya tergelitik, namun yang terjadi malah, V merasakan bagian-bagian yang dilalui telunjuk namja tampan tersebut membakarnya. Ia terbakar; bukan dengan api, namun dengan sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata hingga membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang, menjalar menuju titik bawah sana.

Shit!

Kenapa V merasa tubuhnya panas sekali, eoh?

Dia merasa... sewaktu-waktu akan meledak...

Jantung berdebar keras...

Panas...

Panas...

Terlalu panas!

Jin sedikit tersentak menyaksikan tubuh di bawahnya menggelinjang. Bias kemerahan disertai panas menguar dari tubuh V.

"Se-Seokiehhh... ke-kenapa ra-rasanyahh... pa – ahh.. panas sekali!" rintih V dengan... mendesah?

Ah, apa mungkin V baru saja mengalami 'heat'?

Kesadaran yang melanda, membuat Jin memukul sisi kepalanya sendiri. Tsk! Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh!? Ya, tentu inilah yang disebut heat, Babbo!

"SEOKIEH! Panaaassshhh... le-lepashhh..."

Jin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kalau si lion hybrid sekarang tengah berusaha melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dan betapa jahilnya Jin, bukannya membantu, dia malah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kurus V dan menguncinya ke atas kepala namja manis tersebut. Alhasil, V merengek, mengerang, dan nyaris menangis.

"H-hyaaa, appahh yang kau la – hiks, lakukan?!"

Jin menyeringai. Seringaian terjahat dan terkejam yang pernah diberikannya pada seseorang. "Kkkk, Taehyungie yang manis... tidak secepat itu~ Kau ingin bertelanjang bulat di depanku, eoh? Wah, wah... kau jauh lebih agresif dari yang kukira~" godanya sembari membungkuk dan mengulum pipi kanan V dengan cukup keras.

V langsung terpekik dan mendesah keras. Apa yang Jin lakukan membuat adik kecilnya berkedut antusias. Yang menyebalkan, Jin malah menikmati sambil terkikik dalam kegiatannya mengulum pipi sang mate.

Jin menyukai suhu tubuh V yang panas dan terasa langsung di dalam mulutnya. Demi Tuhan, V sangat dan teramat panas saat ini.

"Hiks... he-hentikan! K-kau membuat tubuhku a – hmph!"

Seolah tidak puas merasakan panasnya pipi si lion hybrid, Jin berpindah ke area yang mungkin akan lebih panas lagi; mulut V.

Jin menciumnya dalam. Lidahnya bergerak liar membelai setiap sudut dari rongga mulut si manis.

Sementara lion hybrid imut yang tengah tersiksa... juga ikut membalas ciuman dalam Jin padanya. Meskipun sudut matanya telah dialiri air mata, namun apapun itu akan ia lakukan selama hal itu masih menciptakan friksi memabukkan diantara mereka.

"God, Taehyungie... you're so fuckin' hot~" Jin sempat menggumamkan kata-kata tersebut saat bibir mereka terpisah untuk menghirup oksigen lalu kemudian kembali lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berciuman, french kiss, hingga kehabisan nafas.

Dada telanjang keduanya yang menempel dan terasa licin oleh keringat, membuat suhu di dalam kamar semakin memanas. Apalagi matahari di atas sana juga mulai bersinar terik. Jin tiba-tiba berpikir, mungkinkah V akan pingsan karena terlalu panas?

Itu... bisa saja, 'kan?!

Baiklah.

Kali ini Jin benar-benar melepaskan tautan agresif mereka. Namja tampan itu bergerak bangkit dari posisinya menghimpit tubuh sang mate dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Membuat si mungil yang merasa kehilangan merengek frustasi.

"Hiks, hya! Kenapa kauhh menjauh!?" protes V juga ikut bangkit dari ranjang.

Jin terkekeh sendiri. Meskipun tubuhnya memerah dengan rambut yang terlihat berantakan, V tetap saja terlihat sangat imut. Ah, salah, V terlihat sangat seksi saat ini. Dia topless. Hanya memakai boxer super pendek berwarna biru.

Baiklah, pemandangan indah ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Jin handle. Kesejatiannya berkedut penuh antisipasi. Menyakitkan karena masih terbungkur boxer dan jeans.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jin mendekati V dan dalam sekejap mata memikul tubuh mungil tersebut ke bahu kanannya. "Ayo kita menurunkan suhu, Yeobo."

#########^0^#########

Srassssssshhhhhh...

Suara air shower terdengar bagai gerimis. Gerimis yang dihiasi desahan penuh ekstasi dari dua insan berbeda kaum namun serupa bentuk. Namja satunya, yang bersurai dirty blond dan bertubuh mungil, tampak menempelkan tubuh depannya datar ke permukaan dinding kamar mandi. Sementara namja yang satunya lagi, yang bertubuh tinggi, terlihat tengah menyembunyikan wajah di antara perpotongan tengkuk dan bahu si mungil. Tubuhnya semakin memeluk erat pinggang ramping tersebut dari belakang. Mereka naked.

"Anghh... Seokieehhh... ta-take me, pleaaasseeee..." desah si mungil frustasi. Semenjak tubuhnya diangkat dan diturunkan di bawah naungan shower dingin oleh Jin, si namja tinggi, tidak sejengkal pun hawa panas yang dirasakannya menghilang. Yang ada malah, rasa panas itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan lebih diperburuk lagi karena Jin hanya menikmati waktu dengan menggodanya. Memberikan butterfly kiss tanpa benar-benar menyentuh seperti apa yang... Si Mungil V mau.

"Take me what, Yeobo~? I can't hear you clearly. I just heard you moaning mess my name~"

Ugh.

Entah kenapa V merasa seperti deja vu. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya; di dalam mimpi. Wet dream; dimana Jin dengan jahilnya menggodai dan memainkan suara sehingga menyengat seluruh syaraf V bagai aliran listrik.

"Stop your teasing! Just fu – AKH!"

Teriakan V menggema nyaring di seluruh penjuru ruang shower.

Bagaimana tidak?! Tanpa aba-aba Jin mendorong telunjuk kanannya menerobos otot cincin berkerut yang untungnya sudah sangat basah oleh cairan lubricant alami milik sang mate.

"Howh~ Yeobo... You're so wet. I'm really sure you can take it two, didn't you?"

Dan memang itulah yang Jin lakukan. Ia mendorong jari tengahnya untuk bergabung dengan telunjuknya di dalam dinding panas yang terasa lembut dan menghisapnya lebih ke dalam tersebut.

"Anghhhh, mo-more... hhhh... more..." V yang tadinya berteriak keras karena merasakan sakit pada bagian belakangnya, sekarang malah mendesah keras dan tanpa malu meminta lebih. Ada rasa puas yang asing saat jemari panjang milik Jin menggesek dinding rektumnya. Meskipun sakit, tapi menyenangkan.

"More? Kau yakin, Yeobo? Ini saat pertamamu, bagaimana kalau nanti kau pingsa—"

"I don't care! Just fuckin' me already!" potong V cepat dengan nada putus asa dan terdengar frustasi. Kakinya sudah gemetaran sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, berapa lama lagi kakinya bisa bertahan tetap berdiri dalam kondisi seperti ini. Salahkan Jin dan permainan 'kecil'nya yang memuakkan—memabukkan.

Tapi...

Kenapa namja tampan itu tidak melakukan pergerakan, eoh?

Hendak V merengek frustasi kali ini jika saja Jin tidak secara tiba-tiba membopong tubuhnya dalam satu kali ayunan.

"Baiklah. Kau yang memintanya, Yeobo~"

Namja tampan tersebut menendang pintu shower, menyusul pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar membukanya. Tsk. Untung saja kunci pintu di rumah mereka tidak begitu kuat. Bisa-bisa... benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu roboh atau mungkin rusak engselnya.

Jin kembali membaringkan tubuh V di tempat tidur. Kemudian ia merangkak ke atas si mungil. Menghiraukan sisa-sisa air shower yang menetes, keduanya kembali berpelukan, berbagi ciuman hangat.

Ciuman hangat tidak bertahan lama karena lidah keduanya mulai saling beradu; menjilat, mendorong, dan menghisap kuat.

"Eumhh~ Seokiehhh... let's – ah, do it, please...?" V sekuat tenaga menyusun kalimat di dalam kepalanya. Tidak pernah ia mengira kalau 'memohon' akan sesulit ini. Jika kemarin-kemarin semuanya Jin yang menyiasati kontak fisik, tapi sekarang... V berpendapat kalau dirinya lebih parah dan rendah dari pelacur murahan yang memohon untuk ditiduri.

Shit!

V akan memikirkan hal itu nanti.

Dia akan mengesampingkannya.

Libido dan rasa panas di tubuhnya lebih penting saat ini.

Dan apa kabarnya dengan harga diri yang selalu V junjung selama ini?

Oh, fuck with that things too!

Fuck!

Fuck!

...

Sial. Satu-satunya yang ada di benak V saat ini hanya seks, seks, dan seks.

Huft... entah dari mana datangnya pikiran nakal dan liar ini.

"EUNGH!"

Si imut lion hybrid reflek mengerang. Jin kembali memasukkan jarinya. Tiga jari dalam sekali hentakkan lurus. Tentulah V menjerit dengan ekspresi wajah berkerut menahan sakit. Dan entah sejak kapan Jin telah membuka lebar paha si lion hybrid.

Jin yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan V, langsung menyesali tindakan spontan, atau mungkin babbo tersebut. "Yeobo?! Gwe-gwenchana?"

"Sssshhhhh... tentu saja tidak, Babbo! Kau memasukkannya tiba-tiba! Ssshhhh... tidak bisakah – ssshhhhh kau sedikit memberiku aba-aba!?"

Rasanya lucu sekali. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, V sempat-sempatnya mengomelinya. Pikiran ini mengakibatkan Jin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah punggung tangan yang bebas, berusaha menahan semburan tawa. Dia tidak ingin membuat V kesal padanya dan bisa-bisa... V kehilangan mood untuk melakukan mating.

No~

Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus melakukannya sekarang. Little Jin di bawah sana sudah menegang hebat dan berkedut. Ia kesakitan.

"Kkkkk~ Yeobo... isn't you the one who said to fuckin' you already? I'm. Fuckin'. You. Now." Jin menekankan kata per-kata pada kalimat terakhir dengan hantaman keras jemarinya pada rektum V. Tiap hentakan mengundang desahan keras dari si namja manis.

Jin semakin menyeringai lebar. Dengan sengaja jemarinya memutar dan melakukan zig-zag. Berusaha menemukan titik terspesial sang mate di dalam sana.

Si lion hybrid bergulak-gulik gelisah. Telinga segitiga keemasannya bergerak tak tentu arah. Sakitnya peregangan mulai sulit diatasi walaupun rasa nikmat tetap membayangi. Mungkinkah dia akan pingsan setelah ini? Dan kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan Jin tadi?! Mulutnya yang seenaknya meneriakkan 'I don't care'. Dan ingat tadi dia juga mengatakan apa?

'Just fuckin' me already'?

Bagus.

Kau sungguh babbo, Kim Tae Hyung...

Kau ti—

"AKHHH!"

Segala pergulatan batin si lion hybrid terhenti dan berganti dengan pekikan, mendesah nyaring. Pandangannya memutih.

Jin tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang. Dia baru saja menyenggol dan menyentuh titik kenikmatan sang mate. Dinding lembut panas yang menyelimuti jemarinya mulai berkonstraksi dan mencengkeram kuat.

Oh~

Ini menyenangkan.

Kim Tae Hyung, desahannya, dan reaksi tubuhnya yang membuat darah di kepala Jin bagai mendidih.

Eum... bagaimana rasanya kalau little Jin yang dicengkeram kuat seperti ini? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kesejatian Jin berkedut hebat. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Jangan sampai ia cumming hanya dengan memikirkan hal ini. Mereka harus melakukannya sekarang. Juga.

"Yeobo... kau siap?" tanya Jin menatap marbel cokelat gelap milik sang namja manis dalam. Mata yang ditatapnya setengah tertutup. Dengan nafas berat dan wajah yang memerah padam, si lion hybrid mengangguk pasrah.

Tak usah diragukan lagi, V dikuasai nafsu saat ini. Begitupula Jin. Namja tampan tersebut kembali membungkuk dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Memberikan V ciuman panas, dalam, dan keras untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia menarik tubuhnya mundur, dan mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dinding panas sang mate.

Bertukar pandang sekali lagi, berbagi senyuman hangat, kemudian Jin menuntun kesejatiannya memasuki otot cincin pink kemerahan si manis secara perlahan. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama bagaimana kening dan alis V akan berkerut tiap kali ia merasakan sakit. Dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Jin akan berhenti sejenak dan membungkuk untuk memberikan kecupan dalam lalu kemudian kembali mendorong miliknya untuk memasuki tubuh V setelahnya.

Berada di dalam tubuh sang mate bagai ujian terbesar bagi kesabarannya. Akhirnya mereka benar-benar bersatu. Jin hanya memikirkan, bagaimana dia akan menarik, dan mendorong keras tanpa ampun memasuki dinding hangat V. Tentu saja pikiran liar tersebut harus ditekannya kuat-kuat. Paling tidak, Jin akan memberikan waktu untuk V agar terbiasa dengan keberadaan little Jin.

Lain halnya dengan apa yang dialami Jin. V harus berkompromi dengan sakit akibat rasa 'penuh'. Namun dirinya yang tengah dilanda heat, berpikir bahwa inilah yang rasa terlalu 'penuh' yang dia inginkan. Heat membuat pikiran V tidak lagi logis. Dia ingin Jin bergerak, tapi... apakah dia bisa tahan dengan sakitnya nanti?!

Jin mengerang karena tiba-tiba dinding hangat si namja manis meremasnya tanpa ampun. Menyenangkan, tapi... hei, Jin tengah berusaha sabar di sini!

"Ye-Yeobo? Gwenchana? Rileks, Baby. Kau harus merileks-kan dirimu."

"Hahhh~" V yang tadinya membuka mulut untuk berbicara malah mengeluarkan desahan. Bulir keringat telah membasahi seluruh surai dirty blond-nya. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja melakukan keramas. "Ba-bagaimana aku akan rileks?! I – shhh... ini sakit se-sekalihhhh! Ssshhhh..." ucap si manis kesusahan.

Jin yang tidak tega melihatnya kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sempat ia melihat V sedikit berjengit karena pergerakannya membuat Little Jin masuk beberapa inchi lebih dalam. Namun itu tidak lama karena V secara tiba-tiba meraih kedua pipi Jin dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman kacau.

V tengah berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Jin tahu itu. Karena itulah dia membiarkan si manis mendominasi ciuman mereka kali ini. Gigi dan lidah saling beradu dan membelai. Desahan disertai erangan mulai nyaring terdengar dari kerongkongan keduanya.

Jin yang merasakan otot panas V me-rileks dan tidak lagi mencengkeramnya kuat, mulai bereksperimen dengan memutar pinggulnya pelan. V mendesah keras, tanpa diduga pinggul rampingnya ikut bergerak untuk bertemu dorongan-dorongan pelan yang diberikan Jin.

"Ahhhh... move~"

Tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, Jin melakukan apa yang mate-Nya minta. Perlahan dan menikmati waktu, Jin menarik pinggul hanya untuk kemudian mendorongnya kembali ke dinding rektum hangat itu.

"Anghhhhhh... Seokiehhhh... more... pleaseeee... morehhhh..."

Jin reflek kehilangan akal sehat mendengar desahan si namja manis yang memohon meminta lebih padanya. Gerakan pinggul namja tampan tersebut semakin cepat dan liar. Suara kulit beradu kulit terdengar nyaring. Jin bahkan sampai pada titik dimana ia tidak lagi menarik miliknya dan hanya menghentak masuk semakin dalam dan keras ke ruang hangat sang mate.

"Ahhhhhh... harderhhh..." pinta si lion hybrid penuh ekstasi. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah tidak ingat dengan namanya sendiri karena yang ada di kepalanya, hanya Jin yang terus menghentak padanya semakin dalam dan kasar.

" _Do you like when my big-hard cock rammed to your sensitive bundle very hard~?"_

Deg~

Dirty talk yang Jin ucapkan terdengar begitu familiar. Namun V terlalu sibuk mendesah dan memohon hingga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun lagi.

"Answer. Me. Yeobo!" perintah Jin, kembali menghentak keras untuk setiap kata. Membuat namja yang tengah sibuk mendesah dipaksa kembali sejenak menuju kesadaran.

"Hwaaaa~ yes, yes, I do – AGH!" V lagi-lagi memekik penuh ekstasi karena Jin dengan sengaja memutar pinggulnya dan menghentak luar biasa keras ke titik kenikmatannya secara tepat.

"Katakan, Baby~ apa kau menyukai sensasi saat kumasuki seperti... INI~?"

Deg~

Kata-kata dan tindakan familiar kembali si namja tampan lakukan. Kepala kesejatiannya menyundul prostat V dengan, oh, begitu tepat dan memabukkannya. Marbel cokelat si lion hybrid nyaris berputar ke belakang. Begitu larutnya dalam ekstasi.

Melihat V yang terlarut dalam ekstasi, seolah menarik semua pertahanan Jin. Namja tampan itu mulai merasakan sesuatu berkumpul di dasar rongga perutnya. Dan melihat tubuh mungil V yang juga menegang, meneteskan pre-cum, Jin memutuskan untuk membuat mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamaan.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan pinggang yang tidak berhenti mendorong ke depan, Jin mulai menggenggam dasar tubuh mungil sang mate.

"Hwaahhhh... Seokieeehhhh..."

Reaksi V membuat genggaman Jin menjadi remasan, lalu kemudian berubah menjadi kocokan kasar. V hanyalah Si Pendesah Kacau saat berada dalam genggaman kedua tangan terampil Jin.

"Kau hanya akan merasakan hal ini bila bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, karena kita adalah MATE. Saranghae, Taehyungie~" Jin membungkuk dan meraup bibir V.

Ciuman basah, hand job, dan penetrasi...

Oh... bagaimana mungkin V dapat bertahan bila mendapati tiga titik kenikmatannya dimanjakan sekaligus?!

"AKHHHH! SEOKIE!"

Cairan putih lengket sang lion hybrid menghangatkan tangan Jin. Dipuncak, si manis masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kesejatian Jin menebal dan kemudian... menyemburkan cairan hangatnya, menodai dinding rektum hangat V yang berkedut.

Mereka sama-sama memuaskan pasangan masing-masing. Jin tidak berhenti mengurut tubuh mungil V hingga benda itu benar-benar mengeluarkan semua cairan hangatnya. Begitupula dengan V yang tidak berhenti meregang dan mengatupkan dinding rektum agar cairan dari kesejatian Jin keluar seluruhnya.

Kehabisan tenaga, Jin menjatuhkan tubuh di atas V. Memeluk sang mate dengan sangat erat. Turun dari puncak membuat nafas keduanya memburu. Tubuh mereka masih tergelitik dan bergetar.

V lah yang lebih dulu merasa rileks setelah fase orgasme. Tangannya mulai bergerak memeluk leher dan mengusap rambut di kepala sang mate yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

"Saranghae, Taehyungie~" bisik Jin lirih. Namja tampan itu terdengar mengantuk. Membuat V terkekeh dan menggeleng mendapati tingkah lakunya yang terkesan lucu.

"Kkkk, nado saranghae, Seokie~"

Jin yang tadinya hampir tertidur langsung membelalakkan mata dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher V. "Mwo? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Nado... saranghae?"

"Ya, ya! Yang itu! Ucapkan lagi!"

"Nado Saranghae, Seokie." V mengucapkan dengan wajah innocent miliknya. Dia tidak tahu betapa Jin sangat terharu dan ingin menangis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya V mengucapkan dengan jelas kata-kata tersebut untuknya.

Oh~

Jin sangat...

Bahagia.

He's fuckin' terribly happy!

Tiba-tiba Jin menghambur memeluk si lion hybrid dengan sangat luar biasa erat.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! SARANGHAE, TE AMO, WO AI NI, I LOVE U, TAEHYUNGIEEEEEE! HUWAAAAAAAAA"

Dan...

Oh, you are so gentleman, Kim Seok Jin...

Are you just... crying?

Crying so hard, exactly~ -.-

TBC

NB: HIDUP J.V! AYO KISSUE! KISSUE!*pa'an coba?* J.V SEMAKIN CINTAAAA! FLUFFFFF! \\(=^3^=)/


	11. Chapter 11

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 11**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures (HopeKook special)**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *It's little bit kind of rough sex. I told u, key!?***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **MinSu (Ji Min & Suga)**

 **Zelo (Choi Jun Hong)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! M-PREG! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Readers-nim **^3^*kissu*** Chap ni specialx HopeKook, jadi, ntar gak ada lagi ya, yang nuntut2; 'JV-x mana?' key?*maksa* O ya, chap ni terinspirasi krn Young Ran lagi tergila-gila sama VIXX. Young Ran langsung jatuh cinta begitu mendengar lagu Vodoo Doll. Ugh, sumpah, itu lagu n MV-x keren abis! YOUNG RAN SUKAAAAA! Rasanya pengen kechup Leo*eh?* Hehehe~ so, chap ni terinspirasi dari lagu nya VIXX, ya! Yang mana? Readers-nim cari sendiri, key?!#Plakk

Akhir kata, selamat membaca buat ARMY semua. **m( _ _)m *deep bow***

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 11**

Masa heat adalah masa yang sangat menentukan bagi kaum hybrid. Masa heat merupakan penentu kedewasaan dan jika beruntung, masa heat akan membuahkan sel telur dari pasangan. Sel telur yang telah dibuahi akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang hingga menghasilkan satu jenis makhluk hybrid lainnya.

Pasangan sangat berperan besar dalam masa heat. Kemunculan pasangan akan mengirimkan ikatan magis hingga kaum hybrid akan mengalami wet dream sebagai inisial datangnya masa heat. Layaknya hubungan timbal balik, cepat atau lambat datangnya heat dipengaruhi oleh masing-masing kehadiran pasangan. Bila kedua pasangan melakukan pendekatan secara intens, maka heat akan datang lebih cepat. Begitu pula sebaliknya, pendekatan lambat akan berdampak lambat pula.

Dan, hal inilah yang terjadi pada salah satu pasangan mate terbaru kita; J-Hope dan Jung Kook.

Hah?

Apa yang terjadi?

Huft... semenjak tinggal bersama dengan bunny hybrid yang sangat dicintai dan dikaguminya, J-Hope layaknya serigala yang kehilangan taring. Dirinya yang diam-diam selalu berpikiran pervert, entah mengapa tidak sekalipun berani mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'. Padahal, Jung Kook yang imut dan luar biasa menggemaskan selalu berada di sebelahnya. Tidur di ranjang yang sama pula!

"Hyung, lihat, ikannya memakan roti Jungie!" Jung Kook berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah air dan kemudian menepuk tangannya dengan riang.

J-Hope yang melihat keceriaan sang mate ikut tersenyum. Karena inilah ia tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' lebih jauh. Lebih tepatnya, tidak tega.

Tentu saja; bagaimana mungkin dirinya tega merusak bunny hybrid yang begitu manis dan kelewat polos seperti Jung Kook!? Jung Kook layaknya bocah kanak-kanak dibalik feature remajanya.

J-Hope bukan binatang. Dia manusia yang memilki hati nurani.

Dan sayangnya...

Manusia yang memiliki hati nurani ini juga...

Ehm, memiliki...

... hasrat.

Sial!

Sial!

Siaaaaaaallllllllll!

Terus terang J-Hope frustasi. Dia tidak henti-hentinya berdebat dengan nuraninya. Perdebatan tersebut bahkan sampai di mana terkadang hati yang menang, dan sempat sesekali hasrat-lah yang berkuasa. Pada awalnya J-Hope bisa mengenyampingkan 'dorongan' yang ia alami, akan tetapi... semakin lama, Jung Kook terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Belum lagi, makhluk manis itu kini seringkali berpakaian minim di hadapannya (sebenarnya Jung Kook hanya memakai kaus longgar dan celana pendek yang selalu ia pakai pada kesehariannya di rumah) yang membuat hasrat J-Hope semakin berada di ujung tanduk.

J-Hope sampai menjudge dirinya sendiri makhluk buas yang bisa sewaktu-waktu memangsa kelinci manis itu tanpa perasaan. Penghakiman tersebut, membuat J-Hope mengambil keputusan yang pastinya akan menyiksa dirinya. Sebagai hukuman karena berpikiran kotor terhadap Jung Kook, pikirnya.

J-Hope berusaha menjauh.

Yah, dia menjauhkan diri dari sang mate. Sebisa mungkin, ia akan berdiri hingga tiga meter jauhnya dari Jung Kook.

"Hopie Hyung~ mendekatlah. Ayo ke sini, lihat ikannya!" Jung Kook memanggil dengan rengekan. Sebenarnya bunny hybrid manis ini sudah berusaha menarik perhatian J-Hope semenjak kemarin. Sepolos-polosnya Jung Kook, dia tentu sadar ketika seseorang menjauh darinya. Bagaimana tidak sadar kalau sang Hopie Hyung malah tidak memeluknya lagi saat mereka di tempat tidur dan sekarang, namja tampan itu bahkan berdiri sangat jauh dari tepi pantai tempat Jung Kook tengah mengamati ikan-ikan di antara batu karang dekat pondok mereka!?

"Tidak, Jungie~ Hyung di sini saja mengamatimu, ne?" sahut dan tolak J-Hope sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak bibir bawah si bunny hybrid maju ke depan, mencebik. Demi Tuhan, dibanding sedih karena dijauhi, Jung Kook malah kesal setengah mati! Kenapa J-Hope malah berubah tidak perduli lagi padanya setelah mereka tinggal bersama, eoh?! Apa J-Hope tidak menyukainya lagi?! Benarkah? Begitukah!?

Saking kesalnya, Jung Kook melempar roti di tangannya begitu saja ke air. Kemudian dengan menghentak-hentak, ia berjalan kesal melewati J-Hope dan masuk ke pondok mereka.

BLAM!

Pintu kaca pondok dibanting keras oleh si bunny hybrid. Untung saja tidak ada yang pecah.

Tinggallah J-Hope yang menganga lebar seperti orang bodoh. Sendirian. Di pantai berpasir putih dengan deburan ombak pelan.

J-Hope shock berat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jung Kook marah.

Shit...

SHIT!

JUNG KOOK MARAH PADANYA!

"Jungie! Tunggu, biar kujelaskan!"

Dan J-Hope berlari panik mengikuti sang mate ke pondok mereka.

Babbo.

Babbo.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~

"Jungie, dengarkan hyung dulu, ne~?"

"Hiks... huwaaaaa~ tidak! Jungie ingin pulang! Hopie Hyung tidak menyukai Jungie lagi! Umma~ hiks... Appa~ hiks..."

J-Hope benar-benar panik sekarang. Jung Kook menangis keras memanggil orang tuanya seperti anak kecil. Terlebih, dia bersikeras ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Jungie~ kau salah paham! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran kalau hyung tidak menyukaimu lagi?!"

"Hiks~ buktinya, Hopie Hyung menjauhi Jungie! Hopie Hyung juga tidak mau memeluk Jungie saat tidur lagi! Huwaaaaa... umma~ appa~!" Jung Kook menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hidungnya sudah merah, sementara matanya membengkak dan berurai kristal bening. Siapapun yang melihat Jung Kook saat ini, pastilah akan luluh dan J-Hope tentu saja... merasa sangat, sangat bersalah.

For a God sake! Bukan maksudnya membuat sang mate menangis histeris seperti ini! J-Hope hanya ingin melindungi Jung Kook dari dirinya; dari seorang Jung Ho Seok yang lain. Selama ini Jung Kook hanya melihat sisi baik dari J-Hope. Bagaimana kalau nanti Jung Kook terkejut dan menjauh saat mendapati kalau 'Hopie Hyung' yang selama ini ia sayangi dan puja, ternyata tidak sebaik yang ia lihat?!

Bagaimana kalau nanti Jung Kook tidak mau berada di dekatnya lagi!?

"Jungie ingin pulang! Sekarang juga!" teriak Jung Kook keras. Bunny hybrid manis itu sudah menyandang tas punggung merahnya. Dia serius.

Tsk, terlambat Jung Ho Seok...

Sekarang pun... Jung Kook malah tidak ingin berada di dekatmu.

Merasa takut kalau sang mate akan nekat pulang naik bus sendiri, J-Hope akhirnya menurut, mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan mengantarkan Jung Kook ke rumah orang tuanya. Selama perjalan tidak ada yang bicara. Si manis terus melihat ke luar kaca jendela mobil. Sesekali terdengar sedikit isakan kecil dari bibirnya. J-Hope tahu kalau namja manis itu masih menangis.

Tapi...

J-Hope bisa apa?

Dia tidak ingin menyakiti – ah, merusak Jung Kook, lebih tepatnya.

J-Hope terlalu menyayangi bunny hybrid itu.

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melindunginya. Bahkan bila itu melukai dirinya sendiri pun, akan ia lakukan.

Jung Kook sangat berharga.

#########^0^#########

Brak!

Tap,

Tap,

Tap.

BRUK!

Secepat kilat Jung Kook membuka pintu rumah, menaiki tangga, dan membanting pintu kamar saat menutupnya. Namja manis tersebut bahkan tidak menyapa sang umma dan sang appa saat dirinya melewati keduanya di ruang tengah.

Yong Guk dan Him Chan saling bertatapan.

Ada apa dengan putera bungsu mereka, eoh?

Belum sempat memproses keadaan, keduanya kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan J-Hope yang berlari dan berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hah.. hhhh... umma, appa, mana Jungie?"

"Jungie baru saja masuk ke kamarnya, Hopie~ waegeure? Kalian... bertengkar?" jawab dan tanya Him Chan cemas. Dia sempat melihat wajah sang aegya yang kacau dan berlinang air mata tadi, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya cemas. Jung Kook memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat menangis, tapi... tangisannya tadi tentu tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam hal-hal kawaii seperti yang selama ini Him Chan elu-elukan untuk sang aegya.

J-Hope menunduk. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Dan di hadapan orang tua sang mate... rasa itu semakin besar saja. Padahal J-Hope telah dipercaya untuk menjaga Jung Kook. Tapi... lihatlah, dia membuatnya menangis!

"Duduklah dulu, Hopie. Ceritakan pada appa dan umma. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu," kata Yong Guk bijaksana.

J-Hope akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan duduk pada sofa santai di ruang keluarga Kim. Kepalanya masih menunduk penuh penyesalan. Yong Guk dan Him Chan yang melihat sang menantu seperti itu, kembali bertukar pandang penuh tanya.

"Nah, Hopie, berceritalah~ tell us, Honey." Him Chan berkata dengan nada lembut dan menenangkan, membuat namja tampan yang diajaknya bicara mengangkat wajah.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya J-Hope mengeluarkan suaranya. Meskipun berbisik. "Mianhe, Umma, Appa. Aku sangat menyayangi Jungie dan tidak bisa menyakitinya. Aku menjauh, menjaga jarak untuk melindunginya dari diriku. Tapi..." J-Hope menggantung kalimatnya. Nafas namja tampan tersebut terdengar tercekat dan memburu dipenuhi emosi. "Jungie malah marah besar. Dia berteriak dan menuduhku tidak menyukainya lagi. Dia salah sangka! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa salah paham dan menuduhku seperti itu?! Aku mencintainya dari dulu, tidak mungkin rasa yang besar itu lenyap begitu saja!"

Oke.

Tampaknya J-Hope benar-benar frustasi hingga tanpa sadar menumpahkan semua isi hatinya di hadapan Him Chan dan Yong Guk dengan penuh emosi.

Namun sesaat kemudian namja tampan tersebut tersadar, dan kembali menundukkan kepala. "Mi-mianhe, Appa, Umma~"

Him Chan tidak kuasa menahan dirinya hingga menyemburkan tawa. Sungguh, menantunya ini sangat menggemaskan, eoh!?

"Hahahaha, kau sangat lucu, Hopie. Ne, ne, kami tahu dari dulu kau sangat mencintai Jungie. Kau pikir, untuk apa kami setuju begitu saja saat kau meminta Jungie pada kami?! Tapi... mendengarmu mengatakan isi hatimu sekeras ini... umma senang sekali. Kami menyerahkan Jungie ke tangan yang tepat. Benarkan, Gukie?!"

Yong Guk mengangguk setuju menjawab pertanyaan sang anae sembari menyeringai. Sesuatu melintas di kepala Yong Guk, "ngomong-ngomong masalah Jungie... kenapa, ya, aku jadi mengingat seseorang~?" katanya dengan... melirik jahil ke arah Him Chan.

Wae?

Plak!

Bunny hybrid cantik yang dilirik menggeplak sisi kepala Yong Guk keras. "Kau meledekku, eoh?!" sembur Him Chan pouting.

Yong Guk terkekeh diantara meringis. Yah, tentu saja dia tengah meledek sang anae. Dulunya mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti J-Hope dan Jung Kook. Bahkan, Him Chan sempat kabur dari rumah karena kesal dijauhi Yong Guk.

"Kau tenang saja, ne, Hopie. Umma akan membujuk Jung Kook. Kau pulanglah dulu. Ini memerlukan waktu, paling tidak, besok pagi Jungie pasti sudah kembali normal lagi. Ne?"

Meskipun tidak ingin, J-Hope akhirnya menyetujui saran Him Chan dan permisi untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ke rumah sang kakak, lebih tepatnya.

#########^0^##########

"Jungie~? Umma boleh masuk?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Him Chan untuk membujuk sang aegya agar membuka pintu kamarnya. Kepala Jung Kook langsung menyembul dan makhluk manis itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Him Chan. Ia memeluk pinggang sang umma dengan sangat erat sementara wajahnya yang kacau ia sembunyikan di dada namja cantik yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

"Hiks~ huwaaa... Umma~"

"Cup, cup, cup~ ne, Chagi, umma di sini. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" bujuk Him Chan sembari mengusap surai hitam legam sang aegya.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan usapan, belaian beserta kata-kata menenangkan, Jung Kook akhirnya sedikit lebih tenang hingga Him Chan dapat memundurkan bunny hybrid manis itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

Apa yang dilihat sungguh menghancurkan hati Him Chan sebagai seorang ibu. Belum pernah ia melihat Jung Kook serapuh ini. Matanya membengkak dan merah. Hidung mancungnya juga. Belum lagi... telinga kelincinya yang panjang turun di sisi kepala dengan lesu. Jung Kook terlihat sangat sedih. Dan rapuh.

"Howh~ Sayang..." Him Chan sampai tidak tahan dan kembali memeluk erat sang aegya. Ia mencium pucak kepalanya seolah memberitahu kalau dia tidak sendiri.

"Hopie Hyung tidak menyukai Jungie lagi, Umma~ Hopie Hyung... hiks, men-menjauhi Jungie!" gumam Jung Kook lirih.

"Tidak, kau salah paham, Sayang. Hopie sangat mencintaimu. Dia berusaha melindungimu, Chagi."

Kata-kata Him Chan membuat kening Jung Kook berkerut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah cantik sang umma heran. "Melindungi Jungie? Melindungi Jungie dari apa?"

"Kkkkk~ dia melindungimu dari dirinya sendiri."

"Hah? Memangnya, Hopie Hyung berbahaya? Hopie Hyung, 'kan, sangat baik, Umma. Dia selalu memperlakukan Jungie dengan baik." Telinga kelinci Jung Kook salah satunya tertekuk ke samping. Ia terlihat sangat imut dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan satu jari telunjuk yang diletakkan di belahan bibir bawah.

Him Chan yang melihatnya sampai tidak tahan. Ia memekik riang dan menghadiahi kedua pipi tembem Jung Kook dengan cubitan gemas, namun pelan. "Gyaaaa~ You're so cute, Honey Bunny~ Pokoknya, percaya pada umma. Hopie sangat mencintaimu, Sayang. Dia menjauh untuk melindungimu. Suatu saat kau pasti akan paham! Percaya pada umma, ne?"

Yah, Jung Kook sangat mempercayai Him Chan.

Ia mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, Umma, Jungie percaya!"

Him Chan tersenyum melihat sang aegya kembali ceria. Ia kemudian mengusap kedua telinga kelinci berbulu putih di kepala sang aegya dengan sangat lembut. Rasanya senang sekali; meskipun sudah memiliki mate, Jung Kook tetap saja bergantung padanya. Sempat Him Chan berpikir kalau anak kesayangannya ini akan menjauh. Tapi nyatanya? Oh, Him Chan serasa dibutuhkan.

"Umma, suruh Hopie Hyung ke sini, Umma! Jungie ingin tidur dalam pelukan Hopie Hyung!"

"MWO?!"

Oke, Jung Kook lebih cepat pulih dari dugaan Him Chan. Dan, anak manisnya berkata ingin dipeluk oleh orang lain saat tidur?

Hiks~

Him Chan mendadak merasa kesepian.

Jungie Boo-Nya tersayang sudah dewasa, eoh?

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

J-Hope sampai tidak memperdulikan apapun saat dirinya melajukan mobil menembus jalanan padat kota Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia juga tidak ingat kapan dirinya sampai di pekarangan besar kediaman sang mate dan berlari hingga sekarang, ia telah berada di dalam kamar luas bernuansa putih dan biru langit itu. Kamar Jung Kook.

Hembusan nafas lega J-Hope keluarkan begitu melihat bunny hybrid manis yang sangat dicintainya tengah tertidur bergelung dengan posisi seperti bayi lucu di atas ranjang king size.

Ada kedamaian melihat Jung Kook saat ini. Dia sebelumnya tidak pernah menduga kalau sang ibu mertua akan menelepon dan mengabarkan kalau Jung Kook ingin bertemu dan tidur dipeluk olehnya saat ini. Jung Kook pulih dengan cepat. Sesuatu yang tidak J-Hope kira sebelumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ibu mertua... kemana Him Chan? J-Hope juga tidak bertemu dengan Yong Guk saat di bawah tadi.

Selembar kertas pink yang ditempelkan pada kaca tinggi di sudut ruangan, menarik perhatian J-Hope. Ia mengambilnya.

—Kami akan keluar. Berkencan. Jaga Jungie dengan baik, ne, Hopie~ Kami mencintai kalian~ *smooch~*—

With love,

Your Parents in Law

J-Hope hanya bisa tertawa. Him Chan dan Yong Guk memang selalu seperti ini. Mereka seperti pengganti orang tua bagi J-Hope. Tanpa ragu keduanya membela dan membantu J-Hope tiap kali ia ingin mencuri-curi waktu untuk sekedar berakrab ria dengan Jung Kook. Di keluarga Kim, hanya Jin saja yang tidak setuju kalau J-Hope mendekati Jung Kook.

Dan entah kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja dengan suka rela memberikan adik kesayangannya pada J-Hope. Ingin bertanya, J-Hope takut kalau nanti sisi evil Jin bangkit hingga berubah pikiran lalu menarik kembali kata-katanya yang merelakan Jung Kook.

Huft...

Jadi sahabat seorang Kim Seok Jin memang banyak tidak enaknya. Selain orangnya moody-an, Jin juga suka mengancam seenaknya!

"H-Hopie Hyung~?"

Suara lirih khas bangun tidur tersebut menyadarkan J-Hope. Namja tampan itu kemudian mendekati makhluk manis yang tengah duduk di ranjang sembari mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"Jungie~ kau terbangun, eoh? Tidurlah kembali, ne?" kata J-Hope lembut. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah sang mate dan mengusap-ngusap surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan karena baru bangun tidur tersebut.

Jung Kook menggeleng tidak setuju. Dia malah menghambur, memeluk pinggang J-Hope erat. "Mianhe, Hopie Hyung. Jungie sudah berteriak dan menuduh Hopie Hyung sembarangan. Mianhe~"

Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir J-Hope. Tangannya balas memeluk kepala si bunny hybrid di dadanya tak kalah erat. "Kkkkkk~ ne, ne~ maafkan hyung juga karena menjauhimu, ne?! Hyung tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hyung janji!"

Kata-kata J-Hope disambut dengkuran pelan.

Oh.

Si bunny hybrid tertidur lagi.

J-Hope hanya bisa menggeleng dan tertawa pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat malaikat dalam pelukannya yang tengah tertidur damai jadi bangun.

Rasanya begitu damai. Biarlah, J-Hope akan bersabar lebih lama lagi. Apapun akan ia tahan. Demi Jung Kook.

##########^0^##########

Jung Kook bergulak-gulik gelisah dalam tidurnya. Bukanlah hal mudah karena sekarang ia tengah berada dalam pelukan erat lengan J-Hope.

Merasa tidak nyaman, bunny hybrid manis tersebut akhirnya terbangun dan membawa tubuhnya duduk sehingga pelukan erat J-Hope sedikit melonggar dan turun pada pinggangnya.

"Ukh~ kenapa panas sekali? Tubuh Jungie panas. Eunghhhh~ Hopie Hyunghhhh..." Jung Kook mencoba memanggil J-Hope, namun apalah daya yang keluar dari bibirnya malah erangan lirih disertai desahan.

"Angghhhh... panashhhh~"

Jung Kook melepaskan pelukan J-Hope darinya. Sedikit tertatih, si bunny hybrid turun dari ranjang. Dan saat itulah dia merasakannya.

Diantara kakinya... sesuatu terasa berat, panas, dan basah...

Itu... adik kecilnya?

Ke-kenapa?

Keringat mengalir deras pada pelipis Jung Kook. Suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas, membuat semua terasa semakin tidak nyaman dan menyesakkan.

Panas...

Panas...

Deg~

Tunggu,

Kesadaran menghantam kepala mungil Jung Kook bagai bola api.

"Apa Jungie mengalami heat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Perlahan diliriknya kembali J-Hope di tempat tidur. Ia teringat mengenai pembicaraannya dengan sang umma beberapa waktu lalu kalau saat heat-nya tiba, dia harus segera memberitahukannya pada J-Hope.

"H-Hyunghhh~ bangunhhh... Hopie Hyunghhhh~"

Merasakan guncangan pelan pada bahunya, J-Hope sedikit membuka mata. "Eung? Jungie? Waegeure?"

"Hiks~ Hopiehhh Hyunghhhh..."

Tangisan sang mate membangunkan J-Hope sepenuhnya. Namja tampan tersebut langsung menyibak selimut dan bangkit duduk, meski agak limbung.

"Jungie? Waegeure, Baby?"

"Hiks... Jungie rasahhhh... akhhhh... sakithhh..." Tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jung Kook jatuh meringkuk di lantai. Adik kecilnya berkedut menyakitkan di bawah sana.

"JUNGIE!" Dengan panik J-Hope menyongsong sang mate dan membopong tubuh mungil tersebut kembali ke ranjang. "Jungie, apa yang terjadi?"

Bunny hybrid yang ditanyai terlihat kacau. Kulitnya yang putih transparan kini memerah dan basah oleh bulir-bulir keringat. Belum lagi hawa panas bagai menguar dari pori-porinya hingga J-Hope yang berada sangat dekat dapat merasakannya.

Hm... hawa panas.

Tunggu,

Jung Kook...

Mengalami HEAT!?

"Ju-Jungie?! Ka-kau baik-baik saja? Oh, apa yang kukatakan!? Tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja! Akh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Tsk. Si jenius J-Hope yang begitu ahli mencampur berbagai macam zat kimia, sekarang tak ubahnya seperti cacing kepanasan yang menggusak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tentu saja. Menangani cairan kimia dan heat adalah dua perkara berbeda.

Ukh~

J-Hope memukul sisi kepalanya karena mulai berpikiran melantur dengan membanding-bandingkan cairan kimia dan heat. Pemikiran macam apa itu!? Dasar nerd!

"Hopiehh... Hyunghhhh~"

Entah sejak kapan, Jung kook sudah tidak lagi berbaring. Makhluk manis itu malah... duduk di pangkuan J-Hope. Tanpa disangka Jung Kook menggesekkan bagian bawahnya dengan little J-Hope yang tepat didudukinya.

"Hyunghhhh... sentuh Jungiehhh~"

O. My. God.

Apa J-Hope tidak salah dengar?

"Ju-Jungiehhh... apa yang kau la – ahhhh... lakhhu... khanhh...?!" tanya J-Hope kesusahan. Ia berusaha menghentikan gerakan si bunny hybrid dengan memegangi kedua paha yang mengurungnya. Tapi...

"Ahhhhh... Hyunghhhhh~"

Si pemilik paha malah mendesah keras.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan J-Hope. Desahan keras yang Jung Kook keluarkan bagai menekan tombol 'off' pada kewarasan otak J-Hope, dan tombol 'on' untuk jiwanya yang pervert.

Mianhe, Jungie~ 'Hopie Hyung' tersayangmu harus menyingkir untuk sementara waktu.

"Jungie Baby~" dendang J-Hope, membawa telapak tangannya meremas daging tebal pada paha Jung Kook. Ia langsung dihadiahi pekikan memabukkan dari si bunny hybrid. "Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu~?"

"Hyaahhh~ neh, nehh... sentuhhhh Jungie, Hyunghhhh~"

Kekehan evil terdengar keluar dari bibir J-Hope. Sisinya yang pervert telah mengambil alih sepenuhnya. Hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada bunny hybrid yang malang itu. Yang pastinya, Jung Kook tidak akan selamat. Terlebih bokongnya.

"Kau ingin disentuh yang mana, Sayang~? Ini?" Tangan kanan J-Hope menelusup ke dalam celana pendek Jung Kook dan meraih tubuh mungil yang membengkak dan panas di dalamnya. Ereksi berlebihan membuat benda tersebut terasa basah dan lengket oleh cairan pre-cum. "Atau ini?" Sekarang tangan kiri J-Hope lah yang meraih ke bagian belakang. Menggodai otot cincin berkerut milik sang mate yang telah basah. Sangat. Sangat. Basah.

"ANGGHHHHHH... terserah! Terserah Hopie Hyung! Sentuh Jungie, Hopiehhh... Hyunghhhh... pleaaaasseeee~" pekik Jung Kook memohon. Tidak ada lagi 'Jungie' yang polos di sana. Sepenuhnya telah tergantikan oleh bunny hybrid yang dikuasai nafsu heat.

Seringaian di bibir J-Hope semakin lebar. Senang dan terhibur akan jawaban yang didapatnya dari sang mate. "Terserah? Kalau begitu... aku boleh memasukkan dua jariku sekaligus?" godanya sembari menekan ujung telunjuknya ke dalam. Namun hanya sebatas itu, hanya sekedar membuat namja manis dalam pangkuannya lebih frustasi lagi.

"Eunghhhh~ hyahhh... se-semuanya sekaligus, Hyunghhh~ Jungie mauhhh... semu – AKHH!"

Tanpa menunggu Jung Kook menyelesaikan rengekannya, namja tampan yang memangku tubuh mungil itu langsung memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus, membuat dinding panas si manis bagai terbakar karena dipaksa merenggang.

"Anghhh... Ho-Hopie Hyunghhhh... ssshh... ahhh... Hopie Hyunghhhh..." Jung Kook tidak henti-hentinya mendesah, memanggil nama J-Hope sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Jemarinya mencengkeram punggung J-Hope dengan sangat kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas, atau mungkin malah luka. Wajahnya yang berkerut karena tersiksa menahan sakit disembunyikannya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu belakang J-Hope. Membuat namja yang dicengkeram dapat merasakan langsung nafas Jung Kook yang memburu.

"Sssshhh... kau lihat, Baby? Kau bahkan tidak sanggup menerima tiga jariku, bagaimana mungkin aku akan memasukkan semuanya?"

"Hiks... anghhh... sssshhh... ahhhh... hiks~"

Tidak ada suara lain yang keluar dari bibir merah Jung Kook selain suara desahan, desisan, bahkan terkadang bunny hybrid manis itu terbatuk karena tangis.

Mendengarnya, sisi J-Hope yang penuh perhatian sedikit terpanggil. Ia kemudian membawa bibirnya ke telinga kelinci sang mate, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan disertai bisikan-bisikan lembut menenangkan.

"Jungie Baby~ mianhe. Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

"No! Hiks~" protes Jung Kook cepat. Kepalanya yang berada di bahu J-Hope menggeleng panik. "Janganhhh... berhentihhh, Hyunghhhh... Jungie butuh Hopie Hyunghh... hiks~"

"Ara, ara~ kalau begitu... angkat kepalamu."

Jung Kook melakukan apa yang J-Hope perintahkan padanya. Ia bahkan belum sempat bertemu mata dengan namja tampan itu saat merasakan bibirnya diraup dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Gigi saling bergesekan,

Lidah yang beradu dan membelai,

Hisapan keras dan,

"Eungh~"

Desahan penuh ekstasi Jung Kook.

Oh~ semua terasa sempurna bagi J-Hope. Ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana dinding panas yang melingkupi jemari kirinya kini mulai melonggar. Dinding panas tersebut berkedut seolah menghisap jemari J-Hope lebih dalam lagi.

"Jungiehh~ apa masih terasa sakit?"

Jung Kook menggeleng. Bibir merahnya sedang terlihat sibuk menghisap dan terkadang menggigit adam's apple di leher J-Hope, yang disambut pasrah oleh si empunya. Toh, apa yang dilakukan Jung Kook membuatnya ikut melayang.

Tidak ingin pasif, J-Hope menambahkan jari kelingkingnya untuk bergabung. Tubuh si mungil sempat menegang namun kemudian rileks kembali karena tangan J-Hope tidak berhenti memompa little Jung Kook di bawah sana dengan intensitas yang semakin bertambah kecepatannya.

"ANGH! Hyuuuunngghhhh..."

Hanya butuh dua-tiga kali hantaman keras hingga jemari-J-Hope menyenggol telak titik kenikmatan si manis. Membuat tubuh mungil tersebut gemetar, memanas dan hampir roboh kalau tidak ada J-Hope yang memerangkapnya erat dalam pangkuan.

Lihatlah, betapa kacaunya bunny hybrid itu sekarang. Bahkan, mereka masih berpakaian lengkap, tapi... J-Hope sudah nyaris membuat makhluk manis dalam pangkuannya cumming.

Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Tidak, dalam kamus seorang Jung Ho Seok.

"Hyunghhh~ hiks, apa yang... hhh... kau lakukan?! Hiks, kembali~!" rengek Jung Kook frustasi begitu mendapati J-Hope menarik diri darinya. Terlebih, jemari yang sebelumnya memenuhi tubuhnya, juga ikut ditarik paksa. Membuat dinding hangatnya di bawah sana terasa kosong melompong.

Dan itu pertanda buruk.

"Hyung!" Kali ini Jung Kook terdengar lebih menuntut. Kalau saja ia tengah berdiri, mungkin saat ini kakinya akan menghentak ke lantai seperti anak kecil.

"Kkkkk~ sabar, Jungie."

Berdiri dengan kedua lutut, J-Hope meloloskan kaus yang dikenakannya dari kepala. Jung Kook hanya bisa menganga, abs liat di perut namja tampan itu seolah berkata 'hi' padanya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Baby? Mau merasakan menyentuh magnum super-ku?" goda J-Hope disertai seringaian. Ia dengan sengaja melepas segala pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan, bermaksud membuat si manis tersiksa menunggu.

"Hyung!" pekik Jung Kook kesal. Benar-benar ironis; apa yang si manis bunny hybrid inginkan sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sikap lucu yang ditunjukkannya.

Sayangnya, J-Hope terlihat masih betah dengan 'permainan' super lambat. Maka dari itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, Jung Kook menerjang namja tampan itu hingga keduanya jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang dengan posisi Jung Kook berada di atas.

"Hopie Hyung, kau lambat." Jung Kook berkata innocent. Namun tidak dengan apa yang kemudian dilakukannya.

Bunny hybrid manis itu...

Melingkupi salah satu nipple J-Hope dengan mulutnya. Sementara nipple yang satunya ia cubit pelan. Oh, entah darimana Jung Kook belajar hal ini, yang pasti, dia melakukan hal yang benar karena J-Hope langsung mendesah begitu merasakan bibir merah tersebut mengulum nipple-nya lembut.

"Akhhhh... Jungiehh~"

Bagai bintang porno profesional—oke, J-Hope sangat keterlaluan karena menyamakan aksi Jung Kook dengan salah satu adegan blue koleksinya—dengan mudahnya Jung Kook melepaskan boxer J-Hope tanpa menghentikan kuluman lembutnya. Hal ini membuat kesejatian J-Hope bebas dan tanpa sengaja menekan bokong sang mate, yang masih terbalut celana pendek.

Jung Kook terperanjat dan melepaskan kulumannya. "Anggghhhh... Hyuuuunngggghhh~" desahnya keras. Bahkan sentuhan ringan namun intim tersebut dapat membuat si bunny hybrid teralihkan hingga hanya mampu menutup mata dengan mulut terbuka menyuarakan desahan.

Wajah kenikmatan penuh ekstasi terpampang jelas di hadapan J-Hope, membuatnya menyeringai. Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan si manis dan membalik posisi mereka.

J-Hope di atas.

Jung Kook di bawah.

Begitulah seharusnya.

"Eunghhhhh~ Hyunghhh... hiks, panas... pa – ahhh, panas!" kata Jung Kook lirih. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat tak nyaman dengan kelopak mata setengah menutup. Dorongan heat membuat segala hal terasa sulit. Tubuhnya bagai terbakar, bernafas sulit, adik kecilnya sangat dan teramat sakit karena ereksi parah, dan lagi, tidak ada jemari yang memenuhi rektumnya.

Jung Kook frustasi.

Mencapai batas limit.

"Hiks, Hyuuunghhhh... se – ahh... sentuh Jungie, pleaaaaseee~"

Memohon.

Yah, hanya itu yang mampu si mungil lakukan. Ia tidak bisa mengajak otaknya untuk berkompromi lagi.

"Howh~ look at you... so damn lovely cute~~ Please, crying for me more~" J-Hope mendendangkan kata-kata tersebut dengan antusias. Ia begitu senang melihat Jung Kook begitu frustasi dan haus akan sentuhannya.

"Hyuuunngghhhhhh~ hiks... Jungie mohonnhhh... huhuhu, hiks... sentuh Jungiehhh, please... hiks..." Bibir Jung Kook mengeluarkan suara maupun kata-kata yang terdengar begitu familiar, seolah ia pernah mengucapkannya dulu. Atau mungkin saking tidak sadarnya, ia malah mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukannya saat wet dream? Molla. Bukan masalah besar selama hal itu dapat membuat J-Hope menyentuhnya.

"Ssssshhhh... don't cry, Baby~ I will touch you but... let's get your free from this clothes first."

Bahkan kata-kata menenangkan tersebut tidak mampu menghentikan tangisan si manis barang sejenak. J-Hope membiarkannya, ia hanya memfokuskan diri, menanggalkan segala pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh sang mate.

Ekspresi bodoh dan rahang turun langsung menghiasi wajah tampan J-Hope begitu menyaksikan tubuh polos di bawahnya.

Jung Kook seperti apa yang J-Hope fantasikan selama ini. Bahkan lebih baik. Kulitnya yang putih... dibasahi keringat dan tampak mengeluarkan hawa panas. Oh, betapa inginnya bibir J-Hope menjelajahi dan menandai setiap inci kulit putih tersebut.

Hmm... menandai~

Kenapa tidak?!

J-Hope beranjak. Berlutut di antara kaki Jung Kook dan menelusupkan tangan ke bagian bawah lutut namja manis tersebut. Ia menekuk dan membuka kaki Jung Kook lebar, membuat pintu anal sang mate yang memerah dan berkedut terekspos jelas.

Demi Tuhan, Jung Kook begitu basah di bawah sana!

Cairan lubricant alami menetes keluar, menandakan betapa siapnya tubuh Jung Kook untuk melakukan mating.

"Hyuuungghhhh... hiks, pa – hh... nashh..."

Apa boleh buat. Menandai tubuh Jung Kook bisa menunggu. Sekarang, meredakan suhu tubuh namja manis itu adalah prioritas utama J-Hope.

"Jungie, buka mulutmu, Baby," perintah J-Hope sembari kembali merangkak di atas tubuh sang mate.

Tanpa bertanya Jung Kook melakukannya. Mulutnya ia buka hanya untuk merasakan lidah J-Hope menelusup ke dalam sana, yang disambut hangat oleh lidah Jung Kook sendiri. Setiap belaian dan hisapan terkesan saling mendominasi.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi kelihaian Jung Kook dalam melakukan French Kiss. Bunny hybrid manis tersebut begitu menguasai lumatan sebelum sebuah lenguhan panjang menyeruak keluar namun teredam oleh mulut J-Hope.

"Hmmmpphhh~"

"Akh~ Ba-Baby... you're so tigh~ ugh..." J-Hope menggeram lirih, di antara bibir mereka yang menyatu, di tengah usahanya mendorong kesejatiannya memasuki Jung Kook. Di luar perkiraan, empat jari melakukan penetrasi seolah tidak berdampak banyak dalam meregangkan dinding hangat sang mate.

Little J-Hope terjepit tepat ketika bagian kepala sepenuhnya masuk.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apakah Jung Kook terlalu tegang?

J-Hope mengangkat wajah. Sekarang dilihatnya bagaimana wajah manis si bunny hybrid berkerut dengan mata terpejam erat. Jung Kook tersiksa kesakitan. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua sudut matanya, membasahi pelipis.

Apakah sangat sakit?

"Jungie Baby, kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Pertanyaan J-Hope membuat namja manis di bawahnya membelalakkan mata. "Andwehhh... hiks, andwee! Jungieh b-butuh Ho-Hopie Hyunghhh..."

"T-tapi, Baby... kau kesakitan. Aku ti – shhh... akh!"

Jung Kook mengerutkan dinding rektumnya. Karena itulah J-Hope tidak kuasa menahan erangan lirih. Rasa nikmat dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu.

"Please, Hyuuunghhh... ja – hiks, jangan berhenti! Pleaaasseeee~" pinta Jung Kook di sela tangis. "Kalau hyung be-berhen – AKH!"

Teriakan keras Jung Kook menggema. Bagaimana dia tidak berteriak kalau tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba J-Hope mendorong kesejatiannya masuk begitu saja!?

Alhasil, tubuh Jung Kook bergetar. Ia kesakitan tapi... puas?

Yah, Jung Kook merasa puas. Kesejatian J-Hope memenuhinya dengan sempurna. Meskipun rasa 'penuh' itu harus dia bayar dengan kesakitan luar biasa dan...

Mata J-Hope terbelalak disertai nafasnya yang tercekat. Ia merasakan sesuatu, cairan hangat mengalir di antara kesejatiannya. Itu...

... darah.

SHIT!

J-Hope hanya bisa mengutuk, menyadari kalau baru saja ia kehilangan dirinya lagi. Ia menyakiti Jung Kook. "Jungie?! Gwenchana?!"

Jung Kook menggeleng, "anihh! Sshhh... move, Hyunghhh..."

Mungkin bunny hybrid tersebut sudah gila. Dia kesakitan, dinding rektumnya lecet, tapi... malah ingin J-Hope bergerak?!

Namun...

Air mata beserta ekspresi kesakitan itu...

Sisi lain J-Hope kembali berkuasa.

Ibarat Jekyll and Hyde, kepribadian namja tampan itu berubah dalam sekejap mata. Dengan menyeringai kejam, ia memenuhi permintaan Jung Kook. Menarik kesejatiannya hingga nyaris keluar, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya kembali memasuki dinding hangat tersebut. J-Hope melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~ yes, yes... like that..." Jung Kook tidak hentinya mendesah tiap kali merasakan dorongan keras J-Hope pada tubuhnya. Tidak diperdulikannya kalau kenikmatan yang dirasakan juga dibayangi oleh kabut siksaan akan rasa sakit.

Masa heat bagi bunny hybrid bisa dibilang paling gila diantara jenis hybrid lainnya. Mereka seringkali hilang dalam kenikmatan.

Terus terang, bunny hybrid yang tengah dilanda heat dan seseorang berkepribadian ganda adalah kombinasi terburuk sepanjang masa.

"Ah~ ah~ eungh... Hyuuungghh... morehhh..." desah Jung Kook penuh ekstasi saat merasakan kesejatian sang hyung menggesek dinding rektumnya lebih dalam.

Tidak hanya menggerakkan pinggul, bibir J-Hope juga tengah sibuk menghisap dan menggigiti kulit putih pada leher sang mate.

Kissmark.

Menandai.

Itulah yang tengah dilakukannya.

Setelah ini mereka akan terikat dengan benang merah tak kasat mata.

Baik lahir, maupun batin...

"Arggghhh..." J-Hope menyuarakan geraman rendah saat dinding hangat Jung Kook meremasnya erat. Hanya satu kesimpulan, bunny hybrid manis ini akan klimaks.

Diliriknya Little Jung Kook di bawah sana. Tubuh mungil tersebut tampak berat, membengkak, dan berbaring pasrah dengan ujung mengeluarkan pre-cum pada abdomen Jung Kook.

Hmm... haruskah J-Hope memompa tubuh mungil tersebut dengan tangan? Atau membiarkannya seperti itu dan lihat, apakah J-Hope bisa membuat si namja manis cumming hanya dengan hentakan dari kesejatiannya?

Dan J-Hope tampaknya lebih condong pada opsi ke dua. Maka dari itu, ia terus menghentak, menghantam titik kenikmatan Jung Kook telak.

Bibir menghisap keras perpotongan leher,

Tangan kiri yang mencubit serta menekan puncak kemerahan di dada,

Sementara itu tangan kanan memegangi—meremas—paha bagian dalam yang ditekuk untuk menciptakan angle hentakan yang pas,

Dan tentu saja, hentakan kesejatian yang menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan begitu sempurna.

Oh~ semua kenikmatan tersebut rasanya terlalu berlebihan hingga mendorong Jung Kook mencapai batas limit-nya.

"AKHHH! HOPIE HYUNGHHH~!"

Ia klimaks.

Mencapai ekstasi begitu memabukkan.

Tanpa tersentuh.

"JUNGIEHH!" J-Hope menyusul dua detik setelahnya. Menghangatkan dinding ketat sang mate dengan cairan putih, dan gigi yang menggigit pelan bagian perpotongan leher yang sebelumnya ia hisap keras.

Sepenuhnya J-Hope membaringkan berat tubuhnya di atas tubuh mungil Jung Kook. Tidak memerdulikan cairan semen yang berada di antara perut dan dada mereka. Toh, ini milik Jung Kook; yang menyatukan tubuh mereka layaknya lem.

Nafas memburu J-Hope tidak lama reda begitu ia mengangkat kepala, menatap sang mate dengan penuh cinta. "Jeongmal michigo saranghae, Kim Jung Kook~" ucapnya tulus kemudian membungkuk untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman intens, lembut, dan dipenuhi hasrat.

Entah J-Hope yang mana yang tengah bersama si manis Jung Kook sekarang.

Apakah Jekyll?

Atau... Hyde, 'kah?

Entahlah. Apapun itu, keduanya, sisi baik maupun buruk, keduanya mencintai, menginginkan, dan membutuhkan seorang Kim Jung Kook.

Kim Jung Kook yang manis...

Kim Jung Kook yang innocent...

Kim Jung Kook yang diluar dugaan sangat agresif...

Oh, Jung Ho Seok mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Kim Jung Kook.

"Nado michigo saranghae, Hopie Hyung~"

 **TBC**

NB: HIDUP J.V!*meskipun gak muncul dlm chap ni* HIDUP HOPEKOOK! BERJAYA! BERJAYA! \\(=^3^=)/


	12. Chapter 12

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 12**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *smooth-smut~***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **MinSu (Ji Min & Suga)**

 **Zelo (Choi Jun Hong)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! M-PREG! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 12**

Hal pertama yang menyambut V saat membuka mata keesokan paginya adalah... dada bidang dengan beberapa noda kemerahan yang terlalu nyata dan mustahil kalau dikatakan itu adalah bekas gigitan nyamuk.

Hickey.

Omo, V bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia membuat tanda-tanda seperti itu di kulit Jin. Yang dia ingat hanya... ia dilanda heat.

Mereka making love di pagi hari.

Mencapai puncak bersama-sama,

Lalu...?

Oh, Jin menangis histeris setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta darinya, dan memeluk tubuhnya seolah dirinya adalah harapan hidup terakhir di dunia ini...

... dan...?

Huft... dorongan heat kembali menyerang tubuh V begitu pelukan Jin membuat bagian pribadi mereka bersentuhan.

Mereka melakukannya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Berkali-kali.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore, sore berganti malam...

... dan malam berganti pagi lagi.

Ini gila.

Bisa dibilang, mereka baru benar-benar tidur sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Ruang mata V yang serasa kering dan sakit membuktikan hal tersebut.

V mendongak. Tatapannya tertuju pada wajah tampan Jin. Ada rasa bersalah bercampur prihatin begitu matanya menatap ekspresi tidur kelelahan sang mate. V sudah terbiasa disambut senyuman ramah Jin tiap kali ia bangun tidur. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan menyambutnya dengan senyuman, Jin malah tampak begitu memprihatinkan dengan lingkar semu hitam dan mata berkantung.

Huft... thanks for V's damn-sex addict heat hormon.

"Mianhe, Seokie. Aku membuatmu kelelahan," bisik si lion hybrid lirih sembari mengusap pelan wajah kelelahan sang mate.

Hmm... paling tidak ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Jin, 'kan?!

Mengingat mereka belum makan apapun selain roti panggang yang dibuat Jin secara terburu-buru—menyelinap diantara jeda lima belas menit dalam gelombang heat V—sore kemarin, rasanya breakfast spesial di pagi hari merupakan ide yang bagus.

Perlahan, V melepaskan pelukan Jin dan turun dari ranjang. Ia nyaris berteriak begitu menyadari betapa seluruh bagian tubuhnya dilingkupi rasa sakit. Terlebih di bagian bokong. Mengingat betapa gilanya pergumulan yang mereka lakukan, mustahil jika V tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini setelahnya. Apa boleh buat.

Menenangkan diri sejenak, lion hybrid imut tersebut akhirnya mampu menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi lain, tidak ingin membuat suara sekecil apapun yang sekiranya akan membangunkan tidur lelap Jin. Mate-Nya butuh istirahat. Sangat. Butuh.

#########^3^###########

V nyaris bersenandung saat mengaduk-aduk spagetti dengan saus pedas-manis dalam pan penggorengan. Dua butir painkiller yang diteguknya seusai mandi benar-benar ampuh. Tubuh sakit luar biasa tidak lagi ia rasakan. Hanya segelintir kram yang tersisa dan tentunya bukanlah masalah besar. Terima kasih pada sang umma yang telah memberikan banyak masukan bahkan sebelum Jin dan dirinya menempati rumah ini.

"I think it's done~" V tersenyum puas melihat spagetti yang dibuatnya tampak begitu lezat. Yah, meskipun payah dalam hal memasak, setidaknya dalam meracik pasta, V bisa dibilang ahli. Ini juga tidak terlepas dari keuletan Baek Hyun yang tanpa lelah mengajari sang aegya untuk meramu makanan simpel namun lezat tersebut.

"...Yeobo?"

Sepasang telinga keemasan V bergerak mendengar suara Jin yang memanggilnya. "Aku di dapur, Seokie!" sahut si manis berseru keras.

Terdengar langkah berat mendekat. Jin yang tampak rapi dan segar muncul memasuki dapur bertepatan dengan terhidangnya dua gelas jus jeruk beserta dua piring spagetti di meja makan.

Oh, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna lagi bagi Jin; V yang manis dan mengenakan apron biru pastel menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

Lion hybrid imut tersebut mendekat dan meraih lengannya.

"Hi, Seokie~ tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Kkkkk, lumayan. Bagaimana denganmu, Yeobo?"

V membuat Jin duduk dengan nyaman di kursi sebelum menjawab, "mmm... tidak terlalu, sebenarnya. Tapi, aku harus memperbaiki hidup kita agar menjadi 'normal' kembali." Puncak hidung si lion hybrid berkerut pada kata normal. Membuat namja tampan di hadapannya terkekeh.

"Kkkkk~ kau tidak perlu memperbaiki apapun, Yeobo. I didn't mind if we'll fuckin' everyday. Even if everysec—"

"Tsk! Ya, watch your mouth, Young Man!" potong V dengan wajah bersemu. Mereka sudah melakukan semuanya. Hanya saja... dirinya masih berada pada tahap heat dan dirty talk seringan apapun, secara ajaib akan membangunkan adik kecilnya di bawah sana.

Itu tidak bagus.

Tidak, ketika mereka mencoba untuk sarapan pagi dengan normal di sini.

Dan... terlambat.

Sekarang pun, V dapat merasakan sesuatu menebal di balik celana pendeknya. Hal itu membuatnya berdiri gelisah di samping meja makan bundar dapur.

"Yeobo, waeyo? Kenapa berdirimu aneh begitu?"

"Hyaa, ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau tahu sendiri kalau masa heat-ku belum reda. Se-seharusnya kau jangan mengatakan – hiks, sesuatu yang akan memancing libidoku! Hiks, sekarang bagaimana!? Kita kelaparan dan kata-katamu barusan membuatku horny! Huwaaa... aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran kotor ini dari kepalaku! Ottokaji?!" V nyaris menangis, mengatakan semua dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia terdengar setengah menggerutu dan merengek, namun lebih condong ke arah frustasi.

Jin tercengang pada awalnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tercengang bila mate-Nya yang cantik dan imut baru saja mengatakan kalau ia horny?! Hanya karena dirty talk ringan darinya?!

Hmmm...

Well, well, well~

"Kkkkk... Kemarilah, Yeobo," panggil Jin merdu disertai seringai menggoda di sudut bibirnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha, mengisyaratkan agar si lion hybrid duduk dalam pangkuannya.

Mengerti, meskipun masih sedikit cemberut, V menurut. Ia malah tampak antusias karena langsung melompat ke dalam pangkuan Jin. Duduk miring layaknya anak kecil yang tengah melaporkan kelakuan baiknya di hadapan Santa.

"Jadi apa yang diinginkan anak manis kita tahun ini? Oh, tunggu, kau tahun ini jadi anak yang baik, 'kan?" tanya Jin memulai. Tangannya melingkari pinggang kecil V sementara bibirnya bergerak, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada daun telinga segitiga si lion hybrid.

Tidak disangka, tubuh dalam pangkuan Jin bergetar.

"N-neh~ Santa... hhh.. a-aku jadi... hh... a-anak y-yang... hh... ba-baik tahun inihhh..." ucap dan desah V mengikuti permainan entah apapun itu yang tengah sang mate lakukan. Matanya sudah tertutup penuh ekstasi semenjak bibir Jin melakukan kontak dengan telinga animal-nya yang super sensitif.

Reaksi si manis membuat Jin terkekeh. Menurutnya heat begitu luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa detik yang lalu V merengek dan keberatan akan tubuhnya yang mudah sekali horny, tapi sekarang? Makhluk imut dalam pangkuannya mendesah keras dan malah ikut dalam permainan Santa-Anak Baik yang Jin buat.

Satu hal,

Ini. Akan. Sangat. Menarik.

"Kkkkk~ benarkah? Kalau begitu... haruskah aku memberimu penghargaan? Hohoho, kau ingin apa dariku, Anak Manis~?" Jin mulai mengigit daun telinga keemasan V. Satu tangannya ia bawa ke telinga yang satunya dan langsung dipermainkan dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat si lion hybrid mau tidak mau mendengkur halus layaknya kucing.

"Hurhhh.. ghurrhhh... ahhh... bherrrhhhhh... ahhh~"

Kucing yang mendesah, lebih tepatnya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Jin iseng menelusupkan tangannya yang bebas ke balik apron biru V dan...

"ANGH! Hhrrrhhh..."

Dengan nakalnya Jin meremas tubuh mungil si manis di balik celana, yang langsung dihadiahi pekikan keras diikuti dengkuran kucing. "Kkkkk~ well, well, well... karena kau tidak memberiku jawaban... aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang menurutku menyenangkan. Aku akan membuatmu 'melayang', Anak Manis~ Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah itu terdengar menyenangkan~?" Jin berbisik seduktif.

V yang merasakan betapa pasnya telapak tangan Jin meremas adik kecilnya dari balik celana, hanya mampu mengangguk kacau. Tidak mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi... bukannya kau bilang kalau tadi kau lapar, Anak Manis?"

"Eungh~! N-neh... a – hhh... aku lapar, Santahhh~" V berkata sejujurnya. Hanya saja pinggulnya yang mulai bergerak ke atas berusaha menekan si adik kecil ke tangan Jin seolah menunjukkan 'lapar' dalam arti lain.

Namun Jin mengerti. V benar-benar lapar. Begitupula dengan dirinya. Mereka butuh energi untuk melakukan 'kegiatan' ini. Energi yang sangat banyak.

Hmmm...

Ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali Jin coba.

"Yeobo, kau bisa meraih dua piring spagetti itu dan membawanya mendekat?" pinta Jin yang telah mengakhiri permainan Santa-Anak Baik mereka. Tangannya telah berhenti menggodai selangkangan V, sehingga lion hybrid manis tersebut dapat berpikir agak jernih dan melakukan apa yang Jin pinta padanya.

Begitu dua piring spagetti tepat berada di hadapan mereka, tanpa berkata apa-apa Jin langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil sang mate dan mendudukkannya di atas meja. Hampir saja V mengenai salah satu piring spagetti saat Jin menempatkannya di sana.

"S-Seokie? A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

Namja tampan yang ditanya hanya menyeringai sembari menjauhkan diri beberapa langkah. Ia kemudian melepas satu-persatu pakaiannya dan membuangnya asal ke lantai dapur. Menyaksikan hal ini, layaknya menonton sebuah pertunjukan striptease, V yang tengah dilanda nafsu heat membelalakkan kedua marbel cokelatnya. Tidak dapat dihiraukan jakun mungilnya yang bergerak naik-turun tiap kali helaian kain terlepas dari tubuh muscular milik sang mate.

Jin sudah naked sepe – oh, salah, hanya boxer pendek hitam yang masih bergantung rendah di pinggul.

Mengetahui dengan pasti apa dampak yang ditimbulkan dari abs liat di perutnya terhadap V, Jin sengaja menyusuri garis-garis cekung tersebut dengan puncak jemarinya pelan. "Kau suka abs-ku, 'kan, Yeobo~?" tanya-nya seduktif.

Kepala dirty blond si lion hybrid langsung mengangguk antusias, "n-neh! Nehh~!"

"Kkkkk~ kau ingin menyentuhnya? Do you wanna put that beautiful hands of yours in here when I fuck you hard, Baby?"

"Ughhhh.. neh~! I wanna do that!" Siapa yang menyangka V akan menjawab dengan suara melengking!? Makhluk imut tersebut terlihat nyaris melompat turun dari meja yang didudukinya. Dia ingin mendekat, menyentuh abs di perut Jin lebih tepatnya. Sayang, si tampan malah menghentikannya dengan berkata,

"A, a, a, Baby... No touching until you get rid off that clothes. Only naked kitten can laying hands on my super-magnum abs~" dendang Jin sembari melemparkan wink dan mengerucutkan bibir layaknya seseorang yang tengah memberikan ciuman mesra.

That kissy-face...

Fuck!

V bersumpah sebuah geraman rendah keluar dari tenggorokannya. Jin always being the fuckin' tease! For a God sake...

Tidak mau menyiksa diri lebih lama, V dengan serampangan melepas semua pakaian yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Ia sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat ingin melepas celana pendek beserta boxer-nya sekaligus. Namun libido heat yang tinggi membuatnya berhasil melakukannya.

Sementara Jin yang melihat keterburu-buruan sang mate nyaris memekik keras. V sangat lucu. Atau mungkin harus dikatakan, sangat. Sangat. Seksi.

Kedua pipinya memerah,

Tubuh sedikit tanning dilapisi keringat tipis...

Telinga animal yang bergerak-gerak tidak tentu arah karena dapat dipastikan si pemilik tidak lagi fokus...

Oh~

Little Jin berkedut antusias dibuatnya.

"H-hyahhhh... a-aku sudah me-melepas semuanya! Bagaimana denganmu?!" rengek atau protes V menunjuk boxer Jin sebal, seolah benda itu adalah benda yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya di dunia.

Jin langsung terkikik. Ia juga lelah menggodai sang mate karena secara tidak langsung hal itu juga membuatnya tersiksa. Oleh karenanya, Jin melepas satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya dengan santai. Setelahnya ia mendekati si lion hybrid di meja dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangannya memeluk pinggang makhluk mungil tersebut dengan posesif.

"Heunghhh... aku lapar~" V mengeluh diantara ciuman. Membuat Jin menjauhkan wajah dan langsung menyodorkan tiga jari ke hadapan V.

"Lick it, Yeobo. Coat it with your delicious-saliva."

Dan itulah yang langsung V lakukan. Ia membuka lebar bibir penuhnya dan memasukkan tiga jemari panjang Jin ke dalam mulut.

Jin menggeram, merasakan jemarinya basah dan hangat di dalam mulut sang mate. And that sinful tongue... teasing him inside.

"Tclek~ hmm..." V menggumam dan mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis. Kedua tangannya memegangi tangan Jin agar jemari yang sedang dikulumnya tidak bergerak. Hal ini membuatnya terlihat seperti balita yang tengah menikmati lolipop dengan berusaha memasukkan seluruh permen, hanya sayang sedikit bagian saja yang mampu dikulumnya.

Shit,

Fuck,

That is too much for Jin could handle!

"Nngghhhh... su-sudah, Yeobo~" pinta namja tampan tersebut lirih.

V melepaskan jemarinya dengan suara 'pop' yang sangat nyaring. Benang saliva tampak terhubung diantara ujung jari tengah Jin dan lidah pink si lion hybrid yang sedikit terjulur.

Pemandangan erotis ini semakin mendorong libido Jin hingga ke batas limit. Tanpa aba-aba, bibirnya kembali mencium ganas bibir sang mate. Membuat makhluk imut tersebut sedikit terpekik kaget namun kemudian bersandar pasrah, menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya ke depan, ke dalam pagutan erat Jin.

V merasakan tangan Jin membelai paha lembutnya dan menuntun kedua kakinya untuk melingkar pada pinggang namja tampan itu. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana bokongnya tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan permukaan meja, melainkan melayang di udara dikarenakan Jin mengangkatnya.

V layaknya koala yang tengah digendong oleh ibunya saja saat ini.

"ANGH! Seokiehhh~"

Telunjuk Jin yang basah oleh saliva masuk dengan mudah ke dalam otot cincin berkerut diantara bokong kenyal V. Terima kasih atas sesi-tanpa-henti yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Jin memutuskan untuk memasukkan ketiga jari berlapis saliva tersebut sekaligus. Meskipun tubuh yang dipeluknya sedikit bergetar saat ia melakukannya.

"Yeobo, apakah ini sakit?"

Mereka sudah tidak lagi berciuman karena Jin terlalu cemas dan hanya menatap wajah V saat ini.

Kepala dirty blond di hadapannya menggeleng cepat dengan mata terpejam. "Anihhh... ini ti-tidak ter-terlalu menyakitkan se – ahhh... seperti kemarin."

Jin tersenyum lega. Satu tangannya yang tengah berada pada pipi bokong kanan sang mate mulai meremas daging kenyal tersebut pelan dan lembut. Dan tidak ada yang lebih indah dari apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang; bagaimana makhluk imut dalam pangkuannya menggeliat dan mendesah merdu dengan mata terpejam penuh ekstasi. Wajah V yang menikmati setiap sentuhannya lebih membuat Jin senang dibandingkan wajah penuh kesakitan yang ia tunjukkan saat pertama kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Kalau lion hybrid yang dicintainya begitu menikmatinya, maka tidak ada yang lebih penting bagi Jin selain ikut larut dalam ekstasi kebersamaan mereka pula.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

 **HopeKook Side**

"Huwaaaaaaaa... tubuh Jungie sakit semua! Bokong Jungie juga! Hiks... Umma~"

J-Hope menggaruk kepala, membuat rambut hitamnya yang sudah acak-acakan semakin tidak karuan bentuknya. Ia semakin frustasi begitu mendengar tangisan keras Jung Kook barusan. Smartphone yang ia letakkan di telinga bagai tengah mengejek, tanpa henti mengatakan,

—Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah menghubungi beberapa saat lagi—

AKH!

Ingin rasanya J-Hope membanting smartphone di tangannya.

Entah kemana ayah dan ibu mertuanya pergi. J-Hope butuh salah satu dari mereka untuk menjawab panggilannya! Paling tidak... untuk sekedar memberitahu di mana painkiller atau semacam kotak P3K mereka letakkan di rumah besar ini!

"Huwaaaaa... hiks, Umma~ Appa~"

Cukup sudah.

J-Hope kembali menyusul Jung Kook ke kamar. Persetan dengan painkiller, kotak obat, stupid-smarthphone dan segala macamnya! Dia harus berada di samping Jung Kook saat ini! Jung Kook membutuhkannya!

"Jungie, mianhe, Chagi~ hyung tidak bisa menghubungi umma dan appa." J-Hope mendekati tubuh yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang. Jung Kook terlihat begitu menyedihkan; wajahnya benar-benar basah oleh air mata, pipi beserta hidungnya memerah akibat terus-terusan menangis.

'Ugh, kau monster, J-Hope! Lihat, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungie?!' J-Hope mengutuk dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Jung Kook, mate-nya yang manis terbaring lemah seperti ini akibat ulahnya!

"Hiks~ geure? Huwaaaa..." Tangisan Jung Kook semakin keras saja. Tangannya meremas ujung selimut. J-Hope yang melihatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Dan lebih diperparah karena selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Jung Kook saat ini... terdapat beberapa bercak merah besar. Bercak darah. Milik Jung Kook.

God, Jung Ho Seok... you tearing Jungie's lovely-little asshole apart!

You're a monster...

"Hopie Hyung~ hiks, kenapa hyung diam saja di sana!? Hyung – hiks, tidak ingin memeluk Jungie?!"

Eh?

Entah J-Hope yang tidak fokus atau memang Jung Kook yang out of condition? Beberapa detik lalu bunny hybrid lucu tersebut menangis karena kesakitan dan tidak bisa bertemu orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang? Jung Kook malah merengek minta dipeluk?

Oh,

Baiklah~

Tanpa menunggu J-Hope langsung menyelinap ke dalam selimut dan melingkarkan lengan, memeluk tubuh mungil Jung Kook posesif. Uniknya, secara ajaib si bunny hybrid tidak lagi menangis. Ia malah memekik riang dan balas memeluk J-Hope sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang namja tampan tersebut. Membuat tubuh polos mereka menempel dengan sempurna. Untunglah sebelum tidur kemarin, J-Hope menyempatkan diri membersihkan tubuh sang mate dengan handuk basah. Dan membawa tubuhnya sendiri di bawah kucuran shower setelahnya.

"Jungie Chagi, jangan banyak bergerak, ne?! Nanti tubuhmu semakin sakit," ucap J-Hope lembut. Tangannya mengusap punggung polos Jung Kook dengan gerakan melingkar, berharap dengan melakukan ini dapat sedikit mengurangi kesakitan yang sang mate rasakan.

"Tubuh Jungie tidak sesakit tadi, kok, Hopie Hyung~ Tadi, Jungie ingat kalau kemarin umma menyuruh Jungie minum obat yang ada di dalam laci saat bangun tidur pagi ini." Kata-kata Jung Kook terdengar seperti gumaman karena ia berbicara tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada J-Hope.

"Eum? Obat?"

"Ne. Kalau tidak salah... umma bilang namanya... eumm... pain... pain-killer! Yah, painkiller!"

...

Gubrak!

Jadi... untuk apa J-Hope tadi panik setengah mati mencari kotak P3K kalau Jung Kook sudah punya obat yang dibutuhkannya?! Tsk, salahmu sendiri Jung Ho Seok. Seharusnya kau menanyakannya lebih dulu pada mate-Mu sebelum panik tidak jelas.

Alhasil, J-Hope hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak, Jung Kook tidak lagi kesakitan.

Tunggu,

Lalu? Kenapa tadi Jung Kook terus-terusan menangis sebelum J-Hope kembali ke kamar?

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis keras, Jungie~? Kau juga bilang kalau tubuhmu sakit."

Untuk kali ini, J-Hope bersumpah kalau mendengar kikikan di dadanya.

Jung Kook terkikik geli?

Kenapa?

"Kkkkk, mianhe, Hopie Hyung~ Sebenarnya sebelum Hopie Hyung kembali sakitnya sudah berkurang, tapi... karena hyung sangat lama... makanya..." Jung Kook terdengar sedikit merengut, membuat J-Hope mau tidak mau ikut terkikik dan bernafas lega.

Huft... syukurlah Jung Kook baik-baik saja.

"Aish, kau ini. Mianhe karena Hyung lama. Lain kali jangan menangis seperti itu lagi, ne?! Kau membuat hyung cemas sekali tadi."

J-Hope merasakan makhluk dalam dekapannya mengangguk cepat. Tanpa sengaja telinga kelinci Jung Kook yang bergerak antusias—menandakan si pemilik tengah gembira—menggelitiki lembut dagu J-Hope. Mengundang sebuah belaian lembut darinya.

"Ungh~!"

Dug~

Baru saja tangan J-Hope menyentuh telinga animal berbulu putih tersebut saat kaki si bunny hybrid menghentak, menendang pelan di balik selimut.

Jung Kook menjauhkan wajah dari dada namja tampan yang memeluknya dengan bibir mengerucut cemberut, "Hopie Hyung, sudah berapa kali Jungie bilang, jangan sentuh telinga Jungie~!" gerutunya sebal. Bunny hybrid manis itu tidak lagi memeluk J-Hope dan malah memegangi telinga kelincinya protektif, seolah takut kalau-kalau benda berbulu putih tersebut disentuh lagi.

Sementara namja tampan yang diomeli malah tertawa geli. Yah, Jung Kook memang sudah seringkali mengingatkan J-Hope untuk tidak menyentuh telinga kelincinya. Kenapa? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja gen kelinci yang dimilikinya membuat Jung Kook seringkali tanpa sadar menghentak ataupun menendang-nendangkan kaki pelan tiap kali telinga tersebut disentuh. Bahkan meski ia tengah berada di alam bawah sadar sekalipun. Reflek.

"Ugh! Kenapa hyung tertawa?! Menyebalkan!"

Dengan kekanakan Jung Kook bangkit duduk, melipat tangan di dada dan menuruni ranjang dengan wajah cemberut. Ia terlihat tidak perduli kalau saat ini tubuhnya tengah naked total dan malah berjalan pincang menuju kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi ditu – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dibanting, dengan sangat keras. Tsk, sepertinya bunny hybrid lucu ini punya kebiasaan membanting pintu, eoh?

Melihat lagi-lagi Jung Kook kesal padanya... J-Hope...

"GYAAAAAA! JUNGIE! NEOMU KIYEOWO~~~"

Oke, namja tampan itu tidak shock tapi malah berteriak gemas layaknya gadis remaja.-.-

Jung Kook bersikap layaknya diva. Yah, tujuh-puluh-lima persen gen sang umma, ingat? J-Hope dan Yong Guk sama saja; terpesona akan bunny hybrid ber-diva complex.

"JUNGIE! AYO KITA MANDI BERSAMA!"

Eh?

"HYUNG AKAN MEMBANTU MENGGOSOKKAN PUNGGUNGMU!"

Eh?

Setelahnya, J-Hope malah menyusul sang mate ke kamar mandi. Dan, bukannya author tidak mau bertanggung jawab, tapi... tindakan J-Hope ini tentu akan membuat serangan heat si bunny hybrid menjadi-jadi. Huft... sudah tidak bisa membayangkan, siapa yang melompati, ataupun siapa yang dilompati.

Kite serahkan semua pada HopeKook Couple, ne?#Plakk

(R: Bilang ja gak kuat!*kicking in the ass*

A: Ekhem*fake-cough* mian, saya bukan orang bejat sepenuhnya(?)*bow*)

#########^3^###########

 **BangHim Side**

"Ukh~ ini terlalu panas!"

Him Chan mengernyitkan wajah dengan kedua tangan tidak henti-hentinya ke atas, berusaha menutupi sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat dan menerpa langsung kulit putih mulusnya.

Hampir bunny hybrid cantik itu menyerah dan memutuskan kembali ke pondok saat sebuah selimut merah terhampar di atas kepalanya. Him Chan reflek mengangkat wajah dan langsung tersenyum, menampakkan bunny teeth begitu melihat Yong Guk menyeringai lebar dengan kedua tangan memegangi selimut, merentangkannya untuk menaungi kepala mereka berdua.

"Gukie!" pekik bunny hybrid cantik tersebut dan tanpa aba-aba menghambur memeluk pinggang atletis di sampingnya riang. Yang dipeluk sedikit terkesiap dan hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan dengan menegakkan tubuh dan menggunakan otot-ototnya di saat yang tepat.

"Aigoo~ kau hampir membuat kita terjatuh, Hime~"

"Kkkkkk... habis, kau membuatku kaget dengan muncul tiba-tiba seperti super hero~" celetuk Him Chan manja. Telinga kelincinya bergerak antusias sementara mata indahnya terpejam erat. Ia sepenuhnya menempelkan pipi kiri di dada bidang sang nampyeon, seolah berusaha merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh yang tengah topless itu.

Well, well, well...

Seringaian super lebar menghiasi wajah Yong Guk. Beginilah Him Chan kalau mereka hanya berdua di suatu tempat terpen – err... lebih tepatnya mereka saat ini berada di sebuah pantai dan menginap di pondok pribadi yang sebelumnya, dan seharusnya, menjadi tempat dimana Jung Kook dan J-Hope melakukan mating. Sayang, keduanya malah sepertinya melakukan 'hal itu' di rumah mereka. Alhasil, Him Chan dan Yong Guk melarikan diri ke tempat ini.

Oke, itu jelas sekali bohong besar.

Melarikan diri?

Oh, ayolah! Yong Guk senang sekali berada di sini!

Pondok di sebuah pantai terpencil?! Hmmm... kapan lagi dia berkesempatan membawa Him Chan ke tempat seperti ini!?

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja anae-nya yang sangat cantik ini selalu menolak bila Yong Guk mengajaknya berlibur. Him Chan beralasan kalau dokter tidak bisa libur sembarangan. Ehm, memang benar, sih... tapi, demi Tuhan! Yong Guk rindu menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan sang anae! Sudah lama sekali saat-saat dimana mereka hanya berdua melewati hari, tanpa adanya jadwal padat dari pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Aku membuatmu kaget?" Yong Guk bergumam. Kedua tangannya turun, ikut memeluk tubuh kurus si bunny hybrid hingga membuat selimut yang dipegangnya mengerudungi kepala dan menutupi sepenuhnya wajah beserta kepala Him Chan dari sinar terik matahari pantai. "Kau malah yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi, Hime, karena menerjang tiba-tiba. Dan soal super hero... kau baru tahu kalau nampyeon-Mu yang tampan ini adalah salah satunya?!"

"Tsk! Kau mulai lagi?! Super hero apa? Gummy Man?"

"Hmm..." Yong Guk terlihat berpikir. Ia cukup lama melakukannya hingga membuat Him Chan mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah namja tampan tersebut penasaran. "How about The Strong Almighty Iron Man that saving The Princess and bring him to the cloud nine?"

Hup!

Dengan entengnya Yong Guk membopong tubuh Him Chan, membuat selimut merah yang mereka gunakan terjatuh ke pasir putih dan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku! Sejak kapan Iron Man melibatkan seorang Princess, Babbo? Kau menggabungkan dua karakter dengan waktu yang bertolak belakang!" protes Him Chan tidak penting. Ia panik begitu Yong Guk membawanya ke pondok; tahu apa yang nampyeon-nya coba lakukan.

"Hime~ apakah itu penting? Karena cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sang Putri, Iron Man sampai tidak memperdulikan perbedaan waktu diantara mereka. Ia menciptakan mesin hebat dengan pengetahuannya sehingga dapat melintasi waktu dan bertemu dengan Sang Putri dari masa lampau yang dicintainya. Tidakkah itu hebat?!"

Baiklah, Yong Guk mulai terbawa cerita dongeng tidak masuk akal karangannya sendiri. Bila sesuatu berawal dari cerita, Him Chan pastilah akan berakhir di ranjang. Tidak berdaya dengan tubuh dipenuhi kissmark, keringat, rambut acak-acakan, nafas tidak teratur beserta tenggorokan yang serak karena terus-menerus meneriakkan desahan.

Role-play kinks adalah salah satu favorit Yong Guk. Ia begitu pintar mendominasi hingga Him Chan selalu tidak berdaya dibuatnya.

"Ya! That Iron Man just a cheesy-shit! Nobody can turn the time, Babbo!" Him Chan masih saja berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari pemangsa nomor satunya. Kakinya yang bergerak-gerak memberontak, sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh terhadap cengkraman Yong Guk dibalik lutut. Namja itu malah semakin meninggikan posisi Him Chan di dadanya.

"It's all about love, Baby~ Love always find the way~"

Bibir pink kemerahan si bunny hybrid terbuka hendak melayangkan protes, namun...

"Aku serius ingin 'sepasang' lagi, Hime."

Kalimat final dari sang mate membungkam Him Chan sepenuhnya.

Sepasang aegya lagi.

Sudah lama sebenarnya Yong Guk menginginkannya, hanya saja... Him Chan tidak pernah menanggapi serius. Tapi sekarang... mengingat betapa akan sepinya rumah besar mereka... satu ataupun dua tambahan Yong Guk dan Him Chan kecil tidaklah berlebihan.

Mendesah pasrah, si bunny hybrid cantik mulai mengalungkan lengan di leher tegap sang mate. "Baiklah, kau menang, Gukie," ujarnya berbisik. Entah kenapa rona pink menguasai pipi putihnya begitu saja.

Jangan salahkan Him Chan bila situasi ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian belasan tahun lalu; dimana saat itu Yong Guk juga meminta hal yang sama. Namun bukan bumi berpasir putih, langit dan air berwarna biru. Saat itu mereka dikelilingi pohon cedar serta pondok kayu di pegunungan. Warna merah dan kuningnya dedaunan menguasai pepohonan di musim gugur.

Waktu berbeda namun perasaan yang sama.

Yong Guk benar. Cinta selalu menemukan jalan tersendiri. Waktu tidak memiliki kuasa antara dua hati. Waktu boleh terus berjalan teratur, namun cinta akan berkembang semaunya dan mengulang apa yang penting. Cinta akan membawa kembali ingatan masa lalu tanpa harus memutar waktu ke masa-masa itu.

"I always win, Baby~"

##########^3^##########

 **MinSu Side**

—9 : 00 AM—

Angka yang tertera pada jam digital di atas nakas membuat Ji Min menggeram rendah. Ia tidak ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan namja manis dengan perut membesar yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan lehernya ini. Tapi mau tidak mau, ia harus bangun sekarang juga. Jangan sampai Ji Min terlambat memasuki kelas khusus jam sepuluh nanti. Sudah cukup ia mengambil cuti hampir sebulan lamanya pada waktu heat-nya dulu. Sekarang dia adalah kepala keluarga.

Suga membutuhkannya.

Buah hati mereka juga semakin bertumbuh besar di dalam perut namja manis tersebut.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang tidak mudah bagi Ji Min yang masih anak sekolahan namun berpredikat sebagai alpha. Masa heat yang datang terlalu cepat, membuat mereka harus melakukan mating dan dihadapkan pada tanggung jawab menjadi kepala keluarga di usia belia.

Untunglah Suga yang menjadi mate Ji Min telah menyelesaikan kuliah dengan predikat profesor di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda. Suga jenius, itu saja. Kejeniusan ini membuatnya bekerja sebagai salah satu ilmuan pada perusahaan cabang milik mertua J-Hope.

Kesimpulannya, untuk sementara waktu ini, Suga adalah 'kepala keluarga' di keluarga kecil mereka. Dan Ji Min berencana untuk mengakhiri hal itu secepatnya. Belajar giat dan rajin adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Heungh~" Suga sempat mengerang dalam tidur.

Ji Min yang tengah berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat namja manis itu dari tubuhnya berhenti sejenak. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Suga menggumamkan hal tidak jelas dengan mata terpejam dan kembali melingkarkan tangan ke tubuhnya.

Huft... karena inilah Ji Min tidak ingin bangun. Rasanya begitu hangat saat Suga memeluknya seperti ini. "Yoo—"

Duk~

Duk~

Panggilan Ji Min disela oleh sang aegi dengan melakukan tendangan pelan. Perut mereka yang menempel tentu membuat Ji Min dapat pula merasakan tendangan pelan tersebut. Seolah aegi mereka tidak rela kalau Ji Min pergi.

Dan seperti yang biasa terjadi bila sang aegi menendang, Suga langsung terbangun membuka matanya. Wajah manis tersebut tampak mengerinyit tidak nyaman. "Eungh~ dia menendangku..." katanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Ji Min terkekeh sendiri melihatnya. Dengan gemas tangannya menggusak pelan surai hitam legam yang meskipun tengah acak-acakan namun tidak mengurangi pesona yang ada pada diri sang mate.

Entah siapa yang makhluk hybrid di sini, karena Suga langsung menutup mata dan semakin larut pada gusakan tangan Ji Min di rambutnya, layaknya seekor kucing. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Suga akan tidur kembali hanya dengan usapan ini.

Tunggu,

Ji Min tersadar. Berhubung Suga sudah bangun, dia hanya perlu bangkit dari ranjang untuk segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Namun sebelumnya Ji Min menyempatkan diri mengecup berkali-kali baby bump mereka dan beralih memberikan kecupan lembut dan lama di dahi Suga.

"Jie-ah... kau akan ke sekolah?" Suga yang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya menyandarkan punggung ke kepala ranjang. Ia dapat mendengar air shower mengucur layaknya gerimis hujan, menandakan Ji Min tengah melakukan aktifitas mandi paginya.

"Ne, Yoongie~ menurutmu kenapa lagi aku rela meninggalkanmu di tempat tidur? Aku pasti lebih memilih di sana seumur hidup daripada pergi keluar," sahut si wolf hybrid sedikit berteriak melawan suara kucuran shower. Kata-katanya membuat namja manis di ranjang sedikit tersenyum diantara pouting.

Yah, Ji Min terdengar sangat dan teramat cheesy. Tapi... namja itu selalu serius dengan ucapannya. Terbukti ketika mereka melakukan mating; tak sekalipun Ji Min dan dirinya meninggalkan ranjang. Mereka melakukan sesi hubungan intim secara berkala dan baru berhenti begitu perut Suga meraung keras. Bahkan, Suga sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya kelaparan.

"Yoongie, jangan cemberut begitu, Baby~"

Teguran tersebut menyadarkan Suga dari lamunan. "Aku tidak ingin kau per—"

Blush~

Wajah putihnya langsung memerah melihat wolf hybrid yang dicintai keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa terbalut apapun kecuali sehelai handuk putih di pinggul.

Fury-grey triangular ears...

Wet hair...

Oh... that chocolate abs...

Ji Min menyadari tatapan namja manis di atas ranjang padanya. Ia kemudian menyeringai saat tahu apa arti dari tatapan intens tersebut. Hormon Suga meningkat drastis selama masa kehamilan. Ia bahkan tidak jarang meminta Ji Min untuk 'menyentuh'nya di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Somebody gettin' boner that visible in his sweatpants...

—9 : 25 AM—

Masih ada tiga-puluh-lima menit waktu yang tersisa. Couple of minutes into quicky could be possible, right?

"Okay, Baby, I really know that look. Clothes off. Now."

Hanya butuh dua-tiga kata dari Ji Min yang membuat Suga tanpa bertanya melepas antusias satu persatu pakaiannya.

Begitu seluruh pakaian tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, Suga mendapati dirinya diserang; diserang dengan ciuman ganas yang meraup bibirnya rakus.

"Eungh~ ckmph..."

Tanpa menunggu Ji Min langsung meraih ke dalam meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, mengeluarkan sebotol strawberry lubricant, dan kemudian menjauhkan wajah dari sang mate. "All on four, Yoongie."

Suga melakukan apa yang wolf hybrid tampan tersebut pinta. Yah, saat perutnya membesar, memang posisi inilah yang menjadi pilihan; selain tidak akan memberi tekanan pada aegi mereka, Ji Min juga dengan lebih mudah menumbuk spot yang tepat tanpa harus menyakiti Suga.

Punggung putih mulus dihadapannya begitu menyita perhatian. Ji Min menyempatkan diri menyentuhnya lembut untuk kemudian memberikan beberapa butterfly kiss di sana-sini.

Sentuhan lembut pada punggungnya membuat Suga mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya melengkung saat telapak tangan Ji Min yang lebar meremas pipi bokongnya lembut. Bagian tersebut sempat membuat Suga tidak percaya diri dulunya karena masa kehamilan membuat berat badannya bertambah. Namun Ji Min yang selalu berkata betapa seksinya ia dengan pipi chubby dan bokong kenyal, Suga jadi mulai merubah pikiran dan belajar menyukai bagian tersebut pula.

"Ssshh, Yoongie~ I have no time. It's just a quicky, okay? So, bear with me, Baby~"

Hal berikutnya yang Suga rasakan adalah little Ji Min yang licin dan basah memasukinya perlahan. Terima kasih pada hormon kehamilan yang mengakibatkan otot cincin di bawah sana longgar karena terlalu sering dimasuki. Tapi... itu bukan berarti Suga baik-baik saja. Dia masih sedikit merasakan sakit. Dan tiada yang lebih mengerti dirinya selain Ji Min. Wolf hybrid tersebut mengambil waktunya untuk masuk perlahan dan membiarkan Suga terbiasa.

"Hya~ Ji-Jie-ahhhh..."

"Neh..., Yoongie?"

"Don't... hhh... go, pleaaasee~" Suga terdengar merengek sekaligus mendesah, merasakan penuh ekstasi tubuh sang mate yang begitu keras memenuhi rektumnya ketat. Rasanya luar biasa dan memabukkan. Sungguh suatu keajaiban karena Suga masih bisa berpikir dan mengatakan sesuatu secara benar di saat-saat seperti ini.

Jika saja dinding hangat dan ketat itu tidak meremas tubuhnya sensual di bawah sana, mungkin Ji Min akan terkekeh mendengar rengekan childish Suga padanya. Terkadang Suga yang lebih tua enam tahun sering tidak sadar telah berlaku kekanakan. Bagi Ji Min tidak masalah, Suga terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ji Min merasa sangat berguna dan dibutuhkan dibuatnya.

Ji Min membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan lama di tengkuk sang mate. Satu tangan di kepala tempat tidur, sementara satunya lagi mengelus serta meremas pinggul kiri Suga pelan. "Aku... hhh... tidak bisahh..., Yoongiehhh... kau tahu itu. And then, stop squeezing me like that! Ukhhh... it's hurt, Baby~" protes Ji Min yang merasakan dinding rektum Suga mengetat hebat, meremas miliknya begitu kuat. Ini menyenangkan namun sekaligus menyakitkan. Entah kenapa mate-Nya yang manis selalu melakukan hal ini bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

"Angghhh... so, don't go! Stay with me today~!" rengek Suga keras kepala.

Tidak ada pilihan. Ji Min terpaksa melakukan satu-satunya cara yang ia yakin seratus persen ampuh membuat Suga melayang hingga lupa segalanya.

"ANGH! No~ don't... hh... do thathhhh..." Suga memekik protes karena tangan Ji Min yang tadinya hanya meremas lembut pinggulnya kini beralih mengocok tubuh mungilnya pelan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat cengkraman dinding rektumnya pada little Ji Min melemah. "Kau cu – hmph!" Sekarang Ji Min malah menciumnya intens dan dalam. Huh, kenapa namja tampan bertubuh atletis tersebut pintar sekali memanfaatkan keadaan di saat Suga menengok padanya hendak melayangkan protes, eoh?!

Dinding hangat yang tidak lagi mencengkeramnya membuat Ji Min leluasa untuk menarik pinggul dan menghentak ke depan dengan keras. Suga sampai berteriak dan mendesah penuh ekstasi di dalam kuluman bibir Ji Min karena hentakan tersebut tepat menumbuk prostatnya telak.

"Hmphh... ckmph... hmmm... hhh..."

Tidak menyukai suara desahan favoritnya tertahan, Ji Min melepaskan bibir Suga. Benang saliva tipis terhubung diantara lidah mereka, namun tidak lama karena sang wolf hybrid langsung memutuskannya dengan beralih ke belakang, menciumi punggung mulus namja manis dibawahnya lapar.

"Ah... ah... ah... ah~"

Tiap kali pinggul Ji Min menghentak, Suga akan mengiringinya dengan desahan merdu. Mendengarnya membuat si wolf hybrid bangga; yah, hanya dia yang mampu membuat namja manis di bawahnya mendesah penuh kenikmatan seperti ini. Park Ji Min adalah mate Jung Yoo Ngi.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, dulunya siapa yang menyangka remaja ceria berumur enam-belas tahun seperti Ji Min bisa mendapatkan Suga yang notabene adalah seorang ilmuan muda sebagai mate-nya?!

Mereka berbeda jauh.

Tentu saja.

Semua terlalu berbeda; baik dari segi fisik, sifat, bahkan tentu saja, umur.

Kulit tan bersanding warna putih pucat, periang dihadapkan seorang nerd, remaja enam-belas tahun bersanding namja dewasa berusia dua-puluh-dua tahun... yah, mereka dari sisi berlawanan.

Ji Min tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur. Pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, saat itu Ji Min berlarian—bisa dibilang dia juga menari—di lorong rumah sakit karena begitu senang akan kelahiran adiknya.

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang namja berjubah putih dengan kacamata berbingkai besar.

Namja itu terjatuh,

Ji Min berada di atasnya...

 **#Flashback~**

PRAAANGGGG...

Suara kaca pecah terdengar nyaring, mencuri perhatian beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit yang tengah berada di koridor. Ji Min sesegera mungkin mencoba bangkit namun...

Krak~

Tangan kanannya menapak pada sesuatu hingga benda tersebut berderak patah. Sisi patahnya dengan sukses menembus daging pada telapak tangan Ji Min. Ia hendak mengutuk saat mendengar erangan dari namja yang berada di bawahnya.

Namja itu tidak lagi memakai kacamata.

Dan betapa beruntung, benda tersebutlah yang Ji Min hancurkan dengan telapak tangannya barusan.

Saat namja di bawahnya membuka mata, Ji Min rasa, itu adalah saat dimana dunia bagai berhenti berputar.

Mata cokelat itu sangat jernih. Menatap nanar dan innocent. Dua detik kemudian kening putih mulus si pemilik mata berkerut, mencoba memfokuskan tatapan karena pastinya, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata.

"Eung... kacamataku... chogiyo, bisakah kau menyingkir?"

Oh~ bahkan suaranya yang berat pun terdengar merdu~~

"... chogiyo?" Namja di bawahnya memanggil dengan lebih keras, yang membuat Ji Min sukses 'menapak' kembali ke bumi.

"Eh, n-ne!? A-araso!" Dengan linglung dan gugup si wolf hybrid bangkit, diiringi suara kaca berhamburan—

Tunggu,

Kaca?

Mata Ji Min terbelalak horor begitu ia berdiri tegak, mendapati sisi perut bagian kanannya... bersarang beberapa pecahan kaca beserta satu pisau bedah.

What the...

"OMO!"

Namja yang Ji Min tabrak berteriak histeris. Ia sempat melihat namja bermata indah itu mendekatinya sembari mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah panik. Namun hanya itu yang dapat Ji Min lihat, karena berikutnya ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh ke lantai koridor.

Darah segar mengalir deras dari perut sang wolf hybrid.

Butuh dua hari lebih hingga akhirnya Ji Min dapat membuka mata. Ia menemukan dirinya berbaring di brankar rumah sakit dengan selang infus di pergelangan tangan. Dia mencoba bergerak, tapi yang ada... dia malah berteriak kesakitan setelah melakukannya.

"Omo!? Kau sudah sadar, Ji Min-ssi?!"

Suara berat namun merdu itu...

Deg!

Ji Min menoleh ke samping kiri. Matanya terbelalak mendapati namja bermata indah yang ia tabrak ternyata duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di samping brankarnya. "K-kau...?"

Well, tampaknya si wolf hybrid bingung, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka tidak saling mengenal, ingat?

"Oh, mian atas ketidak-sopananku. Namaku Jung Yoo Ngi. Kau bisa memanggilku Prof. Yoo. Maafkan aku, Ji Min-ssi, karena kelalaianku, aku telah melukaimu dengan perlatan lab-ku."

Namja bermata indah itu membungkuk berkali-kali. Dan... ya! Ini bukan salahnya! Ji Min lah yang serampangan berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Itu, 'kan, berbahaya!

"Gwen-gwenchanayo! La-lagipula i-itu salahku karena berlari di koridor. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Prof. Yoo," ujar Ji Min dengan wajah memerah malu. Entah karena mengakui kesalahannya, atau karena wajah Prof. Yoo yang manis berada begitu dekat dengannya saat ini?

Eumm... masih belum mengenakan kacamata.

"Maaf. Soal kacamatamu," tambah Ji Min penuh penyesalan.

Namja manis di samping brankar tersenyum.

Ji Min bersumpah kalau nafasnya langsung tercekat melihat senyuman indah itu. Bagaimana marbel cokelat si namja manis bersembunyi karena kelopak matanya langsung melengkung serupa bulan sabit begitu ia tersenyum...

"Gwenchanayo~ lagipula namdongsaeng-ku memang sudah lama menyuruhku untuk menggantinya. Katanya aku terlihat sangat ketinggalan zaman memakai kacamata itu. Hahahaha~"

Deg,

Deg,

DEG!

"AGH~!" Ji Min yang tadinya hendak memegangi dada karena merasakan jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras, terpaksa mengerang kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Cobalah melakukannya dengan tangan yang terluka dalam, meskipun dibalut perban.

Melihat hal itu, namja manis di samping brankar langsung bangkit berdiri. Dengan panik ia meraih pergelangan tangan Ji Min perlahan, kemudian memeriksanya. "Jangan digerakkan dulu, Ji Min-ssi. Lukanya cukup dalam. Kau akan pulih satu atau dua bulan ke depan, jadi—"

Deg~

Apa yang akan diucapkan sang namja manis tercekat ditenggorokan tatkala matanya bertemu dengan marbel cokelat gelap si wolf hybrid.

Omo~ wajah mereka terlalu dekat...

Ottokaji~?

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

'Kenapa aku jadi berdebar?' Sang profesor muda membatin bingung.

Well, ini seperti halnya melakukan pelanggaran terhadap sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin jantungnya berdebar saat menatap mata seorang remaja berusia enam-belas tahun? Diakuinya wolf hybrid di hadapannya ini sangat tampan tapi, ini kejahatan, 'kan? Dia normal. Dia bukan... pedophil. Dia tidak mugkin tertarik pada...

"Profesor Yoo, mau berkencan denganku?"

Kata-kata tersebut melewati bibir Ji Min begitu saja. Entah kenapa otaknya langsung berteriak, memerintahkannya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Sementara namja manis yang diajak...

Reaksi yang terpampang begitu menggemaskan; bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna pink terbuka lebar, membulat, membentuk huruf 'o'. Dan marbel cokelat hangat tersebut terbelalak lebar. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang mulai menunjukkan semburat pink kemerahan.

Ji Min yang tadinya hendak mengutuk diri begitu tersadar telah melakukan tindakan nekat, mengurungkan niatnya. Reaksi sang profesor membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Sesaat ia menyadari bahwa... memang inilah yang ingin dilakukannya. Ji Min serius.

Sepertinya... ia... jatuh cinta.

He's fall in love with the adorable-beautiful creature that holding his injured palm and stares him with the adorable expressions on his face...

"Boleh."

His beautiful deep voice...

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg...

"MWO—AGH!" Ji Min terpekik, dan berteriak kesakitan dalam sekejap.

Huft... tidak seharusnya dia bangkit begitu saja. Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi, perban di perutnya yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bersih, sekarang berubah warna di sisi kanan dengan warna merah cerah. Kemungkinan tiga atau empat jahitan baru saja terlepas.

"ASTAGA! Ji Min-ssi, jangan bergerak dulu!" Profesor muda di samping Ji Min semakin panik dibuatnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, tangannya gemetaran saat menekan luka seseorang.

Ji Min meringis kemudian kembali berbaring tenang. Keningnya berkerut dengan nafas memburu, berusaha menahan sakit teramat sangat. Tapi...

"Ssssshh... jadi kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Tsk! Wolf hybrid ini masih... saja menanyakan hal itu. Sang profesor sampai menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aigo, Ji Min-ssi, kau tidak bisa ditebak, ne? Ya, aku mau berkencan denganmu dan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'kau'! Aku lebih tua enam tahun darimu."

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?"

"Panggil aku Yoongie Hyung."

Gelengan cepat dari kepala bersurai hitam yang dihiasi telinga segitiga abu-abu, Ji Min berikan. "Yoongie, kalau begitu," ucapnya final tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Seolah, si namja manis tengah mengajukan usulan saja, membuatnya ingin melayangkan protes namun apalah daya bila dari segala spesies hybrid, serigala adalah tipe yang paling agresif. Makhluk tampan itu bangkit duduk dan menangkap bibir penuh sang namja manis tanpa aba-aba.

Yoongie, ilmuan muda yang lebih akrab disapa Suga oleh teman-temannya, tercekat.

Apakah ia... telah salah mengiyakan ajakan dari seorang remaja ceria, tampan dan... sangat agresif?

Omo, ini merupakan hal baru bagi seorang kutu buku seperti Suga. Dia tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Kacamata berbingkai besar yang selalu ia kenakan, plus tatapan jangan-dekati-aku-kau-manusia-bodoh yang tanpa sadar seringkali ia perlihatkan, membuat orang-orang tidak ingin mendekatinya.

Secara garis besar saja, Suga tidak pernah diajak kencan. Ji Min adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya dan jelas, wolf hybrid itu adalah orang pertama yang mencium bibirnya. Namun... kenapa Suga menggerakkan bibirnya dengan santai? Dia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai cara berciuman sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman mereka—

Tunggu,

Ya, Tuhan... Suga baru saja melakukan kejahatan dengan menciumi anak di bawah umur!

Tersadar, namja manis tersebut menapakkan kedua telapak tangan di dada bidang Ji Min, bermaksud mendorongnya. Tapi... tangan si wolf hybrid malah mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkan telapak tangan tersebut menapak di sana.

"Mianhe," bisik Ji Min lirih. Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir penuh si namja manis. Nafas memburu keduanya beradu begitu wolf hybrid tampan tersebut menempelkan dahi mereka. Entah karena ciuman, atau karena debaran jantung yang tidak normal.

"Ji-Ji Min-ssihh... a-apa yang... terjadihh...?" Suara Suga bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar saking pelannya. Jujur, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa; pertanyaan yang barusan terlontar pun, terdengar... membingungkan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mereka baru saja berciuman!

Kenapa Suga tidak mendorong makhluk hybrid yang menciumnya lebih keras?

Dia... tidak bertenaga. Sekujur tubuhnya bagai meleleh saat bibir Ji Min memagut bibirnya.

Kenapa?

"Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan... kita adalah—"

Bruk!

'Mate~'

Ji Min hanya mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya membatin. Ia jatuh pingsan di brankarnya dengan balutan perban yang berlumuran darah. Huft... tidak seharusnya tadi ia bangkit duduk begitu saja.

"JI MIN-SSI!"

Meninggalkan Suga yang berteriak kaget dan tentu saja, panik setengah mati.

Setelahnya, Ji Min mendapatkan jahitan kembali. Pergerakan yang wolf hybrid itu lakukan sukses membuat sepuluh jahitan terlepas. Beberapa orang dokter sempat bertanya bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi... tentu saja Suga tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Ji Min terjatuh di kamar mandi.

Alasan itulah yang mereka berdua sepakati.

Kemudian hari-hari Ji Min di rumah sakit bagai sebuah keajaiban. Suga seringkali menemaninya. Bisa dikatakan, Suga layaknya perawat pribadi Ji Min. Dengan mudah keduanya menjadi akrab. Ji Min bahkan dengan santai memperkenalkan Suga pada kedua orang tuanya; berkata bahwa namja manis itu adalah namjachingu-nya meskipun tidak pernah ada kesepakatan kalau mereka berdua menjalin hubungan khusus.

Ji Min memang suka sembarangan. Dia beruntung Suga tidak keberatan dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Lalu? Apakah Suga tidak perduli?

Bukan. Dia hanya... masih ragu. Namja dewasa menaruh perhatian pada seorang remaja adalah suatu kejahatan besar baginya. Tetapi sialnya, remaja itulah yang membuatnya jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini!

Suga bingung sendiri dibuatnya.

Keragu-raguan tersebut musnah begitu pada akhirnya, setelah Ji Min dinyatakan pulih dan diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, mereka melakukan kencan yang sebenarnya di sebuah taman hiburan.

Ji Min adalah namja yang hangat,

Tawa riangnya...

Senyuman yang membuat orang-orang juga ikut tersenyum...

Dan lengan kekarnya yang selalu memeluk Suga protektif saat mereka tengah berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung taman yang lain.

Suga merasa aman dan nyaman.

Dia mulai berpikir kalau hanya di dalam pelukan sang wolf hybrid lah ia akan merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

Ji Min adalah first kiss-nya.

Hanya Ji Min yang membuatnya berdebar dan merasakan panas menjalari pipi hinga ke telinga.

Suga jatuh cinta pada wolf hybrid yang berusia enam tahun di bawahnya.

Ini gila?

Tidak.

It is love.

Some people says that, 'age is just a counted of number'. Right?

"Yoongie, saranghaeyo. Maukah kau menjadi mate-Ku?"

Ji Min berpikir mengungkapkan perasaan di tengah laju pelan komedi putar adalah hal yang paling romantis di dunia. Well, dia benar; itu sangat, sangat romantis. Wajah putih berseri milik Suga sampai memerah parah.

"Ne, Ji Min-ssi, aku mau. Na-nado saranghae," jawab Suga tersipu.

Di tengah laju pelan komedi putar, terlihat sesosok wolf hybrid bertelinga abu-abu tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada seorang namja manis bersurai hitam.

Mereka berciuman.

Untuk kedua kalinya...

Pelan, penuh perasaan seolah mengikuti ayunan berirama dari komedi putar.

 **#End Flashback~**

Ji Min tersenyum lembut. Di saat keluarganya dianugerahi penghuni baru, Tuhan juga memberinya hadiah; ia bertemu dengan mate-nya yang manis, baik hati, dan juga seorang jenius bernama Jung Yoo Ngi.

"Yoongie~" panggil Ji Min lembut tanpa menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana.

"N-nehhh~?"

"Terima kasih telah melukai perutku waktu itu."

Suga bukanlah berada pada tahap dimana ia dapat berpikir jernih saat ini. He's in the cloud-nine, for a God sake. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang saat ini sang mate bicarakan. "H-hyahh... k-kau... ah... hh... ini bi-bicara apahh...?!"

Wolf hybrid yang ditanya malah tersenyum. Tanpa menjawab ia membungkuk, menolehkan kepala Suga pelan ke samping untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman basah dan panas yang Ji Min berikan membuat tubuh Suga bergetar sementara desahan mengalir lirih di dalam pagutan bibir keduanya.

"Hmmphh...oh~ hh..."

Segala hal terlalu berlebihan dirasakan si namja manis; baik dari tangan kiri sang mate yang dengan lembut namun penuh tekanan mengurut tubuh mungilnya, tangan kanan yang tadinya memegangi lembut dagunya telah beralih pula menyentuh baby bump mereka dengan tak kalah lembutnya, hingga... little Ji Min yang meskipun tidak lagi melakukan pergerakan, tapi bersarang sempurna memenuhi rektum Suga.

"Ji-Jie-ahhhh..."

Entah berapa lama keduanya berada pada posisi luar biasa intim tersebut. Yang pasti, Suga mendapati nafasnya terengah dengan suhu tubuh yang bisa dikatakan tidak lagi normal; terlalu panas dan hawa basah bagai menguap di mana-mana.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kebahagiaan, Yoongie. Saranghae~" bisik Ji Min di telinga memerah Suga sebelum akhirnya mengulum daun telinga tersebut dan tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari sang mate, ia mulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"AH, AH, AH, AH! J-Jiehhhh... a – AH! Akuhhh... nghh~ AKH! JIE!"

Suga klimaks. Cairan hangat menyembur dari tubuh mungilnya dalam dua-tiga kali tembakan keras, mengenai tangan kiri Ji Min, mewarnai bad cover sutera hitam di bawahnya dengan warna putih semu.

Seluruh persendian si namja manis berubah bagai jelly, mungkin saja dirinya akan roboh jika sang mate tidak memegangi pinggulnya dengan kokoh dari belakang.

Ji Min masih bergerak di belakang. Dalam dua kali hentakan keras ia pun mencapai puncak dengan nama 'Yoongie' diteriakkannya. Ji Min tahu betul posisi Suga saat ini tidak begitu membuatnya nyaman. Turun dari 'ketinggian', ia menarik keluar little Ji Min kemudian tubuh si namja manis dibawa berbalik hingga sekarang punggungnya dengan nyaman berada di ranjang dan wajah manis yang Ji Min sukai sekarang menghadap padanya.

"Gwenchana, Baby?" tanya si wolf hybrid penuh perhatian.

Suga tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "nan gwenchana, Jie-ah~" jawabnya sedikit tersengal. "Oh, nado saranghae. Nan jeongmal heungbeokkahe, Chagiya~" Suga menambahkan, menjawab pernyataan cinta dan rasa bahagia yang sebelumnya Ji Min sampaikan padanya.

Ji Min balas tersenyum lebih lebar, nyaris memperlihatkan gusi. Ia hendak membungkuk untuk menciumi bibir penuh Suga ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menengok pada jam digital di meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

—9 : 55 AM—

"GYAAA! AKU TELAT!" Ji Min berteriak seperti yeoja. Dengan serampangan wolf hybrid tersebut bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Suga?

Well, dia hanya tertawa. Seharusnya Ji Min belajar dari pengalaman. Tidak ada kata 'quicky' dalam kamus hubungan intim mereka.

Huft... apa boleh buat, sepertinya Suga terpaksa menelepon ke sekolah untuk membuat izin 'sakit' bagi sang mate. Lagi.

 **TBC**

NB : HIDUP J.V! HOPEKOOK! BANGHIM! MINSU! J.V BERJAYAAAAAA!\\(=^0^=)/


	13. Chapter 13 A

**(FINAL)FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 13A**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *Warning: Kinks smut and steaming sex! Author yg ngetik ja ampe basah!#Plakk***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **MinSu (Ji Min & Suga)**

 **Zelo (Choi Jun Hong)**

 **Leon (Jung Taek Woon aka Leo & Cha Hak Yeon aka N VIXX)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! M-PREG! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 13A**

"Angh~ Se-Seokie... ku-kurasahhh... i-ini ti – angh~ tidak benarhhh!" V berusaha berkata, mengumpulkan akal sehat sekuat tenaga di tengah pergerakan Little Jin yang semakin menggesek dalam dinding rektumnya.

Posisi mereka saat ini... harus dikatakan bagaimana? Jin duduk di kursi, memangku si lion hybrid, sekaligus melakukan penetrasi. V menyuarakan ketidak-nyamanan sedari tadi karena kedua tangan Jin yang mencengkeram paha dalamnya dari belakang, membuat kedua kakinya mengangkang, terbuka lebar hingga V dapat merasakan adik kecilnya terekspose begitu jelas.

Oh, baiklah, sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Hanya saja... di depan mereka saat ini terhidang dua piring spaghetti dan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja. Bukannya si lion hybrid merasa malu karena pergulatan intim mereka disaksikan makanan. Tidak. Hanya saja... bagaimana kalau nanti V tidak bisa menahan diri dan akhirnya cumming? Pastilah cairannya akan mengenai makanan mereka, 'kan?!

'Ewwh~ that's disgusting!' pikir V mengerinyit.

"Tidak benar? Sssshhh... ahh~ ma-maksudmu... hh~ ha-harusnya sepertihh... inihh~?"

Srek,

Grep!

"Hnnhhh!" Si lion hybrid memekik kaget dikala dengan entengnya Jin mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk sekedar membaliknya dan sekarang, voila! Wajah mereka berhadapan. Dengan Little Jin kembali menempatkan diri di bawah sana.

"Bu-bukan ini yang kumaksudkan!" V mulai merengek. Wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini. Masih beruntung tadi dia masih bisa menyembunyikannya. Tadinya.

Dan sayangnya, Jin malah terkikik. Menampakkan senyuman sekaligus seringaian mempesona yang mampu membuat makhluk imut di depannya blushing parah, merengek sesaat, lalu kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat untuk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di sana. "Kkkk~ Yeobo, kau masih malu denganku?" goda Jin merdu, berbisik pada telinga cokelat keemasan yang tengah tertekuk itu. Lengannya juga ikut memeluk tubuh mungil si pemilik telinga.

V sedikit bergetar dibuatnya, "habis, kau menertawaiku!" rengeknya semakin membenamkan wajah di dada bidang sang mate.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, Yeobo. Hanya 'sedikit' terkikik dan menyeringai."

"Itu sama saja!" Kali ini satu kepalan tangan V memukul pelan dada yang memangkunya. Jin langsung berpura-pura meringis akan tetapi kedua lengannya semakin memeluk erat V. Membuat yang direngkuh kembali rileks dan mulai menempelkan pipi kanan ke dadanya.

Jin mencium berkali-kali kepala bersurai dirty blond tersebut dengan sayang. Keadaan horny beserta pergulatan panas terlupakan sejenak meskipun tubuh mereka masih menyatu di bawah sana.

Faktanya, mereka berdua kelelahan. Dan...

"Huft... aku lapar~"

Yah, kelaparan. V lah yang memecah kesunyian mereka dengan keluhan tersebut.

Jin langsung mengusap kepala di dadanya dengan lembut, seolah ingin menenangkan si manis sejenak. Well, mereka berdua belum cumming. Spaghetti di atas meja pun sudah dingin sedari tadi.

Apa yang harus Jin lakukan?

Sekarang mungkin V terlihat tenang, tapi... kalau Jin melakukan pergerakan sedikit saja, heat akan kembali menguasai tubuh lion hybrid manis tersebut dan pastinya, Jin juga tidak akan mampu mengontrol diri jika mendengar desahan V. Mereka pasti akan tenggelam dalam nafsu heat lagi.

Saat melirik spaghetti di hadapannya, Jin kembali teringat akan 'sesuatu' yang ingin dicobanya sejak lama. Wajah kebingungan tidak lama menguasai paras tampannya begitu sebuah seringain penuh pesona tercipta. Jika diperhatikan, hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah Jin dan Yong Guk tidak diragukan lagi berhubungan darah. The most ever seductive king of kinks!

"Yeobo, kau lapar, 'kan~?"

Bisikan seduktif dengan suara berat ini tentu saja menarik perhatian V. Kedua telinga animal-nya berdiri, merasa excited sekaligus... terpancing? Entahlah. Yang jelas, lion hybrid mungil itu reflek menjauhkan wajah dari dada Jin dan menatap namja tampan tersebut heran.

Blush~

V mendapati pipinya kembali memanas karena begitu dilihat, Jin hanya menatapnya intens dengan seringai dan kilauan mata... antusias? Wae? Belum selesai V bertanya di kepalanya saat tiba-tiba namja tampan yang memangkunya memberi hentakan pinggul keras, membuat kepala Little Jin menghantam prostatnya telak.

"AH! YAH!"

"Aku akan menyuapimu, Yeobo~" ucap Jin sembari menyeringai.

V yang kembali dikuasai nafsu heat hanya terdengar mengeluarkan erangan, rengutan disertai desahan kecil. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya, yang jelas, matanya yang besar dan bermarbel cokelat tersebut tengah bersembunyi sebagian di balik kelopak mata. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan tebal juga tampak bergetar, menandakan kebingungan dan ketidaksadaran.

Menyaksikannya, membuat Jin terpancing nafsu hingga bergerak mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia dapat mendengar erangan pelan V karena pergerakannya membuat Little Jin semakin menyusup nyaman ke dalam dinding hangat sang mate. "Open your mouth, Cutie~" pintanya menggunakan nada seolah makhluk manis dalam pangkuannya adalah seekor kucing, pet kesayangan.

Telinga cokelat keemasan V langsung turun ke sisi kepala begitu merasakan lidah hangat Jin memasuki mulutnya begitu ia buka.

"Eungh~"

Sebegitu lembutnya Jin mengeksplor dengan lidahnya, V sampai melayang dan ikut pula membalas. Kedua lengannya yang kurus mulai mengalungi leher tegap sang mate begitu merasakan telapak tangan lebar namja tampan itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya, menapak, dan mendorong V pelan agar lebih merapat.

"Eungmmhhh... Se-Seokie-ah... mmhhh... m-move... hhh... please~"

Seperti yang Jin duga, V langsung tenggelam dalam heat; melupakan perutnya yang lapar dan berpikir kalau dengan bercinta, dia akan tetap hidup. Well, itu terdengar sangat seksi dan menggairahkan sebenarnya.

"No."

Dengan kejamnya Jin berkata datar dan menarik diri. Suara 'pop' yang nyaring menggema sejenak saat bibir mereka terlepas. Jin juga dengan sedikit memaksa menurunkan kedua lengan V yang memeluk lehernya. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana lion hybrid dalam pangkuannya tampak seolah akan menangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemungkinan terluka karena mendapat penolakan darinya.

Tapi...

Omona~

Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan semesta alam, V terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau seperti ini! Jin yang seharusnya merasa bersalah, malah terhibur dibuatnya. Namja itu terkekeh. Jahat sekali, eoh?!

"Kkkkk~ Didn't I said that, I would feed you earlier, Yeobo~?"

Cup~

Jin melayangkan kecupan kilat pada bibir si makhluk manis yang mencebik di hadapannya sebelum meraih ke atas meja untuk mengambil sepiring spaghetti dan membawanya diantara mereka. "Hold the plate for me, Yeobo."

Meskipun masih terlihat cemberut, V melakukan apa yang mate-nya pinta. Lagipula, melihat saus merah terang dari makanan kesukaannya, sukses sedikit menarik V dari kuasa heat. Hanya benar, benar, sedikit.

Jin langsung menggulung untaian spaghetti dengan garpu. Lagi-lagi ia melakukannya pelan, sengaja menggodai V tampaknya.

Semakin lama Jin berbuat begitu, semakin besar kerasionalan si lion hybrid ke dunia nyata. "Ya~! Kauhh... mempermainkanku..." rengeknya jengkel. Membuat bahu Jin dengan nyata bergetar karena menahan tawa. V nyaris memukul bahu namja itu karena lagi-lagi menertawainya jika saja sekarang tangan Jin yang memegang garpu dengan gulungan spaghetti yang sedikit menjuntai tidak tersodor di depan mulutnya.

"Say 'a', Yeobo~" Tanpa merasa bersalah Jin mendendangkan perintah sembari membuka mulutnya, berusaha membuat V melakukan hal yang sama.

Meskipun menyipitkan mata pada awalnya, lion hybrid manis itu akhirnya menurut. Ia membuka mulut, menanti suapan yang Jin janjikan yang sayangnya... tidak pernah datang. Memang tangan namja tampan itu sempat mendekat, namun...

Hap!

Gulungan spaghetti yang lezat berbalik dan masuk dengan cepat ke dalam mulut Jin.

Oh, oke. Jin terlalu menikmati bermain-main dengan V tampaknya.

"YAK! Kau— "

Srlruuup~!

Niat si lion hybrid untuk mengomel terpotong begitu perhatiannya teralih pada sebagian spaghetti yang sebelumnya masih menjuntai di bibir penuh Jin, menghilang dalam sekejap mata akibat diseruput si pemilik bibir.

Pastanya memang terlihat menggoda...

Tapi... bibir penuh belepotan saus merah yang baru saja menyeruputnya...

Terlihat lebih...

Blush~

Dalam sekejap wajah V ersemu merah. Gelombang heat kembali menyapa lion hybrid imut itu, membuat kelopak matanya kembali memberat disertai nafas memburu.

Jin melihat perubahan ekspresi sang mate. 'Got you, Cutie~' dendangnya membatin.

"Se-Seokiehh... a-ak-khu..."

"Mm... apa, Yeobo~? Bukankah... kau mm... lapar~?" Jin sengaja menyahut innocent. Dia sedikit mengunyah pasta di dalam mulutnya dengan kedua mata tidak berhenti menatap marbel cokelat gelap di hadapannya lurus; terlihat tengah memberikan sebuah tantangan seseduktif mungkin.

Awalnya makhluk manis yang tengah dipangku tidak bisa menangkap maksud apa-apa. Tapi... begitu ujung lidah Jin menampakkan diri untuk menyapu saus yang belepotan di bibir bawahnya...

V reflek...

Bergerak maju dan menangkap ujung lidah tersebut.

Bukan hanya menghisap, lidah V juga mulai bergerak menyapu permukaan bibir penuh Jin yang belepotan saus.

Tanpa si lion hybrid sadari, senyuman kemenangan kini tengah bergerilya di bibir yang baru saja ia serang. Inilah yang Jin tunggu sedari tadi. Dengan senang hati namja tampan tersebut membuka mulut saat lidah V mulai menggodai celah bibirnya.

Pasta yang belum sepenuhnya dikunyah, kini tengah menjadi objek pergumulan lidah mereka. Keduanya saling menarik dan membelai mulut masing-masing tiap kali dirasa pasta berpindah ke dalam mulut yang satunya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tidak ada lagi pasta yang tersisa.

Mulut keduanya bersih tanpa menyadari kapan dan bagaimana pasta-pasta tersebut lenyap ke dalam tenggorokan masing-masing.

V lah yang pertama kali menjauhkan wajah dan menatap Jin dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ekspresi kebingungan. Itulah yang makhluk manis ini tunjukkan.

Lain halnya dengan Jin yang malah menyeringai seduktif.

"That's so freaking tasty, Yeobo~" Jin berujar sembari mengulas bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari.

O. My. God.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg.

V merasakan dadanya berdebar keras melihat pemandangan tersebut. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana—mungkin dorongan heat—, tangan V bergerak menggulung spaghetti yang untungnya masih bertahan di pangkuan mereka, menggunakan garpu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Hanya beberapa kunyahan yang dilakukan si lion hybrid sebelum kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh sang mate. Seolah sudah menduga, dengan senang hati Jin membuka mulutnya. Mereka berciuman, atau bisa dibilang saling menyuapi makanan dengan mulut masing-masing.

Setelah melakukan beberapa kali suapan penuh, Jin mulai bereksperimen dengan menghentak pinggul ke atas. Hampir saja V tersedak dibuatnya.

"Eungh! Ckmphh~ nghhh... Seokiehhhh..." desah dan erang V di dalam mulut Jin. Mereka masih 'berbagi' spaghetti saat ini.

Jin menyeringai. Perlahan tangannya memindahkan piring spaghetti yang telah kosong dan sedari tadi membuat jarak diantara mereka ke atas meja. Lalu kemudian kedua tangannya mulai menelusuri kaki V. Tepat di bagian bawah lutut, Jin menekuknya dan membawanya ke atas sehingga sekarang kaki V mengangkang dengan telapak kaki bertumpu pada dudukan kursi di kedua sisi paha Jin.

Posisi V layaknya kodok yang berpegangan erat pada bahu Jin saat ini. Terima kasih pada kelenturan yang ras kucing miliki.

"Ahh... Se-Seokiehhh~ move... ahhh... please~ hhhh..." V mengabaikan sedikit potongan pasta terakhir di dalam mulut Jin dengan memeluk leher namja tampan tersebut erat; menempelkan pipi kiri pada leher jenjangnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ugh~ Yeobohh..." Jin tidak kuasa menggeram karena merasakan dinding hangat sang mate mengetat. Dia bisa saja berdiam diri seperti ini seumur hidup; menikmati, dan merasakan pijatan lembut dinding hangat V.

Akan tetapi... serangan heat V tentu lain cerita.

Mungkin jika diperbandingkan... penetrasi dalam seperti ini hanyalah sekedar gelitikan bagi hasrat heat seorang lion hybrid. Memikirkannya membuat libido Jin meninggi bagai roket. Bagaimanapun, mendapati mate-nya yang haus akan seks dikala heat adalah hal terbaik yang membuatnya terangsang hebat.

Maka dari itu, tanpa membuang waktu, Jin menyelipkan kedua tangan untuk mencengkeram paha dalam V yang kemudian diangkatnya, membuat Little Jin yang menegang hebat perlahan menampakkan diri. Nyaris seluruh kesejatiannya keluar dari dinding panas tersebut kalau saja tidak dengan paksa Jin kembali menghentakkan pinggul ke atas bertepatan dengan cengkeramannya pada paha dalam V yang sengaja mendorong tubuh makhluk mungil tersebut ke bawah. Alhasil, keduanya mengerang penuh ekstasi.

"ANGHH!" V memekikkan erangan dengan mulut terbuka serta wajah yang menengadah ke atas. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam semakin memejam erat.

"AKHHH~ Yeobo~"

Sementara itu Jin pun tak jauh beda. Namja tampan tersebut juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja... begitu melihat leher jenjang V yang terpampang tepat di depan wajahnya, Jin langsung beralih menghujamkan ciuman basah penuh kelembutan di sana.

Eum... tanda-tanda yang dibuatnya kemarin mulai memudar. Ciuman Jin yang lembut berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan keras.

"Ahhh... Seokiehhhh..."

Desah maupun erangan mengalir bagai symphony dari bibir penuh si lion hybrid. Suara-suara memabukkan yang masing-masing ciptakan membuat pinggul keduanya bergerak sensual, saling menarik dan mendorong untuk bertemu dalam hantaman telak.

"SEOKIEHH!" V bahkan berteriak saat kuluman beserta hisapan Jin turun, tepatnya menggodai nipple-nya yang tidak pernah ia sadari—sebelum berhubungan intim dengan Jin— begitu sensitif akan sentuhan.

Reaksi sang mate membuat Jin semakin liar menghisapi tonjolan pink kemerahan tersebut. Sementara tonjolan yang satunya ia cubit dan tekan, membuat si pemilik tanpa diduga melemah hingga tidak mampu menopang tubuh dan hanya bisa berpegangan pada bahu Jin.

"Hnnnhhh... Se-Seokiehhh~" panggil si lion hybrid lirih dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi bergerak.

Dan pada titik ini, Jin tahu kalau sang mate akan segera cumming. Maka dari itu, dengan suara 'plop' yang nyaring dilepasnya nipple makhluk manis tersebut. "You wanna cumming, Yeobo?" tanya-nya yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan tidak fokus dari kepala dirty blond si lion hybrid.

V terlihat begitu mengundang dan pasrah saat ini. Pipinya bersemu merah padam. Dan jangan lupakan telinga animalnya yang turun lesu di sisi kepala. Mirip seekor kucing yang tengah memohon – oh, memohon untuk dirajai?

Well...

Tanpa menarik kesejatiannya dari dinding hangat sang mate, Jin bangkit berdiri hingga V reflek tepekik karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba dan sesegera mungkin mengalungkan kedua kaki ke pinggang namja tampan tersebut.

PRANGGGGG!

Sepiring spaghetti utuh dan dua gelas orange juice yang terabaikan Jin sapu begitu saja dari atas meja. Ah, pot bunga kecil dengan serumpun aster merah di dalamnya, juga ikut menjadi korban, berhamburan bersama yang lainnya di lantai.

"Buka lebar kakimu, Yeobo." Jin membaringkan punggung si lion hybrid di atas meja dengan posisi tubuhnya masih menaungi namja mungil tersebut.

V melakukan apa yang diminta. Meskipun posisinya yang mengangkang saat ini di ujung meja membuat kedua pipinya terbakar oleh rasa malu, sekaligus rasa antusias akan apa yang akan dilakukan Jin pada tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, dari tempatnya berdiri di ujung meja, Jin dengan leluasa dapat menikmati segala keindahan lekuk dan rona bias kemerahan yang heat ciptakan pada tubuh V. Jin menyukai pemandangan erotis ini. Terlalu menikmati hingga tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan baru tersadar beberapa detik kemudian ketika tubuh yang tengah dipuja menggeliat resah. Berikutnya, rintihan dan erangan frustasi pun mulai terdengar.

"Hnnggghh... Seokiehhh... ke-kenapa kau ber... berhentihhh...?"

Air mata tampak menggenangi marbel cokelat tersebut. Jin sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa dibohongi, dia lebih merasa gemas ketimbang iba melihat V kacau seperti ini. "Kkkkk~ ara, Yeobo. Are you ready?"

"NEH!" V menjawab terlalu cepat dan kelewat antusias hingga meneriakkannya dengan lengkingan tinggi. Hal ini membuat tawa ringan Jin terpancing hingga kembali membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada bibir penuh makhluk imut di bawahnya.

V menerima pagutan Jin dengan senang hati. Pada awalnya ia mengalungkan kedua tangan ke leher namja itu, bermaksud agar Jin tidak menghentikan pagutan panas mereka. Namun... Jin memutuskan untuk menaikkan level dengan memutar pinggulnya, membuat V reflek menjauh untuk mendongak dan mendesah keras.

"ANGHHHH~!"

Jin menyeringai, menatap takjub mate-nya yang imut sekarang menutup mata dengan mulut terbuka tepat di depan wajahnya. Surai dirty blond lembutnya benar-benar dibasahi keringat sehingga menempel di dahi dan pelipis. Satu kata, V sangatlah seksi. Jin dapat merasakan kesejatiannya yang dipagut dinding hangat di bawah sana menebal dan berkedut. Terlalu antusias akan sosok pasrah di bawahnya.

Kedua tangan V yang masih mengalung erat pada lehernya, Jin bawa turun. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Jin menempatkan telapak tangan mungil dan lembut tersebut pada abs di perutnya; yang langsung disambut si lion hybrid dengan usapan serta belaian, menjelajah setiap lekuk layaknya memetakan sebuah wilayah.

Belaian talapak tangan lembut V cukup membuat geraman rendah keluar dari tenggorokan Jin. Kedutan dari kesejatiannya nyata dirasakan si lion hybrid hingga membuatnya mengerang dan mulai menatap Jin sayu.

Hasrat...

Tatapan sayu itu seolah berteriak 'fuck me' pada Jin saat ini.

Dan memang itulah yang namja tampan tersebut lakukan.

Dengan kedua tangan menapak pasti di atas meja di setiap sisi kepala V, Jin menarik kesejatiannya hingga nyaris benar-benar keluar hanya untuk mendorongnya kembali sekuat tenaga ke depan.

"AH!" V berteriak penuh ekstasi dengan mata tertutup. Jemarinya mulai mencengkeram abs keras di perut Jin yang untungnya tidak akan terluka karena V tidak memanjangkan kuku.

Suara dan reaksi yang Jin sukai. Tapi... tidak cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat namja tampan tersebut. Jin kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menarik kesejatiannya keluar dan kembali menghentak ke dalam, membuat dinding panas sang mate yang ditinggalkannya sesaat, langsung menyambut Little Jin antusias begitu diterobos dengan paksa.

Dan kali ini, Jin tidak lagi memberi jeda. Ia terus-menerus menarik dan menghentakkan pinggul luar biasa keras ke depan; berusaha menenggelamkan kesejatiannya sejauh mungkin ke dalam dinding hangat yang mencengkeramnya dengan... oh, luar biasa memabukkannya.

Sementara V yang menerima hentakan keras dari Jin hanya mampu...

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Seokiehh~!"

... mendesah tiada henti. Jin terlalu mengenal tubuhnya sehingga setiap gerakan yang namja tampan tersebut lakukan, akan tepat menumbuk prostat si lion hybrid telak.

"Arghh...! Yeobohh~!"

"Seokiehh... Ah! Harderhh~!"

Desah dan erangan keduanya saling bersahutan. Terlebih ketika Jin dengan menakjubkannya mempercepat gerakan sementara V, yang tadinya sibuk mencengkram abs sang mate, sekarang beralih mencengkram bagian bawah pahanya sendiri untuk menekuk kedua kaki ke udara dan melebarkannya. Membiarkan Jin untuk bergerak dan menghentak dengan leluasa.

"Nghh~ Se-Seokiehh... ak-akhu..."

Menyadari kalau makhluk imut di bawahnya akan cumming, Jin secara tiba-tiba menarik diri. V tidak sempat menyuarakan rengekan protes ketika tanpa diduga namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai mate-nya tersebut merendahkan kepala ke arah selangkangan V dan meraup penuh tubuh mungil si lion hybrid ke dalam mulut.

V terkesiap. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar dilanda gelombang hasrat kenikmatan luar biasa begitu tenggorokan Jin membuat gerakan menelan di sekitar tubuh mungilnya yang menegang hebat dan kemungkinan besar dibasahi oleh cairan pre-cum.

"Hnh! Nnghhhh... ahhh..." Suara-suara yang tidak jelas bagai dipaksa keluar dari tenggorokan si lion hybrid ketika Jin mulai menggerakkan kepalanya turun naik, merasakan urat-urat di kesejatian sang mate yang menebal dan cairan pre-cum yang terus-menerus berbondong-bondong keluar di bagian ujung, tepat di dalam tenggorokan Jin.

Bagi orang lain mungkin hal ini terdengar menjijikkan, tapi bagi Jin, cairan yang tubuh mungil di dalam mulutnya keluarkan adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dirasakan oleh indera perasanya. V terasa seperti... vanilla berbiaskan air laut. Kombinasi yang rumit dan tentu tidak mudah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan yang terbaik dari semuanya, hanya Jin lah yang bisa menikmati kombinasi unik dari seorang Kim Tae Hyung.

Mate-nya. Makhluk hybrid cantik yang membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kim Tae Hyung, adalah mate Kim Seok Jin.

"Hngghhh~ Seokie akhu..." V akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan beberapa huruf dari bibir penuhnya yang nampak membengkak dengan benar. Namun lain halnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram paha. V bersumpah kalau kedua tangannya serasa bagai jelli hingga tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan pegangan. Untunglah Jin selalu menjadi mate yang mengerti dirinya hingga beralih menggantikan tangan V dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sayangnya, Jin mencengkram terlalu erat hingga membuat V memekik keras. Alih-alih mengeluh sakit, V justru merasakan pandangannya memutih dan tanpa aba-aba, tubuh mungilnya berbondong-bondong menyemburkan lahar panas yang langsung Jin telan antusias.

Jin terus menghisap tubuh mungil sang mate hingga dirasanya tidak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa. Begitu tubuh mungil tersebut ia lepas dengan suara 'pop', Jin langsung disambut pemandangan makhluk mungil dengan dada turun-naik, berusaha menghirup oksigen. Telinga animal berwarna cokelat keemasannya tampak berbaring lesu di atas surai dirty blond yang sekarang terlihat lebih gelap dari warna aslinya dikarenakan basah, lepek oleh keringat.

V terlihat begitu kacau. Kacau yang menggairahkan, menurut Jin.

Pipinya yang memerah ingin rasanya Jin kecup – ah, mungkin akan lebih luar biasa kalau ia mengulumnya saja? Hickey pada pipi akan membuat pipi lembut tersebut terlihat seolah tengah blushing.

"Seokieh... hh... you still hard," ujar V yang menyaksikan dari tempatnya berbaring kalau Little Jin tampak berdiri kokoh dengan urat-urat menyembul. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, V masih merasa takjub karena 'benda' sebesar itu, dapat menembus dan bersarang pas di—

Shit!

Apakah ini normal kalau tubuh mungil V—yang baru saja mencapai puncak dengan luar biasa—mendadak 'bangun' hanya karena memikirkan Little Jin yang mempenetra – AH!

What the hell!?

Since when he changed to be such a horny-bastard?!

Jin menahan euforia excited yang dirasakannya ketika mendapati kesejatian mungil di depannya perlahan berdiri. 'Kkkkk... someone horny~' dendang namja tampan itu membatin. Pada awalnya Jin berniat 'sedikit' menggodai V, namun ia langsung dibuat tidak berdaya begitu makhluk mungil di meja tiba-tiba bangkit duduk dan menciumi bibirnya ganas.

Jin bahkan tidak sempat membalas belaian lidah V di dalam mulutnya karena ia langsung dibuat mendesah karena lion hybrid tersebut mendorong dirinya sendiri, menelan Little Jin dengan paksa memasuki dinding hangatnya yang licin, dibasahi oleh lubricant heat.

"Eunghh... Yeobohh~ you are so goodhh~ Your hole feels amazing around my cock," bisik Jin ber-dirty talk di dalam mulut V, membuat si lion hybrid menggeliat dan semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"Seokiehhh... fuck mehh... fuck me so hard with your monster cock until my brain will pop out from my head. Make me scream, Seokiehh~ fuck mehh~"

Jika bukan tepat di depan bibirnya, Jin pastilah tidak akan percaya kalau dirty talk yang sangat nakal dan terdengar berbahaya itu baru saja keluar dari mulut V.

V yang horny...

LUAR BIASA SEKSI!

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jin mengabulkan keinginan V. Little Jin dihentaknya sekuat tenaga ke dalam dinding hangat yang seolah lapar ingin menelan kesejatiannya tersebut. Dan, seperti yang diinginkan, V benar-benar berteriak keras hingga membuat telinga Jin sedikit berdengung karena si manis tengah menggigiti bagian bawah telinganya saat ini.

Jin mendapati hal ini lucu karena seberapa pun miripnya makhluk hybrid dengan manusia, mereka tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat dan gen animal yang begitu kental mengaliri setengah darah di tubuh mereka. Jin melihat hal ini langsung pada diri V. Seperti halnya singa yang selalu menandai wilayah kekuasaannya, V juga begitu. Makhluk mungil itu mungkin tidak sadar kalau bibirnya yang lembut seringkali menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Jin ketika mereka bersenggama. V menghisap dan mengigit kecil kulitnya layaknya tengah menandai. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia lakukan. Toh, Jin dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki telah jatuh ke dalam pesona V.

"Ah~ Fuck! Do that again! Again!" pinta si lion hybrid merengek. Atau lebih tepatnya, memerintah.

Bukanlah kuasa Jin jika tubuhnya bergerak menuruti perintah sang mate dan melakukan hal yang sama; menarik kesejatiannya nyaris keluar dan menghentaknya sekuat tenaga ke depan. Hal tersebut dilakukannya berulang kali. Bahkan, kedua tangannya menyelinap di antara paha dalam V dan kemudian membukanya lebar jika itu mungkin. Sebuah keuntungan baginya karena demi Tuhan, V beserta tubuh mungilnya sangatlah lentur. Apa karena gen 'kucing' yang ia miliki? Entahlah.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Seokie! Fuck!" Dirty talk dengan sukses mengalun keluar dari bibir si lion hybrid. Tangannya mengalung di leher Jin layaknya namja itu adalah satu-satunya pegangan yang dapat diraihnya di dunia. Well, bisa dikatakan perandaian itu sepenuhnya benar. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Agh! Oh, God..." Jin merasakan dasar perutnya menyempit, pertanda bahwa ia akan cumming. Ia tahu kalau makhluk mungil dalam dekapannya juga akan mencapai puncak, mengingat betapa kerasnya remasan dinding panas tersebut menyelubungi Little Jin. Terlebih lagi, tubuh mungil si manis yang basah dan lengket oleh cairan pre-cum terus-menerus bergesekan dengan abdomen bawah Jin.

"Ye-Yeoboh... stroke yourself for me... hhhh..." perintah Jin berbisik lirih pada telinga animal sang mate.

Tenggelam dalam cloud nine, tangan kiri V bergetar, menjauhi leher kokoh Jin dan turun ke bawah untuk mengurut tubuh mungilnya. Genggaman pertama, V langsung berteriak keras. Sentuhan dari tangannya sendiri terasa begitu luar biasa hingga tanpa ragu V mulai mengocok tubuh mungilnya cepat, mengikuti hentakan keras yang Jin lakukan ke dalam rektumnya.

"Ah!"

Setiap Jin menarik pinggul ke belakang, V akan memberi remasan keras pada adik kecilnya.

"Ah!"

Dan setiap Jin menghentak ke depan, V akan menarik genggamannya turun dengan kasar di antara batang si mungil, membuat benda tersebut berkedut antusias merasakan friksi kasar yang terasa menakjubkan dan nyaris membuat kepala si lion hybrid meleleh dalam kenikmatan.

Melihat dengan nyata bagaimana V begitu melayang sambil menyentuh dirinya sendiri, Jin tidak mampu lagi menahan diri hingga dengan satu hentakan terakhir yang begitu keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya, ia mencapai puncak, menyemburkan cairan hangatnya keras, jauh ke dalam rektum sang mate.

"YEOBOH!" teriak namja tampan tersebut keras sembari menutup mata penuh ekstasi.

V yang merasakan Little Jin memasukinya lebih jauh beberapa inci dari sebelum-sebelumnya, sontak menutup mata dengan kening berkerut. Little Jin membuatnya kesakitan tapi...

"SEOKIEH!"

Makhluk mungil tersebut datang dengan tidak terkontrol. Cairannya sukses mengotori dada keduanya dalam cipratan kacau. Mungkin... Little Jin telah bersarang dengan sangat-sangat tepat kali ini.

"Hah... hah... hhh..."

"Hhh... hhh..."

Nafas keduanya memburu setelah merasakan euforia klimaks luar biasa. Jin memeluk V erat, merasakan tubuh mungil sang mate semakin tenggelam dalam dekapannya akibat kelelahan.

"Hahh... hah... gwenchanayo, Yeobo?" tanya Jin sembari mengelus surai dirty blond yang basah tersebut. Ia hanya menerima beberapa anggukan lemah dari si mungil.

"Tsk!"

Berikutnya terdengar decakan dari dada Jin, membuat namja itu menjauhkan V dari pelukannya untuk sekedar mengetahui apa yang membuat mate-Nya yang lucu ini berdecak seperti itu.

"Waegeureyo, Yeobo?"

Bukannya menjawab, bibir bawah V malah maju ke depan dengan kedua telinga yang menekuk ke samping. Dia tampak kesal. Kesal yang menggemaskan, menurut Jin.

"Yeobo~ katakan padaku, ada apa~?"

V menunjuk dengan bibirnya ke arah bawah, tepatnya pada lantai di sekitar meja makan. "Kau lihat kekacauan yang kita buat?" tanya-nya berstatement.

Oh, sekarang Jin mengerti kenapa mate-Nya yang lucu berdecak jengkel. Well, mereka memang membuat kekacauan yang luar biasa pada lantai dapur. Akan sangat sulit membereskan noda lengket spaghetti, terlebih buruk lagi karena noda spaghetti bercampur dengan orange juice dan tanah hitam dari pot bunga yang hancur lebur di lantai.

"Kkkkk~"

Dan Jin malah tertkikik melihat hal itu.

Benar-benar khas Kim Seok Jin. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir... bukankah ini kesalahannya yang menyapu semua benda itu dari atas meja?!

"Kau tertawa, eoh?!" V melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ia langsung berjengit karena cairan putih yang berada di sana tergesek hingga membuat dadanya terasa lebih kotor lagi. "Ewh~ kurasa aku butuh mandi," keluh V berjengit.

Jin tersenyum dan mendekat, membuat V menyadari kalau namja tampan itu belum menarik Little Jin darinya. "Aku akan membantumu mandi, Yeobo~" Jin berbisik... seductive? What the...

Si lion hybrid merasakan firasat buruk. "No," tolaknya tegas.

Hanya saja... Jin mendorong adik kecilnya dengan sedikit tekanan ke depan. Dan sekarang V yakin kalau...

Shit!

That damn-thing... hard again?!

"Kauhh... yakin~?" Nafas hangat Jin menggodai telinga animal V. Jangan lupakan pergerakan pinggulnya yang semakin intens menumbuk prostat si lion hybrid dengan akurat.

Mendapati adik kecilnya yang perlahan berdiri, tidak ada yang bisa V lakukan selain mendesah dan mulai mengalungi leher namja di depannya.

"Huft... I wonder how long we would be this bunny-horny-fuckin' bastard?"

Seolah memikirkan pertanyaan sang mate, Jin menatap ke atas dengan sebelah alis berkerut. Ia melakukan pose berpikir. Namun V tahu kalau namja itu hanya berakting. Detik berikutnya Jin kembali menatap V. Tersenyum; penuh kemenangan.

"Ini baru masuk dua hari, Yeobo. Masa heat-mu akan berakhir setidaknya dalam empat atau lima hari lagi. Nikmati saja."

V pouting, "kau pikir, aku punya pilihan?!"

Dan si lion hybrid seolah tidak memerlukan jawaban dari Jin karena langsung mendekatkan wajah dan meraup bibir penuh namja itu lembut.

Yah, V tidak punya pilihan.

Ia membiarkan Jin mengangkatnya.

Mengalungkan kedua kaki ke pinggang namja itu, V merasakan tubuhnya dibawa menuju kamar mandi, yang sebelumnya V gunakan untuk membersihkan diri.

Mereka akan mandi. Atau melakukan 'sesuatu', lebih tepatnya.

Again.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

 **DaeJae Side**

"Huft... aku merasa sangat tua, Youngie." Dae Hyun berujar sembari memperhatikan jalanan di depan dengan lesu.

Young Jae yang tengah mengetik pekerjaannya di laptop berhenti sejenak untuk menatap sang nampyeon. Senyuman langsung terkembang saat dilihatnya bibir penuh itu pouting. "Wae? Karena Taehyungie sudah mendapatkan mate? I think you cool with that, Babe."

"I am! But now... I'm not really sure. Baek Hyun benar. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan puteraku dan sekarang? Dia sudah memiliki MATE! Omo~"

Young Jae dapat melihat kesedihan menguasai wajah tampan Dae Hyun. Namja itu sangat menyayangi putera semata wayangnya. Bahkan, di awal pertemuan mereka pun, Dae Hyun dengan lantangnya membanggakan sosok Tae Hyung pada Young Jae.

 **#Flashback~**

—LA University of Art Performance—

Young Jae menyukai seni. Ia suka menulis novel dan terlebih lagi, Young Jae suka menyanyi. Suaranya yang lembut seringkali mendapat pujian di kelas menyanyi. Hanya saja... dari semua seni, ada satu yang Young Jae benci.

Menari.

Young Jae tidak pernah mahir dalam hal ini. Layaknya kue beras, Young Jae adalah tipe bertubuh lembek tanpa otot. Dirinya tidak gemuk hanya saja... berpipi chubby. Tidak masalah, toh, banyak yang menyukai Young Jae dan pipi chubby-nya. Mereka bilang ia menggemaskan.

Dan sekali lagi, Young Jae tidak suka menari, dance, apapun lah itu namanya yang berhubungan dengan seni gerak tubuh. It's a big NO! EVER!

Maka dari itu, jangan salahkan bila saat ini si chubby-tidak-mahir-menari tersebut tengah... duduk pada kerangka jendela dengan satu kaki bergantungan keluar.

Young Jae berencana membolos kelas menari.

Untunglah kelas menari merupakan gedung victorian khusus berlantai satu. Bagaimana kalau berlantai dua, tiga, atau empat? Young Jae masih akan nekat melarikan diri dengan taruhan nyawanya?

Eum... mungkin.

"What are you doing?"

"OMO!" Young Jae terlonjak kaget. Tangannya yang berpegangan pada kerangka jendela nyaris terlepas.

"Oh. Sudah kukira kau orang Korea." Orang yang menegur Young Jae kembali bersuara. Kali ini menggunakan hangul. Oh? Berarti... orang ini juga orang Korea, 'kan? Mendengar Busan satoori begitu kental diucapkannya.

Young Jae menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah taman luar di mana suara yang menegurnya berasal.

Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang dan berkulit tanning berdiri di sana. Balas menatap Young Jae tajam sembari berpangku tangan. Mungkin Young Jae tidak akan menganga dengan mata terbelalak nyaris keluar dari rongganya, jika saja rupa namja itu tidak...

OMONA!

HE IS SO FREAKIN' HANDSOME!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Namja berambut pirang tersebut kembali bertanya. Kali ini dia mendekati Young Jae di jendela dan mendongak menatap namja berpipi chubby yang tampak melongo di sana. Meskipun berlantai satu, jarak dari jendela dan rumput taman di gedung ini terbilang cukup tinggi. Dan siapapun yang melihat Young Jae bergelantungan di sana, tentu akan penasaran dibuatnya.

"A-a-aku... a-aku... aku ingin keluar ke... TOILET! Yah! Toilet!" jawab Young Jae terbata dan asal. Lebih konyolnya lagi, dia malah nyengir tidak jelas. Membuat pipi hubby-nya membulat sempurna.

Si orang asing sempat teralih melihat pipi chubby menggemaskan Young Jae sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat dan menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Gedung ini memiliki pintu, kau tahu? Seharusnya kau keluar dari sana, bukannya bergelantungan di jendela. Itu berbahaya."

Bibir penuh Young Jae langsung pouting.

Apa baru saja... orang asing—namun luar biasa tampan—ini menguliahinya?! Tentu saja Young Jae tahu kalau gedung ini punya pintu! Memangnya, arsitek bodoh mana yang akan menciptakan sebuah gedung tanpa pintu?!

"Ah... nan ara! KAU INGIN MEMBOLOS, NE?!"

DEG!

Jantung Young Jae nyaris copot karena baru saja namja asing tersebut meneriakkan rencananya. NO! Mr. Jung, guru menarinya, masih di dalam! Bisa-bisa... Young Jae tertangkap basah karena mencoba membolos!

AISH!

Young Jae sesegera mungkin menarik kaki yang satunya lagi keluar dari ruang kelas dan...

Hup!

BRUGH!

"AKH!"

"AGH!"

Namja manis berpipi chubby tersebut melompat. Namun si rambut pirang malah menyongsongnya hingga mereka... tersungkur di atas rumput taman.

Young Jae sukses mendarat di atas namja asing itu.

"Akh! Appo~ YA! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyongsongku!?" omel Young Jae geram. Sekarang lihatlah, kedua sikunya jadi lecet!

"Ugh... Aku takut kau akan terjatuh! Aku bermaksud menolongmu! Dasar bocah bebal tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Kata-kata si orang asing membuat Young Jae naik pitam. Secepat kilat namja berpipi chubby itu membawa tubuhnya berdiri menjauh. "MWO?! Kau mengataiku bocah bebal?!" pekiknya tidak terima. Kedua tangan berada di pinggang, mirip sekali dengan postur berandalan yang meminta penjelasan.

Bermaksud mengintimidasi, eoh?

Aigoo... that's totally doesn't works, Litlle Sguishy~

Si pirang yang terbaring di rumput juga ikut berdiri. Namja itu menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Young Jae meskipun ada sedikit jarak perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka; Young Jae sdikit lebih tinggi beberapa centi.

"Ne. Apa namanya seorang murid mencoba membolos dengan melompati jendela kalau bukan 'bocah bebal'? Kau punya sebutan lain untuk itu, Squishy Cheeks?"

Oke. Kali ini namja pirang ini menggunakan nama lain untuk memanggil Young Jae. Biasanya ia tidak pernah keberatan dipanggil seperti itu, tapi... cara si pirang mengucapkannya dengan senyuman miring... sial! Young Jae kesal setengah mati melihatnya!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Young Jae yang dikuasai amarah mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke belakang dan...

Buagh!

Kaki tersebut sekuat tenaga dibawanya ke depan hingga ujung sepatunya sukses menendang keras tulang kering kaki kiri si pirang.

"AKH! YAK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Young Jae sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya melihat namja itu melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki sementara tangannya mengusap-ngusap bagian yang baru saja Young Jae tendang. "SERVE YOU, OLD MAN!"

"MWO?! OLD MAN?!"

"NE! Dari yang kulihat, umurmu pasti sudah lebih dari tiga-puluhan. Kau punya sebutan lain untuk itu, Old Man?" balas Young Jae menyeringai, mengejek si pirang dengan statement yang sama.

Berhasil.

Namja berambut pirang di hadapan Young Jae langsung diam tidak berkutik. Kenapa? Apa namja ini takut tua, eoh? Huh, sungguh pemikiran konyol! Manusia pastilah akan bertambah tua, kan?!

Cukup lama namja pirang di hadapannya tidak bersuara. Young Jae jadi ingin meminta maaf. Mungkin... kata-katanya keterlaluan?

"Puteraku... baru saja menyelesaikan kelas delapan." Namja pirang itu memulai. Membuat Young Jae sedikit terlonjak karena tiba-tiba diajak berbicara... serius?

"Namanya Tae Hyung. Dia adalah lion hybrid. Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta. Dia sangat lucu. Waktu Tae Hyung lahir aku sampai menangis karena tidak percaya, makhluk mungil itu begitu kecil dan menggemaskan. Tae Hyung bergelung layaknya anak kucing di telapak tanganku."

Young Jae berdiri di sana. Kebingungan, tidak mengerti kenapa namja berambut pirang ini malah menceritakan kehidupan pribadi padanya?

Kebingungan Young Jae tampaknya begitu kentara dirasakan si rambut pirang. Bagaimana tidak bila namja berpipi chubby tersebut terus saja menggerakkan kaki asal sementara satu tangan menggaruk bagian belakang surai cokelatnya gelisah?!

Harus diakui, Young Jae terlihat menggemaskan saat kebingungan seperti itu.

Hal ini membuat si rambut pirang akhirnya terkikik dan mendesah pasrah. "Huft... tujuanku menceritakan hal ini padamu adalah... jangan membolos dan menyia-nyiakan waktu seperti itu. Rajinlah belajar seperti puteraku, Taehyungie. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan tidak terpengaruh oleh perceraianku dengan umma-nya dan selalu mendapat ranking pertama di kelas. Dia membuatku bangga. Sebagai 'old man', aku ingin memberimu nasehat; kuharap kau juga membuat orang tuamu merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan."

Young Jae menatap ujung sepatunya. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus meminta maaf pada namja pirang ini. "Maafkan aku, eum... Ahjussi."

"Dae Hyun Hyung."

"Ne?"

Mata Young Jae langsung membulat begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut mengusap puncak kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menemukan namja tampan berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Itu namaku. Jung Dae Hyun. Lebih baik kau memanggil Dae Hyun Hyung ketimbang 'old man'. Ara?"

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Rasa panas menguasai pipi chubby Youg Jae. Lebih gilanya lagi, jantungnya berdebar luar biasa keras menerima tatapan lembut dengan senyuman ramah yang diberikan namja di depannya. "N-ne, Dae Hyun Hyung."

"DAEHYUNA!"

Pekikan riang dari arah samping gedung membuyarkan acara saling menatap kedua insan manusia di taman.

Young Jae langsung panik begitu menyadari sosok yang memanggil barusan adalah Mr. Jung, guru dance-nya. 'Aish! Tamat riwayatmu, Yoo Young Jae!' rutuknya membatin.

But...

Wait a minute.

Daehyuna?

Apa baru saja Mr. Jung memanggil akrab ahjussi di depannya ini?

'Itu namaku. Jung Dae Hyun.'

Jung...

Jung...

Deg!

Kesadaran menghampiri benak Young Jae begitu teringat ucapan sang ahjussi.

Mr. Jung dan orang ini...

Jika diperhatikan, keduanya memiliki persamaan yang nyata; mereka sama-sama berkulit tan.

Mr. Jung Hak Yeon adalah guru dance yang terkenal akan keseksiannya. Dia periang dan murah senyum. Karena itulah banyak yang mengidolakannya meskipun usia Mr. Jung terbilang sudah tidak muda lagi, empat puluh empat tahun. Dari yang Young Jae dengar... Mr. Jung menjalani pernikahan yang bahagia bersama suaminya, Jung Taek Woon. Keduanya dikaruniai seorang putera.

Mungkinkah...

"Umma!"

"Tsk! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi umma kalau sudah datang, eoh?!"

... mereka ibu dan anak.

Ahjussi ini, Jung Dae Hyun, adalah putera Mr. Jung Hak Yeon...

Damn! What the hell!? Posisi Young Jae saat ini layaknya tikus yang tengah ketahuan mencuri dengan ekor dicengkeram erat agar tidak kabur.

Dan Young Jae pikir nasibnya tidak akan lebih sial lagi jika saja Mr. Jung tidak berpaling padanya.

"Eoh? Young Jae-ah? Kenapa kau ada di luar? Bukankah tadi kau masih di dalam mengikuti kelasku?"

Shit.

Kepala namja berpipi chubby yang ditanyai tampak menunduk dalam. Ia terlihat gugup sembari memainkan jemarinya. "Eum... anu, itu, Songsaenim... a-ak-ku..."

"Tadi dia ingin ke toilet, Umma. Tapi aku menghentikannya untuk menanyai di mana gedung menari."

Mulut Young Jae langsung menganga tidak percaya. Benarkah ahjussi ini baru saja membohongi Mr. Jung, umma-nya sendiri, untuk menolong Young Jae?

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu pergilah ke toilet, Young Jae-ah~ Bocah ini sekarang urusanku." Dan Mr. Jung yang ramah memang seperti ini. Dia percaya begitu saja. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir sekali lagi, bukankah itu aneh?! Toilet, huh? Kenapa Young Jae harus pergi keluar segala bila gedung studio memiliki toillet sendiri? Tsk~

Meskipun agak linglung dan gugup, Young Jae akhirnya menggangguk dan berbalik kembali ke gedung. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Dae Hyun yang hanya memberinya senyuman penuh arti dan kedua alis terangkat.

Huft... dia selamat.

Lebih tepatnya, diselamatkan oleh namja asing yang tampan, berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan...

... putera dari guru yang pelajarannya tidak Young Jae sukai.

Jung Dae Hyun.

 **#End Flashback~**

"Kkkkk~"

Dae Hyun mengangkat sebelah alis heran melihat namja manis berpipi chubby di sebelahnya malah terkikik tiba-tiba. "Ya, what happening, Youngie? Why are you suddenly chuckling like that?"

"Kkkk~ aku teringat pertemuan pertama kita. Waktu itu aku menendang kakimu. Mianhe."

Oh.

Dae Hyun tersenyum. Tangannya yang tidak memegangi roda kemudi meraih tangan Young Jae dan menggengamnya erat. "Nevermind. Aku tidak keberatan," ujarnya kemudian mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan lalu memberikan kecupan lembut pada punggung tangan sang anae.

Jung Dae Hyun adalah tiruan sang umma. Young Jae melihat kenyataan ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Keduanya sama-sama penyayang dan berhati lembut. Dan, begitu memuja buah hati mereka.

"Waktu itu kau membandingkanku dengan Taehyungie, ingat? Huh, bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan bocah empat-belas-tahun dengan namja dua-puluh-dua-tahun, Ahjussi?!" keluh Young Jae sembari pouting. Membuat namja di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh dan kembali memberi kecupan ringan berkali-kali pada punggung tangannya.

"Kau akan mengerti rasanya menjadi orang tua bila kau sudah punya darah dagingmu sendiri, Youngie~"

Gumaman yang Dae Hyun lontarkan membuat Young Jae memikirkan sesuatu. Selama mereka bersama—berhubungan intim—, tidak pernah sekalipun Young Jae melupakan kondom, pil, alat kontrasepsi dan segala macamnya. Mereka pernah bersepakat untuk tidak memiliki momongan dulu. Setidaknya, sampai Young Jae menyelesaikan kuliah.

Dan bicara soal menyelesaikan kuliah... sudah dua bulan yang lalu Young Jae mengenakan jubah beserta toga-nya.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa perkataanmu ada benarnya."

Hanya itu yang Young Jae katakan sebelum ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Dae Hyun dan menyingkirkan laptop dari pangkuannya ke kursi belakang. Ia bergerak, merangkak diantara ruang sempit kaki Dae Hyun dan dashboard mobil. Kaki tersebut dilebarkannya hingga sekarang wajah manisnya tepat berhadapan dengan selangkangan sang nampyeon.

"Y-Youngie... a-apa y-yang kau la-lakukan?" Dae Hyun tergagap. Wajah tampannya langsung bersemu begitu pertanyaannya dijawab Young Jae dengan cengiran menggemaskan hingga membuat pipi chubby-nya membulat sempurna. Yang membuat Dae Hyun lebih was-was lagi adalah, mata doe cokelat gelap tersebut menatapnya dengan sinar... jahil? Nakal? Entahlah.

"Kau bilang, aku akan mengerti rasanya menjadi orang tua setelah punya darah daging sendiri, 'kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita membuatnya." Young Jae berkata santai dengan kedua tangan yang menyibukkan diri melonggarkan belt beserta celana jeans Dae Hyun.

"Right now?!"

"Kkkkkk~ why not, Babe~?" dendang si manis seductive. Tangannya secara terlatih mengeluarkan little Dae Hyun dari boxer dan mengurutnya pelan. Ia sedikit terkikik karena mendapati benda di tangannya menegang dan berkedut antusias. "You already hard? Are you that excited?" goda Young Jae sembari menyipitkan kedua mata, sengaja menantang Dae Hyun dengan tatapan dan hembusan nafas yang tentu akan mengenai kesejatian namja tampan tersebut.

"Agh~ it's your fault... hhh..." Dae Hyun terdengar merengek ketimbang protes.

Hal ini membuat Young Jae gemas dan meremas dasar dari batang little Dae Hyun. Membuat si pemilik menggeram dengan kepala terlempar ke belakang dan mata terpejam erat. "Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab? Should I suck you, Ahjussi~?"

"Ah! Yes! Suck me, please... hhh...!"

Mendengar sang nampyeon dengan lantangnya memohon, plus dengan mata terpejam erat dan wajah dipenuhi ekstasi kenikmatan, Young Jae mengabulkan tanpa ragu.

"I grant your wish, Babe. But keep attention to the street. Kau tidak ingin kita kecelakaan, 'kan~?"

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir Young Jae. Tentu saja. Tersedak adik kecil nampyeon-mu sendiri mungkin terdengar erotis tapi... Young Jae berani bertaruh kalau hal itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Karenanya, secara perlahan dan sebisa mungkin mengulum seluruhnya, Little Dae Hyun memasuki rongga mulut hangat Young Jae.

Kalau saja dirinya tidak sedang mengemudi saat ini, kepala Dae Hyun pastilah akan langsung terlempar ke belakang dengan mata terpejam erat. Demi Tuhan, si manis berpipi chubby yang tidak lain adalah anae-nya ini terlalu pintar menggunakan mulutnya!

"Heummhh~" Entah disengaja atau tidak, Youg Jae mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang bergumam, membuat bagian dalam mulutnya yang dipenuhi Little Dae Hyun bergetar.

"Arrgghhhh... Yo-Youngiehhh~"

Young Jae menyeringai.

Dia sengaja melakukannya, kalau begitu.

Dae Hyun nyaris kehilangan konsentrasi saat kepala bersurai hitam legam selembut sutera tersebut, bergerak naik-turun, menarik dan meraup adik kecilnya lebih dan lebih lagi di setiap gerakan. Ini gila. Young Jae gila – ah, dirinya juga gila karena membiarkan sang anae memberinya 'head' di saat-saat seperti ini. Mereka bisa saja kecelakaan melakukan hal ini!

Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang ada, Dae Hyun berkata di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu, "Yo-Yhongieh... hh... could we... hhh... pull over? A-aku... ti-tidak ingin... ki-kita – Oh, God!"

Dae Hyun berteriak.

Dia tidak cuming, hanya saja gerakan menelan pada tenggorokan Young Jae membuat adik kecilnya terjepit dan tergencet dengan sempurna. Friksi yang tercipta terlalu memabukkan. Kali ini Dae hyun yakin kalau mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan kalau hal ini terus dilakukan.

Menggeram rendah, Dae Hyun membanting stir ke arah kiri, membuat mobil yang dikendarai menyingkir dari jalan raya dan memasuki... oh, mereka beruntung karena mobil tepat mengarungi jalan setapak.

Jalanan setapak pegunungan yang dikelilingi pepohonan pinus.

Sepi.

Mereka hanya beruntung; terlalu beruntung malahan.

Setelah memastikan berkendara cukup jauh dari jalan raya, Dae Hyun menghentikan laju mobil begitu saja. Tidak perduli di antah-berantah mana mereka parkir saat ini.

Young Jae tampaknya juga tidak perduli karena terus menghisap Little Dae Hyun semakin agresif di dalam kehangatan rongga mulutnya. Suara-suara erotis yang nyaring memenuhi sedan hitam; desahan keras Dae Hyun diselingi suara hisapan basah bibir Young Jae pada adik kecil namja tampan itu.

"Yo-Yongiehh... I-I'm... go-going to..."

Pop~!

Sayangnya, si manis melepas Little Dae Hyun dengan suara nyaring. Suara erotis tersebut membuat namja tampan berkulit tanning yang tadi nyaris dibuatnya melayang ke langit ke tujuh, menggeram frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Ini seperti halnya didorong dari tanjakan mendekati puncak gunung. Dae Hyun jatuh terguling, direnggut paksa dari sensasi orgasme luar biasa yang ia yakini akan membuat kepalanya blank dan serasa berputar tanpa henti.

"Hyah! Are you fucking kiddin' me right now, Brat?!" Frustasi membuat rengekan Dae Hyun terdengar lebih menuntut diselingi amarah.

Hanya saja...

Slurp~

Omo! Oh, benarkah Young Jae baru saja menyapu bibir bawahnya—yang belepotan saliva dan pre-cum—dengan lidah sembari menatap Dae Hyun seduktif?! Jangan lupakan bibir pink penuh itu baru saja mengeluarkan suara hisapan erotis lainnya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Dae Hyun, Young Jae dengan leluasa meraih ke samping kursi pengemudi dan menarik tuas kecil di sana. Tempat yang sang nampyeon duduki langsung turun hingga sekarang bisa dikatakan, Dae Hyun setengah tertidur di kursinya.

Tanpa terganggu oleh ruang kecil dari dashboard, Young Jae membawa tubuhnya keluar dan merangkak ke atas, menaungi tubuh Dae Hyun. "I want you to come inside me, Ahjussi~ Let's make Our Own Little Daehyunie~" ujarnya merdu kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dan merendahkan tubuh.

Young Jae duduk dalam pangkuan Dae Hyun. Lebih tepatnya, di kesejatian namja tampan tersebut.

"Aghhhh... Youngiehh~"

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

 **KrisBaek Side**

Baek Hyun merasakan sentuhan lembut seringan bulu di perutnya. Pada awalnya lion hybrid mungil yang tengah mengarungi dreamland tersebut berniat mengabaikan. Namun tidak ketika sentuhan lembut pada perutnya bergerak turun, membelai tepat bagian abdomen bawah si lion hybrid.

Reflek, Baek Hyun membuka kedua mata sembari bangkit dengan dua siku bertumpu pada ranjang untuk menengok, siapa yang telah mengganggu tidur damainya.

Dan, wajah blasteran yang sangat tampan bak dewa langsung Baek Hyun dapati menatap penuh puja ke arahnya.

"Morning, Baby. Or I have to say, afternoon." Kris menyapa sembari tersenyum lima jari.

Kening Baek Hyun berkerut disertai telinga animal yang salah satunya menekuk ke samping. Dia bingung. "What are you doing, Kris?" tanya-nya kemudian setelah beberapa detik menunggu namun Kris hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Tsk! Bagaimana Baek Hyun tidak akan bingung? Kris... berada di antara kakinya yang terlentang namun terbuka lebar. Baek Hyun tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

"I was trying to waking you up, Baby. It's getting hard to do since you only squirmed around the bed while mewling inappropriate things. I've recently got an idea to give you a head and su—"

Kris tidak berkesempatan melanjutkan laporan rencana dirty-nya karena dua permukaan lembut dari telapak tangan tengah membungkam rapat mulutnya. Tangan sang anae; tangan berjemari lentik yang selalu ia puja dan kagumi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Pagi-pagi sudah ber-dirty talk?!" Baek Hyun menegur tanpa menjauhkan bekapan tangan.

Kris tampak terbelalak kaget. Siapa yang tidak akan kaget kalau tubuh mungil yang tadinya masih berbaring tiba-tiba telah duduk tepat di hadapannya. Belum lagi, tubuh bagian depan si mungil bersandar sepenuhnya pada dada Kris.

Melihat sang nampyeon terbelalak dengan ekspresi lucu, Baek Hyun akhirnya tertawa dan mulai melepaskan bekapan hanya untuk memerangkap rahang Kris. Jemari lentiknya terlihat begitu pas memerangkap wajah tampan bak dewa tersebut.

Cup~

"Kumaafkan karena kau terlihat sangat lucu saat ini!" Baek Hyun berkata dengan cengiran innocent. Membuat namja yang baru saja dihadiahi kecupan pouting tepat di bibir, semakin terbelalak lebar.

Omo~

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Kris merasakan pipinya memanas. Betapa membingungkan, tiap kali Baek Hyun melakukan hal manis seperti ini, jantung Kris akan berdebar layaknya tengah melakukan marathon. Sepuluh tahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama, seharusnya Kris merasa terbiasa. Mengingat kalau Baek Hyun juga sering bertingkah seperti ini padanya. Hanya saja... rasa menggelitik dan hangat di ruang dada tersebut selalu ada.

Oh, mungkin semua ini adalah perkara cinta; tidak akan ada kata 'terbiasa'. Setiap hari akan berbeda. Waktu yang berlalu dipenuhi dengan warna-warni serupa pelangi. Hari baru, cerita baru. Yah, ini perkara cinta.

"Hari ini kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Baek Hyun yang menyadari kalau Kris masih berada pada kondisi yang sama dengannya; naked. Dan lagi, bukankah Kris tadi mengatakan kalau sekarang sudah siang?!

"Tadinya aku ingin. Tapi... melihatmu tidak bangun-bangun... kupikir ada yang tidak beres. Are you alright, Baby? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat bangun seperti ini." Kris menggenggam tangan yang masih berada di rahangnya. Benar, tangan Baek Hyun yang biasanya hangat, sekarang terasa membeku. Padahal, matahari musim panas bersinar terik di luar sana.

Baek Hyun tersenyum lembut. Kris dan perhatiannya yang luar biasa, oh, Baek Hyun tidak akan bisa menikmati hidup tanpa semua itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kris. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering sekali tidur. Entah kenapa."

"Mungkin saja kau sakit, Baby. Ah! Apa mungkin karena... Taehyungie tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi? Kau ingin aku meminta Taehyungie dan Jin untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, Babbo. Jangan merepotkan mereka. Lagipula... aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan sekali lagi, nan jeongmal gwenchana. You over reacted." Baek Hyun bergumam diantara senyuman luar biasa manisnya yang mampu melelehkan siapapun.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Kris. Meskipun masih dihinggapi kecemasan, Kris akhirnya menyerah dan ikut pula tersenyum. Namja blasteran itu kemudian balas memberikan kecupan lembut namun intens pada bibir pink tipis di hadapannya. "Baiklah. Aku mengalah kali ini. Tapi jika nanti kau merasakan sesuatu, apa, dan bagaimanapun itu, kau harus mengatakannya padaku. Ara?!"

Kris mengangkat kelingking, meminta lion hybrid imut tersebut untuk menautkan kelingking mereka; pinky promise, itulah yang saat ini dilakukannya.

Mungkin di mata semua orang Kris adalah pria kaku, seorang CEO tampan yang tidak tahu caranya berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dari lingkungannya. Tapi bagi Baek Hyun, dan mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik, Kris Kim adalah pribadi ramah dan berhati lembut. Baek Hyun bahkan menarik kesimpulan baru selama pernikahannya dengan Kris. Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, Kris seringkali bersikap konyol sampai-sampai Baek Hyun seringkali memanggilnya 'babbo'. Dan sebagai tambahan, childish luar biasa. Maksudnya, namja dewasa mana yang bahkan meminta pinky promise sebagai tanda kesepakatan?

Well, hanya Kris yang baru Baek Hyun temui seperti itu.

But... it's cute.

Oleh karenanya, dengan santai Baek Hyun menerima pinky promise sang nampyeon, menautkan jari kelingking mereka yang tampak begitu kontras berbeda. "Arayo~ I'm promise."

Baru saja seringaian Kris terkembang begitu secara tiba-tiba Baek Hyun melebarkan mata disertai telinga animalnya yang langsung berdiri. Ekspresi terkejut? Ada apa?

"Omo! Aigoo, Kris! Aku lupa! Hari ini umma menyuruhku datang ke cafe!"

"Mrs. Jung? Bukankah dia masih berada di LA?" Kris ingat betul namja baik hati—ibu kandung Jung Dae Hyun—yang Baek Hyun anggap seperti ibu kandungnya itu. Bagaimana tidak ingat? Toh, pada kenyataannya, yang 'memuluskan jalan' Kris dengan lion hybrid imut ini adalah Mrs. Jung sendiri.

Terdengar aneh, sebenarnya; seorang mantan mertua, membantu mantan menantunya sendiri untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Tapi... memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Dae Hyun kembali ke Korea bersama appa dan umma. Umma sudah pensiun mengajar di LA. Sekarang mereka menetap di Korea, Kris."

"Oh, jadi... Mrs. Jung kembali terjun mengurus cafe-nya sendiri?"

Hanya anggukan cepat yang Baek Hyun berikan. Dengan terburu-buru makhluk mungil tersebut turun dari ranjang setelah sebelumnya menghadiahi puncak hidung Kris dengan kecupan lembut.

Kris hanya termenung di tempat, memperhatikan Baek Hyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya naked total, malah berbolak-balik dari wardrobe, lalu keluar dengan beberapa set pakaian yang diletakkannya hati-hati di sudut ranjang.

Baek Hyun yang naked tentu sudah jutaan kali Kris lihat. Tapi... mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari dengan santai tanpa sehelai benang pun... ini tidak pernah terjadi. Baek Hyun selalu merasa minder akan bekas-bekas luka yang menghiasi hampir sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Apa akhirnya lion hybrid yang Kris kagumi ini mengerti kalau luka-luka tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang patut ia cemaskan?

"Kris, kau hanya akan berdiam diri di sana, atau ikut mandi bersama denganku untuk bertemu umma dan appa? Sudah lama kau tidak ke cafe, 'kan?"

Entah sejak kapan Baek Hyun memasuki kamar mandi, karena begitu Kris tersadar, lion hybrid mungil tersebut telah menyembulkan kepala surai dirty blond-nya dari sana, dari balik pintu kamar mandi lebih tepatnya.

"E-eh?! Ne! Tentu saja aku ikut, Baekie~"

Mengangkat bahu pasrah, Kris melompat turun dari ranjang. Baek Hyun malah langsung terkikik saat melihatnya mendekat. Yah, dia juga naked total. Dan, untuk yang satu ini, Baek Hyun sudah sering menyaksikannya. Kris konyol dan childish, ingat? Berkeliaran dalam keadaan naked di depan sang anae sudah biasa ia lakukan.

#########^0^#########

"GYAAAAAA! BAEKHYUNIE! LONG TIME NO SEE YOU, MY CUTIE PIE~~"

"UMMA~!"

Kedua namja bertubuh mungil di dekat meja bar berteriak heboh, saling berpelukan luar biasa erat layaknya teletubies; teletubies minus perut buncit.

Meskipun teriakan mereka mengundang perhatian nyaris seluruh pengunjung cafe sore itu, tapi keduanya tampak seolah tidak perduli dan terus-menerus berpelukan. Bahkan, keduanya tengah melompat-lompat bersamaan saat tangan lebar putih pucat seseorang tersampir – ah, atau lebih tepatnya menepuk bahu dari salah satu namja bertubuh mungil.

"Yah, Hak Yeon-ah~ Kau membuat keributan, Babbo!" Jung Taek Woon, si pemilik tangan lebar putih pucat tersebut, menegur sang anae, Jung Hak Yeon, namja bertubuh mungil dengan kulit tanning yang berpelukan riang dengan Baek Hyun.

Uniknya Hak Yeon, bukannya melepaskan pelukan untuk sekedar berpaling menatap nampyeon-Nya yang tampan, dia malah melarikan telunjuk tepat di permukaan bibir pink namja itu. "Sst! Taekwoonie~ kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang melepaskan rindu pada aegya kita?!" ucapnya penuh peringatan, seolah tengah berbicara dengan bocah tujuh tahun.

Taek Woon face palm. Tanpa ekspresi digenggamnya tangan Hak Yeon yang berada di bibirnya dan menjauhkannya. "Aku juga merindukan Baekhyunie. Tapi aku tidak berisik sepertimu."

Omo~

Benarkah baru saja The Ice Prince Chic Jung Taek Woon menggerutu?!

Hak Yeon menyeringai lebar. Ia langsung melepas pelukannya pada Baek Hyun dan beralih melompat untuk memeluk sekuat tenaga pinggang sang nampyeon. "GYAAAAA! You are so cute, Baby! Kau cemburu karena aku memeluk Baekhyunie, 'kan? Awh~ let me hug you, My Sweet Softie~"

Namja yang dipeluk luar biasa erat tampak memberontak, namun apa boleh buat bila Hak Yeon memiliki pegangan ibarat lintah hingga membuatnya mau tidak mau menyerah. Namja mungil berkulit tan tersebut bisa dikatakan menempelkan tubuh beserta pipinya pada dada Taek Woon. Matanya terpejam dengan senyum terkembang, menikmati kehangatan dan debaran kacau yang selalu didengarnya tiap kali ia melakukan hal ini pada namja tampan berkulit putih pucat yang sudah puluhan tahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersamanya ini.

Baek Hyun yang ditinggalkan hanya terkikik melihat kedua orang tua angkatnya ber-lovey dovey. Yah, dia sudah biasa melihat keromantisan unik keduanya.

"Aku masih heran bagaimana mereka bisa bersama." Kris yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di samping si lion hybrid, berkomentar. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping makhluk mungil tersebut.

"Kkkk~ kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana mereka dulu. Ini belum seberapa. Taekwoonie Appa jauh lebih cuek dari ini dulunya."

Kris hanya tersenyum. Sedikit banyaknya dia tahu bagaimana dinginnya Mr. Jung Taek Woon yang merupakan sahabat karib appa-nya ini. "Tapi satu yang kumengerti, Mr. Jung sangat bergantung pada anae-nya. Meskipun beliau sering menyangkal dan berlagak menolaknya."

"Hahaha, you got the point, Mr. Kim. Hakyeonie Umma terlalu baik hati dan menggemaskan untuk ditolak. Karena itulah dulu aku sulit sekali jauh darinya," celetuk Baek Hyun sembari tersenyum lebar. Jemarinya memainkan tangan Kris yang saat ini memeluknya, sementara kedua mata terfokus pada Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon; mereka masih berpelukan.

"Yah, kau sangat manja pada Mrs. Jung. Aku sampai salah mengira kalau kau ini adalah putera bungsunya!"

"Dan jelas sekali kau langsung kebingungan, 'kan, karena memikirkan kemungkinan manusia yang menikah dengan manusia, bisa melahirkan spesies hybrid?! Kkkk~ kau harus melihat ekspresimu waktu itu, Mr. Kim." Baek Hyun menambahkan. Tiada yang marbel cokelat tersebut patuti sekarang selain wajah tampan sang nampyeon.

"Tsk! Bukan salahku kalau aku kebingungan. Aku baru kembali dari Kanada saat itu. Sangat polos, hijau akan informasi dari keluarga Jung selama sebelas tahun."

Kris benar. Saat itu dia 'sangat hijau', menurut Baek Hyun.

Kenapa? Baek Hyun tentu punya alasan tersendiri mengatai Kris seperti itu, 'kan?

Ne, makhluk imut ber-gen lion hybrid tersebut memiliki alasan khusus. Maksudnya, apa yang akan kau pikirkan saat namja dewasa, yang kira-kira berusia dua-puluh-lima tahun ke atas, kesulitan mengikat dasinya sendiri?

Yah, begitulah Kris saat itu; dia masih 'hijau'.

Sekarang pun masih begitu!

"Kau bukan hanya hijau dalam informasi, Babbo! Kau bahkan juga 'hijau' dalam hal mengikat dasi. Aku melihat bocah kelas sepuluh lebih baik melakukannya darimu!"

Kata-kata Baek Hyun membuat bibir bawah Kris maju. "Aish! Aku besar di Amerika, Baekie~ Kami tidak mengenakan seragam saat ke sekolah," ujarnya membela diri. Namun Baek Hyun malah terkikik; ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris menggunakan alasan itu sebagai pembelaan.

"Ne, ne~ araso, Mr. Kim~"

"EKHEM!"

Sebuah deheman keras menginterupsi moment keduanya. Terlihat Hak Yeon mendekat sambil menyeret tangan sang nampyeon yang tampak enggan untuk ikut. "Yah! Kalian asyik sendiri, eoh? Mentang-mentang bertemu di cafe ini, kalian sengaja bernostalgia, begitu?!" protesnya berpura-pura kesal. Sungguh aneh, waktu seolah tidak berpengaruh banyak pada namja cantik berkulit tan ini. Hak Yeon masih saja terlihat menggemaskan dan dipenuhi aegyo saat mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kkkk~ annyeong, Mrs. Jung, Mr. Jung. I'm glad to see both of you again." Kris menyapa dan memberikan deep bow setelah melepaskan tubuh mungil si lion hybrid dari dekapannya.

"Hi, Kris. Kau semakin tampan saja, eoh!? Terima kasih sudah menjaga Uri-Baekhyunie selama kami tidak ada di sini. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Bagai sebuah keharusan, Hak Yeon selalu menempatkan diri sebagai perwakilan mulut untuk berbicara bagi sang nampyeon. Entah sejak kapan hal ini berlangsung. Hak Yeon sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti. Lagipula... ia tidak keberatan. Senang, malah, karena hal ini merupakan sebuah bukti kalau Taek Woon membutuhkan keberadaannya. Di manapun.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, Mrs. Jung. Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih." Kris berniat menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun saat mengatakan itu semua. Hanya saja tangannya tidak menjangkau apa-apa selain udara kosong.

Loh?

Bukannya tadi lion hybrid imut itu masih berdiri di sampingnya?!

Kris langsung menoleh hanya untuk bertemu dengan kehampaan. Ia panik dan menatap ke sekeliling.

Perkara sulit.

Mencari lion hybrid mungil di tengah keramaian pengunjung cafe. Belum lagi ukuran cafe yang luar biasa luas.

"Baekhyunie di sana, Kris." Taek Woon tiba-tiba menjadi penyelamat di saat-saat genting dengan menunjuk ke arah gerai cake di ujung bar dua.

Benar saja. Baek Hyun di sana, membungkuk dengan ujung telunjuk kanan digigit, dan kedua telinga yang turun di sisi kepala. Belum lagi kedua matanya tampak lekat memandangi berbagai cake yang dipajang dengan cantik di dalam lemari kaca.

Tanpa menunggu Kris langsung menyusul sang anae, yang bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangannya. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Makhluk mungil yang ditegur menoleh sembari tersenyum lebar. Kepanikan yang sebelumnya Kris rasakan luntur dalam sekejap menyaksikan eyesmile yang menakjubkan itu. "Aku ingin bubble tea cake ini, Kris. Can we order it now?!"

Oke, Baek Hyun sampai terpekik antusias saat mengatakannya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Baek Hyun? Sedari pagi lion hybrid manis tersebut berperilaku aneh. Di luar dari kebiasaan, lebih tepatnya.

Dan lagi, sejak kapan Baek Hyun menyukai bubble tea?! Terakhir Kris mengingatnya, Baek Hyun memuntahan minuman khas Cina tersebut ke dalam wastafel ketika ia mencobanya. Belum lagi tubuh mungil lion hybrid itu menggelinjang geli; bubble tea menjijikkan, katanya.

"Baekie, kau... baik-baik saja, 'kan? Bukankah kau pernah berkata tidak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu seperti bubble tea memasuki mulutmu lagi? Lalu... kena—"

"TAPI AKU INGIN MEMAKANNYA!" potong Baek Hyun berteriak marah. Membuat sang nampyeon terbelalak kaget karena... ini pertama kalinya makhluk mungil tersebut meneriakinya.

What the...

Sesaat yang lalu lion hybrid itu memekik dan tersenyum riang.

Lalu sekarang?!

Dia... marah?

Apa lagi setelah ini?

"Hiks... kau tidak ingin memesankannya untukku? Hiks~"

Bagus. Baek Hyun menangis; karena masalah sepele.

"Baby... apa yang—"

"Huwaaaa... kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi!" Tangisan makhluk imut ini semakin keras saja. Dan tampaknya Kris harus rela kata-katanya diserobot, lagi.

Ketidak-biasaan yang Baek Hyun tunjukkan membuat namja tampan berdarah blasteran tersebut nyaris gila. Nyaris. Karena berikutnya Kris malah terbelalak lebar akibat pernyataan mengejutkan dari 'ibu mertua' yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kris, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau Uri-Baekhyunie hamil?!"

Deg!

Namja tampan yang ditanyai layaknya seekor ikan, terbelalak lebar dengan mulut yang terbuka dan menutup takjub. "M-mwo?!" Bahkan suara yang Kris keluarkan terdengar bergetar.

Giliran Hak Yeon lah yang kaget mendapati hal ini. "Wait a minute. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu?! Lihat tanda-tandanya, Kris, Uri-Baekhyunie mengalami mood swing! Dan mengidam." Kata-kata terakhir namja cantik itu tambahkan ketika melirik si lion hybrid yang masih saja menangis dengan kedua tangan menapaki permukaan lemari kaca; mirip bocah empat tahun yang merengek, meminta dibelikan makanan kesukaannya.

Kris menggeleng polos. Ekspresi pada wajahnya masih tidak berubah. "Aku tidak—"

"GYAAAAA~! Aku harus memberitahu Uri-Daehyuna kabar baik ini! Huh, ke mana anak nakal itu? Bukannya tadi dia mengatakan sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini bersama Youngie!? Kenapa lama sekali, eoh?! Taekwoonie! Hubungi dia!" Hak Yeon berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Namja cantik itu tampak melompat riang di sebelah sang nampyeon yang langsung melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Diserobot dan terabaikan, Kris tampak masih melongo di tempatnya.

"Ha-hamil...?"

"Huwaaaa... cake! Hiks~"

Kris akan menyadari, Baek Hyun yang lucu dan imut, akan berubah seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat.

Ready yourself, Mr. Kim~

 **TBC**

NB: HIDUP J.V! DAEJAE! KRISBAEK! LEON! J.V 4-EVER!\\(=^0^=)/ O, ya, mianhe banget karena bahasa Inggris Young Ran amburadul grammar-xa.


	14. Chapter 13 B

**(FINAL)FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 13B**

 **Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *adem***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

 **KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

 **DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

 **DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

 **MinSu (Ji Min & Suga)**

 **Zelo (Choi Jun Hong)**

 **Leon (Jung Taek Woon aka Leo & Cha Hak Yeon aka N VIXX)**

 **Couples nyusul~**

 **Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! M-PREG! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much 4 all of Readers-nim that support and comment to my J.V ff 4 this long time. You don't know how complete I am you make me feels. ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS~~~~*ni bener gak?* Akhir kata, selamat membaca buat ARMY semua. **m( _ _)m *deep bow***

 **Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

 **Chapter 13B**

 **Three weeks later...**

Para siswa tampak berlalu lalang dengan nampan makanan masing-masing. Pemandangan biasa yang akan kau temui bila berada di cafetaria sekolah. Akan tetapi... satu meja di sudut ujung kantin tampaknya menyajikan pemandangan berbeda. Dimana dua orang namja tampan tengah saling beradu tatapan membunuh.

"Menurutmu mereka akan saling memukul wajah?"

"Tidak mungkin! Setahuku, mereka berdua bersahabat!"

"Lalu? Di antara persahabatan bisa saja terjadi perselisihan, kau tahu?!"

"Oh, kau benar juga! Eum... apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Jung Kook-ssi? Bukankah J-Hope-ssi dan Jung Kook-ssi sudah resmi menjadi pasangan mate? Mungkin... Jin-ssi tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka?!"

Oke, kenapa bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar semakin ngawur, eoh?

J-Hope dan Jin sontak melirik bersamaan ke samping, melempar death glare pada beberapa orang kumpulan yeoja yang langsung menghindari tatapan keduanya dengan berpura-pura sibuk menikmati makanan yang terhidang di meja mereka. Huh! Bukannya makan, mereka malah sibuk menggosipi orang lain, eoh?! Apa mereka sadar kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan berjarak sangat dekat dengan meja mereka?!

"Ini salahmu, Jin. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Mereka jadi salah mengira kalau kita akan berkelahi, 'kan!?" gerutu J-Hope sembari berpangku tangan. Kembali ditatapinya wajah tampan sang sahabat. Yah, hanya inilah sebenarnya yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan; saling menatap penuh selidik. Jin duluan yang melakukannya.

"Ish! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau memperlakukan dongsaeng-Ku dengan baik!? Aku dan Taehyungie sudah kembali ke sekolah sejak minggu lalu, tapi kau? Kenapa baru pagi ini menampakkan diri?! Mana dongsaeng-Ku?! Kau tidak menyiksa dan mengurungnya di rumah, 'kan?!" Jin seenak jidat mengatakan semua tuduhan tersebut. Jelas saja J-Hope tidak terima dan mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau bertanya dari tadi! Bukannya malah mengajakku bertarung tatapan! Dan lagi, kau tega sekali berkata seperti itu padaku, eoh?! Jungie baik-baik saja karena aku tidak menyiksanya, Babbo! Aku sangat mencintai Jungie! Asal kau tahu saja, masa heat bunny hybrid adalah yang terlama dari kebanyakan hybrid lainnya. Heat Jungie-Ku baru berakhir dua hari lalu, karena itulah aku memaksanya untuk beristirahat dan tidak ke sekolah dulu. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu mengenai hal itu lebih dari siapapun!"

"Oh~"

What the hell!?

Setelah mengomel dan menuduhnya sembarangan, Jin hanya berkata 'oh'?! Nappeun namja. J-Hope benar-benar gemas dibuatnya. Hampir saja omelan pedas berbondong-bondong keluar dari bibirnya saat sesosok makhluk imut dengan sepasang telinga keemasan menghempas duduk di samping Jin.

V.

Tapi... benarkah itu V? J-Hope hanya ragu, dan takjub, karena makhluk imut yang terkenal super jutek tersebut sekarang... tersenyum riang sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan sahabatnya, Jin.

"Yeobo, kau darimana saja? Aku tadi ke kelas mencarimu." Jin berkata sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepala V dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jinjja? Aku tadi dipanggil ke klub. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan turnamen taekwoondo. Mianhe~ seharusnya kau memberitahuku dulu, Seokie~, supaya tidak repot mencari ke kelas segala!"

O. My. God. Apakah indera penglihatan serta pendengaran J-Hope telah mengalami gangguan saat ini? Benarkah baru saja... V berkata lembut? Manja? Terdengar merajuk?! Dan... semakin tidak nyata karena V melakukannya sembari menggoyang-goyang lengan Jin yang digelayutinya. Err... mirip anak kecil. Well, J-Hope akui sekarang kalau lion hybrid imut itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kkkkk~ gwenchanayo, Yeobo~ Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot! Jadi sebentar lagi kau akan bertanding, eoh? Aku yakin kau akan menang dengan mudah, Yeobo! Banting mereka tanpa ampun, ne!?"

"NE! Tentu saja!"

J-Hope facepalm. Dia tidak percaya ini. Dua orang di depannya baru saja membicarakan kekerasan dengan wajah riang gembira layaknya membahas cuaca cerah di musim semi.

"EHEM!" dehem J-Hope pada akhirnya. Dia mulai merasa pasangan lovey-dovey di sana tidak lagi menyadari kehadirannya. Benar saja, karena V langsung menatap padanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ho Seok Hyung!? Hyung dari tadi di sini?!"

"Huft... ne, aku dari tadi di sini, Tae Hyung-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mengejutkan. V tampak tidak lelah tersenyum riang. Senyumnya mengingatkan J-Hope pada sang mate, Jung Kook. Entah bagaimana keadaan mate-Nya yang manis itu sekarang? Apa Jungie-Nya sedang tidur?

"Aku baik, Ho Seok Hyung~! Ah! Bagaimana dengan Jungie? Aku merindukan Jungie~ Apa Jungie baik-baik saja?" tanya V bersemangat, membuat yang ditanyai terpengaruh dan tidak mampu menahan senyuman.

"Ne, Jungie baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas, Tae Hyung-ssi. Jungie juga merindukanmu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne! Tadi pagi bahkan dia bersikeras ingin ke sekolah tapi... aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dulu."

Itu benar. Jung Kook bahkan nyaris menangis saat dipaksa untuk beristirahat tadi pagi, membuat J-Hope merasa seperti orang terjahat di dunia karena membuat mate-Nya yang lucu berurai air mata. Tapi apa boleh buat? Jung Kook butuh istirahat total mengingat kegilaan heat yang mereka lewati selama ini dan, jika bukan karena memikirkan dirinya yang tertinggal banyak pelajaran, J-Hope pastilah masih di tempat tidur saat ini, menemani Jung Kook beristirahat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan double date?" Jin tiba-tiba memberi usulan. Matanya yang besar menatap excited V dan J-Hope.

"Dengar, Kim Seok Jin Yang 'Jenius', Jungie-Ku butuh ISTIRAHAT! Dan kau malah mengusulkan double date?!"

Kata-kata J-Hope membuat urat di pelipis Jin berkedut. Ditatapnya sahabat – ehem, adik iparnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Dengar Ho Seok, Tuan SOK Jenius, aku tidak berkata untuk melakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini, 'kan!? Kalau dongsaeng-KU sudah baikan, baru kita melakukannya! Babbo!"

J-Hope bungkam. Hanya matanya yang menyipit sebal karena penekanan 'sok dan ku' dari Jin terdengar seperti mengancamnya. Benar juga. Hubungannya dan Jung Kook bisa saja terancam kandas kalau Jin berubah pikiran, 'kan?

"Kita akan double date kemana, Seokie? Taman bermain lagi?" Tanpa diduga V menyambut excited usulan sang mate.

Jin langsung menyeringai, memperlihatkan gummy smile yang diwarisinya dari sang appa, "tidak, Yeobo~ Aku punya ide yang lebih baik," ucapnya penuh arti.

V menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Salah satu telinga animalnya turun mengikuti ekspresi bingung yang wajah imut tersebut perlihatkan. Jin yang melihatnya jadi gemas hingga tanpa sadar meraih rahang V dan dengan lembut mengecup bibir pink lion hybrid tersebut lama.

Keduanya terlalu asyik dengan bibir masing-masing hingga tidak memperdulikan kalau saat ini rahang J-Hope jatuh dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Reflek namja tampan itu melirik ke sekeliling. Benar saja. Semua orang di cafe sama ternganganya dengan J-Hope.

"Eum... Guys...?" J-Hope mencoba memberi peringatan, namun...

"Angh... Seokiehh~"

... V mendesah pelan.

Ugh! Percuma, Jung Ho Seok... kau tidak seharusnya berada diantara pasangan kasmaran itu, 'kan!?

'Sial. Seandainya Jungie-Ku disini!' ratap J-Hope merana. Bukannya merasa malu, dirinya malah iri, eoh? Ckckck~~ -.-

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

 **Seoul Hybrid Hospital Center~~~**

"Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Chanie Umma?"

Him Chan menatap Suga yang balas menatapnya was-was. "Tenang, Chagi, dia baik-baik saja. Kau lihat hasil USG tadi, 'kan? Jantung baby kalian berdetak sangat kuat. Aku ragu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Serigala Kecil ini~" kata Him Chan menenangkan sembari mengusap penuh ketertarikan perut besar Suga. Yang diusap perutnya langsung terkikik mendengar Him Chan memanggil bayinya dan Jimin 'Serigala Kecil'. Well, itu panggilan yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kkkkk~ terima kasih, Chanie Umma. Maaf, merepotkanmu saat bekerja. Aku seharusnya membuat janji dulu."

"Ish! Kau ini berbicara apa, Chagi...!? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Ini pekerjaanku sebagai dokter, 'kan!? Kau bebas datang kesini semaumu!"

Ucapan Him Chan membuat Suga tersenyum lembut. Yah, bunny hybrid cantik di hadapannya ini tak ubahnya 'umma' baginya. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, dirinya dan J-Hope bisa dikatakan diangkat menjadi anak oleh suami-istri Kim. Ia dapat menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan bahkan, Yong Guk memberinya pekerjaan di laboratorium perusahaan sebagai salah satu ilmuan penting—terima kasih atas kejeniusan otaknya.

"Gumayo, Umma~"

Kali ini Suga berterima kasih untuk semua; segala kebaikan Him Chan dan Yong Guk padanya dan sang dongsaeng. Tanpa keduanya, mungkin saat ini mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa. Terlantar, tanpa masa depan yang pasti.

Meskipun yang keluar hanyalah kata singkat dan sederhana, namun Him Chan mengerti. Bunny hybrid cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menggusak puncak kepala Suga pelan. Senyuman bunny teeth beserta eyes dimple diberikannya sebagai penyemangat dan rasa bangga. Suga sudah menjadi aegi mereka yang sangat baik. "Cheonma, Chagi~ Kau dan Hopie adalah anak-anak kami yang membanggakan. Kami bangga dapat menjadi orang tua kalian~"

Kata-kata Him Chan mungkin terdengar sederhana, tapi sekiranya cukup membuat bahu namja manis bersurai hitam yang diusap kepalanya bergetar.

Grep~

Tanpa aba-aba Suga memeluk Him Chan erat, meskipun kesulitan karena terhalang perut besarnya. "Hiks~ Gumawoyo, Umma~! Jeongmal Gumawoyo~" ucapnya diantara tangis.

Si cantik bunny hybrid tampak tersenyum lembut. Perlahan matanya yang jernih mulai tergenang cairan kristal bening. Ia terharu.

"Ne, cheonma, Nae-Chagi~"

########^0^########

Milky Way Cafe adalah cafe yang dikelola oleh Ny. Jung Hack Yeon. Cafe tersebut merupakan hadiah dari sang suami saat dirinya berulang tahun ke dua-puluh-tiga. Siapa yang menyangka, cafe yang pada awalnya bertujuan sebagai 'tempat' penyaluran bakat Hak Yeon dalam menari, menjadi cafe terkenal yang selalu dipenuhi oleh berbagai kalangan di segala usia. Milky Way selalu ramai, meskipun... ini masih pagi dan jauh dari waktu makan siang.

"Jadi, kalian sudah mempersiapkan nama?" Young Jae tampak begitu antusias menanyai lion hybrid imut di depannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah mata doe-nya menatap intens pada abdomen bawah si lion hybrid yang jelas, belum menunjukkan apa-apa selain permukaan datar.

Baek Hyun, makhluk imut yang ditanyai langsung menerawang dengan telunjuk kanan di bibir. Ia tengah berpikir, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dengan ekspresi dan perilaku yang tanpa disadarinya telah membuat beberapa orang di sekitar meja bar merasa gemas.

Beruntung, Kris, nampyeon-nya yang tinggi dan terkesan 'angker' itu, berdiri di belakang makhluk manis tersebut. Colek sedikit langsung bacok, eoh?!#Plak

"Kami mempertimbangkan... nama... 'Mark'..." gumam Baek Hyun masih menerawang.

"Mark? Bukankah itu nama namja?! Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata yeoja?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum manis, "tidak, aku punya firasat kalau kami akan mendapatkan Taehyungie Kecil lainnya. Jangan remehkan intuisi seorang umma, Youngie~ Iya, 'kan, Kris~?" Tangan kanan si lion hybrid meraih ke belakang, tahu dengan pasti kalau sang nampyeon tengah berada disana.

Grab~

Tangan lebar Kris langsung menyambut dan meremas pelan tangan kecil milik anae-nya yang berjemari lentik. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada pergerakan mendekat maupun satu patah kata keluar dari bibir sempurna Kris karena memang, dia... err... di'perintah'kan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kehamilan Baek Hyun bisa dikategorikan dalam dua hal positif maupun negatif. Ibarat yin dan yang, satu sisi lion hybrid imut itu bertingkah luar biasa menggemaskan, namun di sisi lain... oh, Kris sempat shock karena makhluk seimut Baek Hyun bisa sebegitu evil-nya bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Suatu kali Kris dilarangnya tidur di kamar mereka hanya karena ia lupa menambahkan embel-embel 'baby' setelah nama Baekhyunie. Bukankah itu aneh?! Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya! Kris bebas memanggilnya apapun!

Lain lagi dua hari belakangan, mood swing yang Baek Hyun alami semakin membuat Kris tersiksa. Dia bahkan dilarang berbicara dan melakukan skinship bila tidak makhluk imut itu sendiri yang menginginkannya. Sungguh disayangkan karena secara ajaib atau mungkin mata Kris hanya melakukan trik untuk lebih membuatnya tersiksa, Baek Hyun... terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan hari demi hari. Huft... what a perfect torture!

Tanpa sadar bibir Kris mengerucut maju. Sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima kenyataan. Entah untuk berapa lama.

"Well, well, well~ aku tahu ekspresi ini. Baek Hyun pasti membuatmu sakit kepala dengan mood swing-nya, ne?"

Kris sempat mengeluarkan pekikan tidak manly saking terkejutnya dengan kehadiran Dae Hyun di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya, sudah dua menit namja berkulit tan tersebut disana, hanya saja Kris terlalu fokus merajuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kris... apa baru saja kau mengeluarkan suara~?"

Glek!

Namja blasteran bertubuh tinggi itu tanpa sadar menelan saliva nyaring. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering mendengar pertanyaan dipenuhi nada peringatan dari Baek Hyun. Oh, itu disebut teguran, 'kan?

"Ba-Baekhyunie Baby, ak-ak-u... ti-tidak..."

"Nah, kau lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara!" sela si lion hybrid jengkel. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kris untuk berpangku tangan dan menatap sang nampyeon marah.

Bagai bocah yang dimarahi umma-nya, Kris hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Kalau saja namja tampan itu adalah makhluk hybrid, pasti saat ini telinga animal-nya sudah berbaring lesu di atas surai abu-abu yang ia miliki.

Young Jae yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menganga, lain halnya dengan Dae Hyun yang menghela nafas panjang sembari menggelengkan kepala prihatin; dia pernah berada di posisi Kris sebelumnya—Baek Hyun bisa menjadi 'bratty' kapanpun ia mau.

"Ugh, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Jangan mengulanginya, ara!?" Baek Hyun menerima anggukan cepat dari kepala silver yang tertunduk itu. Batin si imut sebenarnya berusaha memberontak untuk tidak lagi mempersulit Kris, tapi apa boleh buat bila hormon kehamilan lebih menguasai emosinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Alhasil, tanpa ambil pusing, Baek Hyun kembali berbalik dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Young Jae. Dengan santai dan tanpa bebannya si namja mungil kembali ke pembicaraan awal mereka. Meninggalkan Kris yang semakin cemberut walaupun Dae Hyun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya bersahabat sembari berkata 'sabar' berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Youngie? Sudah menunjukkan sesuatu? Tanda-tanda, mungkin?"

Keakraban Baek Hyun dan Young Jae memang patut diacungi jempol. Dalam hitungan minggu keduanya sudah lengket layaknya perangko dan saling berbagi cerita. Bahkan tanpa ragu Young Jae menceritakan rencananya dan Dae Hyun untuk memiliki momongan. Yah, meskipun sejak hari dimana mereka 'mencoba', Young Jae masih saja belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun.

"Huft... belum, Hyung. Aku jadi curiga... jangan-jangan Dae tidak 'subur' lagi!" Kalimat terakhir sengaja Young Jae keluarkan berbisik. Membuat yang dibisikinya membelalakkan mata sesaat dan tanpa bisa dicegah, tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHA! Ne, mungkin Daehyuna sudah terlalu tua! Hahaha~"

"YAH! I hear that!"

Sontak dua makhluk manis di meja bar tertawa keras. Tidak terkecuali dengan Kris. Well, kesuburan namja seharusnya tidak terpengaruh umur, 'kan? Dae Hyun hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas hingga bibir tebalnya bertambah volume karena mengerucut manyun.

"Hahaha~ hah... aku jadi ingin secepatnya punya aegi, Hyung! Aku berharap kalau aegi kami nantinya seorang namja yang mirip Dae. Aku akan menamainya BamBam! Bukankah nama itu terdengar lucu?" kata Young Jae menerawang. Telapak tangannya di kedua pipi dengan siku bertumpu pada meja bar, membayangkan akan seperti apa sosok 'BamBam Mereka' kelak. Perpaduannya dan Dae Hyun... mungkin akan terlihat sangat tampan dan menggemaskan? Seperti Taehyungie, misalnya.

Baek Hyun tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi menerawang Young Jae. Jika seperti ini, namja berpipi chubby yang tengah ditatapinya tampak seperti anak-anak. "Ne, BamBam nama yang lucu, Youngie~!" komentarnya tulus.

Lain halnya dengan Dae Hyun yang...

"Yah! Nama macam apa itu, Youngie?! Aku tidak setuju!"

... protes.

Tsk! Dunia memang tidak pernah mulus; selalu terjadi pro dan kontra.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

Kim Yong Guk adalah seorang pekerja keras. Namja itu selalu bersungguh-sungguh melakukan segala hal yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yong Guk absen memasuki kantor tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas. Bahkan, ketika Jin dilatihnya untuk menduduki jabatan President Sementara sekalipun, Yong Guk tetap saja datang ke kantor mengawasi kinerja putera yang akan menjadi calon pewarisnya tersebut.

Oleh karena itulah, Him Chan terbelalak kaget saat mendapati nampyeon-nya yang tampan, terbalut dalam kaus tanpa lengan dan celana khaki pendek, duduk santai sembari menikmati segelas espresso pada kursi santai di tepi kolam. Sunglasses beserta earphone bertengger nyaman pada mata dan telinganya. Belum lagi kepala yang mengangguk-angguk, larut dalam irama yang kemungkinan besar adalah musik Hip-Hop—karena Yong Guk menggilai musik tersebut.

Him Chan segera berpaling melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah.

—9:48—

'Eum? Apa dia lupa dan mengira ini adalah hari Sabtu? AH! Apa Gukie sakit?!' tanya Him Chan membatin. Rasa khawatir membuatnya mendekati Yong Guk di tepi kolam dan begitu sampai, tanpa berbicara apa-apa telapak tangan si bunny hybrid langsung bertengger membekap dahi namja itu.

Yong Guk tentu saja kaget menerima perlakuan Him Chan dan segera menurunkan earphone ke lehernya. "Hime?! Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa kau memegangi dahiku, Baby~?"

Him Chan tidak langsung menjawab dan malah menurunkan tangannya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Yong Guk baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya tidak panas. Marbel hitam Him Chan kemudian menatapi wajah sang nampyeon seolah namja itu adalah orang asing, alien, mungkin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Kau... Gukie, bukan?"

"Ani. Aku Gummy Man-MU Yang Tampan. Wae?"

Oh.

'Alien' ini benar-benar nampyeon-nya kalau begitu. Memangnya, siapa lagi yang bisa sepercaya diri itu kalau bukan Kim Yong Guk?!

Pouting, Him Chan mendengus dan membuang muka. Tapi rasa penasaran lebih menguasainya hingga dalam hitungan detik ia kembali menatap wajah Yong Guk penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kantor, Gukie? Kupikir tadi kau sakit. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Gummy smile menghiasi wajah Yong Guk. Tanpa banyak bicara diraihnya tangan sang anae dan menarik tubuh kurus itu untuk duduk dalam pangkuan. "Aku ingin bersantai dengan anae-Ku yang cantik. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Ya~! Aku serius, Gukie~ Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yong Guk melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh ke pinggang ramping si bunny hybrid sebelum menjawab, "semua baik-baik saja, Hime~ Hanya saja tadi pagi Jin menghubungiku. Katanya dia mau jadi President Perusahaan untuk hari ini."

"Eoh? Ada dengan Bocah Bebal itu? Melakukan sesuatu tanpa dipaksa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga kaget sendiri. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku? 'Sudah waktunya appa beristirahat dan menghabiskan masa tua bersama umma'. Aish! Bocah itu benar-benar membuatku kesal! Kita tidak setua itu, 'kan?!" Yong Guk menggerutu dengan dagu bertumpu pada bahu kiri Him Chan. Membuat bunny hybrid tersebut menggeliat, merasakan sensasi geli.

"Kkkk~ yah! Hajima! Jangan berbicara di bahuku!"

Ups... seharusnya Him Chan tidak mengatakan hal itu. Apa dia lupa kalau nampyeon-nya yang tampan ini sangat jahil? Alhasil, dengan seringai penuh arti, Yong Guk melarikan jemarinya di sisi tubuh si bunny hybrid hingga membuat makhluk cantik itu berteriak histeris karena digelitiki.

"Gyaaaaa! Hahaha.. NO! Hen-henti – hahaha... kan... hahaha~!"

"Akan kuhentikan... kalau kau menciumku~" Yong Guk sengaja berbisik, mendendangkannya pada telinga animal sang anae yang sensitif. Seperti yang diperkirakan, Him Chan semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pangkuannya.

"Hahaha... ara! Ara! aku akan menciummu! Hahaha..."

Bertepatan dengan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Him Chan, saat itu pula Yong Guk menghentikan kejahilannya. Yang ada, sekarang bibir penuh namja itu mengerucut, menunggu si bunny hybrid memberinya ciuman.

Him Chan hanya tertawa dan mengabulkan keinginan sang nampyeon. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, lalu setelahnya, secara perlahan bunny teeth miliknya menarik dan mengigit pelan bibir bawah Yong Guk, mengulum dan menghisap daging tebal tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngrh~"

Seringai menghiasi wajah Him Chan dikala ia mendengar geraman rendah dari dasar tenggorokan Yong Guk. Nampyeon-nya ini memang tidak pernah mengakui, tapi Him Chan tahu betul kalau ia selalu suka bila dirinya melakukan hal ini saat mereka berciuman.

Tidak ingin membuat suasana memanas, Him Chan dengan jahilnya menarik diri, meninggalkan bibir Yong Guk yang tampaknya tidak rela menghentikan percumbuan mereka. Dengan santai jemari lentik makhluk cantik tersebut mengetuk-ngetuk pelan bibir namja yang memangkunya. "Tapi, Gukie, aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Seokie rencanakan sebagai president?" gumamnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

Yong Guk menangkap jemari yang mengetuki permukaan bibirnya untuk kembali meraih bibir merah Him Chan dalam satu ciuman panas dan singkat. "Entahlah, Hime. Katanya dia ingin mengajak Taehyungie, Jungie, dan Hopie berkunjung ke perusahaan. Double date, kencan, katanya."

"Kencan? Di perusahaan?"

"Eum, ne! Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang anak itu pikirkan."

Si bunny hybrid tengah larut dalam pikiran saat ia merasakan jemari Yong Guk meraup paha kirinya. Ia sedikit terpekik karena dengan mudahnya sang nampyeon memutar dan mengatur letak tubuhnya hingga sekarang, mereka berhadapan dengan kedua kaki Him Chan berada di kedua sisi paha Yong Guk.

"Ayo kita juga pergi kencan, Hime~"

"Kencan? Tapi aku haru—"

"Aku sudah menelepon Dr. Song untuk menggantikanmu hari ini. Kau tidak boleh memarahiku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Titik." Yong Guk dengan seenak jidat berkata tanpa jeda. Semua ucapannya dipenuhi penekanan sembari menatap lurus kedua marbel hitam si bunny hybrid. Membuat yang ditatapi mau tidak mau menghela nafas, menyerah, meskipun pouting lucu menghiasi bibir merah tersebut.

"Huft... ara, ara. Memangnya, kapan seorang Kim Yong Guk menerima penolakan?!" celetuk si cantik jengkel. Hal ini tentu tidak mempengaruhi Yong Guk yang malah menghadiahi bibir pouting di hadapannya dengan kecupan kilat.

Cup!

"Kalau begitu, AYO KITA KENCAN, PRINCESS~~"

"YAH!"

########^0^#########

 **Kim's Hybrid Coorporation~~~~**

"Hyung lihat lorong itu? Disana menuju kantor umma, Lho~" Jung Kook menunjuk lorong di sebelah kanan.

J-Hope sebenarnya sudah tahu semua itu, toh, Suga, Hyung-nya, bekerja di perusahaan ini. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan dirinya dari terbelalak, menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang siapapun tidak akan mengetahui kalau dirinya saat ini tengah berakting. "Huh? Jinjja?! Woah~~ Chanie Umma dan Gukie Appa bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Itu bagus, Jungie~!" ucap J-Hope, semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang sang mate.

Beberapa orang berjubah putih yang melewati lorong mencuri lirik ke arah J-Hope dan Jung Kook. Bagaimana tidak? Dua sejoli itu dengan santainya duduk berpangkuan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Mereka malah berbicara riang dan antusias. Bukan pemandangan mengganggu sebenarnya, toh, semua terlihat menahan gemas saat Jung Kook yang lucu, dengan riangnya menggerak-gerakkan kaki saat duduk menyamping di paha J-Hope. Si bunny hybrid terlihat seperti anak kecil sementara namja tampan yang memangkunya tampak riang mengimbangi dengan mendendangkan gumaman seolah tengah berbalas kata dengan balita.

Unik, dan pastinya, sangat-teramat menggemaskan untuk dilihat.

"Jungie, kau yakin sudah sehat? Mungkin sekarang kau tidak terlalu menyadarinya, tapi siapa tahu setelah berjalan lama nanti..."

"Hopie Hyung... Jungie baik-baik saja! Hyung lebih parah dari Seokie Hyung. Hyung tahu itu?" gerutu Jung Kook pouting.

Bukannya J-Hope ingin berlagak sok, tapi... dikatakan lebih parah dari seorang Kim Seok Jin?! Oh, tentu dia tidak terima. "Mwo? Apanya aku yang lebih parah dari hyung 'sok'-Mu itu, Jungie~?"

Jung Kook terkikik. Sedari dulu, kedua hyung-nya ini memang seringkali meledek satu sama lain. "Kkkk~ Hopie Hyung jauh lebih protektif dibanding Seokie Hyung. Seokie Hyung memang selalu mencemaskan Jungie tapi, kalau Jungie sudah berkata bisa-melakukannya-sendiri, Seokie Hyung akan membiarkannya. Sementara Hopie Hyung? Meskipun sudah Jungie yakinkan berkali-kali, Hopie Hyung tetap saja tidak percaya dan cemas berlebihan!"

Oh, apakah bunny hybrid manis ini tengah mengeluhkan sikap overpro-nya sekarang? J-Hope jadi gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi chubby Jung Kook pelan, hanya saja penuh tekanan hingga si mungil merengek karena kedua pipinya tertarik, yang pastinya terlihat sangat konyol karena J-Hope langsung tertawa.

"Hyung~!"

"Kkkk~ Wae? Kau mengeluh karena aku mencemaskanmu berlebihan? Tentu saja, Jungie Baby... Kau adalah mate-KU! Dan Jin? Dia hanya 'hyung'-mu! Jangan bandingkan perhatianku padamu dengan Namja Pemalas i—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'pemalas'?"

Siiiiinnngggg...

Glup~

Shit.

Mendadak tenggorokan J-Hope mengering. Entah sejak kapan, Jin, Si Namja Pemalas, telah berdiri di samping mereka.

"Hehehe, hi, Jin! Kau sudah disini~!?" sambut J-Hope cengengesan. Yang disambut malah menaikkan sebelah alis sembari berkacak pinggang. Bibir Jin mengerucut ke samping. Itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Don't 'hi' me, You Brat! Kau benar-benar punya keberanian menguji kesabaranku, eoh? Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencarikan mate yang lebih pantas untuk Baby Dongsaeng-Ku. Seseorang yang tidak akan mengataiku dari belakang." Jin berkata datar tanpa ekspresi. Dilihatnya namja yang baru saja diberi ancaman membuka mulut hendak membela di – ah, protes, mungkin, kalau saja Jung Kook tidak terpekik riang dan melompat dari pangkuan J-Hope.

"SEOKIE HYUNG!"

Bunny hybrid manis itu langsung menghambur memeluk sang hyung yang nyaris sebulan tidak ditemuinya. Bisa dibilang itu rekor, mengingat keduanya tidak pernah terpisahkan sedari kecil. Jin hanyalah sosok hyung yang memang terlalu mencintai dan menyayangi Jung Kook sepenuh hati.

"Jungie, bagaimana kabarmu, Baby? Kau kurus."

J-Hope kembali membeku di tempat karena Jin menatap padanya tajam.

Wae?

Apa namja itu berpikir kalau J-Hope lah penyebab dari berkurangnya berat badan Jung Kook?!

Eum... mungkin.

"Jungie baik-baik saja, Seokie Hyung~ Akhir-akhir ini Jungie memang tidak nafsu makan," jawab Jung Kook dengan senyuman gigi kelinci dan eye dimples, mengingatkan Jin akan sosok umma mereka.

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Ne! Jungie akhir-akhir ini hanya mau makan buah-buahan kering. Terutama kesemak. Huft... aku benar-benar kebingungan karena dia hanya makan buah itu dan tidak mau memakan makanan yang lain." J-Hope menjelaskan, mewakili mate-Nya yang tampak sibuk mengusap wajah pada dada Jin. Ugh! Kenapa Jung Kook harus melakukan itu?! Apa cologne yang hyung kandungnya gunakan lebih menyenangkan untuk dihirup dibandingkan aroma cologne milik mate-Nya sendiri?!

J-Hope yang kesal—cemburu—berniat meraih pergelangan tangan Jung Kook ketika Jin menyuarakan kebingungan.

"Dry persimmon? Itu aneh, karena... Yeobo-Ku juga hanya memakan buah itu akhir-akhir ini," gumam namja itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsk! Yeobo-Ku? Oh, Tae Hyung, maksudnya?! Haruskah Jin memanggil mate-nya begitu di hadapan orang lain? Tidak semua orang tahu kalau 'Yeobo-Ku' adalah Kim Tae Hyung, 'kan!? Dan kenapa J-Hope malah memperdebatkan 'hal' tidak penting seperti ini di otaknya?

Wake up, Jung Ho Seok! Shut the crap! Kau punya hal lebih penting untuk dipikirkan! Menggeleng cepat, J-Hope akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk merespon sang sahabat. "Maksudmu, Tae Hyung-ssi juga seperti Jungie dan tidak mau memakan apapun selain buah kering?"

Jin mengangguk. Matanya beralih menatap bunny hybrid manis yang tengah ia peluk, yang balas menatapnya riang, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan atmosfer penuh tanya di antara mereka.

"Jungie Baby, apa pendapatmu mengenai 'baby hybrid'?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Jin. Dapat didengarnya nafas J-Hope yang tercekat. Tidak perlu melihat langsung untuk mengetahui kalau saat ini sahabatnya itu tengah membelalakkan mata shock padanya. Meskipun belum pasti, ada sesuatu yang Jin rasakan; sesuatu yang membuat perutnya tergelitik serta ruang dada mengembang oleh keantusiasan dan jantung berdebar.

"GYAAAAA! JUNGIE SUKAAAAA BABY!"

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

"Bagaimana? Apakah terlalu pedas?" tanya Ji Min was-was. Matanya menatap intens wajah manis yang saat ini diliputi ekspresi menimbang dengan pipi menggembung dari sisi yang satu, lalu berpindah ke sisi yang satunya lagi. Suga, mate-Nya yang manis, tengah mencicipi nasi goreng kimchi buatannya. Tentu saja Ji Min was-was karena terakhir kali dia 'mencoba' membuat makanan simpel tersebut, jangankan mengetahui rasanya, Ji Min malah berakhir dengan mulut dan telinga yang seolah mengeluarkan api.

Demi Tuhan, nasi goreng kimchi buatannya luar biasa pedas! Hanya orang yang tidak waras, yang sanggup menghabiskan 'benda' itu.

"Eum..." Suga menggumam diantara kunyahan. Bibirnya yang merah mengerucut, diiringi kening berkerut seolah terganggu. Err... apa masakan si wolf hybrid seburuk itu?

"Kkkkk~"

Tidak.

Si manis ini hanya berpura-pura karena berikutnya ia terkikik mendapati wajah sang mate yang terlihat seolah tengah dijatuhi hukuman mati.

"Hahaha, tenang, Jie-ah~ Ini sangat enak! Jinjja neomu mashita!" Suga menyendok nasi goreng yang terhidang di hadapannya sekali lagi, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya dengan antusias sebagai pembuktian akan ucapannya pada sang mate.

"Jinjja?!"

"Eum! Ne! Kau harus mencobanya, Chagi~! Aaa~~"

Ragu-ragu, Ji Min membuka mulutnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Suga berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meraih kedua pipi wolf hybrid itu dan mengecupnya berkali-kali karena... damn! His Handsome-Sexy Mate just being such adorable this way!

"Ayolah, Chagi... ini hanya nasi goreng! Aku tidak berencana membunuh appa dari aegi-ku dengan menyuapinya racun!"

Celetukan Suga membuat wolf hybrid yang digodai pouting sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan membuka mulut bersemangat. Tidak ada lagi mata terpejam erat selain lengkungan bulan sabit dan eye dimples yang sekiranya mampu melelehkan hati siapapun bila melihatnya. Ji Min adalah wolf hybrid dengan senyuman tercemerlang yang pernah Suga lihat. Di dalam hati ia selalu berharap kalau aegi mereka akan mewarisi senyuman tersebut dari Ji Min nantinya.

"Woah~ mashita!" pekik si wolf hybrid takjub begitu satu suapan nasi goreng memenuhi mulutnya dengan menyenangkan—tidak ada rasa terbakar yang akan berujung dengan perut mulas setelahnya.

Tapi...

"Huft..." Ji Min mendadak menghembuskan nafas panjang... kecewa? Wae?

"Waegeure, Jie-ah~? Bukankah ini enak? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?"

"Tsk, ini tidak seenak nasi goreng kimchi buatanmu, Yoongie~! Ukh, padahal aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk dari resep yang kau buat!" gerutu Ji Min pouting. Kedua telinga segitiga berwarna abu-abu miliknya turun lesu di sisi kepala. Ia kecewa.

Kecewa?

Ne, Ji Min sangat kecewa lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Kata 'kecewa' akhir-akhir ini selalu membayangi benak Ji Min. Tiada satu pun yang dapat ia lakukan dengan benar, bahkan, membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi yang Suga inginkan pun, rasanya tidak seenak yang seharusnya. Oh, kepala keluarga macam apa dirinya ini!? Tidak berguna!

Suga tampaknya tahu apa yang saat ini mate-Nya pikirkan. Ji Min terlalu mudah dibaca, terlebih bagi seseorang bermata jeli seperti Suga. Ditambah, akhir-akhir ini namja tampan itu seringkali tanpa sadar menampakkan ekspresi sedih dipenuhi kekecewaan.

Sebagai ilmuan – ah, mungkin orang-orang awam pun akan paham apa yang Ji Min tengah alami. Ia berada pada puncak masa remajanya; dimana akan terjadi kebingungan penuh tanya mengenai jati diri, apa yang diinginkan, dan tujuan hidup di masa depan. Dari yang Suga lihat, Ji Min sepertinya melewati masa ini dengan lebih sulit karena status alpha yang disandangnya.

Mate-Nya itu terlalu berpikir jauh sepertinya.

Menjadi mate yang pengertian, Suga mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih jemari milik Ji Min dan menarik namja tampan itu untuk duduk di sofa, menemaninya. Kemudian dengan lembut Suga memberikan butterfly kiss pada punggung tangan dalam genggamannya berkali-kali. Namja manis tersebut baru berhenti ketika Ji Min akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam dan menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Suga lembut. Jemarinya masih menggenggam tangan lebar sang mate, mengusap punggung tangan yang barusan ia kecup dengan tak kalah lembut, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal dan rasa hangat di dada sang wolf hybrid.

Menelan saliva berat, Ji Min hanya menggeleng. Kepala bersurai hitam dan bertelinga abu-abu tersebut akan menunduk sekali lagi jika saja jemari putih Suga tidak berpindah memegangi rahangnya.

"Katakan padaku, Jie-ah~ Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu? Jangan menyangkal dan berkata kau baik-baik saja. Aku adalah Mate-Mu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Marbel cokelat jernih yang menatapnya intens, membuat bibir bawah Ji Min bergetar hingga ia terpaksa menggigitnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Nihil. Tidak satupun jawaban terlontar keluar dari mulut sang mate. Tidak ada jalan lain, Suga terpaksa menggunakan cara 'itu'.

"Apa kau... menyesal... dengan apa yang... te-terjadi diantara... kita?"

Keterlaluan sebenarnya, karena begitu pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Suga, Ji Min langsung membelalakkan matanya shock. "Yoongie! Ap-apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi MATE-MU! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu padaku?! Apa kau meragukanku?! Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aegya kita, Yoongie~! Percayalah!"

Ji Min seolah tidak menghirup nafas. Memang benar. Terbukti begitu selesai menumpahkan penyangkalannya, wolf hybrid tampan itu berakhir dengan deru nafas berantakan dan memburu.

Namun Suga belum berhenti disana. Bila mendorong Ji Min hingga mencapai titik rawan, adalah satu-satunya jalan menolong mate-Nya tersebut terbebas dari kekalutan berlebihan yang diciptakan oleh otaknya sendiri. "Lalu? Apa alasanmu sebenarnya, Jie-ah~? Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal lain karena kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Kau mengatakan kita adalah MATE, tapi... dengan menyimpan sendiri masalahmu seperti ini, aku merasa tidak berharga. Apa menjadi mate-ku membuatmu kesusahan?"

Si wolf hybrid menggeleng panik. Kedua tangannya meremas erat jemari Suga yang berada di rahangnya. "Tidak, Yoongie... a-aku ha-hanya... oh, maafkan aku karena membuatmu berpikir seperti itu. Kau sangat berharga bagiku, Yoongie! Bukan kau yang membuatku kesusahan tapi... diriku sendiri." Ji Min menggumamkan dengan lirih kata-kata terakhir. Jika saja mata indah milik Suga tidak menatapnya dalam saat ini—seolah meyakinkan Ji Min untuk terus bercerita—, mungkin namja tampan itu akan kembali menghindar seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari belakangan.

Tapi... tidak.

Tidak lagi.

Mereka adalah MATE.

Mereka seharusnya saling berbagi, bukan?

Membulatkan tekad, Ji Min menurunkan genggaman tangan mereka hingga kini tautan erat tersebut beristirahat dengan nyaman di atas paha Suga. Ditatapnya lekat namja manis itu, yang balas menatapnya lembut. "Aku sangat kecewa, Yoongie. Aku kecewa pada diriku. Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang layak untukmu dan aegya kita. Aku tidak jenius sepertimu dan J-Hope. Satu-satunya yang kutahu hanyalah menari. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku terus mencoba, mencoba dan berusaha untuk belajar lebih giat. Hanya saja itu belum cukup, Yoongie. Aku masih Park Ji Min, siswa biasa dengan nilai rata-rata. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Yoongie!"

Akhirnya Ji Min menumpahkan segala kegundahan yang ia rasakan. Rasa was-was bagai menghimpit ruang dadanya karena Suga hanya diam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

Apa Suga marah?

Tapi... orang marah tidak tersenyum manis seperti ini, 'kan?

Oh, entah sejak kapan wajah tanpa emosi Suga berubah tersenyum manis seperti ini. Mungkin Ji Min lah yang terlalu larut dalam pikiran hingga tidak menyadari perubahan itu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lega, Jie-ah?" tanya Suga tiba-tiba diantara senyuman. Namja tampan yang ditanyai mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu seperti ini padaku. Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dan... Yah! Beraninya kau mengaku sebagai 'bukan siapa-siapa'!? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini? Apa menurutmu 'ini' bisa hadir dengan sendirinya di dalam sini?!" Suga berlagak menggertak dengan satu tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk perut besarnya. Hal ini membuat Ji Min terkikik dan menggeleng takjub. Apa namja manis berkulit putih ini menyadari kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak punya bakat dalam memasang ekspresi marah? Yang ada malah wajah polos menggemaskan mirip seorang bocah tengah merajuk.

"Kkkk~ tentu saja aku adalah appa-Nya, Yoongie~" Ji Min berujar sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang mate, dan beralih mengusap perut membesar Suga dengan sayang dari balik kemeja putih longgar yang dikenakannya.

Warna putih dan Suga ibarat oksigen di udara. Namja manis tersebut begitu menggilainya hingga bersikeras untuk selalu melibatkan warna tersebut dimana, dan kemanapun ia berada. Tak jarang Ji Min sedikit kesulitan melihat sosok Suga bila berada di bawah sinar matahari terik; Suga bagai bercampur dengan alam dengan pakaian serba putih dan kulit putih pucatnya. Hal yang membingungkan pula karena namja manis itu menaruh perhatian pada Ji Min yang notabene adalah wolf hybrid berkulit tanning. Mungkin ini semacam hukum alam? Bukankah dua kutub magnet yang berbeda akan saling tarik-menarik bila berdekatan? Yah, takdir memang memiliki jalannya sendiri.

"Aku takut kalau di masa depan nanti tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian berdua. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang akan diperkenalkan dengan bangga oleh aegya kita sebagai appa-nya."

Ji Min masih bergumam dengan tatapan nanar mengusapi baby bump mereka. Suga tidak mampu menahan senyum begitu melihat bibir wolf hybrid tampan itu melengkung, tersenyum damai saat merasakan aegya mereka merespon usapan-usapannya dengan tendangan pelan seolah antusias akan sentuhan sang appa.

"Dia sangat antusis tiap kali kau menyentuhnya, Jie. Percayalah, dia akan menjadi bocah manis yang akan terus menempel pada appa-nya. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal-hal seperti itu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Jalani saja seperti yang seharusnya dan jangan terburu-buru, ne?

Aku tidak ingin kau sepertiku yang terburu-buru melakukan semuanya tanpa menikmati waktu. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar bisa kupertimbangkan sebagai tempat berkeluh-kesah selain Hopie adikku sendiri. Kau harus menikmati masa-masa sekolahmu, Jie-ah~

Selama kita bersama kau selalu berada di sampingku dan berusaha membantuku melakukan apapun meskipun itu hanyalah hal kecil. Bagiku, kau yang seperti itu adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaan kami. Kita akan melewati semua ini bersama-sama, ne?" Suga mengakhiri kalimat demi kalimat isi hatinya dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepala sang mate. Namja tampan itu harus tahu betapa berharganya ia bagi mereka—Suga dan sang aegya.

Ji Min tersenyum. Dengan khidmat wolf hybrid tersebut membungkuk untuk melayangkan kecupan lama pada gunungan besar, tempat dimana aegya mereka akan beristirahat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari empat bulan lagi. Kemudian setelahnya kembali meluruskan tubuh, menatapi namja manis yang seolah tidak pernah kehabisan akal membuatnya damai dengan kata-kata menenangkan, maupun senyuman manis disertai eyes smile-nya. Ji Min berharap, aegya mereka kelak memiliki senyuman semanis Suga.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa malaikat baik hati sepertimu, Yoongie~ Harus bagaimana aku membalas semua kebaikanmu?"

Suga langsung memasang pose berpikir dengan telunjuk kanan di bibir dan mata menerawang, meskipun ia tahu kalau si wolf hybrid tidak bersungguh-sungguh menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Eum... mungkin sebaiknya kau kembali menyuapiku nasi goreng dan setelahnya menyiapkan bathtub dengan air hangat dan busa? Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau juga ikut menemaniku berendam di dalamnya."

Suga tidak bermaksud mengusulkan sesuatu yang 'nakal', oke!?

Err... atau memang begitu?

Menyeringai penuh arti, Ji Min mendekatkan wajahnya dan Suga. "I like the way you're thinking, Yoongie Baby~" dendangnya merdu kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman dalam.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

Dua sosok mungil makhluk hybrid tampak tengah berbincang riang dengan telinga animal masing-masing yang bergerak-gerak antusias. Wajah beserta kedua telapak tangan bisa dikatakan nyaris menempel erat di permukaan kaca. Keduanya excited, dan berkali-kali pekikan riang terdengar begitu makhluk dalam box yang tengah diamati bergerak-gerak, membuka mulut mungil miliknya dan menutup kembali dalam gestur menguap yang lucu.

Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook.

Keduanya tengah mengamati baby hybrid yang terlahir prematur di dalam box inkubator—antusias luar biasa. Lima meter dari keduanya, tampak Jin dan J-Hope yang berdiri dengan bokong bersandar, beserta kedua siku bertumpu pada meja resepsionis.

"Karena itukah tadi kau sendirian menyusul kami?" J-Hope berbisik pada sang sahabat, seolah, dua makhluk mungil yang sedari tadi hanya memberikan punggung pada mereka dapat mendengar dari jarak sejauh itu.

"Ne. Yeobo-Ku tidak mau kemana-mana begitu tiba di ruang inkubator. Aku terpaksa meninggalkannya disini sendirian untuk menjemput kalian. Dan kau lihat sendiri ketika kita sampai disini, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak se-inci pun dari posisinya saat kutinggalkan. Untung saja Yeobo-Ku bereaksi begitu melihat Jungie."

"Yah, bisakah kau berhenti memanggil Tae Hyung-ssi dengan 'yeobo-ku'?! Paling tidak, tidak di hadapan orang lain, Babbo. Tidak semua orang tahu siapa itu 'yeobo-ku'." Akhirnya J-Hope tidak tahan sendiri untuk mengeluh. Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya, eoh?

Sayangnya Jin langsung mendengus. Dia tidak setuju, tentu saja. Apalagi yang bisa J-Hope harapkan dari sahabat karibnya ini?!

"Justru di hadapan orang lainlah aku harus memanggilnya begitu, Babbo! Dengan begitu semua orang akan tahu kalau Yeobo-Ku adalah MILIKKU!"

'Tetap saja orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau 'yeobo-ku' itu adalah Tae Hyung-ssi, Babbo!' balas batin J-Hope ketus. Bisa gawat dia kalau membalasnya terang-terangan, 'kan? Terakhir kali dia membuat Jin kesal, namja itu mengancam akan mencarikan mate yang lain untuk Jungie-Nya! Seenaknya saja!

Seorang yeoja berpakaian perawat muncul dari lorong dan berhenti di hadapan keduanya. "President, Ho-Seok-ssi, anda berdua dipanggil Dr. Song ke ruangannya," ucap yeoja itu ramah.

Jin dan J-Hope saling berpandangan. Keduanya seolah terlibat dalam percakapan melalui mata. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya sepakat untuk mengikuti si suster tanpa mengganggu keasyikkan dua makhluk lucu di ruangan inkubator.

It's time, right...?

########^0^########

"Kau ingat tempat itu, Hime?"

"Wae? Kau ingin berlagak lagi?! Tentu saja aku ingat, Babbo!"

Tiada angin maupun hujan, Him Chan langsung menyahut pertanyaan sang nampyeon dengan ketus. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat itu, lorong di ujung persimpangan jalan yang Yong Guk tunjuk, adalah tempat dimana dulunya 12 Tahun Him Chan disudutkan oleh seorang namja tampan yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan bernama Kim Yong Guk.

Pertemuan pertama mereka, Innocent-Diva Him Chan kebingungan karena tiba-tiba jemarinya digenggam erat oleh telapak tangan lembut dan berjemari lentik. Awalnya Him Chan mengira yang menyentuhnya adalah seorang yeoja, namun siapa sangka yang akhirnya berada di hadapannya adalah seorang namja tampan, bermata tajam dengan rambut mengagumkan dan, bersuara baritone layaknya geraman truk tronton.

 **#Flashback~**

"Yeobuseyo?"

"Hi! My name's Kim Yong Guk! Nice to meet you~ You're Him Chan, right?!"

Oh! Him Chan kenal namja ini. Bukan kenal benar-benar kenal, hanya saja beberapa teman sekelasnya terus-terusan berceloteh mengenai seorang murid baru, sunbae, pindahan dari LA bernama Kim Yong Guk. Mereka bilang Yong Guk sangat cool dan tampan. Well, omongan 'berisik' mereka tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Yong Guk memang sangat tampan. Seragam sekolah yang seharusnya terlihat membosankan namja itu sulap dengan sangat trendi; tiga kancing kemeja bagian atas dilepas, memperlihatkan dada bidang berbalut wifebeater hitam. Kalung rantai berbandul salib mengintip dari balik kemeja. Skinny jeans hitam membalut kaki panjangnya dengan mengagumkan. Dan sebagai pelengkap utama, rambut pirang dengan sapuan warna orange pada bagian poni. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan Yong Guk benar-benar melanggar peraturan. A rule breaker.

"Ne, aku Him Chan. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Yong Guk-ssi?" tanya Him Chan ragu. Bunny hybrid cantik itu berusaha memundurkan tubuh, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Yong Guk yang menyudutkannya meskipun itu mustahil, mengingat kalau punggungnya sudah menempel erat pada dinding bata.

Yong Guk menyadari pergerakan kecilnya dan menyeringai, membuat Him Chan bersumpah akan menendang selangkangan namja itu kalau-kalau dia berniat melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak senonoh padanya. Tapi tampaknya si bunny hybrid terlalu berpikiran jauh, karena berikutnya namja di hadapannya malah tersenyum cerah lengkap dengan gummy smile yang... WOW! Him Chan tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang bisa tersenyum dengan gummy smile sebesar itu; Yong Guk nyaris memperlihatkan seluruh gusinya!

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, Him Chan-ssi~ Sekaligus... membuktikan sesuatu."

"Membuktikan sesuatu? Maksudmu, Yong Guk-ssi?"

"Kkkk~ teman-temanku berkata kau adalah makhluk hybrid tercantik di sekolah. Well, mereka tidak berbohong. Bahkan..." Yong Guk mendekatkan bibir pada telinga panjang berbulu putih milik sang bunny hybrid, "... kau jauh lebih cantik dan manis dari yang kubayangkan~" bisiknya seduktif.

Blush~

Pipi chubby Him Chan memanas, rona pink merebak samar pada kulit putihnya yang pucat namun bercahaya. Pujian seperti ini sudah sering Him Chan terima, hanya saja Yong Guk adalah orang pertama yang membisikinya dengan kata-kata itu, dengan jarak luar biasa dekat seperti ini. Biasanya orang-orang tidak akan berani mendekati Him Chan karena berbagai alasan yang menyangkut titel beserta statusnya sebagai anak jenius di sekolah. Bayangkan, pada umurnya yang ke 12, Him Chan telah duduk di bangku kelas sebelas tanpa halangan berarti. Belum lagi sikap elegan dan berwibawanya yang mengintimidasi, orang-orang tidak punya 'muka' untuk mendekat. Dan lagi, pada kenyataannya Him Chan masih kecil. Batas kedewasaan seorang makhluk hybrid adalah 15 tahun. Ia bocah di bawah umur.

"K-kalau begitu boleh aku pergi? Kita sudah berkenalan dan..."

"Tentu saja, tapi... dengan satu syarat~"

Him Chan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena lagi-lagi Yong Guk berbisik di telinganya. "A-apa?"

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku, Him Chan-ssi? Pleaaaseee...? Kau boleh menjauhiku bila nantinya kau merasa kita tidak cocok. Ne?"

What the...

Si bunny hybrid langsung menganga. Kencan? Dan apa tadi? Cocok?!

"Yong-Guk-ssi, berapa usiamu?"

Sebelah alis Yong Guk terangkat bingung mendengar pertanyaan tidak nyambung dari Him Chan. Yah, meskipun dia tetap menjawabnya, sih...

"Aku? Aku jalan 17. Wae?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku masih berumur... 12 tahun?"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg...

Krik,

Krik,

Kriiiiiiiiiiiik~~

"MWO!?"

...

Well, Yong Guk tidak tahu-.-

 **#End Flashback~**

"Huh! Dasar pedo. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahuinya?! Aku kecil sekali waktu itu," keluh dan dengus Him Chan sembari menyesap ice americano miliknya.

"Ish, jangan salahkan aku, Hime. Untuk ukuran bocah 12 tahun, waktu itu kau cukup tinggi! Kupikir... kau hanya bertubuh mungil saja..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan baby fat? Pipi chubby-ku tidak mencurigakan bagimu?" potong Him Chan seolah tidak kehilangan bahan untuk berargument.

Yong Guk dan penalarannya yang minim memang perlu dipertanyakan. Setelah mengalami mental breakdown akibat pengakuan Him Chan, dia memang sempat berbolak-balik frustasi. Namun dua menit setelahnya, namja itu malah mengajak Him Chan makan cake di cafe dan berkata mereka bisa menjadi sahabat dulu. Yang terpenting adalah Him Chan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan, itulah yang ada di benak Yong Guk. Mencoba menjalin persahabatan, itulah yang dikatakannya di hadapan Him Chan. Licik.

Wae?

Mirip seseorang, eoh?!

"Tidak hanya bocah saja yang berpipi chubby, Hime. Banyak orang dewasa yang juga memilikinya! Contohnya Xiu Min, hamster hybrid yang menjadi penyanyi itu! Kau pikir berapa umurnya sekarang?!"

Sial.

Him Chan sampai lupa nampyeon-nya ini juga pintar mempertahankan argument. Alhasil si bunny hybrid menyerah dan berpura-pura sibuk mengamati sekitaran cafe.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Di tempat inilah dulunya Yong Guk dan Him Chan pertama kali melakukan ken – ah, maksudnya, peringatan dimulainya 'persahabatan' mereka. Dinding dan perabotan di cafe masih berwarna putih seperti dulu. Ornamen teralis di sudut jendela juga terlihat sama. Hanya perangkat elektroniknya lah yang jauh berbeda; tentu mengikuti perubahan zaman dan trend modern saat ini.

"Aku sering sekali kesini saat kau pergi kuliah dulu, Hime." Yong Guk memecah keheningan dengan ekspresi menerawang. Teringat kembali saat-saat dimana kejeniusan Him Chan membuatnya tidak berdaya; ia seakan dipaksa oleh takdir untuk menyaksikan bunny hybrid cantik tersebut keluar dari jarak pandangnya karena selain lulus terlalu cepat, Him Chan juga menerima beasiswa dari luar negeri yang mengakibatkan bunny hybrid cantik itu pergi jauh, meneruskan pendidikannya di universitas kedokteran ternama. Sementara Yong Guk? Namja tampan itu masih terkurung dalam mimpi buruk yang disebut High School.

"Dan kau tidak bosan-bosannya menggangguku dengan telepon-tidak-pentingmu," balas Him Chan datar. Mendengar hal ini, Yong Guk hanya nyengir dan menjulurkan ujung lidah diantara gigi.

So cheeky~

Berusaha keras, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan~?

"Akui saja, Hime, kau senang menerima telepon dariku. Akulah yang membuatmu tidak mati bosan dan kesepian di luar sana!"

"Huh!"

Terdengar dengusan. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Him Chan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Babbo. Kau pikir, aku tidak punya banyak teman disana? Aku jenius dan populer!"

Yong Guk menyeringai penuh arti, "ne, populer tapi... tidak ada manusia yang bernyali cukup besar untuk mendekatimu, 'kan!? Akulah namja tampan pertama yang melakukannya~ Dan kau ingin berlagak lupa? Waktu kembali, orang pertama yang kau cari aku, 'kan?!"

Blush~

Kalau saja ada lubang di lantai, mungkin saat ini Him Chan sudah bersembunyi di sana. Yong Guk benar. Begitu tiba di Korea, ia langsung mencari namja itu ke rumahnya. Kenapa? Him Chan akan menyalahkan semuanya pada masa puber. Dan pembicaraan menyerempet-tidak-senonoh dari Yong Guk di telepon.

"Kau langsung menerobos ke kamar dan memelukku. Kkkk~ Umma-ku sampai kaget karena, well, kau berubah banyak sejak terakhir kali kami melihatmu. Kalau tidak karena telinga dan kulit putihmu, aku pasti sudah mendorong dan berteriak panik, mengira ada orang asing bertubuh tinggi dan bersuara serak, yang seenaknya menempelkan tubuhnya dengan sangat erat padaku."

Si bunny hybrid yang dijadikan objek pembicaraan tampak melengkungkan senyum, meskipun wajahnya memerah karena malu, tapi... Yong Guk seolah membawa kembali semua masa-masa itu.

Sekembalinya dari luar negeri, Him Chan dan Yong Guk memulai hubungan romantis yang sebenarnya tanpa embel-embel 'sahabat'. Kedekatan keduanya berujung pada official-nya hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan mate hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan saja. Kurang dari 1 tahun, Jin lahir, menyusul Jung Kook 2 tahun setelahnya.

Mereka telah melewati banyak kenangan manis bersama.

Deg~

Bersama...

God, salahkah Him Chan bila dirinya sedih mendapati kalau sekarang hanya dirinya dan sang mate lah yang menghuni rumah besar mereka?

Yong Guk melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah cantik yang sedari tadi ditatapinya. Ia menyadari kalau ekspresi murung ini selalu Him Chan perlihatkan beberapa hari belakangan. "Waegeure, Hime? Spill it out, Babe~ I'm your good listener, didn't I?"

"Huft... aku kesepian, Gukie. Tidak ada lagi yang akan kuurus di rumah. Kau tidak membutuhkan masakanku untuk menjauhkanmu dari rasa lapar karena kau sering makan di luar bersama client. Dan... 'percobaan' kita tidak membuahkan hasil," bisik si bunny hybrid lirih. Marbel hitamnya memanas, memikirkan kemungkinan kalau dirinya tidak lagi mampu memberikan apa yang Yong Guk inginkan selama ini. Dia seharusnya menanggapi permintaan Yong Guk untuk memiliki aegya sedari dulu. Mungkin saja...

Set~

Lamunan Him Chan terhenti begitu telapak tangan lembut berjemari lentik menangkup punggung tangannya di atas meja. Ia mendapati tatapan lembut sang mate tertuju hanya padanya, seakan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei, sesibuk apapun aku, aku selalu berusaha untuk dinner bersamamu di rumah, 'kan, Hime~? Lagipula kau juga tidak benar-benar kesepian karena sibuk di rumah sakit. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Dan soal percobaan? Kita akan terus berusaha. Kalau sudah waktunya past—"

"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah... tidak su-subur?" potong Him Chan berbisik dengan suara bergetar. Kepala bersurai hitam itu menunduk, menatap jemari Yong Guk yang menangkup tangannya di atas meja. "Aku memikirkan kemungkinan itu, ta-tapi... a-aku... hiks, ti-tidak punya cukup nya-nyali untuk benar-benar mencari tahu. Aku ingin memeriksanya tapi... hiks, aku ta-takut melihat ha-hasilnya, Gukie! Hiks~" lanjut si bunny hybrid terisak.

Tes,

Tes,

Tes~

Tetes demi tetes kristal bening hangat jatuh membasahi punggung tangan Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu langsung menggeser tempat duduknya ke samping sang anae dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

"Hiks~"

"..."

Him Chan terus menangis, sementara Yong Guk hanya diam namun telapak tangannya mengusap pelan punggung si bunny hybrid dalam gestur memutar, sementara tangan yang lain mengusap penuh kelembutan surai hitam tersebut.

Inilah cara Yong Guk menenangkan Him Chan. Mengajaknya bicara dalam kondisi seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang bagus; dia akan semakin histeris dan kehilangan kepercayaan diri hingga tahap ekstrim seperti... merasa tidak pantas hidup di dunia.

Wae?

Itu konyol.

Awalnya Yong Guk juga menganggap reaksi tersebut konyol, namun setelah merasakan pengalaman ini saat kehamilan Him Chan dengan Jin, putera pertama mereka, Yong Guk berpikir kalau hal itu tidak lagi 'konyol'. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Him Chan histeris, diakibatkan mood swing. Mate-Nya yang cantik terus-menerus mempertanyakan bagaimana-kalau-dia-tidak-menyukaiku-sebagai-umma?

Konyol.

Bagaimana mungkin aegya mereka tidak akan menyukai umma yang cantik, cerdas, dan baik hati seperti Him Chan!? Saat itu Yong Guk belajar, Him Chan dan mood swing adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Bunny hybrid cantik itu sering menangis saat hamil, makanya Yong Guk sebisa mungkin selalu berada di sisinya saat...

... tunggu,

Deg~

"Hiks... aku memang anae yang buruk! Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan aegi lagi untukmu! Huwaaa~~~ Apa setelah ini kau ingin meninggalkanku dan mencari hybrid lainnya yang lebih muda dan cantik dariku?! Huwaaaaaaa!"

Dapat Yong Guk rasakan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka akibat tangisan histeris Him Chan. Seperti biasa, ia tidak memperdulikan orang lain bila sudah bersama sang anae. Terlebih... dalam kondisi seperti ini.

God...

Him Chan... histeris?

Deg~

Mungkinkah anae-nya ini mengalami... mood swing?

"Baby, ayo kita memeriksa keadaanmu di laboratorium, ne?" usul Yong Guk tiba-tiba, membuat bunny hybrid yang menangis di dadanya sontak menegakkan tubuh dan menggeleng panik. Ia tidak setuju. Tampak nyata dari marbel hitamnya yang bergetar.

"NO! Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa hamil lagi, Gukie?! Hiks, aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih kecewa lagi!"

Kepanikan menguasai Him Chan hingga Yong Guk harus memegang erat pergelangan tangan putih itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Hime, kau tidak pernah sekalipun membuatku kecewa, Baby. Lagipula... firasatku mengatakan kalau saat ini kau... hamil."

Siiiiinnngggg...

"... m-mwo?"

Terkadang, seorang dokter ahli pun... membutuhkan pendapat orang lain mengenai kondisinya.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

"Jungie~? Kau sudah selesai, Baby?" J-Hope memasuki kamar mandi dengan handuk merah terhampar di kedua lengan bawah. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mendapati si bunny hybrid masih asyik memainkan bebek karet di permukaan air berwarna orange semu. Tadinya air beraroma buah persik itu mengepulkan uap hangat, tapi sekarang? Tidak ada uap melainkan genangan air yang mendingin di dalam bathtube.

"Jungie, kau harus keluar dari sana sekarang, ne? Airnya sudah dingin, Baby~" bujuk J-Hope sembari berjongkok di samping bathtube, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan sang mate.

Sayangnya, makhluk manis bertelinga kelinci itu menolak dengan gelengan dan pipi menggembung; aegyo khas yang didapatnya dari sang umma. "Ani. Jungie mau bermain lebih lama lagi, Hopie Hyung~!" katanya keras kepala.

J-Hope nyaris kehilangan akal membujuk sang mate jika saja matanya tidak menangkap abdomen bawah Jung Kook yang sedikit menggembung, tampak sangat jelas di dalam air.

Ia mendapat ide.

"Jungie..., berendam dalam air dingin tidak baik untuk aegya! Kau mau uri-aegya kedinginan?" tanya namja tampan tersebut berpura-pura memasang ekspresi shock terbaik miliknya. Orang lain mungkin akan menyadari kalau ia berakting, tapi ini adalah makhluk polos yang manis dan lucu bernama Kim Jung Kook, kontan saja bunny hybrid manis itu akan...

"JINJJA?! ANDWEEEE! JUNGIE TIDAK INGIN BABY KEDINGINAN!"

... over reacting.

J-Hope keterlaluan, eoh? Menggunakan cara seperti itu hanya untuk membujuk mate-nya keluar dari bathtube!? Tapi... apa boleh buat? Jung Kook hanya terkadang 'sulit' untuk diajak bekerja sama. J-Hope jadi tidak punya pilihan selain melibatkan 'aegya' sebagai alasan.

Aegya?

Ne. Hampir tiga bulan berlalu semenjak mereka melakukan 'kencan' di perusahaan. Double date, menurut Jin—meskipun sampai saat ini J-Hope masih tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu malah merencanakan double date mereka di perusahaan. Tapi yang pasti... atas ketidak-sengajaan dari insting Jin, mereka akhirnya mendapat kabar dari Dr. Song kalau V dan Jung Kook, tengah hamil dua minggu.

Saat itu Jin dan J-Hope menganga. Mereka seharusnya sudah menduga. Tapi... terima kasih pada kebuntuan otak yang tiba-tiba dialami keduanya.

"Hopie Hyung~! Jungie ingin keluar~" Jung Kook merengek dengan kedua tangan terulur, persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta orang tuanya untuk digendong. Melihatnya membuat sang mate terkekeh. Yah, selain keras kepala, bunny hybrid lucu tersebut juga sangat-teramat manja dari yang biasanya.

"Kkkk... ara, ara~ Bagaimana kalau kau berdiri dulu? Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dengan posisi seperti itu, Baby~"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jung Kook langsung berdiri. Hampir saja ia terpeleset kalau tidak untuk tangan J-Hope yang sigap memegangi kedua lengannya diantara handuk.

"Aigo, Jungie~ kau harus berhati-hati."

"Hihihi, mian~ Ayo, Hopie Hyung...! Gendong Jungie~!"

Namja yang direngeki si bunny hybrid hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan sedikit gelengan. Jung Kook dan kepolosannya yang membingungkan.

Pasrah, J-Hope melarikan handuk ke seluruh permukaan kulit putih halus milik sang mate untuk mengeringkannya dari bulir-bulir air. Setelah dirasanya cukup kering, handuk merah dihamparkannya ke atas kepala Jung Kook. Kemudian dengan mudahnya namja tampan itu menyelipkan kedua tangan pada paha belakang si bunny hybrid, membuat tubuh mungil tersebut bergelayut dalam gendongannya dengan kedua kaki memeluk pinggangnya erat.

J-Hope melakukan aktifitas rutinnya, membantu sang mate berpakaian dan mengeringkan surai hitam halus tersebut menggunakan hair dryer. Jung Kook sebenarnya bisa melakukan hal-hal enteng ini sendiri, hanya saja J-Hope bersikeras ingin membantu. 'Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Baby~' katanya beralasan.

Terlalu memanjakan?

Tidak. J-Hope hanya terlalu mencintai Jung Kook.

"Hopie Hyung, apa kita akan bertemu semuanya disana?"

"Eum! Keluarga kita akan berkumpul, Jungie. Kau juga bisa bertemu Yoongie Hyung dan Min Su nanti," jawab J-Hope riang diantara dengungan pelan hair dryer.

Diluar perkiraan, Suga memasuki ruang operasi lebih cepat dua bulan dari yang seharusnya. Ia melahirkan seorang wolf hybrid prematur berjenis kelamin laki-laki, yang diberinya nama Park Min Su.

Makhluk mungil yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Semua orang menyukainya, tidak terkecuali dengan Jung Kook. Meskipun awalnya bunny hybrid itu sempat ragu kalau Min Su Kecil akan menangis setelah ia gendong, namun kenyataannya? Jangankan menangis, makhluk mungil tersebut malah menempel dan bergelung di dada Jung Kook persis dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada sang umma aka Suga.

Love at the first sight. Mungkin hal itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Kook dan Min Su. Keduanya menempel bagai lem bila sudah bertemu. Dan tentu saja, mendengar nama Min Su disebut-sebut, si bunny hybrid akan overly excited.

"JINJJA?!"

See?

Jung Kook bahkan memekik keras, membuat namja tampan yang tengah menyisiri rambutnya terkekeh, dan dengan gemas mengecup pipi putih yang err... tidak lagi chubby tersebut. Yah, J-Hope sedikit bersedih mengenai yang satu ini; mengingat kalau pipi chubby sang mate adalah salah satu bagian terfavoritnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi?! Kehamilan membuat Jung Kook tidak nafsu makan selain buah-buahan kering. Lebih aneh lagi karena bunny hybrid yang dicintainya tersebut menggilai dry persimmon. Ia bahkan menolak strawberry yang digemarinya!

"Ne~~ kita akan merayakan... eum... pesta kelulusanku dan Hyung-mu?" J-Hope menjawab ragu. Wae? Apa karena pesta yang direncanakan oleh mertuanya dan mertua Jin ini lebih terlihat seperti... sebuah pesta untuk perayaan kehamilan dibanding pesta kelulusan?

Mungkin saja.

Entahlah. Yang pasti, ada alasan spesial kenapa dirinya dan Jung Kook harus bersiap-siap di pagi hari, mengenyampingkan aktifitas bergelung di tempat tidur yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

########^0^########

"Baekhyunie, apa tidak apa-apa nampyeon-mu dibiarkan seperti itu? Dia terlihat... akan menangis!?" Him Chan berbisik pelan pada telinga segitiga keemasan milik lion hybrid di sampingnya.

Yang dibisiki tampak ogah-ogahan melirik ke arah perhatian Him Chan tertuju. Well, menjelang 4 bulan kehamilannya, sikap bratty yang menguasai Baek Hyun seolah enggan beranjak. Malah, dirinya semakin evil melebihi dampak dari kehamilannya dulu dengan Tae Hyung. Kris sekarang tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya minimal dalam radius 3 meter.

Alhasil, namja yang si lion hybrid 'siksa' tampak merenung di pojok dinding bata bagian Utara taman. Jauh dari susunan meja melingkar yang menjadi tempat dimana seluruh keluarga mereka berpesta; semacam pesta minum teh dan makan kue yang akan dilanjutkan dengan jamuan makan siang ala Eropa.

"Hehehe, jangan hiraukan nampyeon-ku, Himchanie~ Dia sudah 'terbiasa'~!" Dengan santainya Baek Hyun berdendang sembari menyerahkan cangkir berisi susu cokelat hangat ke tangan Him Chan.

Terus terang, bulu kuduk si bunny hybrid sedikit meremang karena melihat wajah imut tersebut tersenyum manis. Aneh sekali, eoh? Senyuman manis dari makhluk imut menggemaskan bisa mengeluarkan aura... mengerikan?

"O-oh, geure?!" Pada akhirnya Him Chan hanya mampu merespon canggung. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Baek Hyun seolah tidak menyadari kecanggungan sang besan dan hanya terus tersenyum riang dengan kedua tangan kembali mengusap-ngusap perut Him Chan yang terlihat nyaris dua kali lebih besar dari perutnya meskipun belum memasuki bulan ke empat. "Himchanie, menurutmu kalian akan mendapatkan kembar namja atau yeoja?"

Memang, dari pemeriksaan terakhir yang si bunny hybrid lakukan, ia dan Yong Guk diketahui akan memiliki bayi kembar. Namun tentu belum, mengenai jenis kelamin. "Huft... entahlah, Baekhyunie. Aku berharap kami akan memiliki yeoja, tapi kau tahu? Gukie malah menginginkan namja lagi! Ukh! Dia membuatku kesal!"

"Kkkk~ mungkin sebaiknya kalian membuat taruhan saja."

"Tsk! Aku cari mati namanya kalau taruhan dengan orang seperti Yong Guk. Terakhir kali aku melakukannya, aku menderita kerugian besar, Baekhyunie. Taruhan dengan nampyeon-ku, is a big 'NO'!" Him Chan mengeluh dengan gestur tidak berdaya. Kedua telinga kelincinya berbaring lesu di atas kepala.

Baek Hyun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang besan hanya bisa tertawa keras. Namun sesaat kemudian tawanya lenyap begitu menyadari sesosok tubuh tinggi muncul di belakang Him Chan. Lion hybrid tersebut langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan senyum melihat kilatan jahil dari mata sosok asing itu.

Kim Yong Guk.

Entah berapa lama namja ber-gummy smile tersebut berada di sana, yang pasti, cukup lama untuk membuatnya menyeringai lebar seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi... kau takut taruhan denganku, Hime~?"

Deg!

Jantung Him Chan rasanya nyaris copot mendengar suara super berat sang nampyeon berbisik tepat di bahunya. "Omo! Yah, Gukie! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku, Babbo!" semprotnya jengkel. Namun Yong Guk malah terkikik dan mengecup pipi kiri bunny hybrid tersebut kilat sebelum akhirnya mengambil duduk di samping.

"Kkkk, mian, mian~ Jadi, kau takut taruhan denganku?" Yong Guk sengaja mengulang pertanyaannya, hanya untuk menyaksikan wajah cantik Him Chan blushing parah. Oh, ini pastilah ada hubungannya dengan 'kerugian' besar yang Him Chan tanggung saat kalah taruhan terakhir kali dengan Yong Guk.

"Shut up, You Kinks Ass!"

"Shh... watch your mouth, Babe, there's pretty much little kids in here~" Yong Guk berdendang dan berpura-pura menenangkan sang anae, memasang wajah innocent tanpa dosanya. Hal ini mengundang dengusan jengkel dari si bunny hybrid hingga tanpa bisa dicegah, keduanya mulai berdebat, saling melemparkan argument tidak jelas.

Baek Hyun yang menyaksikan kedua besannya berdebat, hanya bisa tertawa saat Him Chan, ataupun Yong Guk meminta pendapatnya sebagai pembelaan diri masing-masing. Lion hybrid manis itu sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini. Mereka adalah pasangan yang unik dan menggemaskan, menurutnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan, sangat akrab.

Akrab...

Tanpa sadar Baek Hyun melirik ke arah Kris yang masih pada posisi semula sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihatnya.

Kris terlihat sendirian.

Ini semua salahnya, 'kan?

Dialah yang mendorong Kris terus-terusan menjauh selama berbulan-bulan.

Rasa bersalah menguasai Baek Hyun hingga membuatnya reflek bangkit dari kursi dan menuntun kedua kaki kecil miliknya untuk mendekati Raksasa Pemurung di pojok dinding.

"Hei," sapa Baek Hyun begitu dirinya tiba di samping Kris. Namja blasteran yang disapa tampak menganga takjub seolah tidak percaya. Ukh, apa si lion hybrid sudah berbuat sebegitu kejamnya, eoh, sampai-sampai Kris menganga begitu hanya karena ia sapa?

"E-eh, eum... hi, Baekhyu—"

Grep~

"Mianhe~"

Kris belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat tubuh mungil dengan perut sedikit membesar tersebut memeluk lehernya erat. Meskipun terkejut menerima pelukan, perhatian Kris lebih tertuju pada satu kata dari sang mate yang terdengar bergetar.

Apa Baek Hyun ingin menangis? Dia bersedih? Kenapa mate-nya bersedih?

"Hiks, mianhe, Kris~ Aku membuatmu... hiks! Kesulitan menghadapi sikapku. Hiks~ mianhe..."

Mungkin seharusnya Kris tidak bergembira tapi... apa boleh buat, eoh?! Bukankah ini pertanda kalau Baek Hyun menyesal dan... larangan-mendekat-minimal-radius-tiga-meter itu telah musnah!? Sekarang Kris bisa memeluk lion hybrid yang ia cintai semaunya, 'kan?

Tersenyum lega, kedua tangan Kris balas memeluk tubuh Baek Hyun. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bila memeluk sang anae, satu tangan mengusap punggung dengan gerakan memutar, sementara tangan lainnya ia bawa untuk mengusap belakang kepala bersurai pirang kecoklatan tersebut. "Gwenchana, Baby~ Aku tahu sikapmu diakibatkan mood swing. Aku mengerti. Jangan menangis lagi, ne~?"

Menarik diri, wajah berlinang air mata Baek Hyun terpampang jelas di hadapan Kris. "Ja-jadi... hiks! Kau sudah memaafkanku? Atau... k-kau masih marah?! Hiks~"

Si lion hybrid berancang-ancang hendak menangis lagi jika saja tidak untuk tangan lebar Kris yang menangkup rahangnya, dan membawa bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman lembut. Oh~ siapa yang menyangka kalau keduanya begitu merindukan sentuhan lembut seperti ini!? Nyaris 4 bulan. Bukankah itu waktu yang terbilang cukup lama sebagai pembentang diantara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi?

Yah, itu sangatlah lama.

Namun ciuman lembut belasan detik rasanya cukup menjadi perantara, penyampai betapa rindunya mereka akan sentuhan dan perhatian masing-masing.

"Babbo. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Baekhyunie~ Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan kau juga, Uri-Little-Simba~" kata Kris berdendang sembari mengusap baby bump mereka dan mengecupnya.

Err... Simba?

Ne, tokoh animasi berwujud anak singa pembuat masalah itu Kris rasa cocok menjuluki baby bump mereka, mengingat betapa parahnya mood swing yang Baek Hyun alami selama ini.

"Gumawoyo~"

Tangis haru disertai senyuman menghiasi wajah manis Baek Hyun melihat nampyeon-nya begitu khusyuk menempelkan telinga ke perutnya, seolah tengah mendengarkan keluh-kesah aegi mereka yang sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhan sang appa.

"I miss you, Kris. The both of us miss you so much."

Mendengar kata-kata ini, Kris akhirnya mengangkat kepala, tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan si mungil hingga lion hybrid imut tersebut duduk nyaman, menyamping di atas kedua pahanya.

"I miss you both too, My Precious Babies~"

Rentang waktu tidaklah buruk. Fase itu akan membuat kerinduan memuncak dan membuka mata kita betapa seseorang yang kita jauhi... adalah seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat kita butuhkan kehadirannya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Love is a friendship and companion of your life.

And sometimes, a little bit span gonna make you understand how much do you love somebody and miss them so much.

#########^0^#########

Salah satu telinga segitiga cokelat keemasan milik V tertekuk ke samping, diiringi dengan alisnya yang juga melakukan hal sama, hanya saja yang ini salah satunya terangkat. Dia bingung dan... jengkel?

"Cepatlah, Seokie...! Pakai celana apa saja! Kita sudah terlambat!"

"Tapi, Yeobo..., tidak satupun celanaku nyaman dipakai! Semuanya menyempit di bagian paha."

Oke, Jin benar-benar membuat V kesal akan keluhan celana-menyempit-di-bagian-pahanya. Kalau boleh jujur, menurut V, Jin hanya bereaksi berlebihan. Memang, dari awalpun, paha Jin selalu terlihat penuh. Dan sekarang... paha namja tampan itu tampak... bertambah volume?

Terima kasih atas kehamilan 'unik' V yang membuat nafsu makan Jin bertambah secara membingungkan sementara yang bersangkutan—V—sendiri, kehilangan nafsu makannya dan hanya menjadikan buah kering seperti kesemak sebagai camilan.

Dr. Song dan umma-nya berkata itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi kaum hybrid, namun tentu saja tidak cukup untuk menurunkan kekhawatiran Jin akan kondisi tubuh sang mate yang semakin hari terlihat menyusut; kedua pipinya yang agak chubby hilang tak berbekas, belum lagi tulang-tulang yang menonjol nyata di balik kulit tan yang tipis.

"Seokie, kau bisa memakai celana pendek santai. Ini hanya pesta kebun. Lagipula, cuaca akan sangat panas nanti. Untuk apa kau memaksakan diri memakai jeans!?" V lelah sendiri dan kembali mendudukkan tubuh di ranjang. Fiuh~ entah berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu Jin dan ke-diva-annya.

Namja tampan itu melihat si mungil yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan ekspresi wajah kelelahan dari cermin yang tengah dipatutinya. "Kau lelah, Yeobo? Ingin kubuatkan susu buah kesemak kesukaanmu?"

Seaneh apapun minuman itu terdengar, namun itulah yang Mate-Nya Tercinta sukai.

"Heum, boleh~! Aku akan membawanya ke pesta. Aku tidak yakin menu yang kusukai akan berada di sana nanti."

Pada akhirnya Jin mengikuti saran V dan meraih celana pendek yang tersusun rapi dari wardrobe. Jin jarang memakainya karena seperti halnya sang umma, ia berpikir kakinya akan terlihat lebih fabulous mengenakan celana jeans. Bukankah ada yang berkata, kalau suatu keindahan tidak seharusnya disembunyikan?

"Nah, kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan memakai pakaian seperti itu, Seokie~" puji si lion hybrid tulus begitu melihat Jin keluar dari ruang wardrobe dengan celana khaki selutut dilengkapi atasan kaus putih polos dan kemeja biru terang yang dilepas seluruh kancingnya. "Kau terlihat lebih santai."

Jin tersipu malu dan tersenyum canggung seperti anak gadis yang dipuji 'cantik' oleh teman kencannya. V bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai matanya saat mate-Nya yang tampan menumpukan berat badan pada satu kaki sementara kaki yang lain ia tekuk ke belakang dengan ujung jemari mengetuk-ngetuk lantai pelan. Dan... kedua tangan berpegangan ke belakang?

O, My, God...

Kenapa Jin malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan, eoh?

Tanpa sadar bibir V mengerucut cemberut. Ia bukanlah tipe yang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini, tapi... salahkah kalau hatinya mendadak jengkel melihat Jin dapat dengan mudahnya berlaku imut sementara dirinya sendiri...

"Kim. Seok. Jin."

Eh?

Ada apa dengan nada itu?

V terdengar... marah?

"Ne?"

Sret!

Lion hybrid manis dengan perut sedikit membesar yang tengah Jin tatapi penuh tanya, bergerak turun dari ranjang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa makhluk manis tersebut berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Sempat Jin berpikir V akan pergi begitu saja, namun tidak, karena si lion hybrid berhenti tepat ketika setengah bagian tubuhnya keluar dari kamar.

Marbel cokelat tersebut menatap Jin tajam. Err... mungkin akan terlihat mengintimidasi jika saja bibir penuhnya yang pink tidak mengerucut dengan pipi menggembung cemberut.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

V terlihat menggemaskan hingga membuat jantung Jin berdetak kencang. Euforia hangat mulai menguasai dada namja tampan itu jika saja si lion hybrid tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang... kejam?

"Mulai saat ini, kau tidak boleh berada dekat-dekat denganku. Minimal dalam jarak 3 meter. Ara?! Aku akan naik taksi saja."

Siiiiiiiiiiinggggg...

Hanya itu. Setelahnya, V pergi keluar begitu saja tanpa melirik Jin sedikitpun.

What the...

Euforia hangat berubah sekejap menjadi balok es beku.

"M-mwo?"

Kim Seok Jin yang tampan hanya melongo di tempat.

BLAM!

Dapat didengarnya suara pintu depan dibanting keras oleh sang mate.

Well... apapun itu, kau harus menerima nasibmu, Kim Seok Jin...

Like mother, like son, eoh?

#########^0^########

"UMMA!"

Pekikan riang sesosok bunny hybrid menginterupsi pasangan BangHim yang tengah saling menyuapi salad di piring mereka. Entah sejak kapan perdebatan keduanya berakhir dengan romantis seperti itu.

"JUNGIEEEE~!" Tidak kalah antusias bertemu sang aegya tersayang, Him Chan pun balas memekik riang. Tangannya yang kurus terbuka lebar untuk menyambut tubuh Jung Kook, yah, meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka hanya berakhir dengan pelukan unik karena perut membesar yang saling menempel.

Yong Guk ikut menyambut kedatangan sang menantu dengan pelukan hangat.

"Hopie, selamat, ne, kau lulus dengan nilai sempurna."

"Kkkk~ Gumawo, Appa."

"Kita perlu berbicara setelah pesta ini berakhir. Kau punya waktu?"

J-Hope tahu apa yang mertuanya maksudkan. Seperti halnya di hari kelulusan Suga, hyung-nya, Yong Guk menawarkan beasiswa penuh di universitas milik perusahaan. Keberhasilan Suga menjadi Profesor di usia muda tidak lepas dari jasa dan kesempatan yang mertuanya berikan.

Dan sepertinya... sekarang kesempatan tersebut akan ditawarkan pula padanya. J-Hope tentu tidak bodoh untuk menolak. "Ne, Appa, tentu saja aku punya waktu."

"Hei, bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan bisnis sebentar saja? Ada dua 'bunny mama' yang membutuhkan bantuan disini," sela Him Chan protes.

Dua namja tampan yang tengah berdiri disana tidak kuasa menahan tawa melihat Him Chan dan Jung Kook terjebak sendiri dalam pelukan unik mereka. Jung Kook tidak mampu membawa kembali tubuhnya ke posisi tegak, sementara Him Chan sendiri tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk membantu.

Well, seharusnya tadi Him Chan berdiri dulu sebelum memeluk Jung Kook.

"Kkkk~ look at you two, squishing each other like a sandwich~" Yong Guk masih sempat-sempatnya meledek saat tangannya menopang pinggul sang anae untuk berdiri. Berbeda dengan J-Hope yang membantu Jung Kook tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

Sang menantu terlihat begitu berhati-hati mendudukkan aegya mereka di salah satu kursi dan mengambilkan apapun itu hidangan yang Jung Kook tunjuk dengan antusias. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Yong Guk dan Him Chan terharu. Rasanya mereka tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan mate terbaik untuk kedua putera mereka.

Dan, Him Chan jadi iri sendiri. Dengan jengkel dicubitnya pinggul Yong Guk 'cukup' keras, err, sebagai balasan atas ledekan juga, sih...

"ARGH! Hime! That's hurt, Baby~! Sshh..."

Him Chan reflek memeletkan lidahnya dengan childish pada sang nampyeon, "serve you, right!?" celetuk si bunny hybrid ketus. Hampir saja ia menyesali tindakannya karena Yong Guk terlihat akan membalasnya dengan gelitikan jika saja Jin, putera sulung mereka yang tampan, tidak datang terburu-buru dengan wajah super panik ke arah mereka.

"Seokie! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Mana Taehyungie?"

Bukannya menjawab sang umma, Jin malah berbolak-balik, terlihat panik mencari-cari 'sesuatu' di sekitar mereka. "Umma, Appa, apa kalian melihat Yeobo-Ku?

"Yeobo-ku?" tanya Yong Guk bergumam dengan sebelah alis terangkat bingung.

"Itu, Appa... Taehyungie! Mate-Ku!"

J-Hope hanya facepalm. Sudah diduganya Jin akan kesusahan sendiri dengan panggilan 'sok romantis'nya tersebut.

"Oh..., kami belum melihatnya. Bukankah seharusnya kalian datang bersama?"

Jin bermain dengan jemarinya, terlihat seperti bocah 6 tahun yang tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus bercerita atau tidak, agar tidak dihukum. Kelakuan anehnya mengundang perhatian empat pasang mata di sana – eh, tiga sebenarnya, karena Jung Kook terlihat sibuk memenuhi mulutnya dengan cookies bertabur kismis hingga tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Jin.

Him Chan langsung menatap sang putera dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik. "Jangan katakan kalau kalian bertengkar?" tebak bunny hybrid cantik itu... marah?

How perfect.

Tentu saja Jin panik setengah mati sekarang. Pasalnya, entah dia harus senang, atau merasa sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa sang umma, sangat menyayangi V seperti halnya ia menyayangi Jung Kook. Over protective malahan.

"A-aku tidak me-mengerti, Umma! Tiba-tiba dia menatapku tajam dan berkata 'mulai saat ini, kau tidak boleh berada dekat-dekat denganku. Minimal dalam jarak 3 meter.' Lalu setelahnya, dia berkata akan pergi sendiri naik taksi! Aku tidak tahu dimana salahku, Umma...! Padahal sebelumnya, Yeobo baik-baik saja!" jelas Jin panjang lebar. Rambut cokelat gelap yang sudah tertata rapi, sekarang mulai diacak-acak oleh si pemilik.

Biar saja!

Siapa yang perduli mengenai appearance bila MATE-NYA yang imut dan cantik, dan tengah hamil muda, menghilang begitu saja dalam keadaan... marah, ne?

Penjelasan Jin membuat Him Chan berpikir sejenak. Kejadian ini... terdengar familiar, eoh?! Larangan mendekat minimal dalam radius 3 meter... OH! BAEK HYUN!

Reflek marbel hitam si bunny hybrid melirik ke arah pojok dinding bata bagian Utara taman. Dia melihat besannya yang imut dan mungil tadi berjalan ke sana, tepatnya menuju namja tampan bernasib malang, Kris Kim.

Dan saat itulah Him Chan melihatnya. Keluarga Kim yang satunya berkumpul di sana. Dan maksudnya Keluarga Kim, itu sudah mencakup seluruhnya. Bukan hanya orang tua V, tetapi juga dua orang dari pihak appa kandung sang menantu. Sebagai pelengkap, si imut lion hybrid yang tengah dirisaukan oleh puteranya juga berada di sana.

"Seokie, kurasa 'Yeobo-Mu' berada di sana. Bersama keluarganya." Kata-kata Him Chan bagai komando yang membuat kepala Jin berputar mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

Kemudian secepat kilat, layaknya angin lewat, namja tampan tersebut pergi menyusul sang mate. Meninggalkan Him Chan dan Yong Guk yang melongo, saling berbagi tatapan, lalu mengangkat bahu acuh. Toh, Jin sudah besar.

########^0^#########

"YEOBO!" Jin langsung berteriak meskipun dirinya dan sang mate masih berjarak cukup jauh.

Namja imut yang dipanggilnya langsung berbalik dengan pouting lucu menghiasi bibir, "yah! Berhenti disana! Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kau tidak boleh mendekat minimal dalam radius 3 meter!?" ketusnya jengkel.

Mau tidak mau, Jin berhenti di tempat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa V bersikap seperti ini. Jin jadi merasa kembali ke masa-masa menyesakkan beberapa bulan lalu; dimana V terus-menerus mendorongnya menjauh dan menolak keberadaannya. Apa V tidak menyukainya lagi sebagai mate?

Baek Hyun dan Kris yang melihat kejadian tersebut tepat di hadapan mereka, saling bertatapan.

Err... Taehyungie Mereka dilanda mood swing, eoh?

Naas. Saat ke-bratty-an Baek Hyun berakhir, V malah baru memulainya.

Poor Jin~

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanpa kentara Young Jae berbisik di telinga sang nampyeon. Dahi mulus namja manis bermata doe itu langsung berkerut begitu Dae Hyun malah terkekeh dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ya, waegeure~?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Youngie. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang Baekhyunie lakukan pada Kris? Nah, itulah yang saat ini Taehyungie lakukan pada Jin. Like mother, like son. Taehyungie mengalami mood swing."

Kepala bersurai hitam milik Young Jae mengangguk-angguk paham dengan bibir membentuk huruf '0'. Dae Hyun tidak kuasa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang anae-nya tunjukkan.

Seolah lupa akan keadaan sekitar, perhatian Dae Hyun kemudian beralih pada abdomen si namja manis yang sedikit membesar. Ish, Young Jae dan Baek Hyun patut digeplak karena telah berani meragukan 'kesejatian' seorang Jung Dae Hyun! Lihat sekarang? Memangnya perut Young Jae bisa membesar dan berisi baby dengan sendirinya, eoh!?

Young Jae tengah hamil 2 bulan. Dae Hyun melompat-lompat riang seperti orang gila saat mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menjelaskan hal ini pada Seokie? Dia terlihat ingin menangis," bisik Young Jae lagi. Dia memang sangat mudah tersentuh, apalagi melihat wajah Jin yang tertekuk dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut maju. Err... itu menggemaskan, sejujurnya. Dan Young Jae tanpa sadar...

"GYAAAAA~ SEOKIE SANGAT MENGGEMASKAAAAAAANNNNN!"

... berteriak histeris penuh kekaguman.

Semua mata di meja Keluarga Kim menatap namja manis tersebut penuh tanya. Lain halnya dengan V yang mendadak semakin cemberut.

See? Bahkan di mata orang lain pun, Jin terlihat menggemaskan meskipun tengah merajuk! Menyebalkan!

V yang kesal langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi melewati Jin begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak melirik sang mate yang menatapnya memelas barang sedikitpun.

Namja tampan yang dicueki si lion hybrid tentu tidak membiarkannya begitu saja dan berniat menyusul. Namun langkahnya terhenti, merasakan jemari lentik milik yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah ibu mertuanya, Baek Hyun.

"Biarkan Taehyungie sendiri dulu, Seokie. Umma akan menjelaskannya padamu."

########^0^#########

"Gyaaa~ Lihat! Lihat! Min Su menguap! Omo~"

Suga hanya terkikik geli dikala lion hybrid manis yang mengerubungi bayi mungil dalam pangkuannya, bertepuk tangan dan memekik dengan riang. Si lion hybrid terlihat begitu antusias menyaksikan 'aksi-aksi' baby-nya dan Ji Min, Min Su.

Lain Suga, lain pula J-Hope. Namja tampan itu serasa tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Alih-alih Jung Kook, yang berteriak ala fangirl saat Min Su menguap tadi adalah... Tae Hyung. KIM TAE HYUNG! God... apakah kehamilan dapat membuat seseorang berkepribadian ganda?

"Suga Hyung, boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya V dengan puppy eyes, penuh harap. Padahal, tanpa ia melakukan hal itu pun, Suga patilah akan mengijinkannya.

"Ne~ tentu saja! Rentangkan kedua lengan bawahmu, Taehyungie."

V langsung mengikuti instruksi Suga. Begitu ia merentangkan tangan, wolf hybrid luar biasa mungil dengan telinga segitiga berujung lancip dan berbulu putih tersebut, telah berada dalam dekapannya. Terdengar erangan pelan dari si makhluk mungil sebelum akhirnya ia menggeliatkan tubuh dan menyelinapkan kepala kecilnya dengan nyaman pada dada V.

Oh~~

Si lion hybrid terharu. Kelopak matanya memanas diakibatkan genangan air mata hangat yang tidak kunjung menetes keluar, hanya berdiam disana seolah ingin menemani V yang merasakan dadanya membuncah.

"Aku juga menangis saat pertama kali menggendongnya." Suga berkata seolah tahu apa yang tengah V rasakan. Telunjuk kanannya yang pucat menekan-nekan pelan bibir pink mungil milik Min Su. Ia hanya terkekeh saat sang aegi menangkap telunjuk tersebut dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, seolah-olah kesal akan perbuatan sang umma.

V ikut tertawa melihat interaksi ibu-anak tersebut. Mereka sangat menggemaskan, pikirnya. "Min Su sangat kecil, Hyung. Lihatlah, dia begitu mungil. Menggemaskan. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Hyung."

"Benarkah? Menurutku... Min Su lebih mirip appa-nya. Senyuman mereka sama. Berbeda denganku yang monoton, Ji Min sering sekali bersikap menggemaskan seperti Min Su, lho, Taehyungie... Kau harus melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya kelakuan mate-Ku sehari-harinya!" terang Suga, err... bersemangat?

Kenapa Suga malah senang kalau mate-nya bersikap menggemaskan darinya?

Bukankah Suga seharusnya merasa kesal dan... terintimidasi?

"Hyung tidak kesal?" V tidak tahan untuk tidak menyuarakan pikirannya. Dia penasaran, sebenarnya.

"Eh? Kesal?"

"Ne. Ji Min Hyung bersikap lebih menggemaskan dibandingkan hyung sendiri. Ukh! Seokie juga sering berlaku menggemaskan begitu! Bukankah hal seperti itu membuat hyung merasa terintimidasi?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja ti – oh! Apakah hal itu yang membuatmu ribut dengan Seokie?" Yah, hal itulah yang J-Hope beritahukan pada Suga saat dirinya tiba dan menanyakan keberadaan Jin. Suga menyaksikan sendiri dari jauh bagaimana Jin tertunduk lesu dikala V melewatinya dan datang duduk disampingnya dan Jung Kook.

V memang terlalu mudah ditebak. Terbukti, lion hybrid manis itu langsung bungkam sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu. Tebakan Suga tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan jelasnya kau merasa kesal karena hal itu, Taehyungie, tapi... satu hal yang kuyakini, ini hanyalah mood swing, emosi sementara. Aku juga mengalaminya saat hamil dengan Min Su dulu. Kau nantinya akan sadar sendiri kalau apa yang mengganggumu saat ini, akan menjadi hal terkonyol yang pernah kau rasakan seumur hidupmu. Percaya padaku." Suga menjelaskan semampunya. Kepalanya tampak sesekali melirik ke sekitar, penasaran, dimanakah Him Chan berada saat keahliannya sebagai dokter-spesialis-hybrid diperlukan.

Nihil.

Entah kemana Yong Guk, appa angkatnya itu, menyeret sang umma.

Tidak punya pilihan, Suga sendirian dalam hal ini. Loh? Bukankah disana ada J-Hope? Jangan tanya! Adiknya itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi Jung Kook yang tampak makan puding dengan riang.

Suga tidak perlu cemas, toh, pada kenyataannya, lion hybrid yang diberinya pengertian tampak langsung larut memikirkan kata-katanya. Mudah dipengaruhi, eoh? Kenapa sekalian tidak menambahkan 'bumbu'?

"Masalah terintimidasi... itu sangat konyol, Taehyungie. Bukankah hal bagus kalau mate-mu bersikap menggemaskan darimu? Ambil saja sisi positifnya, berharap saja, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti aegya kalian akan mewarisi sikap menggemaskan itu. Dan dari yang kulihat.. kau sama menggemaskannya dengan Seokie, Taehyungie~ Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya!"

Oh, Suga dan mulut manisnya~ Siapa yang tidak akan luluh?! Bahkan seorang Kim Tae Hyung sekalipun.

"Jinjja?!" pekik lion hybrid imut itu mendadak antusias. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi... mungkin, tidak terlalu sulit memutar-balik mood orang yang sedang hamil.

"Ne! Keuromnyeon~! Kau seharusnya tidak mendiami Seokie dan menanyakan hal ini langsung padanya. Aku yakin dia punya lebih banyak jawaban untukmu," tambah Suga yakin. Seolah eye smile tidak cukup, namja manis tersebut juga membelai puncak kepala V.

"... aag..."

Gumaman tidak jelas mengejutkan kedua namja manis itu. Keduanya reflek menatap wolf hybrid mungil dalam pangkuan V.

Min Su.

Tersenyum manis layaknya malaikat kecil.

Seolah mendukung kata-kata sang umma.

"Omo~ neomu kiyeowo~~!" pekik Suga ber-fangirling.

V hanya terkekeh dan memberikan Min Su kembali ke pangkuan sang umma yang langsung menyambutnya riang. Ia kemudian membiarkan ibu-anak tersebut untuk melirik ke arah utara taman, tepatnya dimana keluarganya duduk bersama. Oh, kedua mertuanya juga disana, ternyata. Tapi...

Tunggu,

Dimana Jin?

"Mencariku?"

"OMO!"

Bagaimana V tidak berteriak kaget jika ternyata namja yang ia cari telah duduk di sampingnya. Di kursi yang beberapa detik lalu masih ditempati Suga. Eum... kemana perginya namja manis itu?

Jin seolah mengerti kebingungan yang melanda sang mate dan terkekeh, "kkkk~ Yoongie Hyung disana, di dekat gerbang, menyambut kedatangan Ji Min," jelasnya sembari mengarahkan ibu jari ke samping, menunjuk ke arah gerbang di belakang mereka.

Si lion hybrid mengikuti arah tersebut dan mengangguk-angguk paham begitu dilihatnya Suga tertawa riang saat mate-nya, Ji Min, menggendong aegya mereka dengan bibir bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu. Err... V akui kata-kata Suga memang benar mengenai sang mate; Ji Min terlihat menggemaskan. Sangat.

Mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang begitu hangat dan harmonis. Membuat V tidak kuasa menahan senyum harunya. "Mereka sangat menggemaskan dan terlihat serasi." Si lion hybrid tidak bermaksudkan menggumamkan hal ini dengan keras, tapi tentu saja Jin yang duduk sangat dekat dengannya dapat mendengar gumaman tersebut.

"Ne, mereka memang sangat serasi dan menggemaskan."

Set~

Perhatian V beralih ke bawah, menyaksikan kedua tangan lebar Jin menapaki dan mengelus abdomen bawahnya yang membesar.

"Kita juga akan terlihat seperti itu dalam beberapa bulan ke depan setelah si mungil ini lahir," ucap namja itu dengan wajah dipenuhi senyuman, menatap tepat ke marbel cokelat V yang balas menatapnya nanar. "Kkkk~ kuharap dia memiliki bakatmu, Yeobo. Kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan saat melakukan apapun. Bahkan, di saat marah sekalipun. Karena itulah aku sering tidak tahan untuk menyentuhmu."

Blush~

Kedua pipi makhluk imut yang digodai, merona seketika. Jadi... di mata Jin ia selalu terlihat menggemaskan? Benarkah?!

Konyol.

Sekarang apa yang ia permasalahkan terkesan sangat konyol.

Baru saja Suga menyinggung hal itu tadi, dan sekarang V sudah dapat merasakannya. Teringat kembali wajah Jin yang menunduk sedih saat ia marahi...

Deg!

Omo, apakah Jin sekarang membencinya?! Andwe!

Jin melihat perubahan ekspresi sang mate saat menatapnya. "Yeobo, waegeure?"

"Hiks... a-apakah kau se-sekarang membenciku, Seokie? Hiks, mianhe... hiks! Jeongmal mianhe! Huwaaa... aku su-sudah memarahimu – hiks! Tanpa a-alasan yang jelas! Mianhe, Seokie!"

Ironis. Jin sekarang mengetahui betapa mengerikannya mood swing; beberapa waktu lalu V terlihat begitu marah, dan sekarang? Lion hybrid imut tersebut malah menangis dan meminta maaf, berpikir kalau Jin sekarang membencinya.

"Sshhh... Don't cry~ Gwenchana, Yeobo. Baekhyunie Umma tadi sudah menjelaskannya padaku, kau hanya mengalami mood swing. Aku dapat mengerti. Dan... bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu? Meskipun kau memarahiku berkali-kali, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Yeobo~ Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk peduli hal lainnya." Jin berkata lembut, mengangkat tangan kanannya dari perut sang mate untuk menyapukannya di kedua pipi berlinang air mata tersebut.

Butuh setidaknya 3-4 menit belaian lembut beserta kata-kata manis menenangkan agar tangisan si lion hybrid terhenti, menyisakan isakan lirih dan bibir bawah mengerucut maju.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Yeobo?" Jin akhirnya bertanya.

Grep~

Makhluk manis bersurai dirty blond tersebut memeluk leher Jin erat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, "ne, jeongmal gumawoyo, Seokie. A-aku juga mencintaimu~" V hanya merasa perlu menyampaikan hal ini; ia ingin membalas pernyataan cinta Jin, memberitahu kalau apa yang ia rasakan juga sama halnya dengan apa yang sang mate rasakan.

"Ne, ne~ arayo, Yeobo~"

Keduanya berpelukan erat meskipun sedikit terhalang baby bump di perut V. Mungkin moment tersebut akan menjadi sangat sempurna bila saja suara dipenuhi kebosanan J-Hope tidak terdengar.

"EHEM!"

Namja tampan itu bahkan berdehem keras sebagai pertanda protes.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kalian ingin berlovey-dovey, tapi... bisakah kalian menundanya sejenak? Ada banyak anak kecil di sini. Dan bayi."

V melepas pelukannya dengan wajah memerah sementara Jin langsung menatap sang sahabat dengan death glare. J-Hope sangat pandai merusak suasana, menurutnya.

"Kkkk~ Yah, Hopie! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan mereka berpelukan lebih lama!? Kau pengganggu, eoh!" Suga berceletuk jahil. Namja manis itu dan keluarga kecilnya telah mengambil duduk di seberang mereka. Tentu saja, pelukan mesra keduanya—Jin dan V— terpampang jelas di depan mata. Di hadapan Min Su, dalam pelukan Ji Min. Dan lagi, Jung Kook juga ikut terkikik menengokkan kepala pada mereka dari samping tubuh J-Hope.

Blush~

Wajah V semakin merah saja kalau itu mungkin. Tapi Jin, bukannya malu, namja itu malah mengangguk-angguk menyetujui kata-kata Suga. Ukh, apa dia tidak sadar kalau mereka tengah diledeki, eoh?!

"Tsk! Hyung hanya tidak tahu saja apa yang akan terjadi. Jin tidak pernah 'cukup' dengan sebuah pelukan, Hyung!" tambah J-Hope seenak jidat, ehem, meskipun itu kenyataannya, sih. Tentu ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian di cafetaria sekolah waktu itu; di mana JinV dengan acuhnya bercumbu di bawah tatapan semua pengunjung cafe.

Gigi Jin bergemeletuk. Kalau saja Suga tidak di sini sekarang, J-Hope pastilah sudah...

"Omo! Kalian sudah berbaikan?!"

Rencana licik Jin mengenai J-Hope diinterupsi oleh keterkejutan sang mertua. Kris, datang bersama Baek Hyun dan beberapa family lainnya untuk duduk di meja mereka.

"Ne, Appa, kami sudah berbaikan." Sebagai menantu yang baik, Jin menjawab pertanyaan bernada terkejut yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

"Ish, Baekhyunie, kenapa kau tidak seperti Uri-Taehyungie?! Kau malah menyiksaku berbulan-bulan," keluh namja blasteran tersebut pada sang anae yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sayangnya keluhan Kris hanya mendapat cibiran lucu dari si lion hybrid yang pada akhirnya mengundang tawa seluruh penghuni meja.

Yah, matahari terlalu bersinar cerah untuk dilewatkan. Mereka semua tertawa, melewati hari ini dengan riang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apa dan bagaimana mereka akan melewati hari esok. Toh, hidup ini masih panjang. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, lewatilah hari ini seakan-akan kau tidak memiliki hari esok untuk dilewati.

Life is such a long journey.

If you keep walking, maybe you could found the treasures on your way.

It's not bad, isn't it?

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

Jin bagai terbang bersama gumpalan awan putih saat ini. Baginya, ini adalah surga. Baginya, ini adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Rasa hangat di dadanya membuncah, menyaksikan bagaimana keluarga besarnya dan keluarga besar sang mate bertemu, dan saling bersenda gurau bersama. V bahkan memperkenalkannya pada orang-orang baru, kerabat dari pihak appa tiri—Kris—namja imut tersebut yang tidak pernah Jin temui. Maklum, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang asing yang berasal dari Cina maupun Kanada. Baru kali ini mereka semua berkesempatan datang ke Korea untuk menghadiri pesta kelulus – eh, kehamilan ini, mungkin.

"... dan ini adalah Wu Grandpa." V memperkenalkan entah orang yang ke berapa. Pria berwajah oriental yang ia perkenalkan langsung tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Jin. "Grandpa Wu adalah appa kandung Kris Appa, sebelum akhirnya Grandma menikah dengan Grandpa Kim."

Oke, itu penjelasan yang membingungkan.

Untunglah saat ini Jin terlalu tegang—berusaha terlihat sebagus mungkin di hadapan keluarga besar V—sehingga ia memasang telinga dengan baik dan dapat memahaminya. "Oh, geure? Nice to meet you, Grandpa~" respon Jin, tersenyum canggung.

"Nice to meet you too, Jin. You looks handsome!"

Well, terus terang Jin tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon pujian ini. Tapi melihat senyuman ramah yang 'Wu Granpa' berikan padanya, mau tidak mau Jin balas tersenyum ramah pula. Dia seharusnya rileks, mengingat tidak satu pun family yang V kenalkan padanya berkesan angker. Semua orang ramah, baik hati, dan murah senyum. Bukankah Jin seharusnya juga begitu? Memangnya apa yang dia tunggu? Seekor macan buas tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di...

"Oh!? Granpa, Where's Zelo?"

"Zelo? Eum... your grandma brought him to your mom."

Jin melihat kepala dirty-blond V mengangguk-angguk. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pemikiran sekarang! Mungkin... Jin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Zelo?

Zelo...

Zelo...

Nama yang sangat langka dan sulit ditemui. Jin hanya tahu satu bocah yang bernama Zelo; bocah berambut ikal, pirang, menyebalkan, dan... sangat, teramat evil meskipun hanya melalui tatapan.

Bocah kucing hybrid menyebalkan dari kelas Taekwoondo V...

ZELO!?

Mungkinkah...

"Ah! There you are~ ZELO, come here! Don't you miss Taehyungie?" Wu Grandpa berteriak dengan kedua tangan bergestur memanggil ke arah belakang V.

Srat!

Jin sontak berbalik, namun...

Grep!

"GYAAAAA~ TAEHYUNGIE HYUNG~! I MISS YOU~!"

... terlambat.

Sangat. Terlambat.

"ZELO-YA! Hyung's miss you too, Baby~"

Tepat di depan matanya saat ini, Jin melihat bagaimana Yeobo-Nya yang menggemaskan, memeluk erat bocah berambut pirang ikal yang balas memeluk lehernya erat.

Zelo.

Bocah bertelinga animal orange itu... memeluk mate-Nya...

ZELO MEMELUK V!

Si menyebalkan Ze—

"Oh! Seokie, mianhe, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan siapa Zelo padamu, ya? Zelo adalah adik Kris Appa yang berbeda ibu. Dia pamanku, sebenarnya."

JDERRRRRR!

What the...

Apakah Jin baru saja berkhayal mendengar suara petir?

V dan 'kejutan'nya.

Tadinya Jin berpikir dia bisa membiasakan diri akan sikap ceplas-ceplos sang mate. Tapi... setelah ini... Jin tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melewati umur 30 tahun tanpa mendapat 2 sampai 3 kali serangan jantung.

"Ish, Taehyungie..." Zelo merengut 'manja' sembari menarik diri dari V. Bibirnya yang pink membentuk pouting lucu seolah ia tengah ngambek. Jin nyaris berdecak keras melihatnya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan mengungkit-ngungkit mengenai 'paman'!? Aku belum tua, Taehyungie~!"

Zelo seharusnya mendapat piala OSCAR. Dia berakting 'polos' dengan sempurna di hadapan V. Atau di hadapan orang lainnya juga begitu?

"Hehehe, mianhe, mianhe. Aku tidak akan menyebut hal itu lagi."

Senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajah Zelo. Hanya mata penuh cemburu Jin yang dapat melihat bayangan licik dibaliknya. Terbukti, bocah kucing itu langsung melarikan tatapan sinis padanya.

"Kau."

Yah, 'kucing menyebalkan' itu tengah berbicara padanya, Kim Seok Jin.

"Kau harus memanggilku 'Samcheon'(re:paman), ara?! Hanya Taehyungie yang boleh memanggilku tanpa embel-embel itu!" kata Zelo penuh peringatan.

Rahang namja yang di– ah, ini namanya ancaman, 'kan?! Yah, Jin DIANCAM. Diancam oleh bocah yang bahkan belum genap 7 tahun. Tanpa sadar rahang Jin jatuh sembari membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Tapi, Zelo, kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku memanggilmu begitu! Kenapa Seokie—"

"Kkkkk... tentu saja karena kau 'spesial', Taehyungie~ Aku tidak mau nantinya orang-orang mengira mate-'mu' tidak sopan memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'paman'. Ini namanya menjunjung tata krama, Taehyungie~"

W.O.W.

Itu adalah kata-kata ter-dewasa yang keluar mulus dari bibir seorang bocah.

'Tata krama my ass!' umpat Jin membatin. Huh! Apa tadi? SPESIAL? Enak saja! Tentu saja Zelo menganggap V spesial karena IA MENYUKAINYA! FREAKING HELL! Jin tidak akan memanggil bocah itu paman! Tidak a—

Tunggu,

Kalau begitu... Zelo tidak punya kesempatan apapun untuk mendapatkan V, 'kan?! HA! Dia pamannya!

Tapi...

Zelo adalah adik tiri dari Kris. Mereka satu ayah. Kris adalah appa tirinya V, lalu...

lalu...

AKH!

Ini mulai membingungkan!

"... Seokie, aku menemani Zelo bermain sebentar, ya."

Tampaknya Jin terlalu bersitegang dengan pikirannya sendiri, karena sekarang, ia hanya bisa menatap nanar Mate-Nya yang menjauh dengan satu tangan bergandengan dengan Zelo.

Bagai deja vu, kucing hybrid itu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke belakang tanpa sepengetahuan V. Lidahnya terjulur, membentuk wajah-wajah aneh penuh cemooh, dan kemudian tersenyum evil sebagai serangan terakhir.

Jin hanya membalasnya dengan mata menyipit. Jangan berpikir seorang Kim Seok Jin akan menyerah secepat itu. Sudah banyak yang dilaluinya untuk mendapatkan V. Dia akan memperjuangkan MATE-NYA!

 _'Watch me, Wu Zelo!'_

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kim Seok Jin yang tampan dan selalu terlihat ramah itu, sekarang tersenyum sangat licik. Aura hitam bagai menguar kuat di sekitar tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang akan tahu pasti apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

 _Zelo Baby, at least from now on, you have to watch your back~_

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

 **Omake~~**

"Marky, bunga ini untuk Bamby~?"

Bocah 6 tahun, mungil, dan berkulit sedikit tanning itu, menatap malu-malu pada bocah berambut merah di depannya. Marky, begitulah ia memanggilnya.

"Ne, bunga cantik ini untuk Bamby~ Bunga cantik, hanya pantas untuk orang cantik juga. Sepertimu, Bamby~" Marky aka Mark berkata tak kalah malu-malunya. Telinga segitiganya yang berwarna keemasan tampak turun di sisi kepala. Ia malu. Oh, adakah lion hybrid berpredikat alpha yang terlihat semenggemaskan Mark?

Tidak ada.

Bamby aka BamBam mungkin akan memeluknya karena gemas. Sayang, wajahnya terlalu merah untuk sekedar menunjukkan reaksi. Bagaimana tidak? Mark Kim, teman sepermainan yang selama ini selalu ia kagumi, memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah padanya di hari valentine?!

OMO~~~

Apakah BamBam saat ini bermimpi?!

"Ja, jadi... apakah kau mau menerima bunga dari Marky, Bamby?" tanya Mark mengulang. Ia jadi semakin gugup karena si imut nan mungil di depannya hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah bersemu.

"N-ne~"

Bertepatan dengan kata tersebut lolos dari bibir penuh BamBam, bahkan Mark belum sempat mengisi ruang hatinya dengan kegembiraan, sebuah tangan panjang berkulit luar biasa putih, tiba-tiba memerangkap tubuh kecil BamBam.

"Yah! Menjauh darinya, Bocah! BAMBY MILIKKU! MILIK WU ZELO!" bentak Zelo kasar. Telinga animal yang berwarna orange mencuat tegak di antara surai pirang ikal miliknya; pertanda bahwa ia marah.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Zelo, telinga keemasan milik Mark juga berdiri tegak. Dia bahkan mendesiskan geraman. "Yah! Uncle! Dasar pedophil! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, BAMBY BUKAN MILIKMU! DIA MILIKKU!"

"MWO?! BAMBY MILIKKU, BABBO! Bahkan, sebelum kau lahir dan memakai popok, dia sudah menjadi milikku!"

Mark tersulut emosi. Dia tidak akan kalah dari bocah 14 tahun seperti Zelo, yang sayangnya, harus ia panggil 'paman'. Siapa bilang bocah berumur 6 tahun tidak bisa melawan bocah 14 tahun. Persetan dengan hukum alam; dimana yang kuat lah yang menang!

"MILIKKU!" teriak Mark lantang.

"MILIKKU!" Zelo juga ikut berteriak tidak kalah lantang.

Keduanya terus-menerus saling melempar teriakan. BamBam yang entah sejak kapan telah lepas dari rangkulan besi Zelo, saat ini menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Namja mungil berambut brunet tersebut tak ubahnya tengah menyaksikan pertandingan tenis.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari keriuhan di dekat wahana kolam pasir, tepatnya di bawah naungan pohon rimbun, Young Jae, Baek Hyun, Jin, dan V saling bertatapan.

"Umma, tidakkah seharusnya kita menghentikan mereka? Bagaimana kalau nanti Zelo berteriak lagi karena lehernya dicekik Marky dari belakang?" tanya V horor. Percaya tidak percaya, itulah yang terjadi terakhir kali saat mereka membiarkan Zelo dan Mark ribut-memperebutkan-BamBam.

Menghela nafas lelah, Baek Hyun hanya menyapukan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya sembari menggeleng. "Huft... biarkan saja. Aku sudah lelah menghentikan pertengkaran mereka!" keluhnya pasrah.

"Kkkk~ aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Zelo tiba-tiba memproklamasikan diri sebagai calon-mate-Bamie? Padahal saat itu Bamie masih belum lahir!" Seperti biasa, bukannya cemas melihat aegi-nya diperebutkaan dua namja di usia dini, Young Jae malah terkikik geli. Dia bahkan sekali-kali bertepuk tangan riang saat dilihatnya adegan di kolam pasir sana semakin memanas.

"Ne, aku juga penasaran, Youngie. Kupikir dulunya Zelo menyukai Taehyungie karena selalu menempel dengannya. Tapi sekarang... kenapa, ya...?" aku Baek Hyun menyuarakan kebingungan yang sama.

V juga ikut-ikutan bingung memikirkan kata-kata sang umma.

Dan Jin...

Dalam diam ia tersenyum.

TERSENYUM?!

Wae?

Well... jangan salahkan Jin bila akhirnya ia mengambil satu-satunya jalan yang begitu mudah dan licik. Caranya menjauhkan Zelo dari V adalah... dengan mengumpaninya 'cinta' yang baru.

Awalnya Jin menawarkan Mark pada bocah kucing itu. Namun Jin langsung menyesalinya ketika bocah kucing menyebalkan tersebut, membentak dan mengomelinya dengan kata-kata informal.

"YAH! Micheoseo?! Mark akan menjadi keponakan yang berhubungan darah denganku! Dia anak Kris Hyung! Kau babbo, ya!?"

Itulah yang Zelo ucapkan waktu itu.

Dan nama 'Mark' pun dicoret dari daftar. Terlebih pada akhirnya, begitu Mark lahir, ia diketahui berprediket alpha dan jauh lebih mirip Kris dibanding Baek Hyun. Sebagai catatan, setelah 'berunding' secara rahasia dengan Zelo, bocah itu hanya mau dengan seseorang yang mirip mate-Nya, V. Membuat Jin jadi uring-uringan saja mendengarnya.

Mirip V?

Siapa?

Baek Hyun?

Coret.

Dae Hyun?

Coret lagi.

Di tengah kebingungannya, saat itu pula Young Jae yang tengah hamil datang berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya. Katakanlah Jin diberi mukjizat hari itu. Anak mertuanya—Dae Hyun—ada di dalam perut Young Jae. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, 'kan, kalau bayi yang Young Jae kandung nantinya akan mirip dengan Dae Hyun?!

Jadi pilihan akhirnya jatuh pada 'BamBam'; BamBam yang imut. BamBam yang innocent. BamBam yang mewarisi kulit tanning dan bibir penuh seksi seperti Dae Hyun. BamBam yang... malang, karena harus menjadi korban, umpan, dari ide licik mate hyung-nya, Kim Seok Jin.

'Maafkan Hyung, Bamie.'

Jin menyesal?

Err... tidak. Dia hanya membantu seseorang untuk move on dari cintanya yang lama dan tidak mungkin berbalas. Itu bukan kejahatan, 'kan!? BamBam juga tidak harus memilih Zelo. Bila Mark benar-benar menyukai BamBam, dia pasti akan mencari jalan untuk menyingkirkan Zelo pula nantinya.

Semoga.

"... Seokie, kau tidak mendengarku?"

Namja tampan itu bahkan nyaris memekik kaget hanya karena bisikan pelan di telinga dari V. "E-eh, ne, Yeobo?" tanyanya linglung. Membuat si lion hybrid memutar bola mata sembari menggeleng.

"Ish, kau ini. Tadi aku berkata, jagoan kecilmu sudah datang. Disana, bersama Kris Appa."

Jin belum sempat bereaksi ketika sebuah lengkingan tinggi menghampiri pendengarannya, diikuti oleh tubrukan pelan dari tubuh kecil yang langsung memeluk pinggulnya erat.

"APPA!" teriak si pemeluk melengking.

"Hahahaha, Jintae-ah~ kau mengagetkan appa, Jagoan~" Jin berkata sembari mengusap surai pirang kecokelatan dengan dua telinga segitiga keemasan mencuat diantaranya. Kim Jin Tae, bocah imut yang jauh lebih mirip Jin dan mewarisi beberapa bagian dari V.

"Appa! Appa tahu? Tadi Kris Grandpa mengajakku bermain komedi putar! Gyaaaa~!"

Tersenyum, Jin berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan sang aegya. "Oh, geure?! Itu bagus! Nanti kita naik bersama, ne!?"

Jin Tae hanya mengangguk penuh semangat. Mata cokelatnya yang besar kemudian beralih mendongak menatap sang umma, "Umma, gendong~" rengeknya manja. Jin Tae terlahir dengan penuh aegyo. Sayangnya, dia mengetahui betul hal ini. Oleh karena itulah, ketika ingin meminta apapun, Jin Tae akan langsung memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, tidak berdaya, V membungkuk untuk menggendong bocah imut tersebut di pinggul kanannya. "Jintae-ah~ kau ini sudah besar. Dan berapa kali sudah umma bilang, jangan menggunakan wajah 'itu'!" keluh V.

Terdengar kikikan kecil dari bibir mungil dalam gendongan si lion hybrid, "tapi, Umma~ Chanie Grandma sendiri yang mengajari dan menyuruhku untuk melakukannya! Katanya, aku lucu sekali kalau melakukan hal itu~"

Benar.

Him Chan adalah pelaku yang mengajari cucunya 'senjata ampuh' ini.

"Huft... umma penasaran kenapa kau begitu evil dan licik seperti ini!?"

Untuk celetukan yang satu ini, ada satu pelaku nyata yang hanya tengah berjongkok namun menggigit ujung lidahnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Jin.

Namja tampan itu menahan senyum saat ini.

Tentu saja Jin Tae mewarisi sifat appa-nya, Taehyungie yang lucu...!

Tapi... licik tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?! Lagipula ini disebut gigih. Kegigihanlah yang membuat Jin sukses dan mendapatkan V sebagai mate-nya. Apapun itu, Jin tidak pernah menyesal menjadi orang licik, oke?!

 _Love is a journey,_

 _The battlefield that you have to fight for win._

 **END**

NB: HIDUP J.V! HOPEKOOK! BANGHIM! MINSU! DAEJAE! KRISBAEK! LEON! J.V 4-EVER!\\(=^0^=)/ See you in another story, Raeders-nim~~~ Pay~ Pay~ LUV YOU SO MANY MUCH! **m(_ _)m deep bow again. THANK YOU\\(^0^)/**


End file.
